


A Fresh Old Start

by DominikaDecember



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beware, F/F, F/M, Multi, Read on your own accord, i write horribly, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 124,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploaded on here and FF 'cause FF still has a place in my heart. Set after 4x01, plus the council doesn't find out about the vampires. I hate that idea. Yeah. Caroline's cousin comes into town and things just happen. Strange things. Well...stranger. Bad summary. R&R and please be kind. Eventually D/OC. Rated M FOR SAFETY Y'ALL UNDERSTAND WHAT TYPE OF SAFETY KAY? KAY ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own the characters unless they’re OCS. Starts off from the end of 4x01 and goes my own way. But the whole council finding out about people’s vampire identities never happened. I dislike that plot line a lot; it’s so boring in my opinion.

“Fuck.” I grunted as everything fell apart from my hands. Farrah barked next to me. “Forgive me oh mighty one but in these type of situations it is _required_ to swear.” Farrah barked again. “Screw you dog. I am my own person.” She growled at me. “Don’t you have to pee in someone else’s garden?” Farrah just started licking her paws. I gasped at my dog. “You already did? When? That was fast. You got super speed or somethin’ I know nuttin’ ‘bout?” I spoke to her in a cockney accent. I swear, if dogs rolled their eyes at humans right in front of them, that is what would have happen. I picked up my box of cassettes and stacked it up on top of the box of kitchen cutlery, I tried to pick it up and quickly run into the house but Farrah barked loudly startling me. Next thing I knew I tripped over air, the boxes fell from my hands and I landed splat on my face on the pavement. Farrah did not stop barking. I turned around to glare at her but saw why she was barking. There was a cute guy across the street. “What are you, an imbecile?” Farrah just kept on barking. The guy noticed my predicament and came over. “Stop barking you stupid dog.” I hissed at her putting my hands over her jaws and making her look into my eyes. “Quiet. We don’t want to scare off the pretty boy.” The guy stood over me and Farrah. He was tall. He was blond. He smiled. ‘ _Score doggie. He’s got a cute smile_.’

 

“Hi, I’m Matt. Need some help?” I stood up and looked at my stuff spread across the pavement.

 

“Yup. Looks like my strength is not as stellar as I thought.” He chuckled. “I’m Lily.” I went to shake his hand but mine was covered in Farrah’s slobber. “Uh—Let’s just acknowledge that we introduced ourselves and go on from there. No need to shake hand.” He grinned and nodded, I wiped the slobber on my jeans. “Farrah, inside.” My dog looked at me like I was insane and nuzzled up to Matt’s legs. My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull. “I’m so sorry about her, I’m sure you don’t want her fur and salvia all over you, she’s usually not like that.” Matt shook his head, crouched down at her level and patted her.

 

“I love dogs, always wanted to have one.” Farrah let out a soft rumble of pleasure as his hands were going through her fur. I was sure she was having a field day with this and was milking it as much as she could, not for me, purely for herself. Matt looked up at me. “What breed is she? I’ve never seen one like her.” I nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s because my neighbours dogs liked to frolic with each other much to everyone’s displeasure.” I grinned as Farrah gave me a warning growl. “She’s a mix breed of a Siberian Husky and a Golden Retriever.” Matt nodded.

 

“She’s beautiful.” He stood up.

 

“Thanks.” Farrah also barked thanking him.

 

“So, do you need help moving your stuff in?” I nodded and pointed at the boxes that were untouched at the bottom of the stairs in front of my open door.

 

“You take care of these and I’ll make sure that this...” My hand hovered over the cassettes and cutlery. “...is cleaned up. And afterwards I can offer you hot chocolate. I don’t drink coffee and I don’t know where tea is so all I can offer you for your troubles is hot chocolate.” Matt grinned and I felt my legs going weak. He was really cute.

 

“Hot chocolate is perfect actually.” I nodded with a smile not sure if I could say anything. He, on the other hand, picked up some boxes confidently and put them in my house’s foyer. I started cleaning up the mess that was still untouched throwing Farrah a glare.

 

***Meanwhile at the grill***

 

Caroline couldn’t take her eyes off Tyler, Klaus finally left his body and she was so happy to have her boyfriend back. Tyler couldn’t stop grinning every two seconds because he knew Caroline kept on looking at him with happiness bubbling up inside her.

 

“Did you talk to Bonnie yet?” He asked her finally looking at her. She shook her head and scooted closer to him so she could lean on his arm.

 

“She’s talking to her grams. I think we should do something for her.” Tyler’s eyebrows furred in confusion.

 

“For Bonnie’s grams? You know she’s dead right? And only Bonnie can see her.” Caroline grinned.

 

“No silly, I meant for Bonnie. After all, she saved your life, got Klaus out of your body and then convinced the witches to bring you back from the dead. I mean yeah, you’re just a werewolf now but you’re alive. You don’t know how happy I am because of that.” Tyler put his arm around her waist and brought his lips to hers.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. We should do something for her. But what? I don’t think there is anything.... _expensive_ enough.” Caroline grinned again at her boyfriend’s teasing about her shopping habit. She was about to retort when her phone vibrated startling the both of them.

 

“It’s my mom.” She picked it up not breaking off from Tyler. “Yeah, mom?” There was a moment of silence before Caroline jumped on her feet and screamed “ **WHAT?!** ” making everyone in the bar look at her with interest. “But—But how —? No I know how public transport works mom.” She sat back down. “Yeah, okay.  I’ll try, can’t promise anything.” She rolled her eyes and Tyler thought something big must have happened to get Caroline this annoyed in a matter of minutes. “Fine! But you owe me.” She hung up the phone with malice pressing the red button on her smart phone. Tyler put his hand on her back to soothe her.

 

“What’s the matter?” Caroline looked at him annoyed.

 

“You’re not back because Bonnie managed to convince the witches to bring you back.” Tyler looked at her confused. “It was because my cousin came into town.” Tyler just got more confused. “She’s got this thing. Me and Elena always mocked Lily for it, she’s like....” Caroline found it to find the right words. “...special or something.” She spat out. “But her dad died last year and my mom is her legal guardian now ‘cause her own mother split like two months ago. So now she’s back from England. In my life. This is just _great_. And here I was happy.” Tyler did not understand any of that but he pretended to.

 

***Back to our main character’s house***

Matt invited me to a party at a bar called ‘The Grill’ in the evening. I don’t like parties, or bars, or clubs, or gathering of any kind in particular. There is nothing to do there, EVER. Everyone always convinces me to go and I end up regretting it. But even this time I gave in because Matt wouldn’t take no for an answer. Farrah sat in front of me on the kitchen floor. “Oh, don’t you judge me. Maybe it really WILL be fun this time.” I poured food into one of her bowls and some tap water in the other. She barely even glanced at it and just kept staring at me. “Farrah, stop it. Matt is cute. And he’s nice. And I’m not gonna break my celibacy for a guy I’ve known 5 seconds, okay? You just need to stop assuming things. You’re just a dog.” She growled. “Fine, you’re not just a dog. You’re my judgemental best friend of a dog. Happy?” She licked her teeth and went to eat her lunch leaving me in peace. I sighed in relief. There’s a reason why I’m a cat person. Someone knocked on my door which was strange. ‘ _Maybe it’s a new neighbour_.’ I thought to myself. But it wasn’t. When I opened the door, I saw the girl who liked to make my life hell. My lovely cousin, Caroline Forbes. She smiled sweetly at me.

 

“Hey Lils. How are ya?” She asked in a bubbly voice. There was a guy behind her. He was cute too. I just came into this town and already saw two cute guys whilst back in London seeing one was a privilege that happened once a month.

 

“Caroline. What brings you here?”

 

“Your _unexpected_ visit here of course.” I rolled my eyes at her.

 

“Caroline, I am in a house, this **clearly** isn’t a visit.” Her eyes widened.

 

“Oh, but I had absolutely _no idea_ what-so-ever.” She said in her innocent way.

 

“Drop the act, Blondie.” She immediately smirked.

 

“You’re blonde too genius. Are ya gonna invite us in or do we have to stand out here for the entire 3 minutes I am willing to spend talking to you?” I opened the door wider for her to come in but she didn’t. Her friend moved forward but Caroline stood in one place. “I’m afraid I need you to say it very clearly otherwise I’m not willing to step inside this place because I might get mixed signals here.” I was tired of her antics already and it hasn’t even been one whole day yet. I was about to invite her in but Farrah came up to me and started barking at the two visitors viciously. I had to pull at her collar to stop her jumping and attacking them. Caroline looked freaked out whilst her friend just glared at Farrah.

 

“What’s wrong with your dog?” He asked me. There were only a few reasons why Farrah would bark at someone this angrily and try to attack them. I stared at my cousin in astonishment. Farrah calmed down but she was growling at them.

 

“You’re a vampire.” I whispered. Caroline looked from behind her (most likely) boyfriend at me.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Oh come on Caroline! My dog viciously wanting to attack you sort of gave it away.” I said irritated, she really had her blonde moments. My eyes narrowed on her boyfriend though. “But you’re not dead. You were but not anymore. No you’re...” I stared at him for a few more minutes before I saw a slight flash in his eyes of gold. “...you’re a werewolf.” He gaped at me idiotically.

 

“So what if he is?” Caroline asked.

 

“You’re the one the witches were talking about aren’t you? Why do they want you alive?” I asked him quickly. Tyler looked around making sure no one was listening.

 

“Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere more private?” He suggested. I glanced at Caroline and then at Farrah who was staring at my cousin intently.

 

“Fine, Caroline, please come in.” She stepped over the threshold delicately as if worried that Farrah would attack her any second. I understood though. Farrah was glaring at her. I closed the door behind them and took them into my kitchen because that was the only place that had any furniture and was not stocked up with boxes.

 

“I don’t know why the witches spared me. I don’t know why they need me.” He said, Caroline looked around my house shaking her head and started to unpack some of the boxes in the living room at her vampire speed. _‘Show-off_.’

 

“So you’re telling me that I invited a vampire into my house for no reason at all? Gee, thanks for the information Mr Douche.” I sat down at the table, so did he.

 

“The name’s Tyler.” I gave him an irritated look.

 

“Look, here’s my story. There was a very powerful vampire-werewolf hybrid in my body; it was like he possessed my body for the time being. Caroline realized and asked Bonnie, our witch friend who put him there in the first place to get him out. Bonnie did but the doppelganger is dead. The doppelganger needs to be alive for the hybrids to live. This hybrid who possessed me bit me so I’d become a hybrid but since the doppelganger is dead, when he left my body I had to die as well. Bonnie tried her hardest to bring me back. She even begged her grams, who was a very powerful witch when she was alive. Bonnie said that it didn’t work but the next thing I knew after pitch black was that I could breathe again. Bonnie’s grams appeared to her again saying that I am alive again but not as a hybrid but as a werewolf only again.” I stared at Tyler for a few good seconds before getting up and taking an aspirin. I sat back down after swallowing the little white pill.

 

“Okay.” I took a deep breath. “That’s a lot to take in.”

 

“Tell me about it.” I gave him a half smile.

 

“Now I guess it’s my turn.” He nodded encouragingly. Caroline was still unpacking my house and organising everything. “I don’t drive. I can but...it’s a long story, not important right now. So from the airport I needed a cab or some other service. But my flight was really delayed. As in I got to America at about 2 am when I was supposed to get here at 5 in the afternoon. I had to wait till 6 am for the next taxi because there were none left on duty. There is a motel near the airport though so I stayed there last night. The witches came to me in my dream. They said there was a werewolf who needed my help coming back because he would be a key player in a fight between the good and the bad. I know it sounds dodgy but hey, the witches like to be cryptic and shitty like that. So yeah, I helped them out and I guess, you’re the key player.” Tyler’s jaw was nearly on the floor by the time I stopped talking.

 

“Could I have one of those aspirins now?” I nodded and quickly gave it to him. “So you’re a witch?”

 

“Not exactly. You want the long explanation or the short?” Caroline, finally finished unpacking my house, sat next to me.

 

“Short please.” She sang.

 

“I’m a sorceress of ancient magic. It’s much more powerful than the Bennet witch line. It’s more powerful than the Salem witches combined. Have you ever seen Buffy?” He nodded. “Well my magic is sort of like that, passed on from generation to generation when a sorceress dies. Except once a sorceress fucked up, she died and came back to life many times creating many sorceresses. It’s was really annoying and long and it messed up big time. Witches were created out of that mess.”

 

“Wait, so the sorceress created witches? I thought magic was always around? Like from the beginning of time. That’s what Bonnie’s Grimoire says anyways.” Caroline contributed to the story. I took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Yeah, magic always existed. But Caroline, there is much more than just witches and sorceresses out there. One thing I’ve learnt over the years is that there is always, **ALWAYS** , something more powerful out there.”

 

“How did you learn all of this?” Tyler asked me. I patted Farrah who was licking Caroline’s hand. “The dog told you this?”

 

“She’s a familiar. We can communicate with familiars. It’s like there is a radio frequency that we can talk on. I’m not sure I’m explaining it clearly but....” I searched for the right words that’d they would easily understand. “...I can understand her and she can understand me.” Caroline frowned but didn’t stop Farrah from licking her hand.

 

“But in Bonnie’s Grimoire it said that familiars are cats that used to be humans and were punished--“  I shook my head interrupting her.

 

“Nope. That’s only and strictly for witches. Witches who misused magic punished to watch over young stupid witches. But there aren’t many cat familiars anymore because..it’s like a boogie man story. Every witch is afraid of becoming a boogie man, aka a familiar. But sorceresses, they’re familiars come in many shapes and forms and they are not at all human. Take Farrah here, she is all dog, always was and always will be. I only got her two years ago, heck I was there when she was born and we communicated from that very moment. I communicate with her as any other human and she communicates with me like she does with dogs but there is this translation, is that the right word? Yeah, something translates our languages so that we understand each other. It’s very old and very ancient magic that we both quite fully don’t understand yet. I mean, I’m only 17. I’ve got a life time to learn about this stuff.” Caroline snorted.

 

“I have a thousand life times.” I rolled my eyes at her.

 

“Does **everything** have to be a competition with you?” She smirked victoriously. Tyler looked between the two of us. “If you remember correctly dear cousin, I have anger issues, I could beat the crap out of you if I wanted to.”

 

“Lily, I’m a vampire. And I’m awesome. Give up.” I looked around my house.

 

“Thanks for decorating my house.” She nodded.

 

“You welcome, besides, I have better style than you and it looks much better than what you had planned.” I gave her a surprised look.

 

“I didn’t have anything planned yet. Everything arrived only a few hours ago.” She smirked. I realized what just happened. She got to my stuff before I had time to hide my precious possessions. She went through everything. “Those magazines are not mine, okay?” Her smirk was glued to her face. “Fine, they’re mine. But at least I’m still a virgin.” Tyler’s eyes widened when he realized what I was talking about.’ _Fucking hormones, fucking sexual frustration.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own OC characters.

“I don’t understand why you were annoyed at her coming into town. She seems perfectly nice.” Tyler said to Caroline when they were at the police station waiting for Liz to be free.

 

“You don’t understand. Last time I saw her she crack four guys skulls wide open not caring about the fact that I wanted to hook up with one of them. She did it just out of spite.” Tyler tried really hard to not let his eyeballs roll.

 

“Maybe she was looking out for you. I’m betting they were not the best kind of guys.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“You used to be one of those kinds.”

 

“But now I have you.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and put his arms around her. Every single female police officer in the station stood for a moment to glare at the young happy couple and had the exact same thought; ‘ _Fucking teenagers_.’

 

***Let’s wander into Lily’s head!***

 

I walked around the town shops trying to find something for the party but nothing really suited my style. A ‘ _help wanted_ ’ sign attracted my attention. It wasn’t a clothes store, or a book store, it was a spiritual store. I walked in and asked a girl, whose name tag said Rebekah, behind the counter about it. She smiled at me and spoke in a British accent. Hearing it felt so pleasant to my ears. I didn’t realise how much I missed England until that moment.

 

“Just bring in your CV or a résumé so I can make sure that you’ve got some experience and are qualified and we’ll see from there.” I blinked at her.

 

“Wait, don’t managers do this sort of stuff? Not that I’m implying you’re not able to.” Her smiled didn’t leave her face.

 

“Yes but I don’t have a manager. I’m the owner. I took over this shop recently.” I could not believe my ears.

 

“You? You’re the owner?” She nodded. “But....you’re like my age!”

 

“Well, yes but I have accomplished many things in my life, this is actually something small compared to some things I’ve done in the past.” I was impressed. She clearly liked having this effect on me.

 

“Wow, well it was a pleasure talking to you Rebekah. I’ll bring in my CV tomorrow and hopefully get the job. In the mean time, I was wondering if you knew whether there were some charity shops around. All the brand shops are just not my style and I always find cool stuff in charity shops.” Rebekah thought for a moment.

 

“I don’t usually shop there but I think that there are some on the outskirts of the shopping centre. It’s quite a long walk though; it’d be much easier if you drove there or took a taxi.” I thanked her for the tip but walked nevertheless. I needed the exercise. But she wasn’t wrong, it was quite far away. I walked into the shop and I found myself in heaven, at least for me. The sign above the changing rooms said only 3 items at a time but I of course couldn’t accept that and sneaked 8 items there. The lady behind the counter seemed to laugh at me but I ignored her and pretended to be a stealthy ninja. Three pairs of jeans, all fit perfectly. Four tops looked awesomely. And a dress. At that one I hesitated. I didn’t really like dresses; I liked having fabric between my thighs more than the wind. I put the dress on; it wasn’t anything special, simple black dress that went up to my knees with short sleeves. I figured why not take it too. I left the changing room with my items and saw beautiful black knee high boots with wedges. My eyes sparkled. I tried them on as fast as possible. ‘ _PRAISE LORD JESUS CHRIST THEY FIT!!_ ’ I could not believe my luck. These boots were like made for me. When I went up to the lady to pay for everything I had tears in my eyes. It felt as if I just found my long lost child.

 

“Are you alright sweetie?” She asked me politely.

 

“Yup. I’m just so happy that I found these boots. They are perfect.” She smiled at me warmly thinking most likely that I needed help.

 

“Well I’m happy for you. Now are you sure you can pay for all this today sweetie? Because we can hold it if you don’t have the funds.” I shook my head.

 

“I can pay, money is not an issue for me. My friend is supporting me financially because she owes me. BIG time.” The lady glanced at me curious. “I saved her from a guy trying to murder her.” I said with a cheerful tone. The lady smiled again this time not hiding the fact that she thought I was nuts. I grabbed the bags, thanked her and walked home. This town was really beautiful, I had to admit that. I saw my cousin across the town in a café with her friends. I recognized Bonnie, but it took me a few seconds to realize that the third girl at the table was Elena Gilbert.

I remember her tormenting me with Caroline. Caroline, though, sometimes eased up on me, whilst Elena always taunted me at every chance she got. I always asked her why and she always said the same thing. ‘ _Because my mom says you’re evil._ ’ I wondered if she said those things to Bonnie when she found out her best friend was a witch. Probably not. I shook my head off those thoughts and walked home.

My legs were killing me but I had to prepare for the party so first thing I did when I got home was take a bath. It felt so good, after the flight and the night in that motel room. ‘ _Yuck!_ ’ I shuddered in the bathtub. Farrah came in and laid on the ground.

“What?” She looked at the clock in my bedroom which I saw the reflection of in the bathroom mirror. “Relax girlfriend. I’ve got plenty of time. Besides you should see my awesome new boots.” She put her head down. I shot up straight away. “Farrah, what do you mean you already saw them? They were in a bag ON my bed.” She whined, I jumped out of the bathtub and quickly put the towel around me to not freeze. The bags were untouched. I glared at my dog. She barked at my mobile. I rolled her eyes but looked at it, no messages. She barked again. My eyes widened in pack.

“ **Only 30 minutes?!** ” I screamed, my alarm clock was obviously not working for some stupid reason, I hurried getting dressed but my hair was still wet when I put on my makeup. I muttered “ _Arente penicullus_ ” underneath my breath and my blonde dripping waves turned into dry silky smooth hair. That was the only thing I could really do when it came to magic in the looks department. And it was all I wanted really. I put tights on, wasn’t bothered to shave my legs, and the boots. They were amazing and they felt fantastic. I love boots. I spun around for Farrah.

“So? What’d ya think?” She stared silent for a second before barking a lecture at me. “Okay I get it! I’ll let the water down! Bloody hell! Maybe you’d like to go into that bath tub and are worried about being tempted.” She growled. “Jeez, here.” I walked into the bathroom, let the water down and turned off the light. “Happy?” She licked her nose. I grabbed my black leather jacket that went perfectly with the boots and a small purse. Farrah barked at me so I’d leave her some food and water. I did as she told me, doing a dog’s bidding; I shook my head at my life. The Grill was easy to find, harder to get into. There were so many people inside that they had to limit who got in. But after about 10 minutes of waiting I was let inside. It was loud and it hurt my head but I couldn’t ditch a party in 2 seconds. My record of staying the shortest amount of time at a party thus far was 3 minutes and 28 seconds. It was brilliant. But this time I at least should say hi to Matt. I tried to find him but I kept on getting pushed towards the bar which was sort of a blessing in disguise, I found an empty stool there. I sat down letting my legs rest for a bit. The bartender asked me what I’d like.

 

“A White Russian, please.” The bartender asked me for ID. I gave him the fake one of course but he barely glanced at it before giving it back to me and making my drink. I looked around whilst waiting, the guy next to me seemed like he was drinking himself to death. “Hey mate, you alright?” He looked at me with very drunk eyes.

 

“Another British Blondie in town. _Great_.” I felt hurt. He might be attractive but that was just rude.

 

“Excuse me? What have I done to you?” He looked at me before smirking and turning back to his drink.

 

“Ignore him; he’s always like this these days.” The bartender said and gave me my drink. I sipped it and glanced at the rude guy before turning around. He only rolled his eyes without breaking his practice of alcoholism. I hooked my ankles around the legs of the stool and stood up to see if I can spot Matt, I couldn’t but I still looked. The stool wobbled so I grabbed onto the edge of the bar but my hand ended up on the drunk guy next to me, a cold shiver went through me and I quickly took my hand off him sitting down. He looked at me like I was crazy.

 

“Sorry.” I muttered trying not to make it obvious I knew he was a vampire. “Hey bartender, do you know where I can find a Matt?”

 

“Donovan?” I nodded unsurely. He never gave me his last name.

 

“What do you want with the quarterback?” The rude vampire drunk guy asked me. Boy, he just gets more names by the second. ‘ _Wait, Matt’s a quarterback?_ ’ I shoved my palm in his face.

 

“Not talking to you. Bartender?” The bartender looked amused and pointed to the big clump of people by the pool table. I spotted Matt right away. ‘ _Strange, I didn’t see him before._ ’ I didn’t bother looking at the intrusively rude vampire drunk and just walked towards the pool table trying not to spill my drink. I hate small crowded places, I was sure my hair was ruined by now. I finally managed to get through to Matt. He smiled brightly when he saw me.

 

“Hey, I was worried you wouldn’t make it.” I smiled back.

 

“Well I made and already got myself a drink.” He grinned.

 

“Hey, I wanted you to meet my friends.” He pointed to the six people staring at us. One of which was my cousin, one of which was her boyfriend, one of which was her witchy friend, one of which was Elena Gilbert. My drink slipped from my hand but someone behind me quickly caught it. It was the intrusively rude vampire drunk who wasn’t looking so drunk anymore.

 

“Thanks.” I grabbed the drink from him and downed it straight away.

 

“What the hell are you doing _here_?” Caroline hissed at me. I could barely hear her but how could anyone miss _that_?

 

“I was invited.” Everyone was looking between me and the seething Caroline now.

 

“By who?”

 

“ _Whom_.” I corrected her. She was ready to jump at me. Matt scratched his head.

 

“You two know each other I take it?” He said nervously.

 

“She’s my cousin.” Both me and Caroline answered with a lack of emotion. Everyone looked between us.

 

“Lily? Lily Jenkins?” Bonnie asked, I confirmed it with a nod. “Wow, you have---“

 

“Grown.” A boy standing next to her, finished for her. I looked at Matt.

 

“That’s Jeremy, Elena’s brother. You probably know Elena.” I nodded not looking in her direction. “And that’s Stefan Salvatore.” The guy standing next to Elena, came around and shook my hand with a pleasant smile, again I felt the same cold shiver I felt when I accidentally touched the intrusively rude sober drunk vampire. ‘ _Elena is going out with a vamp? HOLD THE PHONE PEOPLE! SHE’S NO LONGER A GOOD GIRL!’_ I shook hands with Stefan for the appropriate amount of time so he wouldn’t suspect my knowledge of his vampirism. “And this is Damon Salvatore. He’s not my friend. He just hangs around us ‘cause he’s got none.” Damon glared at Matt whilst I smirked. “Oh and the guy next to your cousin is Tyler Lockwood.” I sharply turned my head at Tyler.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were a Lockwood.” He looked surprised at that.

 

“Ah yeah. Wasn’t really important.” I shook my head.

 

“Actually it’s very important. I knew your uncle.” Everyone stared at me like I was an alien.

 

“You knew Mason?” Elena asked disbelievingly. She was a vampire too. A baby vamp. It smeared off her like an awful stench even from where I was standing.

 

“Yeah. He was a good guy. I wonder what happened to him.”

 

“He died.” Jeremy said quickly.

 

“Yeah, car accident.” Matt added.

 

“Yeah, he had a heart attack.” Damon added with a smirk.

 

“Oh, sorry for your loss Tyler.” He nodded in appreciation. “Well I’ve had enough of a reunion today, I’ll guess I’ll see you guys at school.”

 

“You’re coming to _my school_?” Caroline asked pissed off. I leaned forward placing my hands on the table with a huge grin on my face.

 

“Not only am I doing that, Care, but I am also going after the prom committee.” Caroline nearly attacked me right there and then but Elena put her hands around to restraint my cousin. “See you later!” I said with a chipper tone and left. I looked at the time whilst I passed the clock, 10 minutes 29 seconds. ‘ _Meh, average._ ’ I walked home but there was a bunch of drunken horny men who decided to annoy me. It wasn’t even that late but they were pissed drunk.

 

“Hey there pretty ladeh.” One of them slurred, his mates behind him cheering him on. “Wanna have a gooooood time?”

 

“God yes! I am so not having fun in this town” I replied.

 

“Well you’re in luck then.” He started putting his arm around me; I grabbed it and twisted it around behind him, kicked in his knee cap and pressed my leg as hard as I could against his shin with the wedge of my boot.

 

“But not with you.” I whispered in his ear.

 

“Psychotic bitch.” One of his friends slurred at me and came forward. “Let go of ‘im. We’ll teach you how to appreciate real men.” I snorted.

 

“You? Real men? Well let’s see how you handle yourselves against one little girl who is holding the call button to the police station right now.” They ignored me; I sent a text to Liz, my godmother, my aunt and this town’s sheriff, that there were some guys bothering me and need help A.S.A.P. She replied ‘ _Help is on the way_.’ I sighed. The police would take at least 5 minutes and these guys were advancing at me fast even though they were drunk of their heads. I had to think. I noticed a dirty baseball bat to my left. “Farrah. Sick ‘em.” I whispered hoping she’d hear me. And indeed a few seconds later I heard a growl in the dark behind them.

I saw not only one pair of eyes though shining through. There were at least six. The men were either too drunk to realise that there was a bunch of pissed off dogs behind them or too stupid to care about it. I grabbed the bat and as the first guy ran at me, the dogs lunged at the rest, sharp teeth sinking into the soft flesh of their legs. The guy running at me stood still confused and turned around to look at why his friends were screaming in pain. I took this opportunity and bashed him in the back of his head with the bat a couple of times till I was sure he was out.

The other men were crying for mercy from the dogs. I thought that’d be enough. “Farrah.” She stopped biting the man and looked at me. “Leave, don’t get caught.” She growled and ran off, with her the rest of the dogs. The men were all withering on the ground, I smirked and bashed each and every one on the head to knock them out; their whining was annoying me. Someone was running up to me, I looked up to see Caroline and the rest of her friends behind her. She stood shocked.

 

“What. Did you **DO?!** ” She shrieked at me. I raised the bat at her.

 

“Hey. They attacked me first. And I only hit them on the head but all this blood came from dogs.”

 

“Dogs?” The guy, Daniel or Damon or something, raised his eyebrow at me.

 

“Yeah, they were wild. They just attacked them out of the blue.” Stefan walked to the first guy who I bashed multiple times.

 

“This one doesn’t have any bite marks on him.” I shrugged.

 

“Maybe he was lucky.” I threw the bat into the bin and started walking away but Caroline stood in my way in a blink of an eye. I’m not sure if everyone knew about me knowing about her being a vampire because I saw them tensing up in the corner of my eye.

 

“You can’t walk away. You need to face the consequences. You bashed their heads in, Lily. You think throwing the bat away will get rid of the evidence? Don’t you ever watch CSI?” I rolled my eyes but stared at the bat and in a mere couple of second it was clean of blood and my DNA, I restored it to just before I grabbed it.

 

“There, happy?” I tried to walk away but again she stopped me. This time by grabbing my arm.

 

“Mom is coming soon, I’ll let her deal with you but for now you’re staying here.”

 

“Caroline, who cares?! These morons are obviously vermin to the society; they deserve a good beating down.”

 

“I’m not going to let you murder anybody Lily. Not this time.” I felt as if fury was boiling in my chest and changed my demeanour to eerily calm.

 

“They’re not dead Caroline. I made sure that they would remember this moment for the rest of their lives.” I sail calmly. She realised she made me angry and smirked.

 

“Stefan, Damon, Elena, give them your blood. My mom can’t see them like this. We’ll just tie them up.” Stefan did quickly as Caroline ordered but the other two didn’t make a move. The men soon started to move; even though their scars were healing quickly they were still clearly in shock from the pain because they wouldn’t stop screaming. Elena silenced them with compulsion. I thought that that wasn’t fair, they would get off easily, I wanted them to pay for bothering me. I tugged on Caroline’s arm. “What?”

 

“Hit me.”

 

“Gladly.” She hit me hard; I fell on the ground coughing up blood, my hands and knees scraped and bloody.  All the vampires besides my cousin change their demeanour as they smelled the blood. “Now why did you want me to hit you?” I sat up and ripped my dress in certain places, then messed my hair.

 

“So your mother believes me that they tried to attack me. I looked fine before hand and they would have gotten off easily. Now they won’t.” I smirked; Caroline rolled her eyes at me. I think it may be a family trait. Liz arrived shortly and when she saw the state of me she got looked wrathful. It was easy to actually lock them up because apparently they’ve done this sort of thing before hand to other girls but actually went all the way with it, but somehow they got out because there were no witnesses. When I heard this I gave Caroline a pointed look at which she rolled her eyes again. Liz misunderstood that look and thought I was looking at Caroline because I was so terrified I could have been one of those girls.

 

“You’re staying with us tonight.” She said, I shook my head.

 

“No Aunt Liz, I’d feel safer staying at home. But thank you.” Liz nodded.

 

“Then we’ll stay with you.” Both me and Caroline disagreed straight away.

 

“What? Mom, no.”

 

“Thanks Aunt Liz but that’s not necessary.”

 

“We’d just be imposing.”

 

“I’ll be alright by my own.”

 

“Just leave an officer outside her door.”

 

“Yeah that’d be fine.” Liz however did not look even remotely convinced.

 

“I have an idea.” Elena said. Always the golden child. “Why doesn’t Lily sleep at the Boarding House? I’m staying there tonight and there is Stefan and Damon to make sure she’ll be fine.” I looked at Elena like it was the most absurd thought ever; in what world would Elizabeth Forbes let me, an innocent seventeen year old be under the same roof as two horny seventeen year olds who plan on doing each other and an older attractive man who I am sure has a reputation for screwing people? He just looked had that look about him.

 

“Sure, I trust you, Damon, will take good care of her.” ‘ _My crazy compelled aunt said whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa--?_ ’ I could not believe my ears. She **had** to be compelled. She just had to!

 

“No!” I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. “I have a dog at home; I can’t leave Farrah all by herself.” Damon narrowed his eyes.

 

“You have a dog?” I nodded. “Is it perhaps a wild crazy dog?” I gulped. ‘ _SHIT, nah it’s fine, who gives a damn about this prick’s opinion_?’

 

“Nope. She’s a really well trained dog.” Matt answered for me and I sent him a grateful smile which he returned.

 

“Then the dog can stay in the room with you.” How did I **not** see that coming? I finally gave in and left to go home to pick up some of my stuff, Caroline and Elena trailing behind me. Farrah’s face was clean of blood which was good. I did not want her to be found out by anyone.

 

“We’re sleeping over somewhere else girlfriend.” Elena looked questioningly at my cousin who just shrugged. Good, Caroline would not reveal all of my secrets for now; glad to see there still is some family solidarity left. Wasn’t sure if it was worth more than vampire solidarity though. “Go and get your bag.” She always had a spare bag of supplies made up in case we had to leave suddenly. I grabbed my pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow and my bathroom kit. “I’m ready.” I said to the two as I grabbed my phone and keys. “Farrah, come on girl.”

 

“She’s sitting in my car already, Lils.” Caroline told me. I looked past her and indeed my dog was sitting, comfortably in the back seat with her bag in her teeth. I glared but locked the door and sat beside her. Elena sat with Caroline at the front. The ride was awkwardly silent but thankfully short. Farrah threw her bag at me and ran out of the car as soon as I got out. The Boarding House was really something. It was definitely huge. ‘ _That’s what she said_.’ And definitely majestic. Farrah loved it; there was so much free space for her to run around. She threw herself down on the ground and rolled in the grass. “Your dog is great. I can’t wait to see Damon’s face when he sees her.” I smiled a silent thanks at my cousin. Elena walked into the house not waiting for us like it was hers. Heck, it probably was. Her boyfriend probably took all of her time. I hated this spiteful side of me but I couldn’t help it. She used to say that I was evil and now look at her. She’s walking around with fangs! I walked inside, Farrah at my side now. This house was beautiful, no it wasn’t a house; it was a mansion. Caroline walked beside me, giving me a bit of courage. Farrah suddenly started growling as we came into the living room. I crouched down next to her.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I already know. Don’t worry.” I kissed her head and patted her as she calmed down. Stefan actually looked really happy at the sight of a dog in the house but his elder brother had a sour look on his face. ‘ _Well fuck you too_.’ I thought in my head. “So where’s my bedroom?” I asked. Stefan came forward.

 

“I’ll take you up there. That’s an awesome dog.” I grinned at Farrah who softened to Stefan enough to let him pet her. Caroline nudged me.

 

“I’ll come back tomorrow morning, mom is gonna need you for a statement.” I nodded and we stood there awkwardly. Finally she decided to pat me on the head and hugged my dog. ‘ _Reverse role much?_ ’ She left and Stefan took me upstairs, he took mine and Farrah’s bags as well like a perfect gentleman. Which made me wonder why Elena even caught his attention. ‘ _She’s hot, idiot._ ’ I nodded to myself. Yup, that’s the _only_ reason. I glanced into the living room and saw Elena in a pretty heated staring contest with Damon. ‘ _Ooh, what have we got there? Hmm....I shall investigate._ ’ Stefan showed me a huge room; it was more like a great hall than a bedroom. Farrah ran up and laid her lazy butt on the bed.

 

“NO.” I said to her. “There is nowhere NEAR enough space for the both of us on that huge bed.” She licked her paws and I gasped. “That is so rude! Where did you learn this language! If I find out you’re pregnant Farrah...” She barked at that offended. I smirked winningly and turned back to Stefan who was staring at me curiously. “Thank you for letting me and Farrah stay here. Good night.” He wanted to say something else but I closed the door in his face and put a charm on the door just to make sure no one would get in that way. The room had its very own bathroom which made me happy; I cleaned myself up and got into the warm, snug covers with Farrah lying next to me. I patted her pointlessly and tried to listen to the other three occupants of the house. However they were either too far away for me to hear or they just weren’t saying anything. Farrah moved closer and put her head on my stomach. I gulped at what she said to me.

 

“How do you know it’s him?” She sniffed my hand.

 

“I know. I know, but not yet. Let me enjoy this for now.” She licked her nose and closed her eyes to sleep. I stayed awake blankly staring into the darkness of the ceiling for a good hour before I went to sleep. When I was drifting off I remember the sound of the trees rattling the window and a crow’s call. ‘ _I despise crows’_ was my last thought of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just couldn’t finish this chapter for some reason and kept writing and writing and yeah. I’d like to make one thing clear. Lily in my head is a sociopath sometimes. Expect her to be a bit disturbed and to have no morals. But yeah, keep reading on? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.

Damon walked down the stairs pissed off. That stupid dog chewed on his favourite suit. Damon hated animals. They were so pesky. Not to mention Elena keeps on messing with his head, one minute she chooses Stefan and in the next they are almost kissing. He went down to the basement to get himself a blood bag but when he came back up, he noticed that _damn_ dog sitting on top of his dining table. Farrah barked happily at him and waggled her tail. That was the last straw.

 

****Lily’s head****

 

The eldest Salvatore barged into the room just as I was packing up my stuff.

 

“YOUR DAMN DOG IS ON MY TABLE!” He shouted at me. I wondered why he shouted, maybe he thought I wouldn’t hear him if he just said it in a normal tone. I packed my underwear in my bag.

 

“What’s the problem?” I asked him calmly.

 

“The problem?” He laughed bitterly. “You want to know what the problem is? GET YOUR FUCKING DOG OFF MY TABLE!” He left slamming the door. I just shrugged at him not caring what Farrah did. As long as she didn’t reveal herself as one of the dogs who attack I was happy. She’d be taken away from me instantly and I loved her too much to allow that to happen. Finally both mine and Farrah’s bag were packed so I went downstairs and saw my dog still sitting at the table. Damon was standing in the doorway drinking bourbon and glaring at her. I whistled to get her attention.

 

“Farrah, come.” She ran up to me and I gave her a treat to eat. “That’s a good girl.” Damon scoffed, I went into the living room ignoring him, sat on the couch and stared at my phone in anticipation for Caroline to call me and pick me up. But she didn’t.

I waited a good half an hour before I came to the conclusion that she ditched me. So I decided to make my own way home, no one stopped me. Stefan and Elena were probably still doing the deed and Damon couldn’t wait to get me and Farrah out of his house.  So we walked. It was a long walk. That’s why I hate the suburbs, everything is always so far, you need a car to get around.

_‘I should get a bike_.’ My house was exactly as I left it except for one small thing. The door was unlocked and slightly opened. Farrah ran inside as quickly as possible, I followed her into the kitchen and she started barking at a decorated box left on the table. I gulped.

‘ _This can’t be good_.’ Slowly I lifted the lid, inside was a stunning red ballroom dress and an elegant diamond necklace. There was a letter stuck to the bottom of the lid.

 

_“I would very much enjoy that you wear this when the time comes, it’s a pleasure seeing you again. Klaus._ ”  I took a deep breath. He couldn’t have brought it himself. I’d never invite him again into my house. Which meant that he compelled a human to break in. I looked at Farrah. “Should I call Liz and report it? It may be useful to have the police force on my side.” She licked her nose agreeing with me. I dialled Liz’s number whilst pouring food and water into Farrah’s bowls which she attacked immediately. Liz picked up.

 

“Hey kiddo, you alright? Nothing happened last night?” Her concern was quite a new thing to me as I knew I was never her favourite person.

 

“Well, nothing happened at the Salvatore house but I just came home and I found my home broken into.” I heard my aunt sigh on the other end.

 

“Damn it. Was anything stolen?” I shook my head.

 

“Nope, all I know is that the door was open when I specifically remember locking it up yesterday.” Liz swore underneath her breath.

 

“It was probably some kids pulling a prank. This happened a couple of times already.” She sighed again and I started to wonder if perhaps my aunt was lying to me to make me feel safe. I wondered if she was lying yesterday too.

 

“Well, I just thought you should know, in case somebody kills me or something like that. Thanks auntie Liz.” I hung up. Farrah was brushing against my jeans and I patted her. “I’ll put crystals around for protection just in case. But we’re not safe, you know that.” She whined. “It’s alright. He’s not gonna get near us.” Her face told me she didn’t believe me.

                After I took her for a walk, I found my CV and went to the spiritual shop. I didn’t realise before that it was called The Zen Shop. I walked in and Rebekah smiled at me brightly. The few customers she had were browsing around.

 

“Hey, I brought my CV.” She took it from me, glanced at it and nodded her head.

 

“Can you start tomorrow?”I was taken aback.

 

“Umm...sure, but don’t you want to interview me first?” She pondered that for a second.

 

“I often go with a gut feeling and my gut says you’ll be great.” I smiled at her surprised.

 

“Thank you. That’s so nice of you.” A customer came to pay for some candles, I looked around for some crystals and found a small box of around 20 of agate gemstones. I grabbed them and looked for some amethyst crystal clusters. Found only 2 but grabbed those as well and I took a bag of five black candles. When I went to the counter Rebekah looked at me strangely.

 

“You’re really into this stuff aren’t you?” I nodded with a small smile. “Well, hey. It’s good for business. So how are you settling in?” She put the prices into the till.

 

“Good, my cousin isn’t very happy to see me but she never is. We have a love hate relationship. But I did meet this cute guy, though I’m not sure anything is gonna come out of it.”

 

“Why not? That’s 48.95.” I gave her the money and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I think it’s because he knows my cousin and she’s probably told him a gazillion things about me that put me in a bad light. Worst part is that all of it is true.” She gave me my change.

 

“What’s his name? Maybe I know him and can _compel_ him to give you a chance.”

 

“His name is Matt, Matt Donovan.” She looked stunned for a moment.

 

“I know Matt, he works at The Grill. He’s really a good guy.” She said softly looking down. “I’m sure he won’t listen to your cousin and make up his own mind about you.” She smiled at me, a next customer came. “Listen, I’ll call you later and we’ll talk about tomorrow okay?” I nodded and said bye. Across the street I spotted a sports store. I walked in and immediately a young girl who clearly had too much pep walked up to me. That’s the thing I love about England, they don’t come up to you. They just know you want to get on with your fucking business. But not Americans, you walk into a store and they act like it’s the best fucking decision you’ve ever made. It’s creepy as hell!

 

“Hi. How can we help you today?” She said in a really squeaky voice. I had to try my hardest not to wince and not to tell her to piss off.

 

“I’m looking for a cheap bike.” She nodded her head and listen so many options for me. “No, you don’t understand. I want a strong sturdy bike that will last and is on sale. That’s what I want. A bike with brakes. I don’t want gears on it or any of that fancy stuff, just brakes. Do you have any like that?” Her face clearly darkened but she took me to the back of the store where there was a few simple bikes. I quickly picked one out to get out of her way as soon as possible. The dude behind the counter seemed amused by me.

 

“You don’t shop very often, do you?” He said. I smiled as I gave him the money.

 

“On the contrary. When I know what I want, I go on a spree.” He chuckled and gave me back my change.

 

“I’m Jack by the way. And that girl over there is Amber. When school is back in session you’ll see us around.” I raised my eyebrows at him.

 

“I’m Lily.” He nodded. “Wait you go to Mystic Falls High? But you don’t look like a high school kid.” He smirked.

 

“I’m not, I’m the new history teacher. Got the job recently, the guy before me, Alaric Saltzman, passed away and I was the next candidate. But I’m moonlighting here.” This time I smirked.

 

“I take it you’re an athlete.”

 

“Yup. You should see my abs. On second thought maybe not, if I’m gonna be your teacher.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll see you around then.” He said bye and I got on my brand new bike. The bags from The Zen Shop in the basket in front of me. I was riding past The Grill when I remembered Rebekah saying that Matt works there. ‘ _Maybe I should talk to him. Find out what Caroline told him_.’ I put a lock chain around my bike, grabbed my bags and went inside. He was working, I sat down in a booth where there were still dishes left over so he’d have to come over. He did, when he saw me he didn’t cringe like I thought he would but smiled happily.

 

“Hey, look who’s still alive after yesterdays fiasco.” I chuckled. He cleared the dishes and pulled out a notepad. “What can I get you?”

 

“Umm...just chips really, not that hungry.” He frowned at me. “What?”

 

“You want chips?” I nodded then remember that chips in USA were crisps and actual chips were fries. I hit my head on the table.

 

“I meant fries. Sorry. Back in England chips mean fries.” He nodded.

 

“Don’t worry about. So, one order of french fries, on the house.” He walked away before I could start arguing with him. He quickly came back with the fries and sat down with me. “So, how is it going?”

 

“I got a job.” I beamed and ate a fry. “Holy mother of God, this is delicious.” Matt grinned.

 

“Thanks, where you working?” He ate one as well.

 

“At The Zen Shop. This girl Rebekah hired me. She’s only 17 years old and she owns her own business. Can you believe it? I sure can’t. Not only that but she acts like it’s not a big deal. She’s so awesome.” I noticed Matt’s face darken. “What? What is it?”

 

“Rebekah is not as awesome as you think. She’s trouble, Lily.” I frowned at him.

 

“That’s odd, she only said nice things about you.” He looked around uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah. I sort of...lead her on a bit to distract her from...things.” I stared at him for a good minute in silence before speaking again.

 

“And there it is. I knew you were too good to be true.” I sat back and crossed my arms pushing the fries away from me. He leaned forward.

 

“Lily, you don’t understand, Rebekah is a _vampire_.” He whispered that last part as if he hasn’t realised I already knew about vampires from yesterday.

 

“So? My cousin is one. So is Elena, so are the Salvatore brothers. Yet you hang out with them.” I looked around; I really thought he was a good guy.

 

“They’re different. They’re my friends. Rebekah is an _original vampire_. The very first one. She’s dangerous.” I turned my head sharply to face him.

 

“She’s an _original_?” He nodded. I leaned forward. “Does that mean that....is she Klaus’ sister?” He looked at me suspiciously.

 

“How do you know about Klaus?”

 

“Yes or no, Matt.”

 

“Yeah. Most of the Mikaelson siblings left except for her and Klaus.” I clutched onto the table. ‘ _Why the hell did I come here?_ ’ “Now tell me how you know about Klaus.” Matt required. I hesitated as to what I should reply.

 

“We’ve crossed paths. It wasn’t pleasant for me. That’s all I can say. Don’t tell anyone Matt. I can’t risk him knowing I’m here.” Of course I left out the fact that Klaus not only already knows I’m here but he also knows where I live and had one of his lackies break in. But the less people know about mine and Klaus’ relationship, the better. And Rebekah is a nice person. I don’t have to trust her, just like her. I narrowed my eyes at Matt. “How do _you_ know Klaus and the rest of the originals?” Matt rubbed his neck.

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“I’ve got time.” I replied immediately with a cold tone. He glanced at me but looked down when started speaking.

 

“Elena was a doppelganger. When she was alive of course. Klaus wanted to make hybrids, half werewolves, half vampires. At first he thought that the ritual to do that required the doppelganger to die at his hands so he killed Elena. But she came back to life. And Klaus discovered that to have the hybrids stay alive, you need the doppelganger alive. So he stayed in Mystic Falls making sure that nothing happened to Elena. We searched for a way to kill Klaus because he was evil. But we discovered his family. And we woke them all up. Including Esther and Mikael. And when we finally thought we defeated Klaus, Elena....she got sick. Jeremy took her to the hospital and this doctor, Meredith, fed Elena Damon’s blood. Then some other stuff happened and me and Jeremy came up with a plan to get Elena out of Mystic Falls where she’ll be safe.” He took in a deep breath and rubbed his neck again. “She was in the car unconscious and I was driving. When she woke up she told me to drive back. We were at the Wickery Bridge when Rebekah was standing in front of us. I steered off and we fell into the water. Stefan saved me first because she asked him too. And Elena died. With Damon’s blood still in her system. And Klaus, Klaus possessed Tyler’s body—“

 

“Stop. I know how it goes from there.” Matt gave me a quizzical look. “Tyler told me himself.”

 

“Oh.” He’s voice changed. “Well, that’s good ol’ Tyler.” We sat there in silence for a minute or so.

 

“Well, I should probably go and buy stuff for school. I don’t even have a bag.” I stood up, he rose as well.

 

“Yeah, I should get back to work.” I nodded and threw money on the table next to the half eaten fries. “I told you, it’s on the house.” I shook my head and looked him straight in the eye.

 

“I don’t take free stuff from guys who are willing to mess with a girl for their ex-girlfriends.”

 

“How did you kn--?”

 

“Caroline.” Realization came on his face. “See you around.” I left quickly and rode to a store with school supplies; I couldn’t focus on what I needed and just put one of everything in my basket. The cashier looked at me as though I was insane. I probably looked like that but I couldn’t care less at the moment. My cash was running out so I asked where the nearest cash machine was. The cashier replied that the nearest one which didn’t charge you was by a café Zerro.

When he told me the directions I remembered that Zerro was the name of the café my cousin was at yesterday with her mates. I thanked him and with a ton of bags rode to the machine. Caroline was there again but only with Bonnie this time. They noticed me but I pretended I didn’t, so my cousin of course had to walk over to me and prod me as to why I’m acting like such a bitch. I put in my card and pin not answering her.

 

“Seriously. What crawled up your butt today?” I took the cash and put it in my pocket then faced her.

 

“Well for one, you didn’t come to pick me up like you said you would and secondly, your friend, Matt.”

 

“What about him?” She looked confused.

 

“I just found out that he lead Rebekah on to distract her from Elena.”Caroline rolled her eyes at me.

 

“Really? You’re gonna hold this against him? You know that it was for the greater good, right?”

 

“Caroline! How can you be okay with your friend messing with a girl’s feelings?” I asked her outraged.

 

“Because it was to make sure my best friend would stay safe. Stop being so self-righteous. You’ve done worse things than he did.” I got on my bike.

 

“God, you’re such a twat sometimes.” She hit my shoulder hard, I was sure I’ll have a bruise there tomorrow.

 

“Why do you even care?”

 

“Because Caroline, if he can mess with her then what’s to stop him from messing with me?” She blinked astounded. “I may be different Care but I still have many insecurities like any other girl in the world.” I started biking off but I heard Caroline yelling something behind me, I stopped and looked back. “What are you saying?”

 

“How do you even know Rebekah?”

 

“I’m working at her shop.” She was again silenced at my answer and I biked home.  Farrah looked happily at the bags. I put them down on the kitchen table and got the crystal clusters and gemstones out to put them around the house. Farrah followed me around.

“I know. We’re gonna need more supplies but I got myself a job. It’s a spiritual shop so don’t worry.” She waggled her tail. “No, I’m definitely not going to stop relying on our friend. The salary is not going to be much. But don’t worry. I’m taking care of everything.” I patted her head as I put the crystal clusters on both sides of the front door.

The next thing I did was go through the school crap. I picked out what I’d need and what I didn’t. Organising always calms me down. And I love stationary. There is something about the smell of paper that makes me so relieved. Farrah sat beside me and waiting patiently for me to tell her what was wrong. So I took a deep breath, sat on the chair and told her about everything. She felt sorry for me about Matt but I shrugged.

“I wasn’t that into him anyways. Besides every relationship I’ve had was a disaster so it’s better that I stop thinking about him in that way.” She put her head on my lap, I let my fingers run smoothly through her fur. “It just gets lonely sometimes you know. I mean even you have a dog that you’re sniffing at and we’ve only been here two days.” There were tears swelling up in my eyes. “I miss mum. I miss dad.” I muttered, tears falling down my cheek. I sat on the floor and hugged Farrah. “I miss them so much.” I cried into her fur.

 

****At the Gilbert House****

“That’s so gross, I don’t think I can eat anymore.” Jeremy said as he watched his sister feed on a blood bag Stefan brought her. Stefan gave him an amused look. “Who am I kidding? I can eat anytime.” He continued on with his piece of cake. “Hey, how wash Lily yeshterday?”

 

“She was fine. Her dog is gorgeous you know. But Damon didn’t like having them one bit. Especially since I let her use his bedroom to sleep in. His sheets were covered in dog fur and she even chewed on his favourite suit.” Jeremy grinned at that. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Damon, he just wouldn’t put the elder man on his Christmas list. Elena finished the blood and burped. She put a hand over her mouth embarrassed.

 

“Sorry.” Stefan chuckled as she blushed. He stood up and gave her a kiss.

 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Elena gave him a soft smile and leaned in but stopped when her brother shouted.

 

“HELLO!! NO MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF THE YOUNG GILBERT MAN WHO COULD BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!” Elena rolled her eyes and picked up a dirty cereal bowl from the kitchen table.

 

“A real man wouldn’t leave this here and put it in the sink.” She put it in the sink for him though and washed the bowl. Stefan sat at the table next to Jeremy.

 

“Ouch, a stab at your manhood. You’re just gonna take that?”

 

“Dude, she brought me cake. For the next 24 hours she can stab me with anything she wants.” Elena sat on Stefan’s lap.

 

“Careful, I might hold you to that Jer.” She smiled at her brother who scowled back at her. “But going back to Lily, yeah, she was fine. Even though she hates me for sure.” Stefan peered at his girlfriend.

 

“Why would she hate you?” Jeremy intruded just as she was about to answer.

 

“She made Lily’sh life heww.” Stefan looked shocked at Elena who gaped dejectedly at her brother.

 

“I didn’t make her life hell. Me and Caroline just teased her a bit.”

 

“Hell. I’m telling you Stefan, my sister is not usually a bully but something about Lily Jenkins brought out the ultimate bitch of her.” Elena smacked Jeremy’s head.

 

“That’s not true. It was just a bit of harmless fun.”

 

“Wike when you towd her that she wash eviw?” Elena looked away ashamed.

 

“That was what mom told me, alright? But I didn’t like Lily any less because of that. In fact that is why I wanted to see her when she visited Caroline.”

 

“I’m not sure she feels that way.” Stefan said low. Jeremy smirked at that and nodded whilst Elena looked helplessly out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE GO!!! Chapter three. I don’t know if you guys will like it or not. I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. I know I hate that in a fanfics but I just don’t notice it when I write it. And yeah. :D Lemme know what ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD, only OCS.

A week has passed since I came to Mystic Falls. Working for Rebekah was pretty awesome actually. I found it amazing how she managed this story all by herself so far when I needed help every 5 minutes but then I remembered she probably did things at vampire speed. We talked a lot but she rarely mentioned Klaus or implied she knew what my relationship with him was. I actually think she was quickly becoming a very good ally but I had to remind myself constantly not to trust her fully.

                The issue with Matt was resolved by me agreeing to be his friend only and him apologizing to Rebekah. It was really awkward, he came into the store when I was doing inventory and she kept on glancing at me when he talked. But it turned out well. She said she forgave him and when he left she gave me a knowing smirk, I pretended to be innocent. But today was my first day at Mystic Falls High. As I put a lock around my bike I saw Stefan and Elena walking inside the building looking nervous. Elena was probably worried about killing everybody in the class. I spotted Jeremy not far from me walking at a lazy speed, I called out his name and ran up to him.

 

“Jeremy can you please, please, pretty please help me?” He looked confused but nodded. I took a piece of paper out of my backpack. “I need to go and see Mrs Cla-Clarke for my class schedule and I have no idea where the school reception is.” Jeremy beamed at me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

 

“Sure. I will show you the world.” I cocked my head at him as we were walking.

 

“Did you just quote Aladdin at me boy?”

 

“Yep. Whatcha gonna do about it? You need me to show you the world!” He yelled and I snickered at him, he was a pretty interesting young man. Bonnie came up to us quickly and gave him a chaste kiss then glanced at Jeremy’s arm still around me and raised her eyebrow at him. “What? I’m showing her the world. If you can call Mrs Clarke that.” Bonnie smiled at him.

 

“Grow up Jeremy.” She said to him.

 

“I thought you liked them young.” He replied with a cheeky grin at which Bonnie blushed.

 

“Lovebirds. Eugh, how I hate thee.” I said with a smirk. Bonnie looked at me.

 

“You know what; you probably have the same class schedule as I do so I can take you to Mrs Clarke.”

 

“But I can take her.” Jeremy interrupted.

 

“You’re just looking for an excuse to be late for class Jer. And I’m a good girlfriend who won’t take that crap. So off you go, face the monstrosity that calls itself Trigonometry.”

 

“So poetic. But yeah, you’re right. Mrs Halpern will kill me if I’m late again. See you later.” He kissed Bonnie’s cheek. “See ya around Lily.” I waved at him as her ran off inside the building. There was awkward silence between me and Bonnie.

 

“So we don’t really have anything in common, do we?” I asked her breaking the tension.

 

“Nope, not really. Besides Caroline.” I nodded.

 

“We can play 20 questions just to pass the time.” She pondered that thought for a while.

 

“Yeah okay. You start.”

 

“Uhm....What’s your favourite movie?”

 

“Currently it would have to be...The Five-Year Engagement. I can’t stop watching it.” She grinned. “What’s your favourite song?”

 

“Post-Break Up Sex by The Vaccines. I adore it.” She smiled slightly. “Oh, but I’m still a virgin. I just like the song. But yeah, my virginity is intact and I plan on keeping that way for a long time.” The corridors were empty now, lessons must have started already.

 

“That’s okay, so am I. I love Jeremy but I’m just not ready yet.” I nodded my head.

 

“And that’s fine, not being ready is completely normal but the society we live in pressures us to lose it as soon as we become aware of ourselves sexually and it pisses me off because the first time, it blood hurts. So yeah, my virginity is an act of strike against the society I guess.” Bonnie laughed and pointed to the open door.

 

“I’ll wait for you out here.” I nodded and stepped into the reception.

 

“Hi, I’m looking for Mrs Clarke.” The lady sitting down, looked up bored.

 

“That’s me. What can I help you with sweetie?” I smiled nervously and passed her the piece of paper. “Oh, the transfer student. From London. Well, welcome.” She put some papers in front of me. “That’s your locker combination and your class schedule and all the extra information about the school and health and safety that usually a parent or a legal guardian has to read. But you don’t have to worry. Sherriff Forbes already knows this so you can just throw it out.” She glanced at me. “Do you need someone to show you around?” I shook my head.

 

“No, my friend, Bonnie is already waiting out in the corridor for me.” She smiled.

 

“Bonnie Bennett? Well you’ve made a very good friend then. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come over okay?” I nodded and walked out. Bonnie was still there waiting for me, when I walked out she smiled.

 

“Let’s see your class schedule?” I passed the timetable to her. “See, I was right, it’s the same as mine. We’ve got history first.” Her face darkened. “Our history teacher, Ric, passed away so I wondered if the class has a permanent teacher or a substitute.” I peered at her curiously.

 

“Ric?” She blushed.

 

“Well, we knew him outside of school because of all the supernatural. He helped us out a lot. And his death was...tragic.” She looked down. “He was a good friend.”

 

“Sorry for your loss, Bonnie.” She smiled at me. “But the school hired a new history teacher. I met him in the sports shop. His name is Jack.” Bonnie came to a halt, I turned to look at her.

 

“Jack? If our new teacher is Jack McRaine, I’m gonna die.”

 

“Why?”

 

“When I was younger, he used to babysit me, Elena and Caroline always came over when he did and we all just stared at him. He was our very first crush and you never forget your crush.” We started walking again. “I remember, we had our first real fight about him. We didn’t speak for a whole week. Back then it seemed like eternity.” I tried my hardest not to laugh.

 

“Well I’m sure it’s not him. Do you remember Jack being a very athletic guy?” She shook her head.

 

“But to be fair, when he babysat me there wasn’t really an option for athleticism. Only for occupying a 10 year old girl and their friends.” She clutched onto her bag when we arrived at our history class. Bonnie looked through the little window in the door and ducked.

 

“It’s him.” She mouthed to me. I looked through the window. It was indeed Jack from the store. I ducked with her.

 

“Are you sure? He hasn’t babysat you in ages. Maybe you’re wrong.” She shook her head.

 

“I would never mistake that face. And oh my God, you can see his abs through his shirt. How am I supposed to concentrate on the lesson when I seen see his abs through his shirt?”

 

“Imagine him gay? I know that always helps me.” I suggested. Her phone vibrated at that moment. She took it out and read the text she received from Caroline. She put a hand over her mouth and showed it to me.

 

‘ _We can hear you guys.’_ It said. Bonnie blushed like there was no tomorrow. I patted her head and sharply tugged at her arm standing her up. I opened the door and pushed her in first, she ran to her seat whilst I slowly closed the door. Jack was looking between me and Bonnie amused.

 

“Sorry sir. I do apologize for me and my friend being late. As you may have realised, I am new here, I had to go to Mrs Clarke and get my class schedule and then sign some paper work and Bonnie here, _bravely_ advocated herself as my tour guide.” Jack looked like he wanted to start laughing right there and then. I felt loads of curious stares on me except for Bonnie’s, I saw her in the corner of my eye with her head in her hands. “As for the comments sir, well I have to be honest. You need a change of wardrobe because I can see abs and I have a weakness for those.” His lips quivered but he composed himself.

 

“Thank you miss Jenkins for a very _inappropriate_ compliment. Now please sit down and we’ll overlook your tardiness **this time**. But please don’t be late again.”

 

“Got it boss.” I saluted him and marched off to the last free seat that was behind Bonnie. I patted her back comfortingly but for the rest of the lesson she didn’t look up. As the bell rang she turned around to me and stared in despair. Elena and Caroline came up to her to comfort her whilst I just grinned like a Cheshire cat. Tyler, Stefan and Matt were of course right behind the girls. “Bonnie I’m telling you. Gay him up and instead of looking at him longly you’ll be picking out his boyfriends. It’s a bulletproof plan. Trust me on this.”

 

“Is that what you did with me?” Matt asked me with a smirk.

 

“Nope, that’s what I did with Tyler.” Caroline glared at me whilst her boyfriend felt flattered. Stefan suppressed a laugh. “Come on Bonnie.” I grabbed her arm and we started walking out. “See ya later Jack.”

 

“See ya Lily.” He waved at me. When we were outside of the classroom Bonnie finally let a breath out of relief. “See you later Bonnie! Hope next lesson you can pay some attention!” Jack shouted after us. I could just see him cackling at poor Bonnie who nearly died of embarrassment.

 

“Ignore him. He’s a prick. Show me how to work my locker?” She nodded, Caroline and Elena were in tow behind us.

 

“When did you two become best friends?” Caroline asked us.

 

“When we shared a chocolate bar.” She rolled her eyes at me. “We just found mutual ground. Why? Can’t I befriend your friends too?”

 

“No.”

 

“Caroline, you’re behaving like a child.” She crossed her arms.

 

“Why don’t you stop trying to take over my life and get one of your own?” I scoffed at her.

 

“As if I’d want your life. YOU’RE DEAD.” She shushed me. I spotted Rebekah in the corridor reading some announcement. “But fine. I’m leaving poor distraught Bonnie alone. See me walking away.” I ventured down the corridor to the blonde. She smiled at me when she saw me coming over.

 

“Hey, your cousin giving you trouble?” I nodded pathetically knowing full well that the vampires were using their super hearing to eavesdrop into our conversation.

 

“Yeah, she thinks I’m here to take over her life.” Rebekah’s eyes wandered from me to the group behind me then back to me.

 

“I know it’s your first day but how would you feel about ditching it and going somewhere more fun?” She grinned mischievously.

 

“That sounds brilliant right now. But if I give up on my first day then I won’t last till graduation.”

 

“Okay then. Your choice. But when you feel like it’s too much, the offer still stands.” She walked down the corridor. I looked at her, usually I would ditch but I couldn’t trust her. Not yet. After all she was Klaus’ sister. My mood had gone from content to disgruntled in just over an hour.

 

****Let’s find out what Caroline has to say!****

 

“I don’t like it.” Caroline said to the group.

 

“No one likes it. It’s Rebekah. Everyone knows it’s best to steer clear.” Stefan interjected. Caroline turned to him shaking her head.

 

“No, not Rebekah. Lily.”

 

“Caroline.” Elena sighed irritated. “You’re being paranoid. We shouldn’t worry about your cousin; we should be worrying about Klaus. We need to kill him before he comes after me for destroying his hybrids.”

 

“She’s right.” Rebekah said behind them, the group turned around to face her. She had a coy smile on her face. “But on the contrary as well Elena, you should worry about Lily. After all, she’s the one who brought Tyler back to life. Plus her and my brother share a messy past.” The group stared at Rebekah in stunned silence. “But that’s not important. I don’t want her to die however I do not like her so much that I am willing to stand up to Nik to save her life. I feel disinterested in her.” She looked at Caroline. “But you should. She saved your boyfriend’s life. You are in her debt. Plus she’s your family.” With that she walked off to her next class. Matt broke off from the group who would start discussing this matter immediately and followed her. She went into the girls’ toilets so Matt waited for her to come out. He waited but she never did. It wasn’t until a teacher scolded him for not being in a lesson, he realised that she used her vampire speed to get away from him.

 

****Lily Time!****

 

I couldn’t believe it. My hands were shaking with fury. Stefan nudged me.

 

“You okay?” He asked me. I nodded unable to speak. There was a note on my desk.

 

‘ _I haven’t heard a thank you for the gift yet pet. I look forward to hear from you soon. Klaus._ ’ I hid the note underneath my binder trying my best so that Stefan wouldn’t notice but he was looking at me worriedly.

 

‘ _How could Klaus know where exactly I’d be sitting? Unless he is using someone around me as his puppet._ ’ I looked at my classmates who were bluntly ignoring our biology teacher.

 

“Lily, what’s wrong?” I just shook my head and tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” My voice sounded hoarse. For the rest of the day I couldn’t get Klaus out of my head. Last time I saw him, I killed someone. This would not happen again. I promised myself but he was getting to me even though I haven’t even seen him yet. I decided I’d get a drink at The Grill tonight. The rest of the day passed slowly, I was so bored and irritated with everyone and Elena kept on staring at me making me even more irritated. When school was over and I was unlocking my bike she came over to me with a sweet smile.

 

“Hey Lily. You know we haven’t hanged out in ages.” I narrowed my eyes.

 

“We haven’t hanged out ever.” I told her. She closed her eyes obviously to control herself.

 

“Well maybe we should. Let the past be the past. What do you say? I’ve invited Bonnie and Caroline to sleep over at my house. And we can score tequila as well. Plus you can bring your dog. She’s really adorable.” I sat on my bike.

 

“Thanks but no thanks.” She stopped my bike with one hand no matter how hard I pedalled.

 

“Just think about it okay? I’d _really_ like it if you came.” She tried to use compulsion on me.

 

“Vervain, Elena.” She let go of the bike suddenly and I nearly fell.

 

“Why can’t you just be easy to deal with like Caroline?”

 

“Because I’m not her, genius. See ya tomorrow.” I cycled home, my first day and a ton of homework which I dealt with as soon as I got home because I had nothing to do. ‘ _I should get a laptop.’_ I thought as I troubled over my algebra homework. There was a knock on my door. Farrah ignored it, sleeping on the couch. I opened the door and found nobody there, only a box that looked exactly the same as the one Klaus left me a week ago on my kitchen table. I crouched down and opened it, inside was a severed head of one of the guys that tried to attack me. I immediately grabbed my phone dialling Liz’s number and putting the lid of the box back on.

 

“Hey kiddo. What’s up?”

 

“There is a severed head on my doorstep.” I said quietly staring at the box. Liz chocked on her drink she had at the moment.

 

“ **WHAT?!** ”

 

“There is. A severed head. On my doorstep.”  I repeated.

 

“I’ll send someone right over.” She hung up. I saw there was a letter addressed to me underneath the bow. I grabbed it and put it underneath one of the crystal clusters. Damon Salvatore walked up my stairs.

 

“Liz sent me over. This is the head?” He asked me.

 

“No, Damon. It’s in another box in my house.” I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and lifted up the lid.

 

“Damn.” He said as he looked at the head. I sat down comfortably on the floor leaning against the doorframe. “We can’t let it stay out here. Invite me in.” I rose to my feet.

 

“Uh, why?”

 

“So I can move this inside.” He said to me like I was a child.

 

“No way, that’s gonna bloodstain my furniture.” He rolled his eyes again and lifted the box.

 

“Do you see any blood?” I looked at the ground.

 

“Well no--.”

 

“That’s because there isn’t any blood left in him. He was drained before his head was cut off. Now invite me in.” I glared at him.

 

“Come in.” He stepped over my threshold pleased with himself and went into the kitchen straight away putting the head on my table. I inconspicuously picked up the letter and put it in the back pocket of my jeans before closing the door. “Who drained him?”

 

“A big bad vampire.” He took the lid off and put it on my homework before narrowing his eyes at me. “And why would a big bad vampire be sending a sweet little girl like you such gifts?” I stared back confidently at him.

 

“I’ve got no idea.” Damon moved in front of me in a blink. He leaned his face over mine and looked deeply into my eyes, he’d probably try to compel me.

 

“Now why don’t I believe you?” He said softly. I shrugged. He picked me up and slammed me into the door, my head banging on the wood. “ _Tell me._ ” He tried using compulsion.

 

“I don’t know.” I replied pretending to listen to him. He seemed satisfied and let me go, I massaged my head. “Ow. That hurt.” He didn’t say anything but kept on staring at me. “What?” He moved closer to me again pressing me against the door and leaned in. I thought he’d whisper something in my ear but in a blink he was in the kitchen opening the letter that he picked from my back pocket. “NO!” Damon looked at me but opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out.

 

“Oh would you look at that, it’s from Klaus. An invitation to another one of his damn balls. The last one was so boring though, all that happened was that an original tried to kill a quarterback and I got my ass kicked by the said original. Big whoop. And a note to go with the invitation. _Actions have consequences, especially for my –_ “ He broke off and looked at me.

 

“What? What’s it say?” I walked over and picked up the note myself. “– _my property. You’d be wise to remember that pet. Klaus._ ” I ripped the note up and put it in my bin. The invitation I put in my homework, I’d need it. I had to go to the ball.

 

“You’re Klaus property?” Damon asked me.

 

“FUCK NO!” I yelled waking up Farrah. “That bloody arse just thinks that since I’m in the same town as him he can control me. Well that is not going to happen.” I crossed my arms. “I am no one’s property.” Damon stared at me silently. “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” He shrugged.

 

“Nothing, just that if Klaus wants you to be his property I doubt that there is a way of escaping that.”

 

“Oh there is. Trust me.” He looked curious but didn’t ask. We stood there in silence waiting for Liz to come staring at each other. “So you’re in love with Elena, huh?” I smirked and sat down at the table as he grimaced.

 

“None of your business, Blondie.” He looked around my kitchen. “Don’t you have any alcohol?”

 

“I’m 17 and my guardian is a Sherriff. I’m not dumb. But you are. Going after your brother’s girl. So dumb. The dumbest thing that has ever happened to mankind.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Do you know what happens in these type of situations? Nothing or EVERYTHING. Elena wouldn’t risk destroying yours and Stefan’s relationship. She’s a good girl.” Damon got a smug look on his face and sat in a chair next to me.

 

“Well, you’re wrong here.” He leaned forward. “We’ve kissed. Three times. She has feelings for me.” He smirked victoriously and looked at the head whilst I stared wide eyed at him.

 

“Elena is **not** a cheater.” I said half heartedly. Damon got a jeering expression on his face.

 

“Her and Stefan were going through a rough patch.” He looked at me, his eyes travelling all over my body. “Why is Klaus so interested in you? What makes you so special? Maybe you’re great in the sack.” I rolled my eyes and got up to make myself some tea. “You’re a virgin.” I mouthed _bingo_ as I poured water into the kettle. “Maybe that’s why he’s so interested.” I turned around sharply spilling most of the water on the floor.

 

“He’s interested in me because I’m awesome and you’re one huge douchebag. Okay? M’kay. Glad we got that settled. Farrah, need a cloth.” My dog run with a dry cloth and started drying the floor. Damon just sat there in silence comfortably observing me whilst I was making tea and trying really hard not to scream. Liz finally came after a good half an hour.

 

“Damon, talk to me.” She said as she closed my door.

 

“He was drained before disassembled Liz.” My aunt nodded then looked at me whilst I was sipping my hot tea.

 

“Lily, I’m sure you’re not feeling safe and what we’re saying doesn’t make any sense—“

 

“Oh, it makes perfect sense.” I cut her off. “A vampire drank from him before cutting his head off so there would be no blood.” She looked astounded. “I’m smarter than I look aunt Liz.”

 

“Really?” Damon cocked his head and smiled at me coyly. He probably thought that was why Klaus was interested in me, because of my brain.

 

“Yes.” I glared at him. Liz shook her head.

 

“Kiddo, are you okay with all this?” She asked me.

 

“Well of course not but what can I do. It’s either kill or be killed, right auntie?” She shook her head and sat down next to me.

 

“No, sweetie no. There is so much more. Just because there is supernatural out there that does not mean you are in any more danger. It was always there and you know it was. You’ve always noticed it.” I nodded and squeezed her hand to reaffirm her. She sighed. “You really should come home with me, I worry about you.”

 

“No aunt Liz, I feel safest here. I’m protected here.” Liz smiled sadly thinking it’s best to let me believe that. Damon interjected in the family moment.

 

“I can stay here. To make sure she’s safe.” He said pretending to care.

 

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable with that.” I said quickly. Liz sighed as I shot down a brilliant idea. Damon glared.

 

“What about Elena? I heard she’s having a sleep over and that she invited you over.” I blinked at him.

 

“How do _you_ know that?”

 

“She was telling Stefan about how you rudely rejected her offer.” He smirked again victoriously as I gritted my teeth.

 

“That’s a brilliant idea Damon. I’ll call her right away, you go pack your stuff.” Liz said.

 

“But-but-but it’s a school night. I can’t!” Liz gave me a ‘ _don’t argue with me_ ’ look. I stood up, Damon rose as well. I looked at him quizzically.

 

“I’ll help you pack.” He said at which I rolled my eyes but let him follow me into my bedroom. “So you’re a super genius that has _special_ abilities.” He jumped on my bed resting comfortably. I ignored him and packed my stuff including school books for tomorrow. “Are you gonna talk or not?” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to control myself.

 

“Lift your shirt up.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“Lift. Your. Shirt. UP.” I said to him slowly. He did confused, I looked at his torso. Abs. Some damn good abs. He must have been in very good condition when he died. “You can put it down now.” He did.

 

“Why did you want me to do that?” I put underwear in the backpack.

 

“Wanted to see if your body was as good looking as your face. It’s not. Overall you’re not that great looking. You’re about a 6.” He smirked. Is that all he can do?

 

“You see, I think you’re lying. I think you think I am H-O-T.” I packed Farrah’s bag into my backpack and zipped it shut.

 

“You’re deluded.” I walked into the living room and faced Liz who was still in the kitchen staring at the head. “I’m ready.” She nodded. I could feel Damon standing behind me. He really is a prick.

 

“What are you gonna do about the head?” He asked Liz.

 

“I’ll have to take it into the station and we’ll do a search for the rest of the body. But first I’ll drop Lily off at Elena’s.” I shook my head.

 

“No, I’ll go on my bike. It’ll be much better for me to have my own mode of transport.” Liz nodded.

 

“But what about Farrah?” Farrah licked her nose.

 

“She’s faster than my bike, she’ll be alright.”

 

“Okay, well Elena said you can go there now and settle in. Apologise to her for being rude earlier and thank her that she doesn’t mind you coming over, alright? I’ll take this, I’ll see you later.” I smiled as she left with the head. I grabbed my keys and my bike. I turned to Damon who wasn’t moving.

 

“Are you coming or what?” He moved outside in a blink whilst I struggled getting my bike out through the threshold. He quickly came over, picked it up with one hand and carried it down the stairs. He set it down next to Farrah who was waiting for me impatiently. “Thanks.” I locked the door and put a protection charm on it just in case. When I was satisfied I got on my bike and started cycling. Farrah next to me. I expected Damon to be going home already but when I looked back he was gazing at my house in astonishment. I ignored him and focused on the fun that was ahead of me.  A cousin who hates me, a girl who is the centre of attention and the girl who sorta likes me but doesn’t really want to stick up for me against her friends. Pure fun.

 

****Outside of Lily’s house Damon wasn’t just standing there idiotically, he was pondering****

_‘Why the hell would she have crystals? Even Bonnie doesn’t have crystals._ ’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I created a wallpaper for this fanfics. It’s on my deviantart. User name: dominikadecember. :) Phew. This chapter is loooooooooooooooooong. And you know what’s the worst part? I DID NOT WANT TO STOP. But I have to. Because I gotta save some stuff for the next chapter which will probably be not as long as this one. But yeah :D :D :D :D :D LOVE YA!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only the OCS, the TVD characters do not belong to me.

Elena opened the door with a big smile on her face, Farrah ran inside past her.

 

“Umm...Thanks for letting me stay over. And sorry about before. I was just....yah know. Not in the mood to deal with....anything.” I said and she smiled even more if that’s possible, understandingly.

 

“It’s okay. Everyone has their bad days. Come on in.” I stepped into the Gilbert house. It looked nothing like I imagined. I always thought it was sterilized, cleaned every two minutes and there was plastic on the furniture to make sure everything was all nice and shiny but this...this looked like a home. A pretty nice and happy home actually, even though there has been a lot of tragedy in this family.  Farrah ran upstairs; we heard Jeremy yelling as my dog, most likely, jumped on him and started licking his face. I looked sheepishly at Elena. “Sorry about her. She’s just excited.” Elena gave me that _girl-next-door_ smile she does so well.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I love animals, so does Jeremy. We actually were thinking of adopting a dog but then all of this...” She pointed to herself. “...happened.”

 

“I’m a cat person really, but she was just too cute to not kidnap.” Elena laughed.

 

“Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?” I shook my head.

 

“Just point me in the direction of where I can do my homework and I’ll be good.” Elena raised her eyebrows at me but didn’t say anything and just motioned for me to follow her. I sat at the kitchen table and did my thing whilst she did...to be honest I’ve no idea what. I think that at one point she actually left the house but I didn’t pay much attention. After a while, Jeremy came down with Farrah in tow, and started playing video games. The sounds distracted me from my homework so I put my books in my bag and jumped on the couch, sitting my butt down next to him. He passed me a controller to join in the game. I sucked. **Big time.** Jeremy explained everything to me every two seconds and I still didn’t get it. Farrah laid at our feet in fascination of the game. Elena walked back in with Stefan and Damon behind her when I was trying to understand how to change weapons. “Is it the X button?”

 

“Nononononono **NO**. It’s the right button over here at the edge of the controller.” I pressed it and squealed with joy. Elena and the Salvatores were discussing something in hushed tones in the kitchen which probably meant that either A) they were talking about Jeremy’s awesome gaming skills or B) they were discussing me, the severed head and Klaus. I opted to believe in option A.

 

“Think they’re discussing you?” I asked Jeremy; the hushed tones behind us silenced completely. “Die sucker.” I killed something in the game.

 

“Pfft. When Elena thinks there is trouble around me she says it to my face. They were totally discussing you. **STOP BEATING THE BUSH WITH YOUR GUN!** ”

 

“ **I DON’T KNOW HOW!** ”

 

“ **FIGURE IT OUT!** ” He yelled at me. I pressed the right button but that just changed my weapon to beat the bush with. Damon jumped over the couch next to me and took the controller out of my hands.

 

“See this button right here?” He pointed to the rolling thing. I nodded. “This directs your aim. Right now you want to beat the soldier with your gun because you’re out of bullets so you just need to roll this around to move your aim from the bush to the soldier like this.” He did something funky on the screen and gave me back the controller to keep playing. He sat there next to me through the entire game and every time I got stuck on something, he helped me out. ‘ _So what that he’s being helpful? He’s still a prick._ ’ At the end of the game I was actually close to winning but Jeremy beat me in a one on one fight. Damon groaned. “No! I told you to go for the eyes! Always, always go for the eyes!” I grinned though. “Why are you so happy when you’ve _lost_?”

 

“Because that was my very first time playing video games. And it was **AWESOME!** ” Jeremy looked at me as if I grew two heads.

 

“You’ve never played video games?” He asked in a whisper like it was something unholy. Everyone started at me.

 

“I’m telling you guys, she’s like a Mormon.” Damon said weirded out. Bonnie came into the room; she stood still at the sight of me, Jeremy and Damon on the couch gaming; my dog playing dead in front of the tv; and Elena and Stefan watching the TV screen intently and standing behind the couch as the game ended.

 

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes.” She said with a smile playing on her lips. I grinned at her like I was a little kid.

 

“They learn me video games.” She nodded.

 

“I can already see the effect.” She walked over to Jeremy and gave him a kiss. Damon rolled his eyes and put another game on.

 

“Prepare to see a real game.” He said to me lowly. “Ready Gilbert Jr?”

 

“Ready you egoistic douche.” Damon smirked as Jeremy picked up the controller. Their game was intense. Half of the time I lost track over who was the loser. When a terrifying snake jumped out on the screen my hand accidentally landed on Damon’s thigh and squeezed it. I removed it straight away but I could see that there was some damage done. I could see that he was affected by his clenched jaw. No one noticed ‘cause they were too busy screaming at the screen over where to shoot. In the midst of all the gaming, Caroline, Tyler and Matt also came and joined in with the shouting. The game ended up a draw but boys being boys, neither of them accepted that and challenged each other to another game. And another. And another. And finally we had a winner. We also didn’t stop shouting and we only got louder with each game. Finally around ten at night Jeremy kicked Damon’s arse and moped the floor with him. Damon threw the controller on the coffee table with a sour look on his face whilst we all congratulated Jeremy. Elena decided to make an announcement so she shushed everyone.

 

“Most of the time I don’t condone underage drinking but today is a very special day. It’s the anniversary of mine and Stefan’s first...kiss.” ‘ _Kiss? Yeah right._ ’ “SO, to celebrate it, we brought tequila shots!” Everyone wooed and moved to the kitchen. I attempted to jump over the couch but this time it wasn’t that easy. I nearly fell flat on my face but Damon quickly held my arm so I just climbed over the furniture and nodded him a thanks. Elena was giving out the shots at the dining table. Damon sat on her left, opposite Stefan whilst I sat next to Jeremy and Matt opposite Bonnie. We had many shots. Many, many shots. Many, many, _many,_ **_many,_ MANY ** shots that night.

                In the morning I woke up on the bathroom floor when somebody’s alarm clock rang. It was placed right next to my ear. The time it was showing, was 6:15. I pulled the batteries out of it before dumping it in the toilet silencing it forever. I stood up, my head feeling heavy and loose on my shoulders as if it could roll off any second. My mouth awfully damp. I walked out into Elena’s bedroom. Her and Stefan sleeping soundly in each other’s embrace on the bed. The rest of the room was ruined, it looked like a tornado went around the bed. I guess they celebrated the special day with another _kiss_.

I walked downstairs slowly but each step drilling painfully into my skull as my feet landed on the carpet. The front door was open with Matt lying half way over the threshold. Tyler was passed out in the living room with his head hanging out the window, the irony was not lost on me and made me even chuckle which of course send a thousand painful spasms to my head.  Jeremy was up watching cartoons and eating cereal, Farrah sitting next to him like she was his dog not mine.

‘ _Bonnie is probably sleeping in Jeremy’s bed then._ ’ I thought to myself but to my surprise when I walked into the kitchen I saw Bonnie eating cereal as well and sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper. Damon was up and about also, making himself coffee, the smell of it causing a vomiting effect on me but thankfully nothing came out of me. My line of vision landed on my cousin who’s state was worse than mine; her eyes wide open and bloodshot with her head on the table next to Bonnie. I grabbed a plastic container, there were no more bowls left, and made myself some cereal. Then I proceeded to climb the dining table and sat on top of it like Farrah did that time we stayed at the Salvatore house. Climbing it was easy. _‘How the fuck am I gonna get down?_ ’

 

“Just so I’m clear...” I felt Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy’s stares on me as I spoke in a broken voice. “...we’re blaming Elena for all of this, right?” Everyone who was awake, including my dead (figuratively and literally) cousin answered me.

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

****Outside The Zen Shop****

Rebekah stiffened outside her car as she felt her brother’s presence but didn’t turn around to face him, just put her bag in the front seat.

 

“Oh, come on, sister. Don’t be like that.” She turned to glare at him.

 

“You snapped my neck Nik. How do you expect me to be?” Klaus exhaled loudly clearly displeased.

 

“Let’s just forget about the past. A fresh start. Come back home with me and stop wasting your time with this. You’ve made your point. What do you say?” Rebekah’s face became even more hostile.

 

“You’re not welcome here, Klaus. I’m done letting you rule me. Solve your problems on your own because I am **NOT** helping you with Lily. She’s a useful employee.” Klaus smirked.

 

“Just an employee? Rebekah, have you made a new friend?” She stared at him hurt, he chuckled. “I will let you play. _For now_. After all, I **will** need your help.” He walked away clearly satisfied. When he got out of her line of vision, she got in the car, slamming the door and tears threatening to fall on the steering wheel.

 

“Bastard.” She whispered before turning the engine on.

 

****Back to Lily****

 

I dropped Farrah and my stuff off at home first. The grabbed a quick shower and downed probably 20 aspirins or more to ease the hangover. My head was still killing me but the pain subsided a bit since I woke up. As the kettle boiled for camomile tea, I recalled last night’s events. I remember Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy dancing on the coffee table to a Spice Girls song. Damon and Stefan getting into a scrabble fight. And Elena and Tyler playing twister. Oddly enough I couldn’t recollect what neither me or Matt were doing. _‘Maybe it’s better I don’t remember. The mind works in mysterious ways_.’ I finished my tea and went to school, Matt was sitting by the bicycles and when I was chaining up my bike he came up to me.

 

“Hey, you still alive?” He asked and scratched his head.

 

“Barely. I had to swallow practically half of my aspirin bottle. I think I can say I’ve developed an addiction. The first stop to recovery is admitting you have a problem.” He chuckled and we started walking inside the school.

 

“So do you remember anything from last night?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Just bits and pieces, nothing really stands out to me.” His face visibly darkened. “What? What happened? Oh God. Did I try to dance? No, did I try to seduce someone?”

 

“No, no. It wasn’t like that.” We walked to my locker. “We just kissed.”

 

“ **WHAT?!** ” I opened my locker with such force that I hit myself in the face with it. Matt took my face into his hands.

 

“Jesus, you okay?” He looked worriedly, I nodded and lowered his hands. “Uhm... yeah. We kissed and I was just wondering if you remembered.” I turned to put my books in my locker trying to recollect such said event. And indeed, I started remembering my lips connecting with someone. Apparently with someone that was standing next to me expecting something from me. So I chose to _lie_. I turned to him with a sorrowful expression.

 

“I’m sorry, Matt, I don’t. Maybe it’ll come back to me later. Sometimes that happens. But we shouldn’t make a big deal out of it.” He nodded.

 

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t want there to be any awkwardness because we’re good friends.” I pressed my lips into a thin line to not speak my thoughts. ‘ _Then WHY’D you say anything?!’_ We walked to English in uncomfortable silence to English, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw an empty seat next to Rebekah. No one from Caroline’s group like to go near her so I was surprised when I sat down next to my vampire boss, Elena sat behind me. Rebekah and I exchanged a look. She knew I disliked the brunette and I knew that Rebekah _despised_ her. She told me so when we saw Elena once outside the shop. Something was wrong however with my dear employer. Her whole body just screamed ‘ _piss off or I’ll cut your genitals into pieces and eat them_ ’. The lesson started, I paid no attention though and pulled out a piece of paper.

 

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ I wrote on it and passed it to her. She read it, scribbled something and passed it back.

 

‘ _My brother is an arse.’_  I laughed victoriously in my head.

 

‘ _They usually are._ _What’d he do?_ ’

 

‘ _Tried to control my life. But fuck him! I am a strong confident woman in the 21 st century who’s survived a lot. I can take care of myself._’

 

‘ _You go girl!_ ’

 

“MISS JENKINS! MISS MIKAELSON! Can you two explain to me why you are passing NOTES to each other during MY lesson?!” Mrs Roy yelled at us. Me and Rebekah exchanged looks again whilst the class waited for us to respond.

 

“We’re bored?” Rebekah questioned and I nodded along.

 

“Oh really?! Well why don’t you read out the conversation that seems to be entertaining you to the entire class.” Everyone’s eyes were on us, I looked around at the class and shrugged.

 

“Sure. I wrote ‘ _What’s up bitch?_ ’ and she wrote ‘ _That’s head bitch to you._ ’ and that’s as far as we went until we were rudely interrupted.” You could hear everyone snickering, Mrs Roy was livid.

 

“To the principal’s office! THE BOTH OF YOU!” She shrieked.  Me and Rebekah both stood up and packed our bags, we were nearly out the door when Mrs Roy’s voice broke the silence. “Miss Gilbert? What are you doing?” We turned to see Elena getting up and pack up her stuff as well.

 

“I’m sorry, Mrs Roy but the Fourth Amendment of the Constitution clearly states that students have a right to privacy and what just happened here, was you violating that.” I looked at Rebekah. ‘ _That does not sound right. The Fourth Amendment is for warrants and shit like that._ ’ Elena continued. “I apologize but I refuse to be taught by someone who clearly violates our nation’s rights on two foreigners who clearly don’t know any better.” Stefan clearly looked impressed at his girlfriend’s excuse for getting out of class. Rebekah looked at Mrs Roy who was lost for words and moving her mouth like a fish.

 

“You violated the nation’s rights on us?” She asked quietly.

 

“Dude, that ain’t right.” I shook my head and we left the classroom with Elena behind us. I put my arm on her shoulders as we walked to the principal’s office. “That was impressive Gilbert. Where’d you come up with that?” Elena smiled.

 

“I’ve no idea, and it made no sense. But it work. English was so boring. What are you guys gonna do?”

 

“I’m going to go for cheerleading practice after seeing the principal.” Rebekah answered bored. She’ll probably compel Principal Croydon to forget about her. Elena looked at me questioningly. I stretched.

 

“I’m going to acquaint myself with the principal very well.” I grinned mischievously. Befriending him will be very useful for me when I come up with a plan against Klaus. Elena stared at me curiously and I wondered why she would get herself into trouble. Especially if it involved me and Rebekah. Something fishy was going on. First the invite to her sleep over and now principal bonding. I didn’t know what the purpose behind it was but Elena was trying to get close to me. We arrived at the principal’s office. The dude (‘ _mid 40s, fake tan, trying to recapture his youth_ ’) saw all of three of us at the same time, told us to not piss Mrs Roy off and to get out of his office. Rebekah and Elena left but I stayed seated.

 

“Can I help you? I told you to leave.” I took a deep breath and sat comfortably in my chair.

 

“Principal Croydon. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself because this is just my second day but I’d like to know... what your favourite food is.” He looked annoyed.

 

“Miss Jenkins. I do not have time to play games with girls who think that they can—Fine, it’s spaghetti Bolognese. Why? You got any?” I nodded casting a spell at my bag.

 

“Mhm, but it’s cold.” I passed him two boxes of the best spaghetti Bolognese I could conjure that I took out of my bag. Croydon grinned and pointed to the microwave hidden behind his desk. “Dude, that’s a safety hazard.”

 

“Dude, don’t call me dude.” I rolled my eyes. “You know, I haven’t actually had a student sent to me on their second day yet.”

 

“I’m amazing that way. At my last school, I lasted exactly 3 minutes before being sent off to the headmistress.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“So your record is slipping, maybe you’re getting old?” He passed me one box and a plastic drawer from a drawer whilst he used a spoon. I shook my head as I ate. ‘My _God, this is good._ ’ I thought.

 

“I think I’m just really trying to get into the flow because I’ve always been in England’s system of education I should get used to America’s system. But the problem I have is that it’s all....too easy for me.” He moaned in pleasure over the spaghetti not really listening.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying America.” He said. I realised that having a serious conversation with him would be pointless so we just ate and chit chatted about him until the bell rang.

 

“Thanks Croydon. I’ll see you tomorrow probably.” He just shrugged and finished off his spaghetti. _‘Men and their stomachs.’_

****At the Boarding House****

 

Damon heard the ringing tone four more times before the phone was picked up on the other side.

 

“I told you not to call me, Damon. I’m in the middle of something that requires all of my attention.” Damon heard pleading from someone and smirked.

 

“And here I thought you turned into a good vampire after taking such good care of Elena.”

 

“Please do not assume anything about me. I couldn’t care less what you think but someone might get ideas and that could be troublesome for me. Besides, you and Stefan will rip her apart enough for all of us to grab a piece.” Damon restraint himself from growling at the phone.

 

“As long as we are on the subject of someone’s...I have a bit of a problem and I’m pretty sure you can help.”

 

“Damon, I don’t have time to guess, Kol is about to commit a stupid mistake.” Damon smirked. ‘ _Brothers_.’

 

“Okay, well there is a girl in town, I think she’s a witch, she has some magic that I know for sure because I saw crystals at her house. Klaus knows her. He sent her a severed head and called her his pet in a note with an invitation for _another_ ball.” There was complete silence before a horrible scream on the other side.

 

“And what’s your problem?”

 

“Who the hell is she?” Damon said losing control over his patience.

 

“Damon, my brother interacts with many supernatural beings and you expect me to keep track of every single one?”

 

“Her name’s Lily Jenkins, does that tell you anything?”

 

“Yes, actually. She’s not a witch. She’s something much more powerful. What is she doing in Mystic Falls?” An awful screech erupted on the other end of the line.

 

“She’s Caroline’s cousin.” Damon tossed back a glass of bourbon.

 

“My deepest condolences to Miss Forbes then. Miss Jenkins is often underestimated. Klaus knows that and he took advantage of it a while back. He got in her head and she killed someone. Of course there is more to the story but I don’t have time to gossip.” Elijah took a deep breath. “If Klaus is trying to contact her, it could only mean...he’s trying to take control over all the supernatural creatures. Damon, you cannot let that happen. That girl needs to be protected and under constant watch.”

 

“We figured that. Elena and Caroline are already on the job but there is one small problem. She’s become chummy with your sister.”

 

“Rebekah is not important in this case. She will not help Klaus with this, I am sure.” Damon frowned as he poured himself another glass.

 

“Why?”

 

“Damon, do you know how rare it is for my sister to have a true friend? Since she was awakened, everyone has betrayed her. If you say that this girl is her ally, Rebekah will not let Klaus lay a finger on her. She will sacrifice herself if she has to.” Damon nodded.

 

“How noble of her.”

 

“If the situation becomes more drastic, do not call me. I have free texts so I need to use them.” Damon smirked as Elijah hung up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah :) In my head Elijah, Damon and Alaric became somewhat of bonding buddies and since Ric’s death, Damon has been texting Elijah to update him on what’s going on with Klaus and Elena and the rest. THAT’S MY CANON AND I’M STICKING TO IT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Duh, I only own the OCS.

Time slowly passed in Mystic Falls from November to December. I finally bought a laptop; it was second hand but cheap and worked brilliantly. My visits to principal Croydon’s office have subsided from every two days to every Monday and Friday. Bonnie **still** keeps on blushing in our history lessons but she pays attention to the lesson now. Klaus keeps on sending me invitations to his stupid ball counting down the days when I’ll see him again. Tyler let it slip to me that Klaus also has a crush on Caroline when he was drunk. I didn’t find that surprising at all.

Caroline is great. She’s evil but she’s great! I found it interesting how she actually encouraged me to be in her circle of friends now. I suspected it was because they wanted something but I actually had fun with them. Even Elena.

Me and Rebekah also got close. Close enough for her to reveal to me that she knew who I was and I knew who she was. We laughed over how good of actresses we were. And then we had a tone of ice cream when she started crying about Klaus being a complete dickhead to her. I started crying about my parents. And we then hugged, ate more ice cream and watched ‘How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days’.

Caroline’s gang was cautious around her but if we were sitting at a booth at The Grill and they’d come round and sit, they’d have to be polite. It really was me and Rebekah vs. them sometimes. One thing that has happened making me very glad, Matt and Rebekah have started throwing those little playful smiles at each other. We were actually sitting in a booth when he came over flashing us a quick grin.

 

“Can I get you two pretty ladies anything?” He asked and winked at Rebekah. I smirked.

 

“I think maybe you two should get a room first.” Rebekah turned her head sharply at me. Matt looked alarmed.

 

“What? Why?” He asked me and sat down next to her.

 

“So you can make out in peace.”

 

“We’re not dating.” He denied.

 

“Absolutely not. I am too busy to date.” Rebekah said.

 

“If you’re not dating, why are you holding hands underneath the table right now?” Matt stood up quickly.

 

“I gotta go.” He walked away to another table.

 

“Hey! I didn’t place my orde—He’s ignoring me. Your boyfriend is mean.” Rebekah glared.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend, Lily.” She hissed.

 

“What? Haven’t had _the_ _talk_ yet?” She blushed, crossed her arms and looked away. I gasped. “You had! You lying bitch, what happened?” She sighed.

 

“Sex happened.” I looked at her puzzled. “We were having _the talk_ and then we were having sex. I like him; I like him a lot, Lils. But what if he is just...using me again?” I glanced at Matt who was delivering another order to a table. Of course Rebekah was worrying about that. He hurt her once, he could easily do it again. I looked back at her.

 

“Then I will destroy him, in the most painful way possible.” She stared at me bewildered. “By making him a eunuch.” I smiled sweetly at her. Rebekah’s eyes widened and she laughed nervously. Just then Damon walked in; he spotted us and pushed me further into the booth so he could sit.

 

“Hello Blondes.” He welcomed us with a smug look on his face.

 

“First of all OW. You bloody pompous arse! That hurt. And no, I do not pay attention to your arse.” I cut him off before he could speak. “And second of all, can’t you come up with something better than Blondes? Honestly, I’m getting a bit tired of that.” He looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing to Rebekah.

 

“British dead girl.” He pointed to me. “British alive girl.”

 

“You do realise that technically neither I nor Lily is British, right?” Rebekah asked him. “We were both born in America.” Damon looked confused.

 

“Then why do you have British accents?” I rolled my eyes.

 

“You’re a fucking tool, you know that?” I said to him. “Not only can’t you think with your fucking brain but you fall for your brother’s girlfriend.”

 

“Gotta admit, that’s pretty pathetic.” Rebekah smirked.

 

“Well you are definitely just a ray of sunshine today, aren’t you?” He said to me.

 

“What do you want tool? Your box is at the plumbers.” I muttered.

 

“Oh, I get it. ‘Cause I’m a tool. Very _original_. Speaking of which. Original Barbie, does your brother have a fetish for balls or something?” Rebekah sat up straight.

 

“Why? Are you planning on joining his little club of psychopathic party planners?” He smirked at her; I discreetly tried to move his jacket as far away from me as possible without touching it.

 

“No, just wandering if I should waste my precious time on this one as well. What are you doing?” He asked me baffled. I looked up into his eyes, what I noticed about them for the past month is that they were really intense. I love intense eyes, more than abs. I turned to Rebekah ignoring his question and trying to push him off the seat now with my whole arm.

 

“I’m going.”I said to her.

 

“To Klaus’ ball? That has got to be the dumbest idea you’ve ever had. Dumber than hiring that college nimrod to take care of the store.” She said to me.

 

“I can’t believe I have come to this point in my life but I agree with Vampire Blondie here. You’re not going anywhere near Klaus.” Damon intersected.

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“Maybe because of the fact that he sent you a human head. And the fact that Liz asked me to look after you since then.” He explained counting on his fingers. “You’re not going anywhere near Klaus.”

 

“Who’s gonna stop me? You?” He nodded, I laughed bitterly. “Damon, if it came down to you versus me, I’d win faster than you could move.” My eyes lingered on his mouth for a second. “And bite.” I sat back. “Besides, I have a pretty dress I will never have a chance to wear again so I might as well go.”

 

“That’s a lie. This school has a lot of dances.” Rebekah told me.

 

“Oh come off it already, I’ve made my mind up. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“People usually get killed off when they say that.” Damon muttered and went to grab a drink from the bar.

 

“Dumbest idea ever.” Rebekah repeated. “Hey...” She leaned forward. “...is there something going on between you and...” She cocked her head to the bar. I frowned.

 

“Why would there be something going on between me and him? He’s in love with Elena. I don’t go for guys who are in love with someone else. Especially if I know the person they’re in love with.”

 

“Then why were you staring at him the entire time he sat there?”

 

“I was trying to push him off the seat.”

 

“Sure, you were.”

 

“I was! Eugh, can we talk about something else than the opposite sex for a while?” We sat there in silence thinking about subjects not including men. “Did those candles I ordered come in?” She nodded.

 

“Why do you need them anyways?”

 

“I thought maybe I’d create some basic protection goodie bags, you know, candles, herbs, gemstones, crystals, necklaces, maybe even some scents. I’d do 10 at first and see how they sell.” Rebekah nodded.

 

“That sounds pretty good actually; we could do that during the winter sale. I mean, you could make 10 as a sample now and if they sell out, we could do more in a few weeks.” We high fived on the brilliant idea. “Do they actually work?”

 

“For me it works because it makes my magic stronger, I often rely on earth’s natural magic for strength so yeah. But for non-magics, it’s like power of will. If it does work, they believe it does, if it doesn’t, they call it rubbish and hoax. I think it does to some extent for them but I don’t know. I could be completely wrong.” Rebekah smiled and glanced at Matt who passed us by.

 

“I’m gonna be right back.” She said to me and followed him into the wash room.

 

“Take your time.” I was sitting alone for 2 whole seconds before Damon occupied Rebekah’s seat. He smiled at me crinkling his eyes. “That seat is taken.”

 

“By whom? Your invisible dog?” I leaned forward over the table.

 

“Do you want me to sick Farrah on you again?” His face darkened at the memory and he took a sip of his drink. “Why are you hanging around me, Damon? What’s in it for you?” He stared past me absently.

 

“Maybe I just like the company?”

 

“Bull. Shit.” His line of vision moved on to me. My fucking hormones were jumping around in my body because of his eyes.

 

“What? You don’t believe I could actually like you?”

 

“Someone who insults you every few seconds and is too young to drink? Hmm...not really your type now is it. Or who knows, maybe it is. After all, Elena is **barely** eighteen.”

 

“God, why are you hanging up on that? You don’t even like her.” I felt fury run through my veins.

 

“Because it is not okay. It is not okay to make a girl that young choose. It is NOT okay for her to throw away a relationship she **is** happy in, on a man who would clearly do everything in his power to make sure she stays safe whilst others die. You do not understand that your selfishness would destroy so many people so many fucking times. God, you’re so blinded you don’t even see how pathetic it is, she may be attracted to you in every single way that is possible but she is still in love with Stefan. Your blood runs through her veins and she is _still_ choosing Stefan over you. She was fifteen when you first told her what she wanted, a love that consumes her. You said that to a **fifteen** year old girl that Damon. She’s _still_ doesn’t understand how to open fucking biscuits from the packaging and you expected her to understand what she wanted at the age of **fif-fucking-teen** _._ ” I took a deep breath. “It is not okay for her to choose between two brothers. She **_never_ ** wanted to get in between you and Stefan but you put her there. Every time that she sees either him or you she feels guilty for being in that position. Why the hell can’t you just see for one fucking second of your life at what you are doing to her?” He stared at me with a hard expression on his face. “Yes, Elena told me everything. She didn’t have to though, every time you two are in a room together it’s like your eyes are practically glued to her.” I grabbed my bag and stood up. “And by the way, I may not like her for what she did to me in the past but I understand her too well not to care.”

I walked outside before he could say anything. ‘ _God, why is he so damn....ARGH?!_ ’ I was screaming in my head as I walked furiously home. Farrah waggled her tail when she saw me. “Don’t ask me about it. I don’t want to...Rebekah and Matt are hooking up. Good for them right?” She licked her teeth. I filled up her bowls and went on my laptop. “Why are men so fucking clueless?” I typed into Google. The results that came up were so ridiculous I had to close my browser. “I should join a gym.” I said to Farrah, she ignored me so I googled a gym in Mystic Falls. There was none. “You have got to be kidding me. There’s a fucking athlete’s shop but not a gym?” I read an article where it said that they were building one currently and it would be ready in two years. “FUCK. EVERYTHING.”

 

****Centralia, Pennsylvania****

Elijah dropped the lifeless body from his mouth. Kol grinned as his brother’s vampire face changed back to human.

 

“Didn’t that feel good brother?”

 

“That was a necessity, not an enjoyment.” Kol rolled his eyes as Elijah stalked forward to a blue glass cabinet.  He opened its transparent door carefully. “Without his blood I would not be able to get the key.”

 

“This really is a pointless game of cat and mouse. We’ve spent weeks on trying to find a key that opens something we don’t even know about yet.” Elijah grabbed the amber key quickly afraid it would burn him. However, it only felt warm in his palm.

 

“That is for Miss Jenkins to discover, not us.”

 

“Right, the witch.” Kol strolled over to the couch and dropped himself leisurely on it, propping his feet upon the dead body.

 

“Sorceress, Kol.” Elijah corrected still staring intently at the key in his hand. “She’s much more powerful than a witch.” Kol threw his head back in boredom.

 

“And pray tell brother, when will I get to meet this very powerful being of yours?” Elijah finally looked up from the key at him.

 

“At the ball of course. Klaus cannot possibly think that we wouldn’t attend after he went through all this trouble to send us an invitation.” Kol smirked.

 

“I like how you think, brother.”

 

****The Forbes House****

 

“I really don’t like Klaus’ interest in my cousin. I mean yeah, we hate each other but I wouldn’t wish Klaus on my worst enemy.”  Caroline said as she threw away the empty pizza boxes. “And EW! This one is so moulded even rats wouldn’t get near it.” She sighed and looked at Bonnie. “Let’s just order a new one.” The chocolate-eyed girl nodded and grabbed the phone receiver. She put in the number every pizza lover in Mystic Falls knew off by heart. Caroline sat at the table next to her friend. “I mean, when he was interested in me, I at least could handle myself. She’s just human.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Bonnie hung up the phone and looked at the blonde. “She’s not though. Care, she’s more powerful than me and I’m pretty powerful. Wouldn’t you agree?” Caroline nodded. “I wonder why she’s so powerful.” Caroline bit her lip to keep herself from spilling her cousin’s secret. “Maybe it’s because she’s been at it longer. I mean, that’s why you and Elena bullied her when we were just kids.” Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her emotional conflict.

 

“She’s a--.” Bonnie looked at her friend puzzled. “Yeah, she’s been at it since she was little so that’s why.” Bonnie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

 

“But how? My powers didn’t come in until I was a teenager. Why did hers come in so early? And how come neither you or your mom never showed any signs of them? I mean, it’s in the bloodline.” Caroline thought quickly.

 

“It probably came from her father’s side.” Bonnie nodded slowly accepting justification.

 

“That would explain it.”

 

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a while but when Bonnie was about to ask another question, Caroline cut in. “What pizza did you order?”

 

“Spicy veg. I’ve been craving it for ages.”

 

****LILY!!!!!!****

The stupid college nimrod forgot to lock up the shop on Tuesday. Thank God it was me who found out and not Rebekah otherwise he’d be in shreds. She was spending time at Matt’s house quite a bit. They were in the _honeymoon_ stage where they would just do each other like bunnies but not tell anyone _or each other_ that they were in a relationship. They just called it _a thing_. No wonder we’re doomed. I was walking home from The Grill when I saw that idiot laughing with his pals about something. I wanted to kill him when I asked for the keys from him and he stared flabbergasted. Bekah was right. Hiring him was the dumbest decision I ever made. I was making sure that everything was in the right place and nothing was stolen when I heard it. A soft whisper. I turned around but there was nothing behind me. Another whisper.

 

“Whoever you are, you should know, I do **NOT** scare easily!” A light wind blew into my ear. I grabbed the closest thing to me which was a crystal wand, and swung it around me. If there was a solid body next to me, they would have been badly bruised but there was nothing, just oxygen and nitrogen particles. The lights flickered before blacking out altogether. The temperature lowered, my breath visible to me. The whispers stopped. I stood there in the dark, cold silence for a minute with my heart threatening to leap out of my chest. And then the shrieking happened. It was so loud in my head. It was like a drill working on my brain. I fell to my knees shocked to discover the shrieking was escaping from my own mouth.

Suddenly everything stopped. The lights came back on and my shrieks became soundless. I stood up and looked around me. Nothing seemed out of place except for the fact that there was a witch standing in front of me. A dead witch, to be precise. Bonnie’s grandmother.

 

“Hello Lillian.” I glared.

 

“It’s Lily. Mind telling me what the **BLOODY** **HELL** was that?”

 

“That?” She raised an eyebrow at me. “That was a warning Lillian, you’re in grave danger.”

 

“Aren’t I _always_?” She slapped me across the face. I looked at her shocked and slowly brought up my hand to my cheek to caress it. It felt sore. ‘ _Damn, grams can hit._ ’

 

“You **will** show me respect. I may not be a sorceress but I am still your elder.” I just nodded numbly. “The original’s ball. You need to go to it. There is an amber chest in his study hidden behind a dagger cabinet. You need to steal it. That chest can **never** be opened Lillian.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because the content of it will help Klaus control every supernatural being on earth. We suspect he plans on converting the entire non magic community to have an army of billion.” I pretended not to care but my heart started to thump against my chest again.

 

“So? What does that have to do with me?” Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull.

 

“You insolent girl! To achieve this he will create a _massacre_! You’re a sorceress! You draw your power from the earth! Protect it!” I gave her a hard stare.

 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll steal the damn chest.” She looked pleased with herself. “Now is **this**...” I pointed to the lights. “...going to happen **EVERY TIME** one of you visits?”

 

“What will?”

 

“The head pain and then just orders? You know I’m not one of your soldiers, right?” She smiled. Actually it looked more like a grimace and she disappeared. “ **THANKS! _Real_ nice of you!** ” I yelled at the ceiling. ‘ _So I guess now no one can stop me from going to the ball. But I’ll definitely need help. I wonder what it looks like. Stupid witches not giving me all the information._ ’ I closed up the shop and walked home as fast as possible.

Farrah already found out about mission impossible. The moment I stepped through the threshold she started barking at me that it was too dangerous. I patted her head sadly. “I know already. A witch appeared to me when I was closing up at work. That stupid Mike didn’t and he even forgot the keys inside. Why did I suggest we even hire him?” She just blinked at me. “Thanks, silence is _tremendously_ helpful.” She whined. “A walk? Seriously? You wanna go for a walk together? We haven’t done that in ages.” She put her head on my shoulder. “Okay, okay. You don’t have to guilt trip me.” I grabbed the keys and opened the door for her to walk past me outside. She waited patiently as I locked up.

It was strangely warm for a December night. Farrah peed in someone’s garden, clearly having a score to settle with them. Luckily, whoever they were, they weren’t home. We walked to the Wickery Bridge. It was fully reconstructed by now. The difference was clearly visible in the wood from where Elena and Matt crashed and the rest of the bridge.

“Beautiful.” I whispered as my shoes made no noise on it. Farrah attempted to chew on it but it hurt her teeth so she just abandoned it and looked out at the river. I leaned over the bridge and did the same.

Farrah thumped her tail twice. “I know but who’s life am I willing to risk by asking them to help me?” She sneezed. “Bless you.” She thumped her tail again. “Now that’s a good idea. But there is only one problem.” She looked at me curiously but I kept looking on. “I kind of went off on him about Elena. HE ASKED ME TO BUT...but...I probably hurt his feelings.” Farrah laid down on the ground. “What do you mean speak of the devil?”

 

“She means me.” A voice came from behind me and Damon leaned over the bridge next to me. We haven’t seen or spoken to each other in a week so since I chewed him out so to say that I was uncomfortable right now would be an understatement. Plus it didn’t help that my body was attracted to him. “Whatcha doin’?”

 

“Chillin’. You too?”

 

“Yup. Felt like going for a fresh snack but saw you instead and here I am.” I glanced at him, my eyes lingering a bit too long on his crystal blue irises before running down to his mouth. When he turned to look at me, I turned back to the river.

 

“Look, about what I said at The Grill--.” He cut me off.

 

“You were a bitch. I get it. I’m around bitchy women all the time.” A moment of silence passed.

 

“Doesn’t mean I was wrong.” He took a deep breath.

 

“No. No, it doesn’t.” He looked past me at Farrah before turning to me. “Now, tell me more about risking someone’s life to help you?” I sighed and crossed my arms seeing no point in not telling him if he already heard half the story.

 

“I need something. I plan to get it during Klaus’ ball and I will need at least two people to help me get it. One for a distraction and one for a lookout.” He raised an eyebrow at me.

 

“So, you’re definitely going?” I nodded. ‘ _Well, the damn witches aren’t really giving me a choice in this matter._ ’ “What do you plan on stealing?”

 

“Stealing is such a harsh word, I prefer _acquire_. I need one of his daggers.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To help put him back in his box, of course.” I smirked. “Plus he **did** steal it off me, I want it back.”

 

“Seems like a lot of trouble for just one silly, little dagger.”

 

“That’s because it’s not. It belonged to someone I cared about. Someone who passed away.” He stepped closer to me and stared into my eyes.

 

“You know, for a seventeen year old girl, you sure have a mysterious past.” I smiled at him coyly and stepped closer to him.

 

“That’s why people like me Damon. Because I’m _mysterious_.” We were close. If I moved my head a couple more millimetres forward, our faces would collide. I had to jab my nails into my palm just to restrain myself from doing so. I’ve never kissed a vampire, always wanted to find out what it felt like though. And Damon would be such a good test subject. He smirked at me and looked away.

 

“Alright, I’m in. Anything that helps to get Klaus off our backs and keep me alive is good enough for me. You should get your bff vampire Barbie on this as well. She’s good at making dramatic scenes that include her brother. Plus she can’t be killed.” I frowned. Farrah yawned behind me clearly bored out of her wits.

 

“But I like Rebekah, I don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

“She’s already dead, Blondie.” I glared up at him.

 

“Seriously? What did I say about that nickname?” I took a deep breath. “Fine. You’re in. Give me your phone number so I can call you later on with a plan.”

 

“Sure.” He smirked. “But you know, any other time will be fine too. Like when you feel certain urges between your thighs or when your panties are dripping wet because you’re lusting after me. Call and I’m there.”

 

“Just give me the number.” I gritted through my teeth. He dictated while I typed it into my phone and saved him as a new contact. “I’ll call you up when I’m ready.”

 

“ _Can’t wait._ ” He was gone in a blink. Behind me, I could hear my dog judging me. I turned to face her and started walking back the way I came from.

 

“Hey. You suggested him. And just because I am attracted to him that does **not** mean I’ll lose my virginity to him. He’s a vampire! Losing my V card will probably be painful and bloody.” Farrah just stayed in her place staring at me. “Stop it. I will not stand to be disparaged. Now come on. I need to call Caroline.” She wouldn’t budge so I just continued walking by myself. “Klaus fancies her. Therefore she’s a much better distraction than Rebekah. After all, he saved _her_ life over his sister’s once upon a time. All I have to do is just convince my sweet and amazing cousin why she’ll be perfect.” Finally Farrah started catching up to me and we walked home together thinking of strategies.

 

****Mystic Falls High****

 

“No, abso-fucking-lutely not.” Was what came out of my cousin’s mouth the next day at school when I presented my request.

 

“Come on, Care. You know that if it came down to you or Rebekah, he’d choose you in a heartbeat. Not yours of course. And heck he already ha--.” She cut me off.

 

“Do you not understand that no means no?”

 

“Caroline, I am not asking you to snog him or anything. Just distract him.” I tried to make puppy dog eyes at her. “Please Caroline? Pwease? Pwetty pwease? Damon’s in on it.” Suddenly Elena appeared next to me.

 

“Damon’s in on what?” She asked curiously. I threw a ‘ _don’t-you-dare-tell-anyone-about-this.-Family-solidarity,-woman!_ ’ look at Caroline before answering.

 

“On going to Klaus’ ball. I’m just trying to convince Caroline to come as well.” Elena frowned clearly not believing me.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she has such pretty dresses in her wardrobe. It’d be a waste not to _use_ them.” Caroline threw Elena a nervous look before glancing back at me.

 

“Fine. I’ll come to the stupid ball _and_ I’ll wear the stupid dress.” I jumped to hug her squealing in happiness.

 

“Yay! This is gonna be so much fun.” I grinned at her broadly whilst she just rolled her eyes at me. Elena stood there awkwardly. “Are you coming to the ball, Elena?” I asked her.

 

“I don’t know. It’s Klaus. I constantly worry he’ll kill me.” I really wanted to sigh in irritation.

 

“You know, he’s had plenty of opportunities. If he hasn’t done it by now, he’s probably not going to do it at a ball where the **_whole town_** will be.” She rolled her eyes at me. “Why _hasn’t_ he killed you yet by the way?”

 

“Why don’t **you** ask him since you’re such an expert on the subject?” She snapped at me nastily. ‘ _There’s the Elena we all know and hate! Welcome back.’_ I immediately thought in my head.

 

“Yeah, right. I’ve gotta go or I’ll be late for French. See ya later.” I said to them and immediately walked away as fast as possible so they could start bitching about me behind my back. I sat down and threw Matt a small smile as a hello. But before the lesson started I sent both Caroline and Damon the same text message; ‘ _My house. 10 o’clock tonight. Don’t be late_.’

 

****The Boarding House****

Damon smirked at the message. ‘ _Booty call, much?_ ’ he thought instantly but then he threw himself down on his couch remembering about the girl’s mission impossible and his mood soured. He quickly received another text just making him more annoyed.

 

‘ _Damon, what is going on? Why are you going to Klaus’ ball? Don’t do anything stupid._ ’

 

He rolled his eyes and didn’t bother answering back. Why would Elena _ever_ think he’d do anything stupid? She said she wouldn’t be there so all he wanted was _just_ to have a good time.

 

****Lily’s house****

 

Caroline laid out in front of me the map of Klaus’ house or palace as she calls it. Actually the map was like a really lazy kid’s drawing of a bat cave. There were only two blobs out of 15 labelled. I pointed to a blank blob.

 

“What’s this one called?” She shrugged. I pointed to another blob. “That one?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“This one?”

 

“They’re not labelled for a reason, Lily.” She sighed frustrated. “Look, I was only in that house **once** and only in a few rooms. He didn’t exactly give me a tour of the palace, you know. And I didn’t look around! I was busy hating him and looking hot. Damon should be more helpful at the house plan than me. After all, Rebekah did torture him inside.” I smiled at how ‘ _head-bitch-in-charge_ ’ my friend was. “What are you stealing anyway?” Damon burst in through my door. He saw Caroline and groaned.

 

“You involved Barbie junior in this? I told you to get Rebekah!” I ignored him.

 

“I need a dagger. He stole it off me. I’m just...returning it to myself.” Caroline nodded. Damon scoffed at Caroline’s drawing of Klaus’ house.

 

“This looks like something a dog would draw.” Farrah barked offended from the living room couch. “Who drew it?” Caroline didn’t respond, just pressed her lips into a thin line and stole my hot chocolate.

 

“It had to be me, of course, seeing as I am **the only one** in _this room_ that has never been inside. Very intelligent, you fucking twat.” I shook my head in disappointment and looked at the ceiling. “ _This_ is what I have to work with.” Caroline sat down at my kitchen table, still drinking my hot chocolate. Damon placed himself next to her and they both looked at me expectedly. “What?”

 

“You’re the brain of the operation. What’s the plan? Astound us.” My cousin said to me.

 

“Gee, real teamwork there Caroline.”

 

“Oh, come on Elphaba. Clearly Barbie Junior has a sex date with the werewolf so we shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Damon inserted with a smug look.

 

“Don’t talk to about my cousin that way. In fact, don’t talk at all.” I sat down across from them. “So here’s how this is going to go down.” I chanted a spell in my head and a large folder landed in front of me making them jump. I opened to the first page. “We have precisely 5 minutes to get the wanted object, hide it and then still mingle at that ridiculous ball for an hour or so looking inconspicuous. As I am the only one who knows what the dagger looks like, I will need to go to Klaus’ study and retrieve it but I’ll need one of you to come with me to be on the lookout or if anything goes wrong, to get me the hell out of there. That’ll be Damon. He is faster, stronger and his compulsion has a lower chance of breaking. Plus, I’m willing to get him killed in case Klaus does catch us. Caroline...” I turned to her. “...you will be the distraction. I want you to hold him for actually 6 minutes just to give us an extra 60 seconds. I’d suggest you go for the ol’ ‘ _Why are you destroying my life?_ ’ bit. You know, talk about him being in Tyler’s body, his interest in you, him not killing Elena, his scheme. You have to be really aggressive and angry about it as well, and loud so he takes you outside through the front door to calm you down. Will you be able to do it?” Caroline nodded looking determined.

 

“I think I can manage.”

 

“Good.” I ripped two sheets from the folder, it had the outline of the plan on one side and the timeline on the other. I passed the sheets to the two. “The ball starts at twenty hundred hours. I’ll arrive at 2030, get the scope of the land and attempt to not let Klaus notice me, this plan has to be executed by twenty one hundred and finished precisely by 2105. Do you two understand?” They just nodded whilst looking at the paper. “Guys, seriously. Can I count on you two not to fuck this up?” Caroline looked at me surprised.

 

“Would I be here if I wanted to fuck this up?” Damon asked not looking away from the sheet.

 

“Damon.” I said softly. He glanced at my worried face and returned back to the sheet.

 

“Where do you plan to put it?” He asked. “The dagger. You get it out of the study and then what?”

 

“Natalie Ritter’s car.” Caroline looked alarmed.

 

“What? No. That’s Amber Ritter’s mom.”

 

“Exactly. She’s the most non magic mum in the universe, no one would ever suspect her if Klaus suddenly ordered a search. I mean, she isn’t even on the council is she Damon?” He shook his head not speaking. “Caroline, where would you put it?” She thought about it.

 

“I’d take it. After all, he likes me. He wouldn’t suspe—“

 

“WRONG.” Damon cut her off. “That’s **EXACTLY** why he’d suspect you first. You cause a scene and then something goes missing? We can’t take any chances on this. The cheerleader’s mother it is.” He turned back to me. “You pass me the dagger and I’ll put it in her car. Easy as pie.” I nodded, hearing this just gave me the opportunity to get the chest out of the study by myself without any witnesses. ‘ _Thank you Wicca!_ ’

 

“Then we’ve got this sorted out. Who want chocolate waffles?” I grinned at them broadly.

 

“That’s my cue to leave.” Damon got up and folded the sheet in his pocket before turning into stone and sitting back again. He leaned over the table and whispered. “Do you realize that there is a vampire outside?” I nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, he can’t hear anything.” I got up, walked over to the couch, Farrah completely sleeping, and grabbed a box from underneath it. Inside I found two rings, I grabbed them and went back to the table. The two looked at me curiously. “I cast an enchantment, there is a sound barrier. Only non magics can hear things if a non magic thing happens in this house. Like an axe murder stabbing me and me screaming out for help. But these...” I put the two rings on the table. “...these will work up to 6 hours.” Damon picked one up.

 

“They’re ugly.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

“They’re useful.” Caroline grabbed the other ring.

 

“What exactly do they do?” She asked me.

 

“Inside I fitted a grey opal stone. It doesn’t make you invisible, just a bit unnoticeable, but it wasn’t enough for me because we’re supernatural creatures. So I magnified the features of the stone but it shortened its life span. Down to six hours.”

 

“Wait, stones have life spans?” Damon asked disbelievingly.

 

“Oh yeah, and they are very long, they can last up to a billion years. But magic is not supposed to play with the sources of life and death. There are always consequences. In this case, the rings only last six hours. They activate within milliseconds of putting them on and deactivate when taken off instantly. They will help you walk past that vamp. He’ll know in the back of his mind he can see you but it’ll be like something in the corner of your eye, you know. You think you see something but in the end you just forget about it.” Caroline stared at the ring in awe.

 

“Cool. Bonnie could never do this?”

 

“Well, no but I have limitations as well Caroline.”

 

“Like what?” I pondered for a second.

 

“I can’t think of any right now because my mind is on waffles but there is some things. Who wants waffles?” Damon put his ring on. A tiny spark came off it, I nodded to him and he left. Caroline stayed for waffles.

 

“Umm...Lils, is there anything going on between you and Damon?” I just rolled my eyes at her and stole back my hot chocolate that was cold now.

 

****Saturday****

 

My heart was thumping against my chest when I woke up. I was anxious and feeling sick. When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I saw my pale face.  Today was the day of the ball. Today was the day I’d steal something that could save creation. Today was the day I’d face Klaus once again. I took a deep breath, sat down on my toilet and peed. I felt much better, straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH. MY. GOD. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YOU WILL EVER SEE OF ME AND I’VE WRITTEN THIS OVER THE COURSE OF THREE DAYS BEFORE I WANTED TO GET EVERYTHING PERFECT. OH. MY. GOD. I do apologise for the time skip in case you don’t like it or you think it makes no sense. I make no sense. But I try to use facts as much as possible. Seriously, I go into full research mode for this. I also apologise if you think that Damon & Lily are progressing too quickly. In my head she just thinks he’s hot and Damon is just annoyed because he is still in love with Elena so yeah. I love you all and thank you for still reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.

Rebekah took a hair curler out of my hair and let the curl bounce. Her own blonde hair was in a simple straight ‘half-up-half-down’ do. She didn’t put on her gorgeous blue gown yet because she wanted to do her makeup first so right now we were both walking in bathrobes. She took out all of the curlers now. I stared at the bathroom mirror with a huge grin on my face.

 

“THEY LOOK SO CURLY.” Rebekah chuckled and started combing a brush through it. “What? WHAT IS HAPPENING?” I asked alarmed when I noticed the curls were becoming a bit less curly.

 

“Relax Lily. I told you to trust me right?” I nodded. “Then shut it. I’ll put it on the side like this so you can look like Taylor Swift.” My eyes widened and she laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. We’ll brush it and pin it up so your side bangs don’t go into your eyes and leave it. You’ll look like Dianna Agron.” I breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Good, she’s pretty.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“So...” She didn’t even look at me knowing what I was going to ask.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, we had the talk. Without sex.”

 

“And...?”

 

“And you do realise that a relationship is between two people, not the entire world right?”

 

“Oh come on Beks! I’m dying to know.”

 

“Don’t call me Beks. I don’t like it.” Farrah walked into the bathroom and started gnawing on one of the curlers. “Farrah! Stop it! Here, chew on Lily’s phone case.” She took my phone out of its rubber case with my hand and threw it to my dog who happily chewed away.

 

“That is so mean. You owe me a new case.”

 

“You owe me a new curler.” We stayed silent for a while. “My brothers are going to be there tonight too.”

 

“Brothers? You have more?”

 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know. I’m sure you must have met Elijah already.” I smiled to myself.

 

“Yeah. So Elijah and...”

 

“Kol. Finn was killed by the Salvatores. To be honest, Finn was a little traitor so his death means nothing to me.” I looked at her in the mirror. She had a firm look on her face.

 

“Except for the fact that perhaps you are a little angry maybe.” She tugged at my hair. “Ow.”

 

“Don’t counsel me, Lily.” She started pinning my bangs up. “Besides, tonight all I have on my mind is to keep Kol away from Matt.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He tried to kill him at the last ball. It was just in pure fun and at first I was into it but... Matt showed a little bit of kindness to me that I haven’t seen in a long while and I... changed my mind. Of course, I didn’t know that Matt was just pretending to care and--.”

 

“Easy girl.” She took a deep breath.

 

“Well, the past is the past. What’s important now is that we are in a relationship and happy and that’s all that is important. Yes. Only that. Is important. Because it’s important.” She grabbed a can of hair spray and just went crazy with it over my head.

 

“Okay, Rebekah. I think that’s enough.” She didn’t stop. “BEKS!” I shouted and she looked at me as if she just woke up from a trance.

 

“I told you not to call me that.”

 

“Sorry, you were converting my hair into chemicals over here!” She looked at the can in her hand.

 

“Oh, sorry. But no, look. You can get rid of it by just brushing it out, it’s fine.” She rolled her eyes at me. “Drama queen.” I smirked.

 

“And don’t you forget it.” I told her. She smiled to herself. “Farrah, I SWEAR TO GOD. IF YOU CHEW ON THAT CURLER ONE MORE FREAKING TIME.”

 

****The Forbes House****

Caroline looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful and she knew it. She picked out a beige dress that went great with her complexion so there was no way she could ever go wrong with it. But one thing was bothering Caroline. She felt scared. Not scared about herself or about the plan or even about Klaus. She felt scared for her cousin. She’s seen what magic can do to Bonnie and she was worried that something would go wrong tonight for Lily. Because something always went wrong.

 

“Caroline! Tyler’s here! I’ll see you at the ball!” Her mom yelled and she could hear her exchange pleasantries with her boyfriend before she left.

 

“Caroline?” She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her self before walking out into the foyer. Tyler looked dashing in his suit, she didn’t have to force a smile when she saw him. “Wow.” He said to her before walking to her and giving her a kiss. “You look beautiful.” He said when they finally broke away. He hit his shoulder lightly.

 

“Well you don’t look so bad yourself.” She said and kissed him again. “We should probably go or we won’t even make it.” Tyler raised his eyebrow at her.

 

“Would that really be so bad? I can think of a few more fun things we could do.” He grinned and she laughed.

 

“I need to do something for Lily first; then we can leave and have our own little private ball.” Tyler frowned, his arms still wrapped around her.

 

“What do you have to do?”

 

“Annoy Klaus for about 5 minutes. I think I can accomplish that.” Tyler dropped his arms.

 

“Caroline, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I won’t trust me. Just, when I start shouting at him and he drags me outside, don’t get involved.”

 

“But—“

 

“Tyler!” He sulked for a second before giving in. “Thank you.” She kissed him. “Let’s go and let other people be jealous of how hot we look.” Tyler shook his head but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

 

****Gilbert house****

Jeremy and Stefan were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for two girls; Damon was standing in the doorway not really caring. He was more annoyed that Elena decided to come right after she heard he was. Now she would probably come down looking beautiful as ever and it would make him pissed off that she was his brother’s girl again and that other blonde girl’s plan would be in ruins. He was right. When Bonnie and Elena went down the stairs, they both looked stunning. But Elena looked somehow different in her cherry red dress. It took Damon a few seconds to figure it out. She didn’t look just like herself anymore.

 

She looked like Katherine.

 

A manipulative, backstabbing bitch.

 

That thought eased the heartache a bit but he wondered what he was when he noticed that while she was kissing Stefan, her eyes fluttered to him for a second. _‘There it is._ ’ He thought in his head and started walking to the car. Jeremy and Bonnie right behind him. Damon had to admit it, Bonnie looked hot. She was wearing a very modest black dressed that hugged her in the right places. Jeremy glared at Damon when he opened the door for his girlfriend. Damon just ignored the little twerp. Elena got in next to her brother whilst Stefan sat at the front with his behind the steering wheel. ‘ _Let’s do this._ ’ Damon thought in his head as they left for the Mikaelson house.

 

****Jenkins house****

I clipped the diamond necklace on that went perfectly with the scarlet red dress. “Damn.” Farrah looked at me. “He may be a psychopathic murdered but he’s got good taste.” She snorted. “Hey, get your DNA away from this dress immediately. I plan on selling it after I’m done.” She walked out of the bedroom into the living room offended. Rebekah came out of the bathroom and I gasped. That girl looked so beautiful that I wanted to throw her down and do her right there and then. She spun around in the strapless blue gown with her hair just floating around her face.

 

“So?” She asked nervously.

 

“You look....like my new lesbian crush.” She laughed at me. Someone knocked on the door. I quickly went to open it. It was Matt. He smiled.

 

“You look great.” I let him in.

 

“Thanks, you look alright.” I grinned. “But wait till you see your honey. Rebekah. Come on out.” She looked out with her head first before fully showing herself in the door frame. Matt’s jaw dropped. She smiled nervously putting a lock of hair behind her ear. I nudged Matt so he could say something.

 

“You...” he croaked out but cleared his throat straight away. “You look gorgeous, Rebekah.” She blushed. ’ _I wonder. How come vampires can blush?’_ But I dismissed that thought because these two were just so cute! ‘ _MY REAL LIFE OTP IS CANON!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!_ ’

 

“Well, why don’t you two wait for me in the car while I lock up here with my _special_ abilities?” They walked out, Bekah still blushing. I put a charm on the house and grabbed a small purple necklace that was fitted with amethyst stone for Rebekah. It would give her some protection and would allow me to draw power from it. I said goodbye to Farrah after putting food and water in her bowls and left, I sat in the back seat of the car. Rebekah next to Matt, their eyes shining and their mouth pink, I clearly interrupted a mini make-out session. I passed her the necklace. “Here. Wear this. It’ll go well with your dress.” She looked surprised.

 

“Thanks Lily.” She smiled and put it on. Matt smiled in the rear-view mirror at me and started the car. We drove for about 20 minutes with me filling in the silence.

 

“So like, they _think_ that they are amazing because they pushed the series **back** but noo!!! THEY ARE NOT! They are the-the-THE OPPOSITE OF BATMAN! Stupid network is stupid!” I grumbled. As soon as the car stopped Matt quickly ran to open Rebekah’s door for her. She blushed again. I was still in awe of the cuteness but got out by myself. “Okay losers. I’m ditching your butts so you can be all in love with each other and going in. I plan on getting hammered bitches!” I said and walked away from them as fast as possible. There were ushers at the entrance. ‘ _Who hires ushers these days? WHO HAS BALLS THESE DAYS? Lol, that’s what she said._ ’ I smirked to myself and went inside. Caroline was right, it looked more like a palace than a house. I immediately noticed Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon. It was kind of hard not to. They were standing practically in front of me.

 

“Miss?” I turned to the usher. “You need to move along, you’re blocking the entrance.”

 

“Oh sorry.” I quickly moved out of the way. I could feel Elena’s glare on me for some unknown reason. A waiter passed by me with a glass of champagne I sneakily grabbed. But the moment I was going to gulp it down, it was gone from my hand. I looked around flabbergasted and spotted Elijah with a smug look on his face in the corner of the room. I felt happiness bubbling up inside me and tried to hide it which of course I failed at. He motioned for me to follow him down the hall, I moved immediately and ended up in what looked like a second parlour near the kitchen. Elijah was sitting at a table with another man who looked at me curiously. Elijah stood up and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back just as tightly. He pulled away and smiled at me. I just grinned, I was so incredibly happy it hurt.

 

“You look absolutely stunning, Lily.” He said softly and put a lock of my hair, that’s escaped, behind my ear.

 

“Thank you kind, sir.” I curtsied. The man sitting at the table snorted in laughter. My eyes moved on to him, I came forward and stuck my hand confidently.

 

“I’m Lily Jenkins. Pleasure.” The man stood up, took my hand and kissed it.

 

“Kol Mikaelson. At your service milady.” I smirked.

 

“I ain’t a lady, mate.” I sat down, Elijah next to me, also. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you again.” I said to him. He threw a warning look at his brother.

 

“Lily. I believe we have something that you are in need of.” I frowned confused. He pulled out an amber key. My heart skipped a beat.

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s a key.” Kol answered, studying me amused.

 

“I know it’s a key but, why are you showing it to me?”

 

“Would you prefer I give it to Klaus?” Elijah asked me puzzled.

 

“No. Of course not. But...Elijah, how on earth did you...?”

 

“Well, Damon is keeping me up to date with what is going on. Plus someone paid us a visit.” Kol nodded.

 

“She was very cryptic.” He added. My eyes widened and I looked in panic at Elijah who stared at my reaction sadly.

 

“I’m sor—“

 

“Don’t.” I cut him off sharply. “I hoped she was dead. That’d at least explain—“ My hands were trembling. Elijah put his on mine to calm me down. “How did she look?”

 

“Terrified for her daughter’s life.” Kol answered smoothly. Tears were forming behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall and clung onto the table for dear life. Elijah put his arms around me again.

 

“It’s alright. You can let it go. No one will know besides us.” I pulled away and stood up with fire burning through my veins.

 

“No. I can’t. I’ve got something to do.” I grabbed the key. “Thank you for this, Elijah.” I put it in the band of my stocking. When I straightened up, I nodded to Kol. “Pleasure to meet you Kol. We’ll see each other soon, I’m sure of it.” With that I left the parlour and walked back to the party. Everyone started to dance by now. Caroline with Klaus. I looked at his face again for the very first time in two years. Hate brewing inside of me, but my emotions were already in a mess because of my mother, making it hard for me to stand.

Tyler was in pair with Amber, with a sour look on his face. Elena with Damon, Jack with that Meredith doctor lady, Jeremy and Rebekah, principal Croydon and his wife who looked like a knockout, Bonnie and Stefan. Matt was dancing with some girl from our French class, Rebekah kept on sending glares their way but I could see Jeremy saying something to her, probably to calm her down. The song ended and everyone clapped. Klaus looked around the room, seeing that all his guests were happy but I could understand too well what he was really doing. He was looking for me. He had one shiny price on his arm in the form of Caroline and now he wanted me. I felt like I couldn’t breathe and nearly fell down but someone helped me stand up. I clutched onto the arm of my saviour as Klaus’ eyes kept on missing me. I glanced at my knight in shining armour. It was Damon, looking down on me and frowning. Caroline pulled angrily at Klaus’ arm causing a scene and yelling loudly. ‘ _It’s time_.’ I nodded to Damon who at vampire speed moved me across the house. We stopped at a corner. I looked at him quizzically.

 

“ _There’s someone inside_.” He mouthed to me. I looked out, the door moved, Damon quickly pressed me against the wall to conceal me, his hands on my waist, his eyes staring dangerously into mine but I knew he was listening to whoever it was walking away. My heart was practically jumping out of my throat. Not because I was scared, but because I was so attracted to him. He pressed his body against mine more receiving a small whimper from me. He was making me feel something very intense that would probably terrify me some other time. Not even Elijah could make me feel like this. After a few seconds he stepped back and nodded that it was free for me to go. My legs moved by themselves as my mind was replaying in a loop what just happened. The study was big but the dagger case was very visible. Klaus put a light underneath it to make it look spooky. I walked over to lock and chanted ‘ _Patefacio sursum’_ three times until the cabinet door opened.

 

“Can you teach me how to do that? I need to break into my friends’ house.” Damon commented behind me. I grabbed my father’s dagger and passed it to the vampire.

 

“Maybe. Take this, put it in the cheerleader’s mum’s car and then we’re done.” He looked at me expectedly. “MOVE.”

 

“After you.” He said narrowing his eyes.

 

“Jesus, Damon, we don’t have a lot of time. Put that in her car **now.** ” He glared but left, I immediately locked the cabinet and looked behind it. It was the most beautiful amber chest I have ever seen. And I’ve seen none. I cast a teleportation enchantment and it disappeared. I was about to leave when I heard someone’s voice on the other side.

 

“Hello pet.” He opened the door. I took a step back, paralyzed with fear and fury at the same time. “Miss me?” He smirked smugly and closed the door behind him. In a matter of seconds I was pressed against the wall again with his teeth grazing my neck. He looked at me disappointed. “Where are my scars?”

 

“Gone.” I whispered. I was livid but fear was pushing down my anger. Klaus made a clicking noise with his tongue showing his displeasure.

 

“But they were my brand. Now no one knows you were branded. Any vampire could just feed on you without knowing you’re my property.” He tucked the same lock of hair his brother did behind my ear. “I guess, I’ll just have to make a new mark on you and make sure it sticks.” Something clicked in my head as he lowered his teeth back to my throat. It was like a light switch that turned my anger on. I threw him with my mind across the room into the door. He stood up pissed off. “You bitch. You will regr—“

 

“Highly doubt that you piece of shit.” I said in a cold voice that made him stop and widen his eyes.

 

“No. Lillian, come on. You know you don’t want to kill me.” He said laughing nervously. Fire erupted from my hands, I aimed it at his chest. He cried in pained but the burns quickly healed. I stalked closer to him before my hands landing on his now bare chest and the fire just boiling inside his body. It felt good. Causing him pain felt incredible. Powerful. He withered underneath my hands and his face kept on switching between human, vampire and werewolf. My hands went further, they pierced his skin causing a scream of anguish from him and was sliding inside his chest like it was butter. I felt his heart never taking my eyes of his face. I felt it and grabbed onto it.

 

Suddenly someone pulled me away and it was as if the lights dimmed.

 

“No!” I yelled and looked at who was still holding me back. It wasn’t just one person. It was Stefan, Elijah, Kol, Elena, Caroline, Damon, Rebekah and even Tyler. Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt were standing onto the side with Liz scared out of their wits. Rebekah slapped me across the face and shook me.

 

“WAKE UP LILY! WAKE UP!”

 

“It’s no use.” Klaus gasped out. “That girl is Lillian. The sorceress. Lily is not coming back until you knock her out.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Rebekah screamed at Klaus. I was still struggling to get out of the bonds I was in. They wouldn’t let go. Rebekah took my face into her hands. “Lily, do you know who I am?”

 

“Of course I do Beks, now tell them to let me go.” I wanted to cause unimaginable pain on that bastard. Klaus feared my wrath. I could see it.

 

“I can’t hold on much longer.” Elena yelled. My powers were throwing them off but only one by one so they just came back to hold me down. Next thing I knew someone hit me on the head and I blacked out.

 

******

Everyone stared between Elena and unconscious Lily on the floor. Elena shrugged.

 

“What? I told you I couldn’t hold on to her. Besides, Klaus said that she needs to black out to go back to normal.” Stefan shook his head but he knew his girlfriend was right. Elijah scowled at his brother.

 

“What did you DO?!” He yelled.

 

“I DID NOTHING!” Klaus yelled back. “I WAS TAKING BACK MY PROPERTY! It was you who healed her scars wasn’t it? Good, reliable Elijah always running to the rescue to be the knight in shining armour.” Elijah threw his brother against the wall.

 

“She was destroyed. You destroyed her. But she never was and never will be yours.”  He turned to the rest of the occupants who were staring interested. “Take her home. At least two supernaturals need to stay with her to make sure when she wakes up she’s not still at full power.”

 

“I’ll go.” Rebekah, Damon and Caroline answered at the same time. Elena looked at Damon like he was out of his mind as Rebekah picked up her best friend.

 

“Why?” She asked him.

 

“Because out of all of us here, me and the blondes were the only ones invited in. Bonnie, you should come too, just in case we need magical reinforcement. “ The girl nodded. Damon turned to Rebekah. “It’ll look weird if you go outside and someone sees you carrying her like she is nothing. It’d make more sense if I do it.” Rebekah reluctantly let him take her best friend of her arms. Elena stared at this flabbergasted. Stefan put his arm around her to comfort her.

 

“Me, Jeremy, Tyler and Liz will come too.” Said Matt. Damon shook his head.

 

“Too many people in that little house.” Matt smirked.

 

“Oh, so you don’t know about her secret basement?” Rebekah hissed at her boyfriend to shut up. Caroline and Tyler also looked alarmed.

 

“What secret basement?” Bonnie asked.

 

“Did you ever wonder why that house had stairs? There are two stories to it. The ground floor was just hidden.” Matt explained.

 

“And who hid it exactly?” Elena asked putting her arms on her hips. Matt pointed to the unconscious girl.

 

“NO.” Bonnie said disbelievingly.

 

“It’s her secret bat cave, okay?” Caroline said. “She hides everything in there that involves her magic. We’ve been down there making out a few times. And doing stuff.” Klaus listened intrigued. He had to find this secret basement. Strangely none of his humans could even get near the house. “It’s mostly the same as upstairs. There’s a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and her office.”

 

“We’ve been down there a few timed too.” Matt grinned.

 

“Guys, do you think that **this** is really the best time to spill one of Lily’s **biggest** secrets?” Rebekah asked, they all turned to look at Klaus who zipped his mouth shut. Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked out with the group in tow. Klaus stood up facing his brothers who looked smug.

 

“Seems we’ve found someone our dear sister is more loyal than to you brother.” Kol said with a smirk. “Interesting.”

 

“Shut it dear brother or you will get a beating.” Klaus said wiping the blood of his chest.

 

“As you wish. I should get back to the party, there is one dear sweet girl who has just caught my eye. Her name is Alyssa or Amber. Something along those lines.” When Kol left, Klaus glared at Elijah.

 

“She was in here looking for something.”

 

“Oh, wonder what? Will you tell me?” Klaus stood silent still glaring. “Didn’t think so.” Elijah walked out of the study. “I’ll send a maid to clean that up.” Klaus looked behind the dagger cabinet and cursed that indeed his last chance of being a ruler was gone.

 

****Jenkins house****

Damon sat at the kitchen table drinking out of Ric’s flask he stole off him back in the day. He saw Bonnie come up. It was surprising, he really couldn’t hear anything in this house except for when he was in the room. He felt a bit human that way. Bonnie made herself some hot chocolate before sitting down opposite him. A seat left in between them.

 

“That’s not yours, you know.” She said pointing to the flask.

 

“Yeah, because Ric is really going to haunt me for it for the rest of my days.” Bonnie smiled behind her cup and looked to the side. “Why are you up? Not that I care, I just don’t like people intruding on my bonding with inanimate objects time.” She raised an eyebrow at him before answering.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“What? With that big, young boy protecting you?”

 

“I don’t need protection, Damon. And it’s not Jeremy that’s bugging me. It’s Lily.” Damon snorted.

 

“You and me both.”

 

“No, I mean. The stuff she has, the crystals, the scents, the stones. I always thought that was just a myth invented by Hollywood but...she is a real sorceress. No wonder my grams doesn’t like her.”

 

“You see your grams?” Damon asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bonnie sipped her hot chocolate.

 

“But she’s dead.”

 

“She’s a dead _witch_ , Damon. A pretty damn powerful one. You really think death is going to hold her from coming over on this side and kicking my ass?” Damon chuckled.

 

“Well, witches do tend to do what they want.” Bonnie smirked.

 

“That’s why it’s not good to piss us off.” He nodded and drank some more. “This situation...it’s not going to end up well.”

 

“What? Just because we have a ticking time bomb in the city?”

 

“I was talking about Lily.”

 

“So was I.” She gave him a hard look which he returned. “You think this isn’t going to happen ever again? Klaus is **not** leaving for some idiotic reason and with _her_ here; it’s only a matter of time before she kills us all. You know, because Klaus _is_ our bloodline.”

 

“How’d you figure that?”

 

“Elijah.”

 

“You and him have certainly gotten close.”

 

“He can be useful.” She took a deep breath.

 

“I miss him too.”

 

“Elijah? Well you can go over to his place but I never figured you two were so close.” She looked at the flask. “Nope, we’re not doing this. Ric is dead. Permanently. Move on. I did.”

 

“You never move on.” Bonnie accused. “You sulk. You sulk, you let it consume you and every person you touch. That’s not moving on. That’s being obsessed. Get the hell over it. Yes, Alaric is dead but he was your friend and you need to let him go.” She drank the rest of her hot chocolate and left without bothering to say goodnight. Damon stared after her.

 

“What a bunch of bullshit.”

 

****Still the Jenkins house but next morning****

There was an arm draped over me. ‘ _Scratch that. Two arms. Why am I pinned to my own bed?_ ’ I opened my eyes and closed them quickly because the light from the window hurt my peepers. This time I opened one eye only. I read somewhere that pirates used to wear eye patches on their eyes so they would adjust quickly to the change from light to dark on the ships. Matt belonged to one of the arms over me. I opened my right eye. Rebekah belonged to the other. I sat up quickly making them both fall off my bed.

 

“Why were you in my bed?” I asked them suspiciously. “Did we have a threesome? Three blondes in one bed. Not a good way to spend the night.” Rebekah sat back down while Matt just threw himself down next to me and continued to sleep.

 

“You attacked Klaus last night.” She said tiredly.

 

“Yeah I remember that. And then someone hit me on the head which was VERY rude by the way.”

 

“ ** _I_** didn’t hit you. Now let me get 5 more minutes of sleep.” I got up and she immediately scrambled under covers clinging onto Matt like he was her teddy bear. He didn’t look as if he minded though. _‘Yup. They are a good OTP._ ’ I smiled and went to the bathroom. I noticed that I was not in my dress anymore but my pyjamas and my make up was cleaned off. The only remnants of last night were my curls. It was probably Bekah who cleaned me up. She’s such a great gal. I smiled after brushing my teeth. Next place I went was the kitchen where Damon was sleeping in his chair. I looked in the living room to see Farrah sleeping soundly as well. I was making myself some hot chocolate when I heard Damon yawn behind me.

“Morning sunshine.” I smiled at him not really looking back.

 

“Back to normal, I see.” He commented. I shrugged.

 

“As normal as I’ll ever be. And yeah, I remember everything from Elena’s red dress up to someone knocking me out in the back of my head.” He was suddenly hovering next to me. “You’re invading my personal space.” I said quietly as I attempted to hold my hot chocolate in place.

 

“You didn’t seem to mind last night. In fact, you seemed to enjoy it very much.” I could just hear the smugness in his voice.

 

“Yesterday I was a mess of emotions who had a plan to attain. Right now, I’m a 17 year old girl who is worried about her hot chocolate turning cold.” He turned me to face him and pressed my back to the kitchen counter with his body. My voice hitched in my throat.

 

“Are you sure about that?” He asked me smirking victoriously. He knew he was affecting me. He leaned over. “And you wear red much better than Elena.” He whispered and gave my jaw line a small kiss before grabbing my hot chocolate and sitting down at the kitchen table drinking it. I stood there paralyzed, my jaw line tingling. Bonnie came up from downstairs.

 

“Wh-Where did you co-come from?” I uttered. Damon grinned into the cup.

 

“Your bat cave.” She said simply before making herself some tea.

 

“I have a bat cave?” I asked her surprised.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know. Hiding it from all of us so you can have your secret sex slaves down there.” She placed her hand on my forehead. “Are you alright, Lily?” I nodded and sat down at the table as far as possible from Damon.

 

“Yeah. Just forgot about it momentarily. That’s all. How did you sleep?” She turned to me with a glare.

 

“You have a LOT of explaining to do.” Damon stood up and put the hot chocolate in front of me.

 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave.” He leaned over making every muscle in my body tense up. “I’ll see you around.” He said in an undertone, straightened up with a smirk and left. Bonnie stared at me wide eyed.

 

“NO. Me and him—are—not what—he just— NO, BONNIE, NO. I— No.” I shivered and drank the hot chocolate temporarily forgetting he drank it too. I quickly spit the hot chocolate over the sink and the rest from the cup. “What a waste of perfectly good hot chocolate.” I looked at Bonnie who was still gaping at me bewildered. “He’s a prick who likes to mess with me because I’m a teenage hormonal girl. But don’t worry. I plan on staying a virgin for a very long time.” She exhaled visibly relieved. “Now, let’s have this sorceress to witch discussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BALL LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AND YUP. It sucks. I can’t write. I’m a horrible writer. And there isn’t much happening I know. But I really want you guys to understand what I imagine when I write this. I apologize if you don’t like it. I really do. I guess...Adios till more comes along?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the ocs.

Monday came way too soon for my liking. I was in the English class when Mrs What’s-her-name asked the class if we even wanted to go to college. Panic started building up inside me. I haven’t sent out _any_ college applications. After English was lunch so I went to see Jack. I mean, Mr Important-history-teacher. He smiled brightly when I knocked at the door.

 

“Look at what the cat dragged in.”

 

“I have a dog, not a cat.”

 

“I know. It’s just an expression.”

 

“Oh, I know.” I said smugly and sat at a desk facing him. “I need some help and I was wondering if you would be available.”

 

“If it’s between you and the stack of papers telling me again how we fought the Chinese in world war one then I will _gladly_ choose you.

 

“Is it the freshmen writing that?”

 

“Worse, juniors.” He shook his head in despair. “Is it just me or have people gotten dumber?”

 

“Not just you. Trust me.” He nodded compliant.

 

“So, what brings you here when you could be hanging out with our hip principal?” I cringed

 

“Don’t say hip. Ew.” I shivered. “And I need help with my college applications. I haven’t thought about it at all and I don’t even know how the system works in America for going to universities.” Jack frowned.

 

“Why didn’t you ask your friends to help you?”

 

“Because you have experience with this. And you’re what? 25, 26? You left college not that long ago.” He looked indecisive. “Can you help me? I’ll buy you pop tarts.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to help you. I’m just not sure I’m the best person for it. I got rejected from everywhere I applied to.”

 

“Jack, please.” I gave him the puppy dog ( _more like constipated dog_ ) eyes.

 

“Fine, fine. Remember that some deadlines have already finished though. Come after school and we’ll go through this but you better bring the pop tarts.” I smiled gratefully at him.

 

“Thank you so much.” I stood up to hug him. However before I could even take my first step, someone cleared their throat. I saw Elena standing in the doorway smiling her ‘ _girl next door_ ’ smile at us.

 

“Lily, we’re going to lunch. Are you gonna join us?” I nodded and turned back to Jack who was still sitting down.

 

“Thanks again, Jack. I’ll see you later.” He smiled and I left the classroom with Elena. We walked in silence until she decided to break it.

 

“So.” She said.

 

“So?” I parroted her.

 

“How was your weekend?” Realisation swept over me when she asked.

 

“It was fine. Nice and quiet.”

 

“Even with all those _guests_ staying over? Wow, you have patience.”

 

“Nah, only Bekah and Bonnie stayed over till late. The rest cleared as soon as I woke up.” Elena frowned hearing this.

 

“Even Damon?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Then where did he go?” She mumbled underneath her breath.

 

“What?” She smiled at me and linked our arms together.

 

“Nothing. I really feel like some sushi right now. Wanna go and get some sushi?” I shook my head.

 

“Nah, I want pop tarts.” She looked at me curious. “Low blood sugar.” I explained and she nodded understandingly. We walked to the tables that were put together. She sat next to Stefan smiling at him and I sat in between Rebekah and Bonnie opposite Caroline. I told her about my college panic and she just ignored me and kept on sitting there staring at nothing. Bonnie and Caroline were discussing a tragic ending to a movie that hasn’t even come out yet.

 

“But what if they kill EACH OTHER? That would be so unacceptable.” Bonnie said.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. How could they possibly kill each other when the spoilers say they go off to Vancouver at the end?” Rebekah replied.

 

“You’re really gonna trust an unreliable source over what the actors say?” Bonnie asked. I munched on one pop tart I fished out of my bag.

 

“That WAS what the actors said.” Bonnie shrugged at Rebekah.

 

“They lie.” Was her answer. Rebekah opened her mouth but no sound came out. I guess she just gave up. Tyler sat down next to Caroline giving her a short kiss and us a nod.

 

“Hey Lily, how are you?”

 

“Frazzled.” I answered in between the munching.

 

“She’s stressing about college.” Rebekah added. “Okay, Bonnie listen. What about the fact that there were scenes shot in Vancouver?”

 

“The whole movie was shot in Vancouver!” Bonnie answered exasperated.  They continued to bicker whilst I tuned them out. Tyler waved his hand in front of my face.

 

“Hey. Come back to reality. I’ve got a question.” He took a deep breath and threw Caroline a look, she just nodded. “You told me once you knew my uncle Mason. How?” I gulped down my pop tart. With the corner of my eye I saw Elena and Stefan listening intently but pretending not to.

 

“We got married once.”

 

“WHAT?” Tyler was shocked. Caroline patted his cheek.

 

“You’re so gullible sometimes. I love it.” Tyler looked at her half offended, half still shocked. “She’s lying obviously.” Tyler now looked at me, hurt. I groaned and put my pop tart down.

 

“Him and my mum go way back. She didn’t want to be in the council and she quit. They let her go because they always thought Liz was the strongest of the family. But Mason, they didn’t let him go as easily. He had **huge** potential in the council. So he fled to my mother. Your father cut him off from the inheritance and my mum helped him get himself back on his feet. But when things were going great...someone triggered the curse. Mason killed someone. My dad suggested for him to go to Florida, he knew some wolves that left England to go there. Mason left but he visited us twice a year. Until...until he stopped.” I ate the rest of my pop tart. “The end.” Tyler had a grim expression on his face.

 

“He barely visited us.” He muttered.

 

“That’s because of your dad, dude. He was a dick.” He looked hostile.

 

“That’s my dad, you’re talking about.”

“If you’re about to cry over him right now I might as well leave. He was a dick to you too. Just because he’s dead that doesn’t mean my opinion of him changed.” Tyler balled his fists and clenched his jaw. Caroline put her arm on his shoulder to calm him down. He just shrugged it off and kept on staring at me.

 

“You have no idea what you are talking about so shut up.” He said through gritted teeth. I stood up.

 

“Fine, but when you are ready to have a grown up conversation about that prick, you can find me at home.” I wandered away and threw my wrapper in the bin. Because we have to save the earth!

 

****The Grill****

Damon didn’t bother looking at the empty stool next to him. He just ordered two whiskeys. Downed the first one in one go. He grabbed the second.

 

“You don’t mind if I take this one? Not like you’re gonna get much out of it anyway.” He said quietly and downed the second glass. “Just leave the bottle.” He told the bartender. “It’ll be easier.” Someone sat at the end of the bar. A group of men that had a particular scent. Damon could recognize it anywhere thanks to that Lockwood kid. Werewolves. Their conversation revolving around Elena and Klaus. He looked at the empty seat next to him and pulled out his phone. “Sorry, buddy. Looks like you’ll have to sit this one out.” The phone was picked up on the other line. “We have a problem. Another one.”

 

****Lily****

 

I walked home with lots of papers in my bag and forms to fill out that Jack got for me. Even principal Croydon chipped in, at lunch I went into his office and blasted; ‘ _YO CROY-CROY. I NEED SOME SHIZ FROM YOU AND YOU LOVES ME ‘CAUSE I GIVES YOU THE BEST FOOD._ ’ Farrah jumped happily at me when I walked through the door. “Hey sweetheart.” I laughed. “What’s shaking? Besides your tail.” She licked her nose. I run my hands through her hair and listened to the message that was left for me on the answering machine.

 

“ _Lily, it’s Elijah. Come to the Boarding House as soon as possible._ ” I grinned. He sounded like it was something important. I looked at Farrah.

 

“Trouble? Feels like old times.” She barked. “Yeah, you’re right, we should go. I’m gonna grab something to eat though first. I’m not feeling like blood today.” She thumped her tailed at my bad joke; I grabbed an apple and quickly got on bicycle with her at my side. We arrived at the Salvatore mansion quickly as though we were racing each other. I walked in not bothered to knock and Farrah ran past me jumping at Elijah and licking his face. He tried to compose himself but it was clear as day that he wanted to laugh.

 

“Farrah, stop it.” He said to my dog who stared at him with her tongue out. “I missed you too.”

 

“YOU BROUGHT YOUR STUPID DOG?!” Damon yelled at me in the entrance. I pushed passed him and walked over to pet Farrah.

 

“She’s more intelligent than you are, you bloody arse.” I turned to her. “Don’t pay attention to what the stupid vampire says.” Elijah nodded.

 

“Just bite him if he insults you again.” He told her and my dog licked her nose in agreement. I gave Elijah a quick hug aware of everyone’s eyes on us.

 

“Why am I here?” I beamed at him.

 

“We’ve got a problem.” Stefan answered me. I gaped at him in fake disbelief.

 

“Problem? What? _NO._ ” Caroline rolled her eyes and sat next to Tyler who was still glaring my way.

 

“Apparently Damon...”Rebekah pointed to the elder Salvatore to make sure I knew who she was talking about. “....has seen some werewolves at the bar. Some who are after Elena and doing Klaus’ bidding.” She finished off bored.

 

“SO?” Elena stood up.

 

“So? _SO?!_ **I don’t want to die, Lily!** ” She yelled at me obviously distressed.

 

“Hate to break it to ya honey but you’re already dead.” She glared at me now. Along with Damon and Stefan. I moaned. “Why are you so damn serious all the time? He’s not going to kill you Elena! Maybe torture you but that’s it.”

 

“WEREWOLF BITE CAN KILL A VAMPIRE.” Damon said to me like I was a child. Jeremy stifled a chuckle whilst my cousin just giggled openly.

 

“I KNOW THAT. But just get Klaus’ blood. He’s a hybrid. His blood is the cure to that.” Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, because it _is_ going to be easy to get his blood.” Damon said to me. I looked at Elijah.

 

“I don’t think I can be of any help here. Wanna get something to eat?” He tried to keep a straight face.

 

“Lily, you need to pay attention.” I shrugged.

 

“Fine. But I’m hungry.” I took a sandwich out of my pocket and bit into it. I moaned in pleasure. “OH MY GOD. Thish shtuff ish gweat. Shewioushly. I make a gweat shandwich.” Caroline threw me a ‘ _WTF_ ’ look. I just continued on eating my sandwich.

 

“That’s not the end of it. One of the guys, I saw them leaving the Grill....When I left with Jules, I met him. He was in her and Mason’s pack.” Tyler said. Everyone went into a grave silence except for Damon.

 

“Oh, come on! That was so long ago! Can’t they just get over it already? And Mason even himself accepted my apology for killing him.” Tyler raised an eyebrow. “And I had nothing to do with Jules. That’s all Klaus.”

 

“Which doesn’t explain why they would be working for Klaus.” Bonnie said. I had to point out the obvious.

 

“Did you think that maybe they’re not?” I asked the group in an undertone who didn’t even consider the option. Farrah barked in agreement.  Stefan looked at me puzzled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, what are the odds of _Damon_ hearing werewolves talk about Elena and Klaus and _not_ call all of you involved with Mason’s death somehow into the same place, at the same time?” Jeremy looked alarmed.

 

“It’s a trap.” He chocked out. I slow clapped.

 

“Very good young Gilbert. Now excuse me and Farrah, we’re gonna go and **not** be present when they arrive.” A window smashed and I heard a wolf’s howl.

 

“Too late.” Damon commented. I rolled my eyes but turned to the group.

 

“Vampires, upstairs, lock yourselves in one room unless you want a hickey from a werewolf.” They took off, Elijah hesitated.

 

“Will you be—?“

 

“GO.” I cut him off and he was gone in a blink. Bonnie and Jeremy stood up as another window smashed. “Sit.” They sat down next to Tyler who looked like he was ready for a fight. Farrah walked over and laid down on him, he threw her a quizzical look. I walked over and poured myself a glass of Damon’s bourbon. “It’s for your own good, trust me.” I said to Tyler when I sat down next to Matt. Three wolves ran into the living room and growled at us. Bonnie glared at them but did nothing, Tyler was being held in his place by Farrah, Jeremy looked guarded and kept on looking at his girlfriend. Matt was petrified next to me and I just crossed my legs bored out of my mind drinking bourbon. I hate bourbon but I had to present an image. Six more wolves jumped into the room. Four turned back into humans. Naked humans. Naked human men with nice abs. I muffled a whistle with the drink.

 

“ **WHERE ARE THE BLOOD SUCKERS?!** ” One of them spat at Bonnie with rage.

 

“Rude.” I simply said. His head turned to mine so quickly I could hear something snap in his neck but he didn’t even wince. He pounded over to me, his face now in mine. I moved it back with one finger to make space for my drink never taking my eyes off his.

 

“What’d you say bitch?” He growled.

 

“You. Are. Rude.” I counted on my fingers each word. He gawked at me before bursting into laughter, the rest of the men and the wolves laughed with him. He hit me on my back with his powerful palm. I nearly fell down as my lungs had trouble breathing.

 

“We’ve got ourselves a brave one, huh? Alright. Talk. Tell me what you think you can do to me before I crush your neck.” I stood up and poured myself another drink. I tossed it back, the liquor hitting the back of my throat before I answered.

 

“I can make you fall to your knees. But let’s not threaten each other. You played a nice little trick on our vampire friends, now you may leave and never come back.” He broke out into loud laughter again.

 

“A little girl—Threatening me— Oh, someone should film this.” He wiped the tears from laughter off his face before turning serious. “Where are they?”

 

“Not here.”

 

“Don’t lie to me bitch. I can smell them from a mile away.”

 

“Really?” I cocked my head to the side. “Maybe you should go that distance just to double check.” He smirked.

 

“You’ve got balls.”

 

“No, what I’ve got here is two powerful magical being who are pissed off. A werewolf who’d like to kill something and two humans with a great shot. You are the one who’s only got nine sets of balls.” He looked taken aback. “What do you want from them? Kill them? Nah, we won’t ever let you get close enough to do that. Torture them? We can negotiate. Damon Salvatore is kind of a twat, I’m sure with the right persuasion he’d go willingly. Threaten them? They’ve lived longer than you. You think they haven’t heard everything before?” He opened his mouth with no sound coming out. He looked like a fish. I put down the glass sighing heavily. “You really should think of a plan before breaking into someone’s home. Now you’ll have to pay for the repairs!” I waved to the window. That must have upset him because the next thing I knew, he was holding me up by my neck in mid air cutting off oxygen to my brain. And then hell erupted. Farrah’s dogs broke in and started attacking the wolves as viciously as they did with those men that tried to attack me a few weeks ago. Bonnie stood up on the couch using magic to help the dogs out, they wolves were thrown into different corners so the dogs could have easier access to them. Jeremy stood by her making sure she didn’t use too much magic. My legs were kicking and I attempted to use my magic but I kept on confusing charms in my head and was nearly blacking out. I could see black spots forming in front of my eyes. Matt and Tyler were attempting to get the man to put me down but it was of no use. Farrah jumped at him unhinging her sharp teeth and bit into his neck. He cried out in pain and I fell on the ground. She bit him where his neck snapped. It hasn’t healed properly yet. My head banged on the coffee table giving me a nasty bruise on my way down, I stood up to him.

 

“Get out. Get out of this town, get out of the state. I never want to see you in Mystic Falls again.” I croaked out. The dogs stepped away from the bloody wolves to let them get up. They did but most of them limped and smeared their blood on the walls. The guy threw me a nasty look.

 

“This is not over.” He hissed. Then he turned back into a wolf and followed his pack outside. Only when I was sure they were gone I nodded to Tyler to get everybody down. Matt touched my throat lightly, I hit his hand away. It was sore. Really sore. And hurt. I poured myself a glass of something and tried to swallow. I winced at the pain. The vampires came down. Damon looked around at the werewolf blood.

 

“There goes my plan on not moving off the couch tomorrow.” He looked at me. “You okay?” I just nodded.

 

“No, she’s not.” Matt interjected. “That asshole was holding her up in the air like she was piñata,” Elijah stalked forward. I smiled at him covering my neck.

 

“I’m fine.” I choked out to him. He crouched down in front of me delicately moving my hands away so he could take a look at my throat.

 

“No, you’re not. It’s a miracle you’re not dead.” He sighed. “You should have let me deal with them. I’m over a thousand years old.”

 

“I couldn’t take that chance.” I whispered and stared at him intently, he refused to look away from my throat.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Damon said to me ruining the moment. Everyone else was doing their own thing. I looked at Damon who patted the back of his head. “Did you drink my bourbon?” I touched the spot where I hit the coffee table; indeed, I could feel the sticky blood in between my hair. I brought my hand to my face, Elijah looking at me worried.

 

“Huh.” I shrugged.

 

“We should get you to the hospital, you may need stitches.” Jeremy said.

 

“I’ll come with, compel the doctor.” Elijah stood up and held his hand out for me.

 

“No need for that.” Damon interjected again. “We have our own special doc. She understands the meaning of discretion.” He put his drink down. “I’ll go, catch up with Mer.” Elijah put an arm around my waist when I stumbled a bit.

 

“Desperate for company, Damon?” He asked him. I really couldn’t keep standing up, I felt so disorientated that if it weren’t for Elijah, I would have fell down. Damon said something back. Elijah was asking me something now. “Can you walk?” I shook my head slowly. He picked me up, bridal style and walked outside. “Farrah, stay here and protect them. They don’t allow animals at the hospital.”

 

“But I love Farrah.” I whined, Damon quickly opened the back door to his car so Elijah could put me inside. He sat next to me.

 

“She’s going loopy.” Damon said from behind the wheel. I leaned forward and grabbed onto his seat not worried what my blood may do to him.

 

“You try being serious when there is blood pouring out of your head like its a fucking fountain and your throat closing up.” I croaked out. Damon just smirked. Elijah pulled me back to him and pressed something against my head. They started talking about something I couldn’t focus on. Elijah picked me up again and walked somewhere. Shortly I heard a female voice. I didn’t completely black out. It felt like when you try to get to sleep every single sound becomes louder but you just don’t care because you’re so tired and you let it slip through your ears not focusing on any of it. It felt like that. I was so tired but I couldn’t pass out completely. The female gave me some pills to swallow and everything became so colourful. I wanted to jump up and dance but I was too tired so I just sat on the floor. It was nice and cold. I pressed the floor against my cheek. And then my entire face. And then I rolled around trying to warm up the floor. And then I fell asleep.

 

****The Boarding House****

Jeremy approached Rebekah in the basement cautiously. She looked at him curious while drinking from a blood bag. Type B. Her favourite.

 

“Umm...I was wandering. Is there anything between your brother and Lily?” She shrugged. Lily rarely mentioned any of her crushes but the relationship between Elijah and her, peeked Rebekah’s interest. So did the relationship between her and Damon. Rebekah really wondered at how many secrets her best friend was holding. Jeremy looked at her. “If you don’t want to tell me.”

 

“It’s not that. I honestly don’t know. We don’t talk about her relationships. I always figured that she just didn’t have any and liked to live vicariously through mine. “Jeremy smiled.

 

“She’s really strange isn’t she?”

“Yeah, but that’s why we put up with her.” Rebekah patted the young boy on the arm and left.

 

****The Boarding House****

I woke up in the Salvatore mansion again. My throat didn’t hurt as much. Farrah’s head was sleeping on my stomach and Elijah on a chair next to me. Rebekah on the bed underneath the rest of Farrah. I looked around for the time. It was 8 o’clock. I shot up.

 

“SHIT! I’m gonna be late for school!” I ran out of the bed and looked around for my clothes which were on me. Elijah woke up immediately whilst Rebekah just muttered something about 5 more minutes.

 

“Calm down.” He said to me and put his arms on my shoulders. “You’re not going to be late.”

 

“YEAH I AM. IT’S ALREADY 8.”

 

“Actually that clock is an hour behind. It’s 9. BUT BEFORE YOU START SHOUTING –“ He put his hand on top of my mouth to keep me from speaking. “—You should know that you are not going to school today. Meredith said you need to stay in bed for at least a day. You lost a lot of blood.”

 

“Then why didn’t you just feed me yours?” I asked him frowning.

 

“Because I remembered how you reacted the last time someone gave you it without your consent.” I shook my head.

 

“That was different. That was—“

 

“Klaus. My brother. My bloodline.” We gazed at each other in silence for a while before Rebekah yawned. He stepped away from me and left the room. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. There was no toothpaste of course. Bekah sat up.

 

“Hey, what’s the deal with you and my brother?” She asked me fully awake. I sighed but sat on the bed next to her and patted Farrah who just laid there lazily.

 

“Technically, there is no deal. I’ve never kissed a vampire in my life. But you don’t need to kiss someone to like them. When I first met Klaus, I was...I was in a very bad place. I was suicidal. Still am sometimes.” This was hard for me already and it was just the beginning of the story. “Everyone bullied me because I was _different_. I was the girl who was the constant joke who talked to animals like they were humans. My parents, they helped me out as much as they could. I went to many therapists, counsellors, you name it, I did it. I got into drugs with this boy. He was...he was the love of my life. He was my soul mate. He died. I-I killed him. We were in a car accident and he just...died.” My first tear fell down my cheek.

“His name was Drew. I met him through my father actually. His business partner was his dad. I met Klaus when I walked out of a therapy session. Klaus made me unleash my true power to his advantage. The true power being the thing that attacked him at the ball. It’s still me, I just focus on what I want to rip to pieces. But back then I was less... _vengeful._ ” I took a deep breath. Rebekah put her hand on mine in support.

“I met Elijah shortly after Klaus. And I was really impressed. I felt drawn to him. But I was with Drew by then. Drew was amazing. One night, I got into a fight with my mother over something stupid and someone attacked me. It was a group of bullies who wanted to-to...do...but Klaus appeared. Instead of scaring them away however he made me unleash my true power on them. He forced me to drink his blood. Let me tell you this, when I am in true power mode, don’t _ever_ give me vampire blood unless I ask for it. I found Drew, he saw something was wrong. It was almost like a really bad high experience. He drove me to the hospital but...there was a car crash. Drew died and the other driver got the blame because he had beer bottles in his car. But it was me, I was accelerating the car with my power, Drew even got—he got—“ I wiped the tears from my face but they just kept on falling more.

“He got scared. He said he loved me but he was scared of me. I couldn’t stop. The blood, Klaus was controlling me and telling me to go faster with his blood and I did. And he died. And I wanted him back. I wanted Drew back so badly I turned to witchcraft. A sorceress is _forbidden_ to use witchcraft. It is entirely different magic but I didn’t care. And Klaus helped me. He pushed me more into it. He wanted me to break the curse for him, that’s why he helped me so much. But I found out that Klaus compelled the driver from that accident to hit us. That’s when my vengeance was born. Klaus just disappeared. And— I—I—Elijah...he helped me. Your brother saved me from myself. And over the time, I became more attracted to him. But even he eventually left. And then my dad died. And then my mum just...disappeared... and... The one thing that I somehow managed to save was my virginity. And I need to keep holding onto it until I meet someone who meant as much to me as Drew did. That night— I planned— **we** planned on— but I killed him.” I whispered. Rebekah threw her hands around me. I sobbed into her arm and she patted my hair quietly letting me cry my heart out.

 

****Downstairs****

Elena, Damon and Caroline looked at Elijah who was leaning on the doorframe with his head low.

 

Caroline listened to her cousin’s life story and felt guilty. She knew Lily killed someone but she didn’t know the circumstances. She felt guilty for assuming. She felt guilty for not realising that Lily also suffered. She pitied Lily. She decided to make it up to her in whatever way she could.

 

Elena felt her heart break. Lily Jenkins sure irritated her every single second but Elena never knew how hard Lily’s life was. She felt ashamed of her actions.

 

Elijah felt sorrow. He knew everything but listening to Lily sob upstairs he just wanted to take her away and compel her to forget all the bad things. He wanted that girl to be safe and happy.

 

Damon felt...Damon felt a lot of things. He felt pissed off that Elijah was Lily’s white knight. He felt pissed off that people would try to hurt Lily. He felt annoyed that Lily was already in love with someone. He felt alone with these children. He missed Ric like Lily missed her dead boyfriend. He felt sympathy for Elijah right now. Worst of all, he felt that he liked that girl crying upstairs in his bedroom right now. And it really pissed him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens here but TADA! Lily’s life story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD characters.

I plomped myself down next to Tyler in French leaving Matt alone.

 

“Hey, that comment I made about your dad. It-It was out of line. I’m sorry.” I apologized. Tyler nodded solemnly.

 

“Thanks.” I turned to face the front but still felt guilty. I snatched a chocolate bar out of my bag and gave it to him.

 

“Truce?” He smiled and took the chocolate bar.

 

“Truce.” I smiled back and turned again to face the front. Suddenly a note appeared on my desk. I looked around curiously wondering who threw it but no one was facing my way.

 

 _‘Come meet me in the gym at lunch. We have something to talk about. Amber._ ’ I hit the back of her head with another piece of paper and mouthed at her when she turned around glaring.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Just come.” She whispered and turned around. I ignored it and concentrated on the lesson. French really was a beautiful language. I always dreamt of living in Paris and ordering a coffee at a tiny café then walking around pretending to have business and looking really fashionable without even trying. There were only two problems with that dream. I hate coffee and my French was absolutely horrible. I’d probably end up ordering some disgusting pancakes and be expected to eat them. The bell rang. Everyone shot out of their seats and left to get lunch but I took my mind because I was being lazy. My french teacher came up to me and asked.

 

“Lily, are you alright? I heard you needed help with your college applications.” I nodded making a mental to note to thank good, ol’ reliable Jack.

 

“Actually, I need some references and I was wondering if you could help me. Even the teachers back in London, who still remember me, have emailed them. Would you be willing to do one?” She smiled warmly.

 

“Of course. When would you like it due?”

 

“As soon as you can, I’m not sending them out till the fifteenth and I know you have a lot of other work to do.” She shook her head.

 

“I’ll get on it tonight and return it to you tomorrow. Is that okay?”

 

“Okay? That’s brilliant! Thank you so much. “ She smiled and said it’s not a problem. I thanked her again and left to go and meet Amber. ‘ _I wonder what she needs to talk to me about. Maybe she’s missing a cheerleader and wants me to find her._ ’ I let myself inside the gymnasium. Amber was standing in the middle of the basketball court like a statue staring blankly at the gym clock. “Amber.” I approached cautiously. The door made a bang slamming behind me. “Amber, can you look at me?” Her eyes snapped to me so fast, I jumped scared and halted for a second. “Why am I here Amber? Can you tell me that?” A slow clap and a low chuckle erupted behind me; my body stiffened.

 

“You’re here because **_I_** want you here.” An arm draped over my shoulder. “You should have seen this coming from a mile away, pet.” I sighed disappointed in myself.

 

“I really should’ve, innit?” I glared at him. “What do you want?” He smirked evilly.

 

“The chest, of course. It’s my property.” I shrugged his arm off me.

 

“Screw you.” He snarled but before he could bare his teeth I put one finger on his mouth shushing him. “Uh uh. You kill me and you’ll _definitely_ never get it.”

 

“I’d just get one of my pets to fetch it for me from your secret underground basement.” My eyes widened.

 

“Matt and his stupid big mouth.” I muttered to myself making another mental note to not tell my friend anything else. “You still can’t get in, genius. I put charms to protect myself.” He chuckled. I walked around Amber observing her.

 

“What have you done to her, Klaus?” He stood next to me peering at her curiously.

 

“Nothing much. Just compelled her to get you and kill herself when that clock says two o’clock.” I threw him across the court.

 

“Let her go. Now.”

 

“Don’t think so. She’s my leverage.” He breathed out getting up. “You did put your father’s dagger in her mother’s car, after all.” I kept on staring at poor Amber. Her eyes still terrified were on me. I could see pure terror in them. Klaus was back next to me in a second.

 

“I don’t care about my father’s dagger. It’s worthless, you imbecile. You need to let her go before she creates too much mess. I’m just thinking of you, yer bastard.” He glared at me this time but his pupils did dilate when he turned to Amber.

 

“You will leave for lunch. When you leave, you won’t remember anything that has happened today till you exited this room but you won’t care.”

 

“I won’t remember anything that’s happened but I won’t care.” She repeated and left. We stared as the door closed behind her; I threw Klaus across the gymnasium again and went to seat on the highest step of the bleachers.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Just existing.” I replied casually. “What do you want? Besides the chest which you know I will never give up.” He walked to the same spot where Amber was a few minutes ago and looked up at me. I could see his smirk even from so far away.

 

“There is something that will change your mind.” I raised my eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. “A certain mother.” His words struck through me like lightning.

 

“No, it won’t.” My hands curled up into fists. “She abandoned me. I don’t care about her.” He strolled along the basketball court leisurely.

 

“Now, that’s not what I hear. Apparently when Elijah mentioned her, you were in grave distress.” He flashed those pearly white teeth at me momentarily stopping his walk before resuming it shortly. “At least that is what Kol tells me. Though he could be lying. I was the traitor, Rebekah the girl, Finn the good son, Elijah the righteous and Kol the liar. He liked to bed many women in our village and then lie about it. The women would get punished and he’d get off easily.” I narrowed my eyes.

 

“He was lying. You should know better than to believe your siblings.”

 

“Really?” He was clearly pleased at my reaction. In a second he was once again by my side. “Then why has your heartbeat increased when I mentioned her?” He whispered in my ear.

 

“She’s my mother. Doesn’t yours make you nervous as well?” I whispered back in his ear and pushed him away to the other side of the bench. “Besides, you don’t know where she is. One thing I am sure of is that you won’t find her if she doesn’t want to be found.” Klaus hissed when he tried to move again and I just held him down with my magic in his seat. “If that was your card to play then you lost. **BIG TIME.** What else you got?”

 

“I know where she is Lily. I can get her into town in less than five hours.”

 

“Don’t lie, Klaus. It doesn’t suit you.” I walked downstairs but turned around at the bottom of the bleachers. “By the way, why haven’t you killed Elena yet?” His facial expression showed surprise at my question.

 

“She’s of no use to me anymore. Why should I care if she lives or dies? I let Katherine live.” I smirked.

 

“That was different. You don’t want to kill Katherine. You want to crush her.” He appeared in front of me in a blink.

 

“I will get my revenge on Katerina and this time you _won’t_ stop me.” I started walking away.

 

“I did once, I’ll do it again.” I called out. “Besides, she can get away from you easily by herself.” I gave him one last look before leaving. “You’re really not that powerful anymore, Niklaus.” I walked out. The cafeteria had some nice jellies. I grabbed **a few** and ate in solitude. After school I went to work, my mind preoccupied by my mother. After my dad died, she mourned him for weeks. Then one day she said to me _‘I can’t take it anymore. I’m done._ ’ The next morning she left. No note, no goodbye darling child. Just packed her suitcase and disappeared. I was numb for a while. School didn’t faze me at all, I didn’t stop going though. It was the only normal thing in my life. Beside Farrah. The first bill came and I called my friend who once offered me financial gratitude for saving their life. I took it up and the money just keeps coming in weekly into my bank account. But then the next bill came and it dawned on me. I needed some help.

That’s when I called Liz, next I called the police and social services came. I could have lived on my own, I was over 16. But Liz wanted me to be near family, her and Caroline were the only living family I knew. So I finished my autumn term at school with good grades. Packing everything took a long time. I gave my dad’s clothes to charity shops keeping only his leather jackets that still had his scent. Mum loved them. Mum’s leftovers I donated as well. Only saved some jumpers that were my size. Their cosmetics and little bathroom things I still had with me, currently they were resting in the downstairs bathroom underneath the sink. Family albums, books, cassette tapes, records, documents, plates, everything else, I kept it all with me. My parents may have abandoned me but I had some good memories in those things.

                First thing I sold was my mum’s motorcycle when the friendly police caught me driving it without my licence. They let me off with a warning after hearing my sob story. I earned a good few hundred pounds for it. Next thing to go was my dad’s Corsa. He loved that car but I wouldn’t drive it, so it was better if I sold it. After most of the boxes were being shipped, I rented out the house. I couldn’t sell it, not yet. I wanted to come back home one day. Even though now my home was in Mystic Falls. Liz was surprised when I told her I bought the house. She worried about my finances and attempted to chip in but I never touched her money. I didn’t want to rely on her. Mum always told me that Liz may be the strongest but she is not the smartest. My mother was. The smart one and the cunning one. I smiled at a customer not breaking my train of thought. ‘ _Klaus can’t have her. She wouldn’t be dumb enough to get caught. Would she? Oh, why do I even care?_ ’ “That’ll be 18.50, please.” The lady gave me a twenty dollar note.

 

“Are you planning on making more of those little protection bags?” I gave her the change and put the receipt in her bag.

 

“Not at the moment. We’ll do some more during the winter sale next week.”

 

“Oh, that’s great. You see because I bought one and my friend _really_ liked it and I wanted to get her one for her birthday.” She explained to me.

 

“Then yeah, just return next week. We’re definitely making more because they were very popular so far.” She spoke some more about how much she liked the bags and left. I stared blankly into space before a hand was waved in front of my face. Matt’s hand. I snapped out of my daze. “Hey, sorry. What are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to see Rebekah before going in for my shift. Are you alright?” I smiled tired at him.

 

“Yeah, just jet lag getting to me.” He walked away satisfied with that answer. ‘ _Really, Matt? I’ve been living in Mystic Falls for over a month and you accept my apparent jet lag, I’ve never before shown signs off? Wow. Just wow._ ’ Another customer came up and queried about the protection kits.

 

****The Gilbert House****

Elena thought about her younger brother as she washed the dishes. She thought about how much he’s lost. She thought about how strong he was. She thought about he could still smile thanks to Bonnie. And then she thought about her best friend who seemed to finally grasp what limits of ability meant. Elena thought about each and every one of her friends and how far they’ve come. How strong everyone was and it made her want to cry because of how amazing these people who surrounded her daily were. She felt like she didn’t deserve them. Suddenly Stefan put his arms around her waist and spun her around the kitchen at vampire speed. She giggled like a teenager that she was before turning around and placing a loving kiss on him. He stared at her happily. These little moments were what made their relationship worth fighting for.

 

“I love you, Elena Gilbert.” He said to her. Elena smiled at him happily.

 

“I love you too, Stefan Salvatore.” She placed her arms around his neck with her reply. Both Damon and Jeremy groaned not looking away from their video game.

 

“Spare us. _Please._ ” Damon commented with snarkiness in his voice and Jeremy nodded in agreement. Elena and Stefan just ignored them. Damon’s cell phone rang; he picked it up not pausing the game. “At your service.”

 

****The Jenkins House****

The next day when I came home from work I saw Elijah sitting on the steps to my house, waiting for me. I smiled when I saw him but attempted to compose myself. He didn’t look like he came here for pleasure. He stood up seeing me and smiled sadly.

 

“Hello.” He said quietly. I sighed heavily.

 

“You’re leaving again aren’t you?” He stayed silent observing me and calculating my reaction. “I don’t see you for—and you leave again. How is that fair to me?”

 

“Lily.” I walked up the stairs and turned to him at my doorstep.

 

“You know Elijah. I **am** fine. I always was _fine._ And I’ll always **be** _fine_. Because I can look out for myself. I don’t need anybody else.”

 

“I’m going after your mother.” I froze staring at him. He walked up to me. “To protect her. Klaus already left and Kol is preparing to come with me. Rebekah will stay. She likes it here.” He lifted up my chin and gazed into my eyes. “I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye first.” He put a lock of hair behind my ear.

 

“Why not? You did it before.” I whispered.

 

“That was before everyone else followed my suit.” I said nothing, his fingers traced over my face. “I am so sorry, Lily. Just say the word and I’ll make you forget it all. The pain, the sorrow. The bitterness that you believe is your strength. I’ll give you a new life. Just tell me and I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” His eyes still stared intently into mine with his fingers lingering on my skin and sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

 

“Kiss me.” He froze this time. “Right now, I just want you to kiss me.” His stare flicked to my lips before back to my eyes. My heartbeat increased and he could definitely hear it. He leaned in closer, his breath falling on my face. I wanted to pull him in. His lips lightly grazed mine causing me already to see fireworks behind my eyelids but before I could deepen the kiss, he stepped back leaving me bewildered and unsatisfied. He cleared his throat not looking at me. I wanted to scream ‘ _WHAT THE FUCK?!’_ at him.

 

“You’re not thinking clearly right now. Your emotions are clouding your judgement.”

  
“Trust me. It’s not the fucking emotions.” I hissed pissed off. He looked at me in a patronizing way.

 

“Goodbye, Lily. I’ll call you when I find out something. Damon promised me that he’ll make sure you’re safe.”

 

“I don’t need protection, Elijah. Have fun finding my _mother_.” I spoke with malice in my voice, entered my house and slammed my door so hard that the kitchen windows shook dangerously. Farrah whimpered from the couch in the living room. I went downstairs into my office. The chest was placed in the middle of the desk. I grabbed the key that was lying next to it and opened the chest. Inside was a heart. A human heart. A human beating heart. I shut the chest and locked it. “Fuck.” I looked up at the ceiling. “Fuck.” I repeated to the witches.

 

******

My alarm went off. I groaned and hit the snooze button but instead of falling back asleep, I thought about the living heart in my basement. ‘ _How the hell am I supposed to destroy that? It’s alive. Still bloody alive. Why does this have to be my life all the time?_ ’ I flipped onto my back and saw Damon lying there, smiling at me and obviously enjoying himself. I jumped out of my bed screaming my head off.

 

“ ** _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!_** ” His smile didn’t falter.

 

“Morning sunshine.” He said calmly and flipped onto his back exhaling bored. “Elijah told me to look after you. I’m just taking the role seriously.”

 

“ ** _GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!_** ” He pouted cutely but I was too pissed off and freaked out to care. Fucking arse.

 

“We’re not gonna cuddle? I feel so used.” He said dramatically. I pointed to the door.

 

“ **OUT!** ” He rolled his eyes but got off the bed.

 

“Hurry up, we got werewolf hunting to do.” I started pushing him through my house to get him out.

 

“Take Elena, I have lessons.” He weaselled out and stood behind me making me nearly fall flat onto my front door. I turned around glaring. He smirked his famous smirk at me.

 

“Nice PJs.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“Ooh, I love it when you’re hostile. Maybe later.” I hit him squarely in the chest barely even fazing him. “Elena’s got lessons too. And she’s another vampire who _hasn’t_ dealt with these pups before.” Farrah growled warningly from the couch. I looked at her peeved.

 

“You suck as a guard dog. HE WAS IN MY BED.” I told her. She just flipped her tail in the air not bothered.

 

“Technically, I was **on** your bed. Nowhere underneath your sheets. But we could always chang—“ I held up a finger in the air silencing him.

 

“Shut it. I have to call the school and tell them I’m sick.”

 

“Better yet, a **REAL** doctor’s note to give in tomorrow.” He gave me a note that was signed by Meredith. Damon looked proud of himself for being prepared.

 

“Ugh. I’ll get changed.” I told him and quickly went to wash up. I got dresses, put on some combat boots and grabbed an apple for breakfast. Damon drove us deeply into the woods in his car when my brain started to think again. “You know, if you’re supposed t be looking after me, isn’t going after werewolves kinda dangerous?” He scoffed.

 

“I am offended that you would suggest I’d drive you into a forest filled with wolves just to test your ability.” I turned my head to face him sharply.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Oops.” He said completely void of remorse.

 

“ **YOU’RE FUCKING TESTING ME?! ON FUCKING WEREWOLVES?! WERE YOU DROPPED ON YER BLODDY HEAD WHEN YOU WERE A BABY OR SOMETHIN’?!** ” I yelled hitting his arm, I tried the door but it was locked of course. “Turn this car around. **_NOW!_** ” He just smirked.

 

“Make me.”

 

“ **WHAT THE FUCK DID–** _“_ I gulped down my fury and calmed myself down. “Damon. This isn’t funny.”

“Damn right it’s not.” He growled at me. “You’re a freaking bomb that could explode any second and hurt the people I love. I won’t let that happen. I’m selfish like that.”

 

“ **ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! THIS IS ABOUT ELENA?!** ” His hands tightened on the steering wheel. “What is your problem?! Get over her, Damon! **GET OVER HER!** Find someone better!” His speed accelerated.

 

“I don’t want someone better! I want her! One of these days she will pick me. She’s a vampire, I’m a vampire. I will wait eternity if I have to.” He was coming to close to ramming into a tree.

 

“Damon, stop.” I said coldly. He didn’t listen. “Damon, please stop. I’ll do it. I’ll do your test. Just stop.” I cried out pleadingly. He stopped the car and gave me a crooked smile.

 

“Great, get out and walk down. I’ll be watching from here.” He unlocked the door. I got out and slammed it hard. The path was rocky and steep but thankfully my boots were great for this. I walked down about 50 meters or so before a werewolf jumped at me. I recognized it as one of the wolves who attacked the Salvatore mansion. I placed my hands over its ears.

 

“Shh, shh, it’ll be okay.” I said softly petting him. The wolf slowly started to sway before falling on the ground next to me with a soft thump. He changed back into a man who was passed out. I straddled him, my hands wondering over his well toned chest and his shaft underneath me. I leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips. “Good boy. You’re gonna wake up and tell your pack that all of you need to leave and never come back to Mystic Falls.” I whispered in his ear, my hands pouring energy into his body. “You will be so terrified that they will have no choice but to take you away. You must make sure they never come back into this town as long as you are alive. Do you understand?” I asked seductively. He moaned lightly in agreement. “I want you to wake up in ten seconds and run straight to your pack not paying attention to anything around you, you won’t even notice if someone is following you.” I got off him and stood behind a tree waiting for him to wake up. He got up a few seconds later and started running. I ran behind him attempting to not lose him but he was fast and the path he took was so complicated I didn’t register where I was. Finally I spotted a group of people in the distance and stopped running catching my breath. I stood in a trees shadow hoping they wouldn’t notice me. The guy acted batshit crazy which seemed to be working as next I saw the wolves packing up their stuff. I slowly started walking away backwards when they pulled out with their caravans but I hit something with the back of my head. Something firm; rock hard and moving. I turned around fast and saw that it was the wolf who tried to choke me. He was leering down at me in his human form.

 

“Well, would you look at that? A snack came all by herself.” I didn’t say anything but quickly pushed my hand against his chest as hard as I could channelling nature. The leaves picked up by the wind and formed a circular wall around us. His eyes widened with fear.

 

‘ _Don’t do this Lily, you are not a murder._ ’ A strange voice spoke in my head but I didn’t stop. I was ripping him apart on the inside of his body. Each artery clogging up, bones breaking, his intestines diving themselves into smaller pieces, he started coughing blood. I pushed further until I felt his heart explode inside his meat suit. He threw up at me before falling down; it was a mixture of his breakfast and his blood. I frowned in disgust. His body laid in his own filth on the ground. I grabbed his arm and with strange ease pulled him behind me as I walked upwards the hill in front of me. It must have been the adrenaline. I had no idea where I was going, just that I should keep going. I ended up on a sandy road in the woods. Right in front of the caravans and cars of the rest of the wolves which stopped immediately. Those that could see me looked at their leader horrifies and then looked back at me. I dropped the dead man in front of them.

 

“ **IF YOU EVER RETURN HERE, YOUR FAIT WILL BE WORSE THAN HIS.** ” I yelled to them and walked forward up the hill more ignoring the road and the cries behind me. After five minutes I ended up on the same road as Damon was at the top of the hill. I walked out just behind his car. He saw me in the rear view mirror and was in front of me in a blink. I slapped his hands away. “It’s not my blood. I did your stupid test and they won’t come back, they are leaving right now.” I said displeased at the fact that I was covered in werewolf goo.

 

“God, you stink.” Damon scrounged up his nose in disgust.

 

“Says the dead man.” I snarled back at him. “In your time they didn’t have toilets.”

 

“Let’s put your historical inaccuracies aside and get you to a shower as fast as possible.” I moved towards the car but he stopped me. “Oh no. You’re going to drive in the trunk. I can’t have my front seat covered in...Whatever this is and I don’t want to know what it is.”

 

“First, I won’t fit and even if I did, you have weapons in there, you bumhead. I could accidentally get hurt.”

 

“Not accidentally.” He murmured underneath his breath. I narrowed my eyes.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Fine. But just try not to make _too much_ mess, alright?” I rolled my eyes and got in the front seat making sure to smear the goo over it. Damon made an unrecognizable sound of horror but started the engine. I thought he’d just drop off at home and leave but nope! After I came out of my very long, nice, hot bath, he demanded I clean his car.

 

“ _Then_ will you leave?” He just shrugged and sat down at my kitchen table flicking dry cereal at Farrah who completely ignored him and slept. I swear, she could be a cat sometimes. I groaned but pulled out cleaning supplies from underneath the sink that would **definitely** damage leather. ‘ _Arse believes he can make me do his dirty work for him so I’ll do it badly and never have to do it again._ ’ After I was done, I went inside and he was sleeping on my bed! ‘ _Does he have some sort of a love connection with it?! Gasp! IS MY BED CHEATING ON ME?!_ ’ I grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed water at him. He winced but didn’t get up.

 

“What?” He growled.

 

“Your car is clean. Get out.” I started to grab my keys.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Work. I’m not at school but I might as well do one productive thing today.”

 

“You blew up a werewolf. Come take a nap. I will let you even lay down on my abs.” I cocked my head at him.

 

“Is that what you do all day? Just drink, think about Elena and take naps?”

 

“Pretty much.” I sighed in frustration.

 

“Fine. You stay and take your stupid nap. Just remember to tell Farrah to lock the door on your way out.” Damon frowned in confusion.

 

“Who said I’ll be leaving?” His car flashed in my mind.

 

“I’m just guessing.” I winked at him and left. “Bye Farrah, bye prick!” I cycled towards the town library instead of The Zen Shop. The weather was horrible, it started to rain and by the time I actually was soaking wet from head to toe. The strict librarian lady scowled at me when I came in, my shoes squeaking. I smiled at her nervously. “Hi, I was wondering if you could help me. Do you have a copy of Gray’s Anatomy?” She stared at me with piercing eyes before looking down and stamping something.

 

“Human anatomy. Level 2. Row B.” She said in a very nasal voice.

 

“Thank you very much.” I started walking away. “Sorry, where are the stairs?” She pointed into the opposite way I was walking. “Thank you.”

 

****The Police Station****

Liz sat in her office thinking about the letter she’s just received. Joanne Jenkins still enraged her even after all these years. ‘ _Thank you for taking care of Lily._ ’ Liz remembered and rolled her eyes at her sister. She wouldn’t have to take care of her daughter if her own mother didn’t abandon her. Truth be told, Liz didn’t feel like she was taking care of her niece. She felt as if she was just her legal guardian in paper work but in real life she hardly knew the girl. Liz always found her a bit strange and knowing about the supernatural just confirmed her suspicions that Lily was not of this world. She looked at the picture in front of her. It was 14 years old. Her and Bill looked happy, Joanne and James looked happy as well. Caroline at their feet smiling like a princess and Lily staring blankly into the camera. Lily kept on repeating ‘ _I miss gwandpa. I miss gwandpa._ ’ to everyone and that night Liz and Joanne’s father died. She sighed and looked at the rest of the letter content.

 

 _‘We need to meet. On Friday the 20 th, I’ll be waiting for you at the Frayne lodge from 2 am. The one we went to 20 years ago. Don’t let anyone know about this, please Liz. I hope there is still a sister bond left between us and you’ll come. Joanne._’ Liz took a deep breath. Her sister always liked to be in the centre of attention but she never asked for help. This had to be something serious.

 

****Lily****

 

I read about 5 books understanding nothing but I got the gist. The heart stops beating once it stops receiving nerve pulses which are generated in axons. They are located in the brain. This heart didn’t have a brain. But it was beating. My head hurt. I put the books back after a few hours of reading and walked down saying thank you to the librarian who still had a scowl on her face. The rain stopped but it was still cloudy. I cycled home to see Damon’s car gone. I sighed in relief. That guy is hot but he is so annoying! Farrah welcomed me home waggling her tail and telling me about her day. I listened fascinated whilst I gave her food. She had some awesome adventures. Her and her friends were at the playground scaring babies. After she finished talking and eating she left to go for a walk. I went to the bathroom and took my clothes off, preparing for another bath. What a waste of water.

 

“You ruined my car.” I heard a low voice behind me. Damon was standing in my bathroom door with his hands crossed and his eyes dangerously shining. I didn’t move. There was tension in the air.

 

“I cleaned it up. That’s what you told me to do.” He stepped inside locking the bathroom door. “What are you doing?” He got a cocky smirk on his face and I grew nervous. “Damon...” I whispered. He had me pressed against the door with his whole body at fast speed. I couldn’t understand what was happening but his smell was intoxicated. I hated having him in such proximity; he was affecting all of my urges. He traced his fingers over my sides before he made his way to my shoulders. He started to kiss my shoulder slowly taking off my bra strap with his mouth. I shivered, my body betraying me. He unclasped my bra and gradually took it off as his mouth moved from my shoulder to my neck, and to my jaw line. He was soft and caressing but I felt like he could snap and attack me at any moment. His hands cupped my breasts making slow circular motions towards my nipples, sending another wave of shivers across my body. I gasped and my eye lids flickered shut. His touch made me feel something I couldn’t quite put a finger on, and at the moment I didn’t even want to. He stopped kissing my jaw and looked at me intently.

 

“Open your eyes.” He ordered quietly stopping caressing my breast. I did as he told me. He leaned forward and covered my mouth with his roughly. Our lips gliding over each other, I threw my hands over his neck and pulled him in biting on his lip which he definitely liked as he pressed into me more. I moaned in pleasure, his hands held onto my hips tightly holding me in place as I was hungry for more. His tongue traced over mine as I parted my teeth, drool escaping from us both onto my bare body. I felt a warm sensation between my thighs, my hands running through his hair. His clothes felt smooth on my body but I didn’t care about that, I wanted him. He lifted me up not breaking the kiss, my back making a bang on the door and my legs wrapping round his hips. I moaned again my lips breaking away from his and going down to his neck nibbling on it softly. He groaned in pleasure. “Fuck.”

 

That one word slapped me back to reality and I pushed him away with my magic. He stared at me bewildered. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and put it back on.

 

“Get out.” I said in a cold tone. He wouldn’t move, he just stared. “I said get out Damon.” He shook his head.

 

“I thought we were enjoying ourselves.”

 

“We were, now we’re not. Now you have to leave.” He stood over me in a blink.

 

“What is wrong with you?” I looked up at him with as much fierceness as I could.

 

“A lot of things. But not nearly as much as there is wrong with you. Now get out of my house.” He hesitated for a moment but indeed opened the door.

 

“Oh by the way,” He turned around smirking and licking his lips, “you tasted like cherries. My favourite.” I heard the front door slam shut and breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact that he left. Then the sigh of regret came. Then the sigh of shame. And then the sigh of guilt. I closed the bathroom door again and turned the tap handle letting the hot water come down into the bathtub. I threw my bra and my shirt into the laundry basket. I needed to wash them because they had Damon’s scent all over them. I got into the hot water and sat for a moment before bursting out into the tears.

 

‘ _Fuck.’_ I hit myself in the head.

_‘I like him.’_ I hit it again.

_‘Fuck.’_ And again. And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. SO THERE IS THE FIRST WOW. THAT CAME COMPLETELY OUT OF NOWHERE AND IT TOOK A LOT OF EFFORT TO WRITE FOR SUCH A TINY ENCOUNTER BUT WOW. Holy shit. Wow. I’m sorry; I get aroused by my own writing. Is that wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD characters.

Matt put a plaster over the two red holes in his wrist. Elena smiled at him gratefully and left quickly. He frowned at his wrist knowing that when Rebekah sees it, they’ll have another fight over Elena. They’ve been at it for the past week. One night it was about Elena drinking from him still. The next it was about Rebekah trying to kill him and Elena. And it just went in circles. Matt sighed and leaned his head back against the red brick wall. He hated the fact that his ex-girlfriend still had some power over him. Yeah, they were friends and the knowledge of the supernatural weighed in big time but he just wanted a break from her. She broke his heart.

 

And she saved his life.

 

He owed her his life. He had a huge debt to pay. Rebekah would just have to understand. He didn’t want to pick between his girlfriend and someone who died instead of him. Matt just wanted to be clueless about everything again sometimes. He saw Tyler jogging up to him with an excited look on his face.

 

“Dude. You’re not going to believe this.” His best friend said.

 

****The Gilbert House****

“Who’s that?” Elena asked Jeremy who rolled his eyes at the text he just received.

 

“Tyler. He wants to hang out later.” Elena frowned not understanding the friendship between her brother and the werewolf. Not that she didn’t like Tyler, she just didn’t think him and Jeremy had anything in common.

 

“But aren’t you coming to the Grill tonight to see the band with Bonnie?” Jeremy nodded.

 

“Yeah. He’s just being stupid. Hey, aren’t you supposed to meet Stefan now?” Damon walked in through the front door and strolled over to the kitchen.

 

“Sorry, wrong brother. I’m on baby vamp duty today.” He said with a cocky grin. Elena turned on the kettle to make herself some coffee.

 

“You know, you guys really don’t need to check up on me. I’m settling into my vampire life just fine.” She said proud of herself. Damon cocked his head and looked at her. Her hair falling perfectly into place as she bit her lip, pouring the water into the cup. But Damon couldn’t get someone else’s lips out his head. It was weird and it pissed him off that a stupid seventeen year old girl could make the slightest dent in Damon’s not caring nature.

                                                                                                                                                      

“Is that why you’re still drinking the quarterback?” Elena was caught; she immediately started feeling guilt over what she has done.

 

“Damon, it’s not like that that. His blood just helps me keep animal blood down.” Jeremy got a disgusted look on his face.

 

“I still can’t believe you’re drinking Bambi now.”

 

“It’s not Bambi!” Elena yelled at her brother irritated.

 

“You don’t know that! He could be Bambi! Bambi could have been a movie based on his life! It could have been a documentary in disguise! And do you remember how Bambi’s mom died?! HUH?! Think about that, Elena! Think about Bambi’s mom!” Jeremy said and stormed out of the house with Elena and Damon gaping after him speechless.

 

“Wow.” Damon broke the silence. “Just wow.”

 

****The Grill****

Snow would fall any minute. I could smell it in the air. I sighed in content as I walked to The Grill. Some band was playing there that apparently were very good; it would be packed but Rebekah begged me to come. I love snow. London snow was always short lived and came at the wrong time. I haven’t built a proper snowman in ages. And I’ve never been sleighing even though I’ve always wanted to! Snow really was the best. Even if I slipped on it and hurt my butt, I loved it with all my heart. I smiled at the thought of everything covered in white in just mere few hours. Everything was going well for me at the moment. We were off school for the holiday, my college applications were sent off, The Zen shop was doing very well and I found a book that will help me destroy that blasted heart that still kept on beating. I had nothing to worry about. I walked in and found Rebekah at a table with Matt and Caroline. ‘ _Power of the blondes!_ ’ I smirked and walked over. There were no free chairs anywhere so I sat down on Rebekah’s lap.

 

“Hello, oh late one.”

 

“Fashionably.” I grinned at her taking off my jacket, she moved letting me sit on half of the chair.

 

“What happened? You’re never late.” Caroline asked peering at me curiously.

 

“I can smell snow.” I told her, she rolled her eyes at me of course.

 

“You’re like a little kid.” I beamed taking that as a compliment. Matt was unconsciously playing with Rebekah’s hand while nodding along to the music. Caroline was also enjoying it. The band were pretty good actually; they sort of reminded me of young Maroon 5. I presumed everyone was enjoying the songs too because of the “ _Fuck yeah! WOO! Great lyrics, man!_ ” shouts. Caroline’s phone vibrated; she looked at it with a frown.

 

“What’s up?” I asked her.

 

“Mom’s going out of town for the weekend.”

 

“Empty house? Party time.” Matt grinned. We ignored him.

 

“Why’s that bothering you?” I asked her.

 

“I don’t know, just getting a bad feeling. It’s probably nothing. Don’t worry about it.” We turned back to the band. A couple of girls attempted to jump on the stage but were stopped by security. Soon enough, Bonnie and Jeremy arrived and joined us. Rebekah sat on Matt’s lap, I scooted over to make space for Jeremy and Bonnie sat with Caroline. I looked around but seriously, there were no empty chairs. Not even the broken ones.

 

“They are great.” Bonnie said pointing at the band. We all nodded in agreement. “I bet you’d sound good with them, Care.” My eyes turned to the size of saucers in surprise.

 

“Caroline sang? In public?” I asked delighted. Bonnie nodded in reply and Caroline blushed.

 

“It was a long time ago and incredibly embarrassing. I’m never doing it again.” My cousin answered.

 

“I think it was pretty sweet actually.” Matt spoke. “It made me feel like you really loved me.” Rebekah eerily stayed silent and pretended to ignore the conversation by staring with determination at the band.

 

“Yeah,” Bonnie nodded along “, you’ve got a good voice no one knew about, Care. You should use it more often.” Rebekah turned her head and genuinely smiled at Caroline.

 

“I’d certainly like to hear it.” Caroline smiled timidly at all of us.

 

“Guys, stop peer pressuring me. I’m not gonna do it.” I thought maybe I’d come to my cousin’s rescue for once.

 

“Yeah guys. She’s saving her voice for my wedding. Leave her be.” Jeremy looked at me surprised.

 

“You’re getting married? When? To who?”

 

“Whom , Jer.” I patted his arm. “You’re so gullible.” He pouted adorably, we all laughed at him but Bonnie mouthed a ‘ _Love you._ ’ across the table. I giggled at the glare he threw her and turned back to the band. The audience were supposedly dancing but was more of a big clump of grinding in completely different rhythms. Totally uncoordinated dry humping. Caroline and Bonnie were discussing something too quietly for my ears but Rebekah raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was obviously eavesdropping which meant whatever they were talking about, had to be interesting. The two caught onto Rebekah after a few minutes and switched to talking via text isolating the rest of us. I was getting sleepy, probably because of the snow.

 It was an hour before I saw Elena and Damon walk in, trying to appear all business with each other but I could practically smell the sexual tension. I turned to the girls quickly hoping we wouldn’t be seen yet. “Do you, girls, wanna sleep over tonight?” They looked baffled but agreed. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It’s been exactly 16 days since that _event_ in my bathroom and I’ve been steering clear of him. I’ve managed to do so by clinging onto Matt, Bonnie, Tyler or Rebekah and slept over at their houses with Farrah or they’ve slept over at mine. Heck, I even hanged out with Amber who didn’t mind. I suspected she was still compelled by Klaus to tell him every single detail of my life while he was out of town. I avoided Stefan and Elena for obvious reasons but it didn’t stop Elena throwing random glares at me and Stefan and me bonding at lunch over dogs. Seriously, for his birthday, I’m getting him a fucking puppy. He is seriously animal frustrated. It’s like sexually frustrated but instead of sex, he wants an animal. And it’s been working somehow not seeing Damon. It was miraculous really. I didn’t exactly know what to say to him. I just wanted to erase that night from my memory but Damon being a player who likes to keep score, would never let me forget.

They walked over to the table. I ignored them and tapped my cousin on her hand.

 

“Wanna get a drink?” I asked her even though I wasn’t really in the mood for alcohol tonight. I was getting too tired for anything. Caroline nodded and stood up with me.

 

“I’ll come with.” Elena said smiling her girl next door smile that I was really growing tired of. I didn’t acknowledge Damon at all and made sure Elena was in between us when I walked to the bar. It was packed, we could barely place our order but on the positive side, the bartender didn’t even ask for our IDs. He just charged us. On the way back to the table someone grabbed my arm, spilling my White Russian, and steered me to the washroom. I couldn’t see who it was because it was too crowded but the touch send a familiar shiver up my body indicating a vampire. And what vampire in town currently had something to _discuss_ with me? DING DING DING! You are correct! The answer was Damon Salvatore. He didn’t turn on the light and just stared at me with a smirk. I could barely hear the band playing outside but I knew it would be hard for _anyone_ to hear me if I screamed right now. He leaned on the door blocking my way.

 

“Someone’s been avoiding me.” He leered at me. I scoffed offended at him.

 

“Like _I_ would avoid _you_.”

 

“I’m not going to play silly little teenager games with you so just spit out what’s wrong and let’s get to the good part.”

 

“Oh wow, you are such a romantic.” My voice, toneless. “You wouldn’t understand what is wrong, Damon. And I am _not_ doing that with you ever again.” He rolled his eyes and stepped towards me.

 

“Why are you no fun?” I stepped around him to get to the door.

 

“Because you’re _so much_ fun.” I turned the knob but the next thing I knew, he had me pressed against the shelves which were rattling dangerously as his lips attacked my neck. Instead of resisting, I gave in moaning and my eye lids fluttering shut. He quickly moved onto my lips, my nails scratching at his abdomen underneath his black shirt whilst his tongue teased mine. I couldn’t hear the band at all, just our panting and desperation in groans. All I cared about was how good he tasted, craving more. His hands in my hair pulling me close.

 

Someone abruptly opened the door and gasped. My eyes snapped opened and saw my cousin staring at us shocked. Damon didn’t stop not registering anything around us. I pushed him away and tried to get my breath back. His eyes looked like they would turn as he stared bewildered at me before noticing Caroline and groaning turning back to normal.

 

“What do you want, Blondie? We’re in the middle of something here and _you’re_ interrupting. Unless you’d like to join us of course.” He smiled at her flirtatiously.

 

“Shut up.” I whispered close to strangling him which wouldn’t achieve anything because he doesn’t stupid breathe. He just shrugged. Caroline walked into the small room and closed the door behind her, looking furious at me.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked me outraged. “Elena will kill you if she finds out.”

 

“Why? I’m not her property.” Damon interjected. Caroline ignored him and continued on as if she didn’t stop.

 

“And do you know what he did to _me_?” She hissed at me hurt.

 

“I have it on very good authority that I already apologized for that.” He butted in again.

 

“Actually no, you vampire hemo-gobbler. You haven’t apologized.” She said to him pissed off. “Get lost and stay the hell away from my cousin.” He leaned over her dangerously.

 

“I am stronger than you, Barbie. Be careful what you say.” He threw a glance at me before leaving. I stood there wordless.

 

“Caroline—“

 

“Save it, Lily. I know it’s not your fault. He is a very bad vampire who needs to be taught a lesson.” She said with conviction.

 

“Oh, Caroline. It’s much worse than that.” Curiosity peeked at me again from her blue irises. “I like him. It’s horrible, I know but I actually have genuine feelings for Damon Salvatore other than indifference. In that way. Had an epiphany.” Caroline hugged me tightly.

 

“Poor Lily. When did you realize?” She asked softly patting my head.

 

“A few weeks ago. He and I...” I broke away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. “Caroline, you absolutely cannot tell anybody about this. Even Tyler.” She nodded.

 

“Confidentiality agreement agreed on. Now let’s get back to the table, you look so traumatized.” She shook her head at me. “He’s got that effect on everyone.” We walked back, pushing past everyone. The little making session jilted me inside the room but out here with everyone I was growing more tired. Damon somehow managed to get himself another chair, Bonnie was sitting with Jeremy and Elena sat on the chair that Caroline and Bonnie shared previously. Elena moved to make more space for one of us. We played rock, paper, scissors for it. Caroline won, I frowned displeased and stood.

 

“You know, you can just sit on my lap.” Damon said cockily. Caroline glared at him while Elena threw me a look that I couldn’t decipher.

 

“I’d rather stand. Thanks.” I answered shortly not looking at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap earning a small squeal from me. His arm went around my waist sending another wave of shivers down my spine and held me tightly. His breath hot on my neck.

 

“Damon.” Caroline growled.

 

“What? There are no seats available for her and I’m a gentleman who likes to have pretty girls on top of him sometimes. Pun intended.” I elbow him in his ribs as hard as I could.

 

“Just don’t talk. That way I can pretend you’re a tall chair.” I told him irritated. Indeed he did shut up, I could just feel his smirk radiating of his face, and his left hand was tracing soft circles on my hip making it hard for me to focus on anything. ‘ _Someone’s had a lot of practice with the ladies_.’ His touch felt like fire on my skin and yet I still grew more tired.

                The band was still going hard by 2 am when my head was laying on the table, Damon’s hand still on my hip and I was nearly dying of sleep deprivation. Rebekah offered to take me home but I didn’t want to leave them for some reason. I wanted to stay and have more fun with them.

 

Truth be told, I didn’t want to take a chance that Damon could come by and what happened in the washroom would resume.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. He wasn’t supposed to be the guy I had feelings for. He wasn’t supposed to be the first vampire I kissed. It was always supposed to be Elijah.

 

“Fuck Elijah.” I said out loud and banged my fist on the table angrily. “Fuck him and his stooped good looks. He rejected _me_. So fuck him.” I let out a tired breath. “I’m so tired. Snow is coming. I’m gonna go. I’m gonna go and make a fucking snowman that will rock your fucking socks off.” I got up from Damon’s lap ignoring everyone’s worried looks on me, grabbed my coat and purse and went outside. It was snowing. There were at least two coats of snow covering the town already but it was still snowing. I giggled happily and opened my mouth to taste the snowflakes. “AAH.” It was beautiful, everything was so white and untouched and pretty. I walked to the town square not really aware of anything and dropped myself on the ground with a soft thud letting the snow surround me. I flipped onto my back and started slowly making snow angels staring at the beautiful sky. The snowflakes falling freely onto my face. Someone’s head got in my gorgeous view. “Mum?” I asked confused. The head shook their blonde hair.

 

“You need to go to bed.” The head’s female voice said.

 

“Mum, leave me alone. You need to go away. You can do it. You did it before. Do it again.” I said my eyes slowly closing. A hands suddenly grabbed me and stood me up.

 

“Come on.” The female voice said firmly. “I’m taking you home.” My head fell onto the shoulder that was attached to the head.

 

“You know mum. Elijah is stupid. He said emotions were judging me. He’s a stupid boy, right mum? Mum. What do you do when you’re rejected, mum?”

 

“I drink.” The female replied.” Lily, ever thought about seeing a therapist?”

 

“They can’t handle my head bitch in charge stance, mum, you know this.” I said and fell over to the ground. The female sighed. “Ow. I DON’T NEED NO ALCOHOL! THE SNOW CALLS ME TO ITSELF! SO HIDE YO WIVES! HIDE YO KIDS! HIDE YO CATS! HIDE YO DEER!”I blacked out.

 

****The Gilbert House****

“What the hell does think he’s doing? Why is he acting this way?” Elena shouted in her room pacing around it with Bonnie and Caroline exchanging looks. Jeremy walked in with a strawberry cheesecake slice.

 

“What did Stefan do?” He asked passing Bonnie the plate. Elena stopped pacing monetarily and looked at her brother seriously.

 

“Stefan hasn’t done anything. He’s perfect. It’s Damon that I want to murder.” Jeremy raised his eyebrows in surprise at Bonnie who shook her head telling him to stay silent. Jeremy of course didn’t listen.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The stunt he pulled with Lily! You were there Jeremy!”

 

“Yeah but I don’t see what Damon and Lily have to do with you unless you have feelings for Damon and are jealous even though you’re dating his brother.”

 

“Jeremy, don’t be ridiculous. I only care about Lily’s safety.”

 

“Bullshit. If this were someone other than Damon you wouldn’t think twice. You can’t keep doing that. It’s not fair to the both of them.” Caroline stood up and took Jeremy out of the room closing the door knowing full well Elena could hear them.

 

“Jeremy, being a baby vamp is hard at first. Elena still has got some learning to do. Plus it doesn’t help that Lily came into town at the most inconvenient time. Just give your sister some space for now and let her cool off.” Jeremy looked at Caroline irritated but complied. He left the house and walked out to the Lockwood mansion in the snow. Tyler opened the door and grinned victoriously leaning on the door frame.

 

“Better late than never.” Jeremy walked past him inside.

 

“Show it to me.” Tyler closed the door.

 

“Dude, that sounded a bit gay. Not that I’m a homophobe. It’s just, I’m straight.” Jeremy punched the werewolf’s shoulder.

 

“Stop being an ass.” Tyler grinned and directed the two to the back of the house where Matt was already inside and staring in astonishment. Jeremy gasped. “It’s like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Tyler stood proud of his baby. A 200 inch, 3D, high def plasma that he’s been saving all his life for. Obviously his mom pitched in but it was finally here.

 

“What are we gonna watch first on it?” Matt whispered trying not to speak too loud to not hurt the plasma.

 

“Die Hard. It’s always Die Hard.”Jeremy whispered back. Tyler nodded and put on the movie. They awed at the resolution. It was the most magnificent thing they’ve seen so far in their life. And who could blame them? Even Caroline, who came in the morning to hang out with her boyfriend, whistled impressed. The guys were all in deep slumber on top of each other. She turned the volume up to the loudest and turned the movie on startling them awake. She giggled at the boys who glared at her.

 

“Sweetie, I love you. But why did you do that?” Tyler asked her sweetly. She bent down and gave him a kiss.

 

“Come and find out” She walked away swaying her hips. The guy all stared at her before Tyler jumped over the couch.

 

“See ya losers! My manhood drives me.” He disappeared upstairs. Jeremy and Matt looked at each other.

 

“It’s like 7 am.” Matt said.

 

“Actually it’s 11, already.” The maid told them and started cleaning up. The two boys scrambled up off the couch in a flash and ran for the door. One boy who needed to go face his sister and the other who needed to face his probably pissed off girlfriend.

 

****Jenkins house****

I woke up around 9. I turned around to look outside the window and squealed happily because of the snow. Everything looked so beautiful, even my dog who was running around looking crazy. I was surprised to find Rebekah in my kitchen but then I remembered she was probably the one who took me home.

 

“My brother rejected you?” She asked seeing me straight away. I groaned inwardly and summoned a fake smile on my face.

 

“Morning Bekah! Thanks for taking me home. You’re really a great best friend.”

 

“Lily.” I sighed and sat down across from her at the table.

 

“It wasn’t exactly a rejection. He just thought I wasn’t thinking clearly and left town to find my mother. Not a rejection. Just a guy thinking he knows what’s right for me. Nothing special.”

 

“So then in anger you made out with Damon?” I chocked on air.

 

“Wh-Wh-Wh-What? How do you know that? Did Caroline tell you?” She shook her head smirking.

 

“You think I can’t figure out when you’re avoiding someone? I put two and two together. I’m a genius that way. Plus I overheard Caroline tell Bonnie.”

 

“I told her not to tell anyone!”

 

“Bonnie’s not just anyone. She’s her best friend. By the way, let’s save me yelling at you for telling Caroline and not me, _your_ best friend, about Damon till later.”

 

“She walked in on us!”

 

“Save it for later! Now let’s get back to the main issue at hand.”

“Which is?”

 

“What the hell is going on with you? Just being in close proximity of Damon Salvatore is a cry for help.” I rolled my head backwards.

 

“Like you’ve never thought about it.” She silently looked away. My eyes widened. “You’ve kissed him?!” She still didn’t look at me. I gaped at her. “You’ve slept with him?! You’ve slept with him! And now you’ve got the audacity to lecture me?!”

 

“YES!” She yelled at me angrily. “I slept with him after the first ball! I slept with him because I was lonely and desperate! I know firsthand why a woman would go to a guy like that, Lily! So tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“I mucked up.” I said quietly. She waited for me silently to continue. “What I feel for Elijah is...It’s been dying  for a while now. When I asked he to kiss me, I didn’t do it because I wanted him. It was because....because I wanted him to be my first.”

 

“First what?” She frowned.

 

“First vampire.” She still didn’t understand. “Ever since I met your brothers, I’ve always told myself that _if_ and only _if_ me and drew broke up, I’d want Elijah. I’d want him to fulfil the fantasy. You know, the one every girl at some point has deep down but doesn’t admit it. The damned vampire doomed to walk the earth for hundreds of years and the lonely girl who is an old soul but a young body that just doesn’t fit anywhere. I wanted him to play that role. I built up this idealistic idea of him that since he saved me once, he’d do it forever, always loving me. I wanted a highly dysfunctional relationship with him. But then a lot happened. I grew up. I grew smarter. I grew stronger. I grew bitter. My intense feelings for Elijah....they grew into something else. I am still drawn to him; don’t get me wrong but it feels like...” I searched for the right word in my head.

 

“Like it’s not enough anymore?” Rebekah suggested quietly.

 

“Exactly! He’s like an old crush that brings some of my feelings back when I see him but I’m not that person anymore. I haven’t been that person in a long time. And I’ve discovered new feelings over time. But right now...I want Damon. I like Damon. And Elijah, he... He pissed me off. I gotta admit. He pissed me off but I didn’t kiss Damon because of him. I didn’t even think about Elijah then because I actually like Damon. He makes me feel something....different.” We sat in silence. Farrah walked in and shook off the snow off her fur. She then proceeded to lie underneath the radiator.

 

“We should talk about your mother now.” I stood up and went to grab a hot pack to put underneath Farrah’s head.

 

“Nope. Nuh uh. That’s a subject closed for discussion.”

 

“Why?” I looked at her frustrated away from Farrah.

 

“Bekah, let it go! I can talk to you about my love life but I will not talk to you about her. I can’t even talk to **myself** about her.”

 

“My mother is a bitch too. She used me. She tried to kill me. She...Lily, until you came along, I’ve been alone in this stupid town. You really are my best friend. And you know more about me than my family. I’m always here. You know that.” I nodded and got up to hug her.

 

“Yeah. This conversation is too deep for me. We should get onto a fun topic now.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like how I need to stop a beating detached heart that your brother wants really badly.” She pondered that for a second before nodding. I beamed and quickly grabbed a huge book from underneath my sink and slammed it on the table. “Embrace yourself woman. We’re going to the land of sorcery. That shit is cray cray.” We read over the passages though the book. It explained that the heart belong to the hybrid’s father. In this case it was Klaus’s biological father. The heart was sustained by with magic, we figured that it was probably Esther who placed it in the chest. The ritual to destroy it was to place it in a pentagon made from something pure and white on holy ground and connect the line of sorceress magic with witch magic whilst reciting an incantation. You’d need to channel the powers of all ancestors. That worried me a lot. Since she was the only witch in town and kinda my friend, I’d ask Bonnie to help me but I worried whether she was strong enough to do that. Jeremy said sometimes she had nosebleeds when she pushed herself too far. I turned to Rebekah. “Know any holy ground?”

 

“The cemetery is always a good try.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” The book however was missing the incantation. For that I had to ask the witches to help me. I groaned. Rebekah peered at me curiously. “I have a habit of making their afterlife a bit difficult. Not sure that they’ll help me out.” Rebekah thought before speaking.

 

“Ask Bonnie to do it. Witch to witches. That might work.”

 

“You’re so intelligent.” She shrugged.

 

“I know. Hey, could I see it? The heart in the chest.” I nodded, grabbed the book and went down to office with Rebekah in pursuit. She looked around the room curiously.

 

“I’ve never been to your office.”

 

“There’s a good reason for that. I didn’t want you and Matt to have sex in here. You already blemished every other room in this house. Speaking of Matt, did you tell him you were staying over? Seems like you two were joined at the hip.” She sighed heavily as I took out the chest. I stared at her because I didn’t like that. That sigh meant trouble in paradise. I _really_ didn’t like that. I wanted those two to be happy and live in a fairytale world. Matt made Rebekah smiled everyday and he always sneaked a peek at her whenever he could. They were in love. Anyone could see that.

 

“No. I don’t know where he is. We’re sort of arguing right now.” I nodded for her to continue. She dropped her body on the seat opposite me. “Elena is feeding on him because his blood is the only one she can keep down.” I sat down as well hearing this.

 

“Wow. And how do you feel about that?”

 

“My boyfriend is letting his ex, who I always despised, feed on him. How am I supposed to feel? I understand that he is being a good friend and feels responsible because she wanted Stefan to save him...But....I want it to stop.”

 

“Did you tell him that?”

 

“That’s what we’re arguing about.” I nodded and opened the chest. Rebekah looked inside, spellbound. “Would you l look at that? Amazing. That’s amazing. I wonder what it tastes like.” She seemed to be in some sort of trance over it.

 

“Like a werewolf.” I said clearly and shut the lid back again giving her a hard look. She snapped right back and gave me a nervous smile.

 

“Sorry. It’s very mesmerizing.” I narrowed my eyes at her and put the chest away. Next, I called Bonnie asking her for help. She agreed straight away and said she was at Elena’s. Rebekah left to go to the Zen shop to make sure Mike wouldn’t screw up. It seemed like he needed to be under constant supervision because he was an idiot. I walked to Elena’s house. The snow just made me so happy. I made some snowballs in my hands, forgot my gloves, and threw them at air cackling because it was so much fun. It was awesome. People walked around me just so I could have more space to throw snow around. People are really nice sometimes. They see a young girl who loves the snow and they give her more space to play with. I walked into the Gilbert house unsurely; the girls were in the kitchen. Bonnie smiled at me, Caroline avoided my eyes, probably feeling guilty telling Bonnie about me; and Elena glared. This threw me off but then I remembered, she was the problem in my best friend’s relationship.

 

“Hey guys. Elena, could I talk to you for a minute? In private. “ I threw a meaningful look at the other two.

 

“Sure. We’ll wait upstairs.” Caroline dragged Bonnie and in a flash we were alone. Elena exhaled loudly.

 

“Look, I know what this is about.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She knew that Matt is not a blood bag? About damn time. “And don’t worry. I forgive you.”

 

‘ _Wait. What?’_

“Huh?”

 

“For kissing Damon.” I stared at her flabbergasted. I did not see this coming.

 

“Wh—How—He— HUH?!”

 

“Caroline told me you kissed him and I know it would be really awkward between us. I mean yeah, it was just a one time thing between you and him but I forgive you. Don’t worry about it anymore.” She smiled at me. I stood there clutching the kitchen counter controlling myself not to rip her or my cousin’s head off.

 

“Elena. Why would you need to forgive me?” She looked at me as if it were obvious.

 

“Because me and Damon have a history with each other.”

 

“I’m sorry. You have a history?”

 

“Well yeah.”

 

“But aren’t you dating Stefan?”

 

“That’s not the issue.” I honestly wanted to laugh right there and then. “Lily. What’s between me and Damon—That’s something that you never forget.”

 

“ELENA. Damon and I are none of your business. And I am not here to talk to you about—“ She cut me off.

 

“Lily, of course it’s my business. You’re my friend. He’s my friend. I care about you two.” I sat down at her table wanting to give up.

 

“Jesus Christ.” I closed my eyes for a minute trying to think of what to say to her. What could one say to that? “Elena. It’s really none of your business if me and Damon are involved in any sort of way. And it’s not alright for you to do this to Stefan.”

 

“I’m not doing anything to Stefan. I love Stefan. I’m with Stefan.”

 

“Then why do you care what happens between me and Damon?”

 

“Because I care about you guys. I only want what’s best.” I stood up pissed off.

 

“What’s best? You made my life a living hell for a very long time because I was different. And then you fell in love with a vampire. And then you _became_ a fucking vampire.” I hissed at her. Elena stared unfazed. “You have no idea what is fucking best for me. The only reason you care about this is because you want Damon to be at your feet beginning you to love him. You want to know that you’re wanted. You want both of the Salvatore brothers because you are just like Katherine.” I stopped talking abruptly. Elena’s demeanour changed.

 

“How do you know about Katherine? What do you know about Katherine?” She asked me freaked out. I kept on swearing underneath my breath and left the kitchen not answering her. I called for Bonnie to come down; Elena followed me and pushed me against the wall by my throat with her fangs out. Caroline quickly pushed Elena away from me across the room and held her down.

 

“Calm. Down.” She said to her friend. I gasped out a breath; Bonnie came down and looked at my throat worried. “Bonnie?”

 

“It’s slightly bruised. That’s all.” Bonnie told her. Elena tried to get up but Caroline was much stronger than her and hit her knocking her out. She then stood up and glared at me.

 

“What do you know about Katherine?” My cousin asked me sounding serious.

 

“How come when it comes to me you can’t keep a fucking secret?” I asked her in a broken voice.

 

“Don’t change the subject.”

 

“I’m not Care. I asked you not to say anything.”

 

“You said not to tell anyone. They are my best friends.” I sighed and turned to Bonnie.

 

“I need your help to get an incantation from the witches.” Bonnie frowned.

 

“Why?”

 

“I need your help in destroying a chest that if Klaus gets his hands on, he will take over every single supernatural creature to walk.” Bonnie and Caroline’s jaw dropped. I didn’t understand why. Klaus was an evil son of a bitch. What’s so surprising about that?

 

“And you have this chest?” Bonnie asked me. I nodded. She exchanged a look with Caroline. “Why didn’t you tell us about this earlier?”

 

“Bonnie, Klaus is no longer trying to kill you guys. He is trying to piss _me_ off. I didn’t see any point in getting you lot involved.” Bonnie went to stand next to Caroline.

 

“Okay. I’ll help you out and talk to the witches. But you have to do something for us.” Caroline nodded along and I grew nervous. Did they want me to do something indecent that would go against my super tiny moral code? “We need you to help us entomb Klaus. We’ve done it before but we needed to kill someone for that and with your magic we probably don’t have to.” I laughed.

 

“That’s all?” Bonnie nodded. “Yeah, fine. I’ll help you out.” I was outside when Caroline called my name. I turned around confused.

 

“There is one more thing we want you to do. Stay away from Elena and Damon.” She went back inside the house leaving me speechless. _‘Am I just a fucking supporting character on the Damon & Elena show?_’ I started marching with a specific purpose in my head. I mean, what the hell?! Elena is dating Stefan not Damon. Why do they care if I want to make out with him? Why are people so damn annoying? Do they think they own me or something? They don’t! They can’t tell me what to do. Did Steven Moffat listen to his fans when they pointed out flaws in his writing? NOPE. He just deactivated his twitter account. I’m a strong independent woman who just doesn’t give a shit. I walked into the house without knocking. He was sitting at the piano and when he saw me he smirked.

 

“Is Stefan home?” He shook his head. “Good.” I stalked forward and straddled his hips smashing my mouth onto his, my hands underneath his shirt sliding up from his abdomen to his shoulder blades. He growled quietly sliding his tongue across mine. I pushed him back with my body so we were laying on the piano bench, me on top of him, slowly grinding into him and somehow deepening the kiss. I broke away for a second catching my breath and looked down at him. “You tell anybody about this and I will fucking castrate you.” I whispered to him. He smirked again.

 

“Don’t worry. I want your hands on my family jewels doing a very different motion.” I smirked back at him.

 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” He rolled me on the floor his hands in my hair and mine tugging at his shirt to take it off.

 

He was my dirty little secret who made me feel good. And I wouldn’t let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! WOW. So, a lot of making out. This chapter is dedicated to the song Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. It’s a really good song and my inspiration came for this chapter from it. Next chapter soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the OCS but not the TVD...CS!!! :D

Elizabeth Forbes always followed a strict code ever since she was a child. Joanne Jenkins always disregarded it. Liz had to readjust her code many times over the years. Especially when she learned her own daughter was a vampire. A thing that she was always taught to believe was evil and had to be killed. She attempted to follow her sister’s way of disregard. They always looked alike despite the two year difference between them. But one day, Joanne disappeared. No one besides Liz knew why. Joanne was attacked. Viciously; she left. When Joanne got pregnant, she didn’t tell any of them. She just showed up with a British bloke on her arm and a one year old Lily on the other for Christmas grinning. Joanne liked to make a grand entrance. Elizabeth was shocked. So were the rest of the family. But they accepted them. They came each Christmas over the past few years. However, over time, the relationship became too hard to sustain. Especially since their father’s death, which Lily somehow was blamed for.

                Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot of the lodge. She looked at it. The last time she was here, she helped her sister get revenge on the man who attacked her. Joanne would have done it by herself but it was one of those things sisters do together. Murder was just in the family business. Liz snickered darkly at her thoughts and got out of the car, a gun on the inside of her black leather jacket. She decided appearing in police uniform or in a police car in this place would cause more trouble than wearing a push up bra and a mini skirt.

                The inside was misty, a soft murmur of voices spread across it. Everyone stuck to their own corner of the inside bar. She spotted a blonde woman sitting on one of the stools by herself and looking around nervously. Liz took a deep breath and walked up to her sister confidently, ignoring the leers she was getting from around the room. She carefully placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder who looked bewildered but hugged her as soon as recognition came on her face.

 

“Oh, Lizzie. I missed you so much.” Liz hugged her sister back tightly.

 

“Me too.” They broke away and Liz took in the sight of Joanne who looked fine. She looked as if the time had stopped for her. Haven’t aged a bit since she was 25. That’s how she looked. “Tell me what happened.” Joanne stared at the White Russian in front of her silent. “Why did you leave Lily? Why do you need my help? What is going on?” Joanne gulped down the drink.

 

“I did something bad.” She spoke softly.

 

“Yeah, I can figure that much out.” Joanne ordered another drink.

 

“I sold her. I sold my little baby girl to get my husband back.” Liz looked around frantically to see if anyone heard them. Joanne laughed bitterly. “Don’t worry. It didn’t work. Which means that I can claim Lily back.”

 

“Who the hell did you sell her to?”

 

“This vampire we knew a while back, he came with his brother. They were very strong and old. I sold Lily to one of them.  He said he’ll help me. I always liked his brother more though. So did Lily. But when the love of my life came back, I had to kill him again because that wasn’t my husband. That was something mangled. Evil. And I need your help to get Lily back. I’m gonna take her and run. Please Liz. Please help me.” Elizabeth, as a mother, could never imagine doing to Caroline what Joanne did to Lily. But as Joanne’s sister, she understood perfectly. Joanne always followed her love before any responsibilities. She just didn’t have to until last year when that love died. And Lily paid the price for her mother’s recklessness. But Liz understood Joanne very well. And she reluctantly gave in.

 

“Fine. I’ll help. But after Christmas and the New Year, Joanne. Come to town in January.” Joanne smiled sadly.

 

“Yeah. I should let her have some nice memories for now.” She turned to Liz. “Want to have a drink? It’s on me.” Liz shook her head.

 

“I have a long drive back. Here.” She took a small gun from her pocket and a small burner phone. “My number is already in there. JJ. Call.” Joanne nodded and hid the objects in her bra. Liz gave her sister one last look before placing a kiss on the top of her head and walking out to get back home to her daughter for Christmas.

 

****Jenkins household****

It was Christmas day and I was having another one of my sessions at home with Damon whilst food was in the oven. Farrah left to play with her friends; she didn’t like any of this. She thought it was really dumb of me what I was doing with the elder Salvatore. Currently his fingers were sliding closer to the inside of my thighs. I stopped kissing him and got up.

 

“Okay, we’re done.” He groaned in protest and pulled me back down rolling us on my bed so he was on top now. He started kissing my neck softly making me smile. “Damon, I told you. We are not gonna have sex.” He raise his head and stared into my eyes intently. If he’d try to use compulsion on me right now I would bitch slap him with a crystal into the next century.

 

“Foreplay is not sex.” He said seriously.

 

“If it involves touching my genitals, then it’s sex.” He groaned again.

 

“I could have you now if I wanted to.” He murmured in my ear.

 

“But you won’t.” I whispered as his hand brushed over the skin of my stomach. “Because if you do, I will do something very, very bad.” I gasped out as his lip stroked my collar bone.

 

“Why don’t you want me to show you what great things can happen during sex?” His hand wandered to the button of my jeans.

 

“Because Damon, sex is a big part of my growing up. It’s something I need to be ready for. When you died, you probably already did it with about fifteen women.”

 

“Only 2.” He muttered but moved his hand away. “Fine. But I need to release my sexual frustration somehow.”

 

“Buy yourself a hooker.” I pushed him off me with one hand and walked out into the kitchen. He followed m.

 

“So, are me and Stefan invited to this?” I looked at him from the oven surprised.

 

“I didn’t know you guys celebrated Christmas.”

 

“We don’t. At least not anymore. We used to. A while back.” I shrugged at his answer.

 

“Yeah, sure. There is plenty of space for everyone.” Damon looked around the kitchen disbelieving. I inwardly rolled my eyes. “Well, there will be.” Realisation came on his face as he remembered my magic. My phone vibrated. It was Caroline. I put a finger to my lips indicating Damon to stay silent. He had no problem with that and started eating some of my cake. “Yello’ cousin O?”

 

“Lily, I know this is last minute but do you think Elena and Jeremy could come to dinner as well?” I stared at the phone in amazement thinking I’ve heard wrong. My cousin told me not that long ago to stay away from her best friend but now she is asking if that girl can enter my house on a very important to me day. “I know what I said but they only have each other to celebrate it with and I want them to have more. I want them to know that they have family other than just themselves. Besides, you invited Rebekah and Matt.”

 

“Sure Care, they can come.”

 

“Yeah and Stefan. And with Stefan probably Damon.” I tried to say something but she wouldn’t let me. “And Bonnie and Tyler will come by later with their parents. Thanks so much Lils. Love ya!” She hung up on me. I look at Damon who was smirking . He sure does that a lot. I walked to my fridge.

 

“Guess, I have a lot more cooking to do.”

 

****New Orleans, Louisiana****

Kol threw his brother on the desk breaking it in process and grabbed a baseball bat. Klaus quickly started getting up and blocked the bat coming fast at his head. Kol kicked Klaus in the stomach with a powerful force that send Klaus through the wall. Elijah sat bored on the couch with a terrified host sitting next to him.

 

“They always do this. It’s tiresome really.” He said to the man. Klaus jumped at Kol unhinging his teeth. Kol batted Klaus away like a ball through the window and jumped after him.

 

“I hope dear brother you’re not taking it personally what I said about your witch. She was a real pleasure to taste.” Klaus said with his blood pouring out of his mouth. Kol scowled and broke his brother’s leg. “Why is it always me that gets beaten up?”

 

“Because you’re the jackass.” Elijah answered calmly. “But you should stop, Kol. Obviously she is not here and Klaus will not do you well as a punching bag.” Kol appeared in front of the host and compelled him.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Sh—sh—she left t—to LA—A.” The man replied soiling himself. Kol straightened himself annoyed. Klaus appeared bloody next to him.

 

“She obviously didn’t tell him the truth. Klaus, I thought you had her under constant watch.” Elijah said to his brother who pressed his lips into a thin line displeased.

 

“I did. Her location was very important to me. And how did she get away? That worries me.” Klaus looked hungrily at the young man in front of him. “Are we done with him?” Elijah nodded and walked away leaving the screams of an innocent man behind him.

 

****Jenkins house****

 

The dinner went by pleasantly. Damon kept on throwing little glances at Elena. Not that I care. He can be in love with his brother’s girlfriend. Why should I care? I shouldn’t. I don’t. He was sitting next to Bonnie who I was having a conversation with. Stefan, oblivious to his brother’s attention to his girlfriend, joined in and we had a good debate about Plato’s analogy of the cave. I hate that analogy. Plato is a very confusing man who obviously was in deep need of a shag because his analogy was just a cobweb of things that didn’t make sense. Stefan shot back at me and criticised me for thinking Aristotle’s idea of soul and body being two different things.

 

“It’s like religion.” He said shortly.

 

“You’re going to criticise religion?” I asked him wanting to laugh. He nodded.

 

“Vampires don’t have anything to do with God. That’s all magic. There is something greater than God, Allah or even Buddah.”

 

“Buddah’s not a god.” Bonnie interrupted him.

 

“I know, but people choose to follow them blindly because of their own free will.”

 

“Who says there is free will, Stefan?” I asked him again. “Once a month, we go through our periods and our emotions are a bit off. That’s a prime example of free will being just an illusion. It’s—“ I cut myself off and walked up to Farrah who was lying down on the couch whining quietly and panting, ignoring the questioning stares from the two. She was in pain. My eyes widened and I looked around. “SHIT. Does ANYBODY know the number for the vet?!” I asked them loudly. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at me in grave silence. “YES. STARING AT ME USELESSLY WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION.”

 

“Lily, Dr Reid is out of town for Christmas.” Elena told me. I bit my lip and turned back to Farrah who was looking at me sadly. I patted her head.

 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re going to be okay. I’m here to help you. Caroline, I need you to grab some stuff for me.” She was next to me in a flash. “I need fresh, clean towels, they are in the downstairs bathroom. An empty laundry basket and put some towels in there as well. Scissors from the second drawer on the right from the bathroom upstairs, sterilize them before hand. Iodine from underneath the sink in the kitchen, and there is this sucky thing there as well, sterilize that and wash it so it doesn’t taste or reek of alcohol.” She nodded and quickly gathered the things at vampire speed. I looked at Farrah who was in distress. How could I not see that my own dog was pregnant? How could she not tell me? Why was I so wrapped up in my own little world that I abandoned the one thing in this world I would gladly give my life for and not notice when her life changed. She was only two years old and already a mother. I smiled at her and petted her. Everyone behind me was murmuring softly as to not disturb Farrah. Caroline helped me when the first pup came. She looked as Farrah ripped the sack and the umbilical cord with her teeth and frowned in disgust but helped me clean the pup off after Farrah allowed us to and put a yellow ribbon on it. We then placed it at Farrah’s nipple so the pup could nurse. I turned to the lot behind me. “You guys should go. This is going to take a whole night.” No one left, they didn’t want to go. They never witnessed dog birth before so they were looking excited.

 

“How do you know how to deal with this?” Caroline asked me after a while and put the yellow pup in the laundry basked as she registered a second one coming. I smiled at Farrah who was doing her motherly duty and cleaning the second pup.

 

“I delivered her.”

 

****South Dakota****

A woman in a black hood was surrounded by a purple midst as she walked through the empty field. The grass wilted behind her. She smiled devilishly at that. A witch appeared in front of her.

 

“Stop. This is not the way to go. Killing her will do nothing to you.” The witch said. The woman grunted and moved past her. “NEVINA. PLEASE. Your mind is already clouded with the sorceress magic. You are not thinking clearly!” The woman just kept walking. The witch disappeared and woke up in her room in Nevada State College gasping. The circle of young witches around her was looking at her worried. “She wouldn’t listen. We can’t do anything. The Bennet witch must face her on her own.” The witches all sat in solemn silence praying to their ancestors to protect the young woman who had no idea what danger was coming her way.

 

****Mystic Falls****

The puppies were growing fast and healthily. I asked Farrah if she wanted me to give them away but she barked at me harshly. They were her firstborns that she would never give up. Bonnie and I were currently walking to the cemetery with Rebekah begging me to let her hold her the chest.

 

“For the last time. SOD OFF BEKAH!” I yelled at her.

 

“Oh please, Lily! I just want to hold it for a second.” We arrived at the gates and I held out my hand to stop her. Bonnie stood behind me trying to hold in her laughter.

 

“No, you’re not coming in with us.”

 

“What? Why not?” Rebekah whined.

 

“One, this heart obviously is having some weird effect on you. Two, this is a cemetery. Where there are dead people who are paid respects to.”

 

“I’m dead.”

 

“Okay, the dead that stay in the ground and don’t get up.” She looked unhappy but walked off. “Wait by the car would ya?! You’re our ride!” I shouted after her, she gave me the middle finger. Bonnie nearly doubled over in laughter. We walked to the more abandoned part of the cemetery where there weren’t many gravestones. I put the chest on the ground and started putting the crystals down in a pentagon. Next I poured salt to make sure it looked like a pentagon. Bonnie took out her Grimoire and lit up the salt so it turned into a pentagon of fire. The crystals were unaffected. I stood up and walked over to her.

 

“So here is the incantation. It’s supposed to annul the magic placed on it.” She told me and passed me the book opening the chest and making the beating heart float in the air. I looked at incantation and nodded. “Okay, let’s get this going.” The Grimoire fell on the ground and we joined hands.

 

“ _Lustrationes spirituum, audi nostra placito. Annullare huius magicae. Sit nobis esse._ ” We chanted. The Grimoire slowly started floating up. I felt a current of energy pass from Bonnie to me. “ _Lustrationes spirituum, audi nostra placito. Annullare huius magicae. Sit nobis esse._ ” There was a small fire circle forming around the heart in the corner of my eye. “ _Lustrationes spirituum, audi nostra placito. Annullare huius magicae. Sit nobis esse._ ” I finally started hearing my ancestors. The sorceress magic was pouring in. I think Bonnie was also starting to channel the witches because her eyes changed colour. Their magic was strong and very powerful. I was barely putting in an effort. I grabbed onto the crystal magic and pushed with the force of my mind the power to the fire. Bonnie did the same but she grabbed onto the witch magic only. She was trying to overpower me because that was her nature. Witches always wanted to be the top dog. Normally I wouldn’t mind but this was killing her and barely grazing the heart. I connected with my ancestors who put all their powers in my body. The fire became larger than the both of us but we just kept on chanting. “ ** _LUSTRATIONES SPIRITUUM, AUDI NOSTRA PLACITO! ANNULLARE HUIUS MAGICAE! SIT NOBIS ESSE!_** ” The heart exploded on us and we fell down.

 

“Ew. Chunks of heart on my shirt. Not cool.” I looked to Bonnie who didn’t get up. “Bonnie?” She didn’t respond. I crawled over to her. She was knocked out unconscious and her skin was turning pale. “Shit. Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up.” I shook her but it didn’t work. I attempted to wake her up with a spell but it did nothing. Bonnie was out and her heartbeat was rapidly decreasing. “BEKAH! REBEKAH, I NEED HELP!” Rebekah appeared in front of me in a flash. “Take her to the hospital. NOW! I’ll be there soon. Don’t say anything.” Rebekah picked Bonnie up with ease and disappeared. I packed up everything and looked inside the amber chest. It was empty. Hollow. It made me feel mournful. Like I’ve just killed a part of me. _‘Bonnie._ ’ The thought flashed in my mind to bring me back and get in the car. The only problem was that I couldn’t bring myself to drive. I sat in the passenger seat and used magic to drive me to the hospital. It was really cool, it even was good at parking the car. I ran into the hospital, locking the car behind me looking for Rebekah. She was in the ER by Bonnie and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw me.

 

“The doctors are asking me questions and I keep on saying I don’t know. Do something.” I nodded and went up to the doctor who was treating Bonnie. Her heartbeat going back to normal. The doctor glared at me.

 

“You’re another one of her friends? What drugs did you girls do?” He asked openly accusing us.

 

“Get Dr Fell now.” He looked at me outraged.

 

“Excuse me? Listen to me, I will not be ordered around by a little girl who is clearly on some sort of acid.”

 

“No, you listen. You get Dr Fell right now or I’ll call your wife and tell her about that nurse you’re screwing.” I said to him pissed off aiming for the stereotype. He glanced at a nurse who was throwing us nervous looks at the reception and went to call Meredith. Bonnie’s skin was slowly coming back to normal but she wasn’t waking up. Meredith came shortly and when she saw Bonnie she put the curtains around us.

 

“What happened?” She asked quietly.

 

“A spell went right but it drained her. Can you do anything?” She glanced at Rebekah.

 

“If I can have some of your blood, yes.” Rebekah nodded straight away. “I’ll do some tests on Bonnie just to make sure that everything is alright. Some scans and blood tests. In the mean time, Rebekah, come with me. Lily, call her parents.” They left and I sat by Bonnie’s bed calling Caroline first. I told her what happened and she freaked out. So did Elena. They called Bonnie’s parents though before coming. I sat there holding the unconscious girl’s hand. Her pulse was stabilized but still weak. Meredith and Rebekah came back with Bonnie after a while. Bonnie was put in another room, we stayed with her. Meredith fed Bonnie some vampire blood and left to care for her other patients. We sat there in silence for a while. ‘ _So fucking dumb. You knew she wouldn’t be able to do this and yet you pushed her and you just kept on pushing and for what? And you broke your promise to Caroline! You didn’t stay away from Damon because you’re just a selfish git who just hurts everyone around her. No wonder my mother left me. After all, I’m a huge fuck up._ ’ Mentally, I was planning my suicide. Elena and Caroline burst in through the door. Elena glared at me.

 

“Get out.” She hissed. I didn’t even hesitate; I walked out of that hospital as fast as possible. Rebekah in tow. In the parking lot we saw Stefan and Damon walking lazily at human speed. They weren’t surprised to see me but surprised at how I looked. My suicidal mode must have been very visible then. I opened the car door to get into Rebekah’s car but Damon slammed it shut and stood in front of me.

 

“What happened?” He asked me leaning in close. Normally this proximity would make me light headed but right now I just wanted to go into my bathroom and take out that razor blade I haven’t used in years.

 

“I fucked up.” I told him. “That’s what happened. Move.” He didn’t. Just looked at Stefan.

 

“Can you handle Elena by yourself?”

 

“She’s my girlfriend, Damon. I think I can manage.” Stefan replied smugly and stalked off. Damon turned to Rebekah.

 

“I’ll take her home. Leave.” He said to her curtly. She narrowed her eyes at him but indeed left me alone in the parking lot. “What happened?” I closed my eyes trying to hold the tears back.

 

“I asked Bonnie to help me knowing full well this could hurt her. And it did. And I couldn’t do anything. So I told Rebekah to take Bonnie to the hospital.” He put his arms around me and pulled me in close. “Damon. I’m not in the mood tonight. You’d be better off trying to pick up a girl at a bar.” My hands shaking attempted to push his off me. But it didn’t work. He only tightened his hold on me against his chest. ‘ _I don’t deserve this. I don’t want this. Why is this happening? I shouldn’t be here. I should be dead. I should not exist anymore._ ’ My thoughts were my own worst enemy but at that moment I couldn’t grasp that. I just wanted to die for putting the nicest person I’ve ever met in danger.

 

“Stop trying to tell me what to do.” Damon spoke softly. The first tear fell down my cheek with the second one slowly behind it.

 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t want her to get hurt. I was being selfish. I didn’t think.” I mumbled clutching onto his jacket. He didn’t say anything and let me cry quietly in his chest. We stayed like that for a while until I felt too tired to cry anymore. I pushed him away and wiped my face. “Thanks. I needed that.” He nodded still looking at me troubled. Elena ran out into the parking lot.

 

“Damon. You’re here. Thank God.” She narrowed her eyes at me. I lowered my head and moved my line of vision on the passing ambulance. “Why are _you_ still here? I thought I told _you_ to get out.”

 

“Yeah, I’m giving her a ride home.” Damon told her.

 

“What?” She asked shocked. Damon steered me towards his car waving back at her.

 

“Be seeing ya.”

 

“Damon! You can’t leave me!” She shouted furious after him but he already started the car. I was silent throughout the drive. Strangely he was too. But it was a bit comforting. We arrived at my house and he walked me inside. Farrah was looking after her pups and didn’t pay any attention to me.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later then.” He said but I murmured his name causing him to stop. “Yeah?” I looked at him tired.

 

“If I stay here by myself....I think...I think I’ll do something bad to myself.” I muttered in a broken voice and stared down at the ground. “Can you stay with me? Just...can you stay?” He closed the door.

 

“Yeah, but you’ll have to share your bed because I don’t plan on looking after you from the couch where your dog gave birth.” He smirked at me. I nodded and went into my bathroom to get changed. I saw myself in the mirror. Looking horrible. Looking guilty. I grabbed the razor blade and stared at it for a few seconds. This blade made me feel better once. It made me feel like the pain was well deserved. It was my salvation.

 

‘ _Should I?_ ’

 

I pressed the blade against my thigh.

 

Then I threw it in the sink. I won’t do it again. I promised Drew I wouldn’t. I stood up and put the blade back in the drawer and walked out; Damon was lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head. I turned the light off and got underneath the covers. He pulled me in closer, my head on his chest and his hand on my back. That night I didn’t sleep at all. It felt good to have someone there but I couldn’t sleep. My thoughts wouldn’t let me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very depressing and shorter than the most recent ones. I know. But this is necessary. And honestly; I worry that you guys will hate the next chapter. The translation for the spell is; “Guided spirits, hear our plea. Annul this magic. Let us be.’ The credit goes to Charmed, the TV show.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own TVD characters.

Stefan waited for his brother in the living room. Elena was freaking out about Damon and Lily yesterday. It pissed Stefan off every time she did something like that. But he controlled himself. Over the years Stefan learned how to do that very well. He would go over the edge and come right back. Damon walked in without his usual swagger and went straight for the bourbon not acknowledging Stefan even though he knew he was right there. Lily was on his mind right now. He tossed the drink back and thought about her body being so close to his and him not being able to do anything. He thought about how broken she seemed. No signs of that annoying girl who came up with a new insult every two seconds.

 

“What is it, Stef? Did someone steal your diary again? I promise, it wasn’t me. This time.” Stefan chuckled and looked down at his hands.

 

“You promised you’d leave. After Klaus, after Ric, after everything. After she’d choose me over you. You promised you’d leave.” Damon nodded and poured himself another glass.

 

“That I did. Want me to pack up now or when you’re not here so your guilty conscience can rest easily at the fact that you’re kicking me out?” Stefan stood up and faced his brother.

 

“I don’t want you to leave. You’re my brother. But I want to know why you haven’t.”

 

“Klaus isn’t dead. Or haven’t you noticed?”

 

“Damon. Why didn’t you leave?” Damon looked down.

 

“Well, first it was because she couldn’t keep the blood down. But then it was because of that damn ball. And now...Now it’s...” He couldn’t finish the sentence without feeling like a cliché idiot from a chick flick.

 

“Now it’s Lily.” Stefan finished quietly. Damon nodded again silent. Stefan sighed and looked out the window. He never thought that there would come a time in his life where he would feel peace over his and Elena’s relationship as long as Damon was alive. But somehow he felt consolidated by this knowledge. He smiled at his brother and put his hand on his arm. “Well done, Damon. Now I don’t have to kick your ass. And Lily is a nice girl with some serious emotional damage. You two are just made for each other. Because you’re falling for her.” Damon groaned. Stefan laughed and walked away.

 

“Will you ever let me live this down?” Stefan turned around in the doorway clapping his hands together with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Nope. I’ve waited a long time to see you act like me. And my reward is sweet.” He walked upstairs. Damon though, could still hear his brother laugh and having a field day over this.

 

“Fuck.”

 

******

There is always a reason why a witch is forbidden to something in this world. When a witch turns to sorcery, she starts to believe there are no limitations. No inhibitions. Her darkest nature comes out. A nature she previously didn’t even know. She becomes a being so mangled in her own body that everything wants to wilt whenever she is near. Nevina was a valedictorian of her high school. She was the editor of her college newspaper. She was amazing. A wonderful witch who accomplished things without magic. Nevina prided herself on not using magic. But the witches didn’t like that. They knew bad things happened to witches who rejected magic. And something bad did happen. A sorcerer in disguise tricked her into using sorcery. And Nevina loved every single moment of it. She found a coven at her school to help her embrace magic. She decided that she would be the most powerful witch who uses sorcery instead of witch magic in this world. There was just one problem with that plan. The dead witches and sorceresses already chose someone for that role. A word got to her that another witch across the country would become one before her first. And any who tried to after her would be vanquished. Nevina would be vanquished. That would not do. That witch didn’t want this as much as her. So the witch had to be killed. It was the only option for Nevina to be the most powerful again. And she had no problem with killing anyone who stood in her way.

 

****Lily****

Damon left in the morning. I was numb, didn’t close my eyes for more than a second. I felt like a zombie when I was helping Farrah with the pups. She asked me what was wrong even though she already knew. Her puppies were moving around adorably and made me smile when they started cooing. I told Farrah not to worry about it. I went to work. Everyone besides Rebekah avoided me for the next couple of days with no news of Bonnie. I decided one night after work that I should go and ask her dad what is going on. He’d answer me and he’d be a much better source than Caroline or Elena. The snow was still falling heavily and Farrah built a snowman to cheer me up. It was strangely very well done. Bonnie’s father said she was still at the hospital but awake and I should visit her. I walked to the hospital with my hands in my jacket. Still haven’t bought those gloves. Bonnie smiled when I knocked on her door. Jeremy also smiled at me. It was strange, his sister was hating me right now for putting her best friend and his girlfriend in danger but he looked at me like I was an old friend.

 

“Hey, how ya feeling?” I asked Bonnie walking in and standing by her bed smiling lightly.

 

“I’m getting better.” She told me, I nodded and pulled out a bracelet from my pocket which I planted on her wrist. Her back arched; her veins and eyes flashed pure gold for a second before turning back to normal. She looked at me breathing heavily with confusion.

 

“This should help.” Jeremy stood up alarmed.

 

“What is it?” Bonnie asked and looked at the bracelet curiously.

 

“It’s carnelian. You should really learn more about stones and crystals. They are of real use to you. And they work a lot better on witches than on us.” Jeremy calmed down when he saw Bonnie looking better.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna get myself some coffee. Want one, Lils?” I shook my head. “Okay, you guys talk girl things and I’m gonna not have a heart attack.” He left the room closing the door. I stood there uncomfortably.

 

“Lily—”

 

“Bonnie, I am so sorry. I should not have put you in this situation. I knew that there was a chance of you going too far and I didn’t stop it and for that I am so incredibly sorry. I was self—“

 

“Will you stop?” She cut me off. “You think I wouldn’t been there if I didn’t want to? Lily. I make my own choices. You may think free will is an illusion but I don’t. I wanted to be there. I want to be better. And doing magic with you...You can teach me. You’re the only one left. My grams is dead, so is my mom and you’re the only one I believe who can show me things that they probably don’t even know about.” I was flabbergasted and sat down in the chair Jeremy previously occupied.

 

“Bonnie.” I started out slowly and carefully forming my words. “What you’re asking me to do...it’s very dangerous. There’s a thin line between witch magic and sorcery magic. But if one crosses it, it’s very hard to come back from it. If I do teach you, I will teach you everything I know but the problem is, once you have the knowledge of my magic you’ll be tempted to use it. And I will have to stop you if you do. Are you willing to take that chance?”

 

“Yes.” She answered straight away. “I want to learn. As soon as I get out of here.” I stared at her for a few minutes calculating this in my head.

 

“Okay. When you’ll get out of here, I’ll teach you some stuff and we’ll see how you get on from there.” She smiled at me thankfully. I don’t understand how such a nice person exists. She is so selfless, so loving and such a martyr. How can she be real? Jeremy came back and I left for work shortly after. Mike was strangely being really good, no supervision required. I wondered if he had a brain haemorrhage or something. We were having a sale so there were a lot of customers. It’s strange really. Even a 10% discount can cause women to behave like they are in a fucking jungle. They were grabbing at everything and I attempted to keep it all organised but these women were brutal. Things started to cool down around lunch. Rebekah walked into the shop shrugging off the snow. She had a scowl on her face. “What?” She shook her head and pointed to the back. She sighed and looked at me with tears forming behind her eyes. “Matt?” Rebekah nodded and I hugged her tightly. She started sobbing into my arms. I closed the door so we could have a little more privacy. We sat there for twenty minutes before I told her to sleep over at mine and wait for me there with Farrah and the pups. I was not happy. It turns out Elena was still feeding on Matt. And she was doing it more frequently as well. Matt and Rebekah had a discussion about it which ended with Rebekah breaking it off. God, I hate it when my OTP gets unnecessary problems that just complicate the relationship and it sucks because it is just stupid and idiotic and it hurts my feels and fuck writers!

Mike and I closed the shop. He actually locked the door himself and I praised him for it. He looked proud. We went into our different directions when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Mike running up to me. I thought he had something important to tell me but he smiled and apologised. I asked him what for. He put a cloth over my nose and my mouth. My eyes widened in realisation and I struggled against him. It was useless. I was getting weaker by the second and my eyes started to close. I dropped into his arms unconscious remembering a woman standing over me.

 

**** Jenkins house ****

Rebekah turned the movie off and looked at the time. It was past 10 already and the shop closed at 7. Where the hell was Lily? Farrah put her paw in Rebekah’s lap, the girl patted her.

 

“I know. I’m worried too.” She picked up her cell phone and called her best friend but the girl didn’t pick up. “That...is not good.” She called the shop next. Nobody picked up. She called Mike who said they closed up shop and haven’t seen Lily since. By now Rebekah was really frightened that Lily wasn’t home. She called Caroline asking her if she’s seen her cousin. She said no and that she should check at Damon’s. Rebekah was surprised at this but grabbed the keys and drove fast to the Boarding house. She sauntered in without knocking and discovered Damon sitting on the couch with Elena close to kissing him. She cleared her throat making Elena jump away and glare at her. Damon just lazily turned his head.

 

“What?” He asked annoyed.

 

“Forgive me for interrupting this very special moment but has either one of you seen Lily?” Elena shook her head and Damon stood up alarmed earning a glare from Elena.

 

“No. Why?” Rebekah walked down into the room.

 

“No one has seen her for at least 2 hours. I’m worried something might have happened to her.” Elena crossed her arms.

 

“So? What if something did?” She sat on the couch. Damon gave her an disbelieving look. She just shrugged. “Because of her Bonnie is in the hospital right now. I couldn’t care less if she lived or died.” Rebekah growled at her.

 

“Watch yourself. She did it to save all of us. One life to save billions. I think that’s a bit more than fair especially since Bonnie is alive.” Elena ignored her and continued to glare at Damon who was thinking in his head of what could have happened to Lily. Stefan walked into the house confused by Rebekah’s presence in the household.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked and stared at his girlfriend who was looking down at the ground.

 

“Lily’s missing and Elena is not a team player.” Rebekah explained smugly. Stefan nodded understandingly when he saw Damon’s serious stance. It ate away at him that his girlfriend was angry that his brother was worried for another girl but he tried to ignore it.

 

“What do you want Rebekah?” He asked her.

 

“We should go around town and see if we can find her anywhere. Stefan, you and Elena call the rest of the group. Perhaps Bonnie can cast a locator spell or something.” She told them. Elena stood up outraged.

 

“Bonnie is not doing any magic!” She yelled. Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked up to the younger vampire grabbing her by her throat.

 

“I don’t care about your friend. If it comes down to Lily, I will do anything.” Stefan and Damon just stood there. One bored and the other agreeing with that reaction. Damon was annoyed with Elena before Rebekah showed up but now he honestly wanted to do the same thing. Lily was important to him. Somehow she crawled into his head and Elena was becoming more and more infuriating to him. She was constantly putting them into situations where they would almost kiss and, although in the past he liked it, now it was just bothersome.

 

“I’ll go to Liz so we have some extra back up.” He said and walked out the door ignoring Elena calling his name. Rebekah left and walked around trying to see if she can hear her best friend. She found nothing which wasn’t surprising. But it scared her. It scared her that she might not see the one person in this world who she could entirely trust again. She wouldn’t let that happen. Rebekah left to the hospital to ask Bonnie to help. Bonnie was looking strangely much better. And surprised meaning she knew nothing about Lily’s 2 hour disappearance. Rebekah cursed Elena in her head.

 

“Bonnie, I need your help. Lily’s missing.” Bonnie sat up.

 

“How can I help?”

 

“Can you do some sort of a locating spell to help me find her?” Bonnie nodded.

 

“Sure, I just need a map of Mystic Falls and your blood.” Rebekah was back in a flash with one in her hand. Bonnie spread it out and Rebekah noticed a bracelet on the young girl’s hand.

 

“Where did you get that?” She asked curious.

 

“Lily. She visited me this morning.” Rebekah nodded. Bonnie started chanting and motioned Rebekah’s blood. Rebekah bit down on her hand and dropped a few drops onto the map. Bonnie gasped as the location was revealed. “Oh my God.”

 

****The Sherriff’s station****

Damon walked into Liz’s office ignoring the police officer who tried to stop him. Liz heaved a sigh as she saw him and his stern face. She nodded for the police officer behind him that it was okay and to close the door. She put the paper work aside.

 

“What can I help you with today, Damon?” He sat down.

 

“Lily has been kidnapped.” Elizabeth’s eyes widened. She knew that Joanne would be coming after her niece but she promised her that she would wait. Elizabeth sighed heavily.

 

“What would you like me to do?” She asked the man. He stared at her with calculating eyes.

 

“What do you know, Liz?” Elizabeth remained silent. “Liz, if you know something you need to tell me.”

 

“Why? Damon, why do you care so much about Lily?” Damon stared hard at the sheriff, his lips in a thin line.

 

“Because...I just...I just do Liz. Now tell me what you know.” Elizabeth knew she’d have to face her sister sooner or later and she’d definitely need back up. Damon would be great back up.

 

“Joanne, my sister, wanted her back. I’m guessing she did something. She must have been planning this for a long time but she wanted Lily back. She sold Lily in first place to a vampire that was apparently old and strong that they knew in the past.” Damon sat down taken aback. They only knew two vampires. Elijah and Klaus. Damon had a bad feeling.

 

“Her own mother sold her over to Klaus? Why?”

 

“Klaus? She sold Lily to Klaus?” Liz took another deep breath. “To get her husband back. But it didn’t work so Joanne believes that she can take Lily back. But she was supposed to wait. Wait until the New Year. I wanted Lily to be happy. I wanted Lily to be safe.” Liz bit her lip to hold the tears back. “Damon, when it comes to Joanne anything can happen. She is unpredictable. That’s why people always liked her. Because she could do anything she wanted and didn’t care about the consequences. If she has Lily, chances are they are already far away from here.” Damon’s phone rang. He picked it up not taking his eyes off Liz.

 

“Yeah? What is it Rebekah?” He stayed silent as the girl spoke. “See you there.” He hung up. “You’re in luck, Liz. They are not even out of town. Get your gun.” Liz complied and they quickly drove in her police car in the direction of the motels. Rebekah was standing there already waiting for them with her hands on her hips. “Where is she?”

 

“I don’t know. The spell is not specific enough. But on the map it showed this area. And a mile meter radius.” Liz stared at her gobsmacked.

 

“A MILE?”

 

“Yes, a mile. I searched the rooms. She’s not in here but she was. Not that long ago. She left at most a half an hour ago.” Damon looked around frantically.

 

“That means they are not far away. Split up. Rebekah and I will go quickly around but Liz, you ask around okay?” The sheriff nodded as the vampires disappeared. She took another deep breath and went up to the motel manager.

 

****Lily****

My eyes felt heavy. I was lying down on something hard and cold. With my hand I felt the surface. It was smooth. Like a table. I adjusted my eyes slowly to the darkness, must have been out for a good few hours, and attempted to sit up. But to my avail I was tied down. I turned my head to the side to see some more. It was a church. I was in a church. And I was tied to the altar. ‘ _Jesus fucking Christ. Not literally though, God. You’re my man. When you’re useful._ ’ I squinted thinking I saw some movement in the doorframe. My heart jumped to my throat when I became conscious of the fact that it wasn’t my imagination. There really was someone there. Someone was standing in the shadows and advancing slowly towards me. I attempted to use my magic to free myself, panic growing bigger as the figure became clearer. My hands were stuck with something and my magic felt blocked. My breaths became shallow and loud. The figure grinned at me revealing their pearly white teeth and I recognized it.

 

“Mum?” I uttered almost inaudibly. She walked closer to me with a caring smile on her face. I couldn’t blink. I was terrified if I did she would be gone. She looked the same hovering over me. Except a bit healthier. Her eyes sparkled again with life. “Mum.” I repeated. She put her hand on my cheek and caressed it.

 

“My darling girl. I am so happy to see you again. Liz didn’t tell me how much you’ve grown.” She spoke softly. Her voice caring as always.

 

“Mum. Mum.” I couldn’t say anything else. I was so shocked. My mum was here again. After all this time, she was right in front of me. “Mum. Untie me. I need to hug you.” She shook her head laughing lightly.

 

“Silly Lily. I can’t untie you. Not until I bind your magic. Then we will leave, Lily. We will go somewhere where none of those pesky vampires can get you. Not even those originals. Michael told me about that girl who befriended you. She wasn’t your friend sweetie. She used compulsion on you.” Mum explained to me slowly but not in a patronizing way. She explained it like a mother explains things to a young child. But there were a couple of things that made me uneasy in what she said. Firstly, my magic can’t be taken away. That would kill me. It’s not just a part of me, it _is_ me. And my mother knew that. What was she trying to do?

 

“Wait, Michael? You were spying on me?” She smiled.

 

“Of course. Do you think I’d ever leave my sweet baby girl unprotected? No. Michael used to work in your father’s firm as a security guard. And he travelled all the way here to make sure you were safe. I thank God every single day for him.” Mum sighed happily and looked up at the creaking cross hanging right above me. “He’ll be here soon with the elixir to strip you off your powers. I am so sorry darling for everything that magic has put you through. You deserved more, much more. And much better.” I felt my razor blade in my back pocket. Strange, I didn’t put it in there. I moved trying to be as unnoticeable as possible to get it out and started to work on the ropes. The blade was always sharp. I made sure that if I ever needed to cut myself again, it was in perfect condition. My mum smiled down at me and walked down sitting at the step to the entrance of the church. I could see some grave stones outside which must have meant we were at a cemetery. Probably still in Mystic Falls. The ropes became loose as I cut through the last strands and slipped slowly off the altar. My mother was staring outside and didn’t notice. I kissed the razor blade and put it back in my back pocket. My magic was slowly coming back. My things were hidden behind one of the columns; I crawled on all fours to it and grabbed my phone. I sent Rebekah a text to grab Farrah, the pups and meet me outside the cemetery in five minutes without telling anyone. It was already past 10. She must have been worried about me. I worried about her, she was probably still heartbroken over Matt and me ditching her for so long must have made her even more miserable. I looked through my stuff. It was all useful for what I quickly planned in my head. I chanted a spell to minimize it and hid the bag in my bra. My mother was as still as a statue at the entrance. I noticed there was a back door and turned the knob attempting to make no noise. Unfortunately, my luck has run out by then.

 

“Lily?” I heard my mother’s confused voice and ran. “ ** _LILY!_** ” She shrieked after me with desperation in her voice. I ran creating obstacles for her like plants pulling at her feet or bushes growing out of earth in front of her blocking her path. Rebekah was already waiting for me worried.

 

“DON’T STAND OUTSIDE THE CAR! **START IT ALREADY!** ” I screamed when I was near and noticed Michael not far away. He lunged at me but I kicked him in the balls and threw him over me with my mind. He cried in pain on the ground as I slammed the car door. Rebekah drove away fast.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked me. I looked at Farrah with the pups in the backseat who was staring worryingly back at me but with a definite answer in her eyes.

 

“New York. We’re going to New York. Go as fast as you can and don’t stop till you drop.” I told Rebekah who nodded and didn’t take her eyes off the road. “I was worried about you. I asked Damon to help. He brought your aunt.” I grabbed my mobile as soon as she said that and called Liz. She picked up immediately.

 

“Lily? Lily, where are you?” She asked worriedly and I heard her phone being snatched out of her hands.

 

“Where the hell are you?” Damon growled. Rebekah’s speed increased which I was very thankful for.

 

“Damon...” I took a deep breath thinking I was doing the right thing here. “...I can’t do this with you anymore. This thing—it’s just—I—I— I like you. Okay? I’m starting to have real feelings for you and... it’s not...right. Especially since you and Elena—“

 

“Will you shut up about Elena already?” Damon cut me off annoyed. “Where the hell are you? Are you with Rebekah?”

 

“No, Damon, I will not shut up about Elena. I said it once and I’ll say it again. I do not get involved with guys who are already in love. Especially if I **know** the person they are in love with.” He stayed silent. “Pass the phone back to Liz please. I need to speak to her.”

 

“Not until you tell me where you are.”

 

“Damon, stop being so fucking stubborn, you git! Just give her the phone for 2 fucking minutes!” He stayed silent for a minute, I slowly tried to bring my heart rate down afraid he’ll hear it through the phone. He passed the phone back to Liz after what seemed like eternity of silence.

 

“Lily? Lily, what’s happening? Where are you?”

 

“You met with her.” I said coldly. Liz fell silent. I could just hear the guilt through the phone. “My bet is you went that weekend a few weeks ago. You met with her and you didn’t tell me. And she kidnapped me. My own mother KIDNAPPED ME! You knew she would do it, didn’t you? She had me tied to a fucking altar, Liz! Right now she’s at the cemetery. I’m not coming back until you put her in jail or in a mental institution.” I hung up before she attempted to speak to me and looked out the window angry and hurt.

Rebekah stayed silent and drove. Farrah’s pups whined but Farrah shushed them. For the next 8 hours no one spoke. Farrah slept mostly with her pups. I took the bag out of my bra and maximised it back to normal size. I didn’t worry about the funds; my wallet was safe and sound. I passed Farrah a dog biscuit when we came into the city. It was 5 am and quite empty but so beautiful. New York really is gorgeous when covered in snow.

 

“Do you want me to look for a hotel?” Rebekah asked me. I shook my head.

 

“We have a place to stay. Do you know where 740 Park Avenue is?” She nodded her head uncertainly. “We’re gonna stay there with an old friend.” Rebekah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “Trust me on this. We’re fine.” She drove to the buildings parking garage. The man asked us who we were. Rebekah looked at me; I leaned over her and flashed him a smile. “We would like to leave our car here if that’s possible sir.” He leered at my chest. He was a good looking bloke as well but he wouldn’t budge. I nudged Rebekah who compelled him to let us park there. He finally let us in. Two security guards came up to us. Rebekah compelled them to carry our things for us. Well, one carried the bags whilst the other carried the pups in the basket with Farrah beside him glaring every two seconds. At the reception the manager of the hotel came up to us.

 

“We’re very sorry, Miss, but we don’t allow animals in the duplex.” I cocked my head to the side and smiled flirtatiously.

 

“We’re from the 19th floor, sugar.” I said sweetly in an American accent. “I’m sure you can make an exception.” His face paled and he smiled nervously.

 

“Of course, Miss. I apologize. Right this way.” He showed us into the private lift and wouldn’t let anyone in besides the guards who were still carrying our things and himself. We went up to the 19th floor. Rebekah whistled impressed at the duplex. I waved to the guards to put the stuff in the foyer and the pups near the couch. They left but the manager was still there playing with his thumbs nervously. Rebekah went up the stairs looking around. “Miss.” He brought my attention to him. I smiled sweetly. “The owner will be back soon, would you like me to announce that you are here to her?” I shook my head. “Is there anything else you would like?”

 

“Maybe a few bottles of champagne. Like 20. And we’ll need dog food.” I told him. He nodded.

 

“Of course. It’s on us.” I thanked him and let him leave. Rebekah came downstairs and dropped herself on the second couch opposite Farrah and the pups making herself comfortable.

 

“How on earth did you manage to get this place? It must cost a fortune. Who’s is it?” She asked me excited. The lift made a ding and an Elena double walked into the room in a gorgeous short red dress. I stood there smirking whilst Rebekah glared.

 

“It’s mine. Don’t worry Rebekah. I won’t throw you out. As long as Lily wants you to stay. You’re staying.” She smirked at me. “Hello, Lily.” I smirked back.

 

“Hello, Katherine. Long time no see.”

 

****Mystic Falls****

 

Damon looked at the woman behind the bars. He wanted to kill her. He didn’t realize how much he cared about her daughter until she kidnapped her. Liz also wanted to murder Joanne. Because of her, she had no idea where the 17 year old girl was and it terrified her. She failed her role as a parent and now as a guardian to her niece. Damon left Liz when it became obvious she wouldn’t let him rip apart Lily’s mother. He came home to find Elena bitching about Lily at Stefan and Caroline again. Tyler was there but he wasn’t listening at all like the vampires. He was playing on his phone a game of Angry Birds even though he hated that game. He just didn’t want to listen to Elena anymore. Damon walked slowly upstairs but hearing Elena call his name he stopped and looked down at them.

 

“Do you know what your girlfriend did, Damon? She got Bonnie involved after I specifically told Rebekah to leave Bonnie alone. But Lily just had to—“ Damon raised his hand shushing Elena. Caroline peered at him curiously with Stefan.

 

“Lily’s not my girlfriend, Elena. That was my plan. But she wants nothing to do with me. Know why?” Elena opened her mouth but Damon stood in front of her in a flash beating her to the answer. “Because of you. Somehow Lily has this idea that you and I are in love. Now this might have been true a couple of months ago but now it isn’t. You know it; I’ve made it very clear to you a **couple** of times already. SO why would Lily think that Elena? Have you been spoiling her head with some of your nonsense?” Elena took a step back and glanced at Stefan who was staring at his brother with interest not at all coming to her rescue. “Should we maybe tell Stefan about our midnight conversations? Maybe he can shed a light onto why things are not going according to my plan?” Elena got a guilty look on her face. Stefan rolled his eyes and stood up pushing his brother away gently from his girlfriend.

 

“Stop it. You need to clear your head for a while. Go to sleep.” Damon sauntered away at vampire speed. Elena opened her mouth but Stefan cut her off before she could speak. “Elena, don’t. This...this isn’t working. I won’t be your second choice. You clearly want, Damon. I’m not going to—“ Elena hit his back hard with tears falling across her face and looked at him angrily. Stefan was a bit startled at this reaction but composed himself thinking he was doing the right thing.

 

“Don’t ever say that you’re my second choice, Stefan. Don’t ever say I want him and not you. I love you and I will always love you. So don’t.” She sobbed but didn’t break down. There was fierceness in her eyes telling Stefan she was saying the truth. She did love him. She just loved Damon as well. He smiled sadly and kissed her.

 

“I love you too.” He replied. Caroline and Tyler left quietly to not disturb the couple who were very complicated.

 

****New York****

It was New Year’s Eve and if you have never seen New York when the ball drops, then let me tell you dear reader, you’re missing out. It was something amazing. The whole city came down to the Time Square to celebrate it. Katherine somehow managed us to get on the roof of the One Times Square skyscraper to watch it drop. It was beautiful, gorgeous and wonderful. Even Rebekah was impressed. The New Year started and I felt like celebrating. My resolution was to take control over my life and stop caring about everything. Because shit happens. I can’t bloody change the whole world just to protect my emotional health which is so far beyond help that even Freud wouldn’t touch it. Or himself. We went to a party with so many celebrities and important famous people. I was absolutely amazed. Rebekah and Katherine disappeared leaving me for myself to mingle. I of course went to the bar and grabbed one of the empty seats. My leg resting on the next few near me. The bartender smiled.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“A White Russian.” I smiled and spoke in my American accent. I decided that it was fun so I kept on doing it. My vision passed everyone in the room; people were grinding against each other and having a laugh over it. This was paradise. I downed my drink in one gulp. A young man sat next to me. He was cute, early 20s, shaven, brown hair, piercing green eyes. He was every fangirl’s dream. I smiled at him coyly.

 

“Hi.” He said to me. “I’m Nate.” The bartender asked if I wanted another. I nodded. “It’s on me.” He said to the bartender. I cocked my head.

 

“Aren’t you the charitable one?” He laughed and loosened his tie.

 

“Well, if a pretty girl is drinking by herself, the least I can do is pay and find her some good company.” I raised my eyebrow at him.

 

“And let me guess, you’re that good company?” He laughed again and nodded. “Thank you very much then Nate. But please, work on your pick up lines. Give me some good material to mull over.” He leaned in smirking.

 

“How about this? I have a hotel room not that far away and I can change your entire perspective of men completely.” I wanted to blush so badly. I think he took me for a hooker. I bit my lip and looked around for Katherine and Rebekah. They were too busy doing their own thing. I thought about my resolution and downed my drink again. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m a virgin though, sweetie. You sure you can rock my world?” He smiled and placed his lips on mine. That kiss was good. A few months ago it would have melted me right there and then. But now, it was just good. He broke away and stared confidently.

 

“So what do you say?” I jumped off my stool and grabbed his left hand leading the way out. He threw his right arm around me and kissed my neck. It wasn’t Damon. It wasn’t what I wanted. But it was what I needed. And sadly, he would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA!!!!!!!!! Wow, I thought that Lily losing her virginity would be a bigger moment for me but somehow it fits with the plan. I am currently writing chapter 14, I like writing ahead of time because I’m silly like that. LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own the original characters only.

My legs ached in the morning. But I finally learned why orgasms are so highly regarded. Still, my legs ached. And so did my stomach. My head was the only part of my body pain free. My eye lids snapped open with my irises quickly adjusting to the light from the snow clouds. An arm was draped over me. I tried to move it but he tightened his hold on me and pulled me in closer placing a small kiss on the back of my neck. It was...comfortable at best.

 

“Morning.” I said to him awkwardly.

 

“Morning.” He replied. “Want some breakfast? I can order something.” I sat up finally free of his arm and started putting my clothes back on which were scattered around the bedroom.

 

“Umm...actually, I should go. But this has been lovely.” I said to him and left quickly doing my very first walk of shame on legs that felt like they would fall off any second. I walked to the reception. The woman smiled at me politely but throwing me a judging look. “Excuse me, could I use your phone? I need to call a friend for a ride.”

 

“Of course. Anything else?”

 

“Paracetamol if you have any.” She nodded and walked off as I rang my mobile. Katherine picked it up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kat, I need a ride. I did something.” She sighed.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’ve got no fucking clue.”

 

“Can you catch a cab?”

 

“I can try.”

 

“Good. I’ll have someone waiting for you outside. Me and Rebekah want to go shopping so hurry up.” I hang up and called a taxi service, the number on the counter of the reception. The cab arrived in seconds without the paracetamol. The driver was a woman who kept on looking at me in the rear-view mirror as if I had something written across the face.

 

“First time, huh?”

 

“Sorry?” I asked bewildered.

 

“Don’t worry. No one’s first time is as good as they claim it to be. Statistically 87 percent of women don’t even get an orgasm until their 6th time.”

 

“Oh, I had an orgasm. It was very nice, very pleasant.  It just wasn’t with the right guy. Just the first one I saw. It was a stupid New Year’s resolution.” She nodded understandingly.

 

“My first time was at a funfair which was definitely not fun. But at least I’m not afraid of clowns anymore. Just turned on by them.” I laughed. She gave me paracetamol but she told me that I should wait until the alcohol was out of my system when we got to the building. Thanking her I got out of the cab where the manager was waiting for me. He paid the driver and asked me if I needed anything. I said no and went straight upstairs. I dropped on the couch in the living room with Farrah throwing me judgemental looks. Katherine sauntered into the room with a knowing facial expression.

 

“Finally popped your cherry, I see. About time. But what about Drew?” She sat next to me.

 

“Drew...I miss him. But he’s been gone for a long time. I need to move on.”

 

“To the first guy you see?”  She asked me harshly. I chuckled at her. She nudged my elbow and stood up. “Get cleaned up. I’m not going by myself with _her_.”

 

“ _Her_ is my best friend, Kat.” She gasped shocked.

 

“So am I, although we haven’t spoken in almost a year. By the way, how did you know I was in New York?” I smirked and started walking upstairs to my room.

 

“I have my ways. Plus that picture you emailed me of that cute flat had a view onto central park.” I smiled. The shower eased the pain a bit. I scrubbed at my skin with the soap trying to get Nate off me. I wasn’t disgusted but I just felt like his hands, his lips and his tongue still lingered on my skin. It was irritating. The soap helped though a bit. I’d need to have sex a couple more times. It was good. It hurt but it made me focus on something other than Mystic Falls and all that drama. I blow dried my hair and took an aspirin hoping it would help me. It didn’t really. It just tasted disgusting. I walked downstairs to Rebekah and Katherine promising myself to get hot chocolate at some point today. Rebekah looked at me with a knowing smile.

 

“Well, hi, Lily.” She said to me.

 

“Shut it, alright? Just...don’t say anything. And no ‘ _I told you so_ ’ from you two.” They exchanged a look but said nothing. Katherine passed me a jacket, I said bye to Farrah and the pups. Katherine hired a car to drive us to the Manhattan mall. It was a huge building. So many stores. Katherine and Rebekah went straight for the clothes whilst I looked around for a bookstore. Katherine rolled her eyes and dragged me into the store with them. We spent 2 hours in there. Katherine tried 20 outfits and picked out only 5 to buy. Rebekah did the exact same thing but picked out only 2 dresses. I just bought a black shirt. Katherine rolled her eyes.

 

“We’re going to a party; you can’t show up in a shirt. I mean you can but I’m not going to be seen with you if you do.” I rolled my eyes and found a black dress that reminded me of the one I bought at the charity shop the first day in Mystic Falls. I shrug that memory off and picked out a blue dress. Rebekah draped her arm over me lazily as Katherine paid for us.

 

“So? How is it?” I threw her arm off me and smirked.

 

“Not bad.” Rebekah smirked too and leaned on me.

 

“You need to keep on doing it until it stops hurting.” I nodded knowingly. “But maybe you should wait until you’re not sore anymore. I’m worried if you have sex tonight, tomorrow you won’t be able to walk.” She told me. I stared at her amazed. It’s very useful having friends who have much more experience in this area. It certainly made me feel a lot more reassured. Katherine paid for the clothes and we walked into Victoria’s Secret. We looked at Katherine questioningly. She shrugged.

 

“What? I like having matching underwear.”

 

“Is this how you spend your days? Buying clothes?” She smirked.

 

“And then I sell the ones I don’t want anymore. It’s a great business that pays A LOT. It’s how we still have financial support.” She winked at me and turned to the shop assistant. Me and Rebekah looked around the shop hoping to find something that will catch our eyes.

 

****Mystic Falls****

Caroline and Liz were eating in a tense silence.

 

Caroline felt guilty. She felt guilty about treating her cousin so coldly. When she found out about her aunt trying to kidnap Lily she felt like killing someone because Lily was just trying to do the right thing. Bonnie explained clearly and Caroline just wanted to fall apart. She promised herself she’d treat Lily better but she broke that promise again. It was heartbreaking.

 

Liz felt guilty. She felt guilty about letting her niece be hurt by so many people. She felt guilty about letting her own daughter become a bully. She felt stooped about believing her sister to hold off. She felt guilty about letting her niece get kidnapped by her sister. She felt guilty because it would have happened eventually and she would have just let it happen. She would have done nothing. It was tragic.

 

Caroline stood up and put the dirty in the washer, her conscience weighing heavily. The snow falling hard against the window. She went into her room and listened to slow songs on her iPod as the guilt consumed her even more. She wandered where Lily was and what she was doing. She pictured a scenario where Lily and Rebekah were driving out into the sunset leaving everyone behind and starting a brand new life. Taking on a new city and having a great time and the dogs just winning a ton of competitions. She smiled at the thought of Farrah getting so many awards to chew on. Her phone vibrated. A text from Tyler asking her to come over and watch a movie of her choice on his plasma. She got off her bed immediately and told her mom she was going out before driving over to her boyfriend’s and making him watch The Vow.

 

Liz looked after her daughter and washed her dish in the sink by hand. She thought about her sister and what to do with her. Joanne was staying at a motel since she was let out waiting for Lily to come back believing Lily would willingly come. Elizabeth knew that her niece wasn’t as clueless as Joanne was. Lily was a young independent woman who has faced many challenges in her life and she wouldn’t leave with the woman who forced those challenges on her. Liz thought that Joanne was just plain dumb and deluded. She sat in front of her television screen and watched numbly some stupid reality show.

 

Bonnie at home started reading up on crystals on the internet but everything was confusing. She texted Lily who sent her a link to a website via email. Bonnie was drawn by it. This knowledge was just amazing and drawing her in. This was a type of magic she thought was all just invented by the media  but it was clearly working. The bracelet was still on her wrist and was helping her get her power back. She took it off and looked at it curiously instantly feeling the energy from it stopping. She wondered about it and typed on the site carnelian jewellery trying to find out what exactly that meant. It was a stone for health, power and it was meant to restore vitality. She looked fascinated at the bracelet. This small thing was doing something so powerful. She had no words for how amazing that was. Bonnie texted Lily where she got the bracelet from. Lily replied that she made it and got the ingredients from The Zen Shop. Bonnie frowned disappointed, until Rebekah and Lily came back the shop was closed. Michael disappeared somewhere. So she just had to wait. Until they came back.

 

****Iowa****

A man in his late ‘30s pulled over his car at the motorway. A young girl with beautiful black hair and caramel skin got into the passenger seat smiling at him gratefully.

 

“Thank you so much for pulling over. I thought I’d be out here all night.” He smiled at her coyly.

 

“No problem. You know, a girl like you shouldn’t be out here all by yourself. Someone could attack you.” She smirked confidently before straddling him, her hands roaming over his chest playfully.

 

“I can take care of myself.” She whispered. Her hands wrapped around his head and twisted it snapping his neck bringing death instantaneously. She went through his pocket finding his wallet. She opened the door and pushed him out of the car onto the ground. She started the car and drove right over him. She shivered as he was further away from her. “I hate slimy idiots.” She was getting closer to kill that stupid witch. Nevina’s smirk turned into an evil grin as she planned out how she’d cut the Bennet girl’s heart.

 

****New York****

I had another walk of shame after the party. I slept with Nate again. But this time I left straight after. And Rebekah was right, I could barely walk. Katherine looked up at me from her meal at the kitchen table as I walked in to grab a water bottle. The woman was gasping with her last breaths and Katherine licked the blood off her mouth with her tongue.

 

“She’s juicy. Want some?” I smirked and shook my head. Katherine shrugged and went back to eating her victim. Rebekah walked in bored and sat at the counter. I sat next to her.

 

“I had a fun night last night.” She told us. “Ever heard of Douglas Booth?” Katherine chocked on the woman she was draining.

 

“Douglas Booth? Honestly? Couldn’t you do any better? Like Bradley Cooper or something?” I asked Rebekah. She shrugged.

 

“Probably. But I he is a very attractive young man. I love New York. We get to stay at a duplex, we get to go to a party every night and I get to fuck hot guys. How could life get any better?” She asked us. Right then a young woman walked into the kitchen in a nice green dress. Katherine smiled and stopped drinking the girl on the table.

 

“That’s how. Rebekah, meat your meal. Meal, meat Rebekah.” The girl walked up to Rebekah and placed her arms around my friend’s neck smiling flirtatiously.

 

“Thank you Katherine.” Rebekah said and hungrily bared her teeth in the girl’s throat. I walked away disgusted and sat at the kitchen table where Katherine fed the girl her blood so she wouldn’t die. We sat there waiting for her to open her eyes with the only sound being Rebekah and her meal whimpering. Katherine glared impatiently at the body; I felt the girl’s pulse which was slowly becoming stronger. I wondered who she was. Maybe she was a young student who just came out to have a good time with her friends. I wondered how she ended up here. Where did Katherine pick her up? Katherine was just amazing some times.

 

“So, can you still walk?” Katherine asked me with a smirk. I threw the water bottle at her and she just laughed catching it with ease.

 

“It’s not like that. It’s new and...I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. I just know that this is something I need right now. I need to start a new chapter in my life. And sex is definitely going to be a big part of it. I just need to get the hang of it. Sex was always a big thing for me and now that I’ve done it once...it hurt but it was worth it. I’m not making any sense.” I sighed tired and put my head on the table staring at the girl’s arm. “I don’t want to go back, Kat. I like Damon and I can’t stop thinking about that twat but...I don’t want to go back because she’s there and it just...I’m not ready to face her. It’s like— it’s like this. I needed to be certain that losing my virginity right now, was the right thing to do. And it is. But facing _her_ is definitely not the right thing to do at this moment. I mean, after all that that crap with Klaus do you really want to go and see him?” Katherine frowned but before she could answer, the girl gasped and arched her back waking up. She looked frightened around the kitchen. Katherine grabbed her head and compelled her to calm down, wash up and get out forgetting what happened until she went out of the building. The girl left and Katherine came back to our conversation drinking my water.

 

“Lily, I know you very well. And any drastic change in you can be...harmful.” She told me. I remembered what happened; I saved her from Klaus, that’s how he discovered me.  “I feel responsible sometimes for him. If you weren’t there that time, if you didn’t use your power to save me, you would never know him. You would be fine.” Katherine sighed slightly. I scoffed at her. She looked at me offended.

 

“Done with your little pity party, Kat? You were the first person to show me any kindness, Katerina Petrova. You are my sister. Who is evil and manipulative but is also a head bitch in charge which just calls to me. Us bitches who were screwed over by life gotta stick together. That’s why Bekah over there who is draining the poor girl and me are best mates; she’s my sister just like you.” Katherine smiled and pulled me in for a hug. We felt Rebekah join in and hug us as well. I laughed at them as we broke apart. “You guys are fantastic. By the way, Rebekah, that girl is going to fall down in a second.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Rebekah sprinted over and fed the poor girl her blood. The rest of the day I spent inside, Katherine hired me a masseuse which helped to get the soreness out a bit. Rebekah went out to see a movie at the cinema. And then she decided to stay out because she found some people to have fun with. They went to an arcade. Katherine went out to some business dinners. Farrah nudged me in the living room. I turned off the TV and stared at her pups that were growing up beautifully. What surprised me is that I could understand them. She gave birth to five familiars. Five beautiful familiars. They were having a silly argument about who was the yummiest one. Farrah rolled her eyes but just laid her head and stared at them happily. She liked being a mother. Actually she loved it. Two years ago, she was a tiny little pup that fit into my palms and now she was a mother. She wasn’t even fully grown yet but she was a mother. That was miraculous how easily it came to her. Animals are just so amazing. They know what to do straight away during birth and afterwards and barely needed help whilst humans needed a whole sterilized room. Humans are very annoying and helpless. I played with the pups pondering how humans could become more intelligent.

 

****Mystic Falls****

 

She didn’t pick up. Damon banged his head on the wall annoyed. Why wasn’t she picking up his phone calls? Where the hell is she he? He should be going after her not wait in this stupid town. He should be gone. He should have left with her. He should have been with her. Damon’s thoughts were going crazy. He never imagined he’d care about someone other than Elena but right now his head was filled with thoughts of Lily. Elena and Stefan were in Stefan’s room discussing their relationship. He didn’t want to listen to that. He had to go. He had to leave. He went to the cemetery with a bottle of whisky and sat in front of Alaric’s grave. He downed half the bottle.

 

“Something is really wrong with me. I don’t like it. It’s weird and fast and really creepy.” He said to the tombstone. “You should be alive right now. Kicking my ass back to normal. Because, honestly, Ric, you are the only person who could help me right now. You’re the only person I would trust.” He sighed and drank the rest of the whisky.

 

“Yeah. You’re kinda messed up, buddy.” A voice spoke next to him. Damon stood up with his eyeballs nearly falling out of his sockets. Alaric smiled at his freaked out best friend. Damon sighed with relief but covered it up with an irritated facial expression.

 

“So? Now you’re a ghost? Jeez, Ric. Can’t you just stay dead for once?”

 

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me because you needed a little heart to heart session.” Damon sighed and sat down next to the ghost putting the empty bottle down on the ground.

 

“I don’t like it. Why aren’t you happy with Jenna on the other side? I imagine it’s like Vegas meets LA. Sometimes I want to join you guys.” Alaric chuckled.

 

“This is special circumstances. It’s like a weekend pass.” Damon smirked. “Have you ever thought that maybe what you’re feeling is not wrong? Maybe it’s going in the right direction for once?”

 

“Ric, if you’re going to start preaching, let me go and get you a choir first.”

 

“I can’t believe you and Elijah were drinking at the bar without me.”

 

“You’re dead!”

“So are you and Elijah.”

 

“You’re a ghost.”

 

“Only for the next 45 minutes.” Damon chuckled.

 

“Her mother sold her to Klaus, Ric. She is really fucked up.”

 

“You’re really fucked up. It’s a perfect match.”

 

“It can’t be right.” Alaric looked at his friend concerned.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s too fast. Because she’s not Elena. Because she’s just....it feels just weird and not like me.” Damon threw his hands up frustrated.

 

“Damon, maybe it’s good that she’s not Elena. Maybe it’s good she is not your brother’s girlfriend. Maybe it’s good you’re feeling something you haven’t experienced before. I remember when I felt something new.”

 

“With Jenna?”

 

“No, with Isobel. And with Jenna... I can’t tell you what that is. That is something amazing that I am still experiencing and hopefully you will. With this girl.” Alaric grinned smugly.

 

“You know, I’m supposed to be jackass who punches you when you’re down.”

 

“I’m dead. Sue me.” Damon rolled his eyes but grinned as well. He missed his best friend and seeing him right now made him feel a bit better about his screwed up life and remember why they were a great team together. Alaric also missed Damon but he wasn’t unhappy.  He was at peace. With the love of his life.

 

“She makes my heart beat again.” Alaric looked alarmed.

 

“What?”

 

“It feels like it. I don’t know if it’s her magic or if I’m just imagining it but it feels like it.” Alaric clapped his hands together.

 

“Then you better stick with her.”

 

“How am I supposed to do that? She’s not here. She’s not picking up her phone. Plus she thinks I’m in love with Elena.” Ric raised his eyebrow at Damon. “I’m not! I was. But now I want to throw that girl through a glass window. And I can because she’s a vampire.” Ric smirked.

 

“Don’t worry, chum. Lily’s gonna come back eventually.”

 

“Chum? Wait—“ Damon narrowed his eyes at the ghost. “You know something, don’t you?” Ric put on an innocent facial expression.

 

“Why would I know anything? I’m dead.” Alaric smiled.

 

“You’re not gonna tell me, are you?”

 

“Nope.” Damon hung his head in resignation. “So we’ve got what? 42 minutes left? Wanna braid each other’s hair?”

 

“Sure. Because we have hair to be braided.”

 

****North Dakota****

 

Kol and Klaus were off for a feeding at a sorority party. Elijah stared at his phone worried. He hasn’t gotten any messages from Damon about what was going on in Mystic Falls since he’s left. He locked his phone and put it back in his pocket leaning on the hood of the car. ‘ _Over a thousand year old vampire and I can’t even kiss a 17 year old girl_.’ He sighed shaking his head at himself. Lily was a very complicated girl and if he had kissed her that would just make her even more complicated. Elijah stared at his brothers who were walking his way wiping blood from their mouths. ‘ _It would be a dead end relationship. She’s human and hates my brother. No future at all._ ’ He frowned at his thoughts.

 

“Alright, brother?” Kol asked him by placing a hand on Elijah’s shoulder. Elijah just nodded and got in the car. Kol and Klaus in tow.

 

“This is useless. We should just go back to Mystic Falls.” Kol said and his brothers had to resiliently agree with him.

 

“We’ll just need to watch over Lily then. Chances are her mother will come after her.” Klaus told them. Even though they all had different agendas they agreed to do the same thing. Which was stalking Lily Jenkins. Klaus had no problem with that. Lily’s blood was sweet in his mouth. Elijah didn’t mind because he liked protecting her. Plus he had unspecified feelings for the girl. Kol was alright with stalking Lily because she was fun. And she could take care of herself. He liked her. She reminded him a lot of Rebekah. The three brothers had a long way ahead of them.

 

****New York****

Tonight I wouldn’t have intercourse. I went to a party at an apartment duplex across town with Kat and Bekah, and Nate was there. He grinned at me when he saw me but I just passed him by ignoring him and went to the kitchen looking for food. He followed me like a puppy.

 

“Hey, aren’t we gonna go?” He asked me, I took out a pizza and put it in the microwave still blanking him. “Hello...you know, you haven’t even told me your name even though we’ve been sleeping together for four nights in the row now.”

 

“It’s Lily. And because I’ve slept with you then, does that mean I have to sleep with you now?” I said dropping my accent. He stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Nate, you are a great guy but I’m so tired of fucking. It’s gotten better since the first time but my legs are barely holding me up any more. So tonight, I just want to eat the entire content of someone else’s fridge and not get laid. Is that alright with you?” He sighed.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” He stood there awkwardly as I moved the chair from the counter next to the microwave so I could heat up another slice. I grabbed the one that was ready out of the device and ate it slowly. The cheese has melted but the slice was fucking hot. I put it down to cool down and grabbed another plate to put the second slice in. I saw that Nate was still there not understanding why. He shrugged and grabbed another chair. “Are you willing to share?” I stared in disbelief. “I’ve got nothing to do. And I like you. I mean I like having sex with you but I’m sure that hanging out with you can’t be that bad.” I smirked.

 

“You’d be surprised. Some people want me to stay as far away from them as possible.” He grabbed the second plate out of the microwave and burnt his tongue. I laughed and started eating my slice that has cooled a bit down now.

 

“Why would anyone want that? I think you’re cool. You know what you want and you go for it. You’re a very confident person. That must be really useful. I wish I was like you a bit. I’m relying on my father’s money because I’m too afraid to leave the family business.” I frowned and put another slice in the microwave.

 

“But aren’t you too young to be in business? You’re what? 20? Aren’t you supposed to be in college? Which college do you go to?” He put his slice down.

 

“Yeah, 20. I go to Yale. My father has a lot of strings to pull when he needs me.” He started munching again. We sat there in silence till we finished the entire pizza. After we did, we raided the fridge. Katherine and Rebekah disappeared somewhere but I didn’t mind. I needed food. Katherine’s kitchen was stalked up but this was real food that I only had to heat up. At Kat’s I needed to do everything myself and that took time. And effort. And me standing up. And moving down stairs. And finding a cookbook. Because I didn’t know how to make anything just from memory. And I barely used my magic here. It felt nice. A break from it. And Nate wasn’t just a fuck buddy. He was a pretty good listener. But I only spoke about food and why I love it. I wouldn’t want to form a close personal relationship with him. He was just practice until I get the guy I really want. I may sound cruel but hey, I am a bitch.

 

****Mystic Falls****

The moment they got into town the Mikaelson brothers went to see the Salvatores. Elijah wanted to see Lily first but he needed information on what has happened so he wouldn’t be surprised. Klaus figured sticking with Elijah for now would be useful. And Kol had nothing better do. They walked into the Boarding House not caring if they were interrupting anything. Stefan was sitting on the couch reading something whilst Damon was drinking and dancing.

 

“Look who we have here!” He proclaimed when he saw them. “The Brady Bunch minus various family members. So more like the Three Bears looking for the Goldilocks?”

 

“Damon. What’s happened? Why haven’t I received any news?” Damon smirked and gulped down the liquid.

 

“Thought a wild goose chase might do you good for a while.” Klaus stepped closer intrigued.

 

“A wild goose chase? What do you mean by that?” Damon exchanged a look with his brother who didn’t bother putting his book down and observed the scene in front of him with great interest.

 

“I mean, Joanne Jenkins aka Lily’s mother aka the woman who sold you Lily and you promised her that you’d bring her husband back, is no longer _missing_. She’s right here. In town. Crazy. Because she broke your deal.” The Mikaelson brothers were shocked to hear the news.

 

“What about Lily?” Elijah asked. A flash of annoyance nabbed at Damon.

 

“Well, Lily is Lily. Joanne kidnapped her and tried to take her magic which technically would have killed her. Lily’s magic is attached to her. You take away the magic, you take away her life. She wasn’t happy with that and her reaction is understandable. Wouldn’t you be a little upset if your mother tried to kill you?” Damon explained to them and poured himself another drink.

 

“How do you know that taking Lily’s magic would kill her?” Kol asked confused. Stefan also glanced at his brother wanting to hear the answer as he inquired about it himself not that long ago. Damon pondered in his head whether he should unravel that he has a certain friend in high places.

 

“I have my ways.” He simply answered. Elijah stalked forward.

 

“Wait, what do you mean Lily’s reaction is understandable? What did Lily do?” Damon ignored the tightness in his shoulders at Elijah’s concern and knocked back his drink before replying.

 

“She took off.” Elijah stood frozen shocked. Klaus’ fist clenched as he realised she most likely had the chest with him. Kol bit back a laugh as he watched Damon and Elijah. It was clear to him that both of them had feelings for that girl making his life in Mystic Falls more interesting. Kol loved watching drama even though he’d never admit to it. “We don’t know where she is. But she’s been communicating with Bonnie and her high school teacher so we think she’s coming back.”

 

“What about Rebekah? She surely must know where Lily is. After all, they are close friends.” Stefan nodded solemnly at Klaus.

 

“I’m sure she does. She must know very well. Seeing as she is _with_ Lily.” Klaus stared at him amazed for a few seconds before breaking out into loud laughter startling everyone.

 

“Oh, this is just...marvellous. Good for our dear sister. Finally finding someone who cares about her. Don’t worry, Elijah. Lily will definitely come back. Her mother is here and I’m sure she would like to get revenge on that woman. Speaking of which, where is she staying? Maybe I should invite her to stay at my house. It would be much more....efficient.” He walked out, Kol grabbed Elijah and went behind him. Stefan looked at his brother who was staring at nothing with a grim expression on his face that quickly disappeared and changed into indifference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn’t Damon, just a random guy but it couldn’t be him. It just....didn’t feel right. You’ll understand soon. And I just love how Lily’s progressing. It takes me back to the core of the character when I was planning her and it is just brilliant. LOVE TO YOU ALL!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own original characters.

Elijah sat in the library a book in his hand but his thoughts were on what Elena told him. Damon and Lily were briefly together before she left. That explained why Damon didn’t tell him anything. Even though they were together for a short time Damon was already half way in love with her, that much was clear. And Elijah understood that. When he first met Lily, he was enchanted by her. He shouldn’t be so irritated at this. Lily was her own person and Damon was a vampire...Elijah threw the book across the room angry at the situation, he was furious at how he always tried to do the right thing and it blew up in his face. His jaw clenched as he tried to calm down to think rationally. But it didn’t work. With every passing second, he just got more and more agitated.

 

****New York****

It’s been two weeks since I came to New York and my life really felt like something out of a TV series. Doing nothing during the day with Farrah and the pups and then partying like it’s 1999 at night with Rebekah and Katherine was so awesome. I even learned how to dance a bit; not much, just enough not to look like a buffoon. It was perfect until Nate left for Yale meaning my fuck buddy was gone. His mention of school brought me back to thinking about Mystic Falls High and how it probably already in session. Once upon a time, I wanted to get into college. Which meant I should go back. When Rebekah came home from ice skating with some of her New York buds, I gathered up enough courage to bring it up.

 

“Hey. Laying around, I see. That’s good. Nice change from all that sitting you’ve done.” She said and sat on my stomach earning a groan from me.

 

“Can’t...Breathe...”She smirked but sat down lifting my legs and putting it in her lap. “I was thinking— I know, it’s a surprise to me as well— That Mystic Falls High already started up again.” Rebekah nodded slowly.

 

“And?” I sat up.

 

“I need to go back. Finish off my year. I want to go to university, Rebekah.”

 

“You have two vampires as best friends who can easily compel people to get you in.”

 

“I don’t want that. I want to do it on my own. Not with compulsion.” Rebekah looked fine but her hands were trembling barely noticeably. “What is it? Why don’t you want to come back? Is it because of Matt?” She sighed and moved her head in confirmation. I realised she wasn’t doing as well as she pretended to. It was all a distraction for her. Just like it was for me. Stupid Matt causing unnecessary problems. Rebekah frowned at the pups.

 

“Are they dead?”

 

“Nah, just sleeping.”

 

“Good.” She exhaled loudly with her shoulders slumping. “I’m not ready to face him. It’s a race when a couple breaks up. And I want to win. But... But, I’m just not ready to see him yet.” I thought about what she was saying.

 

“Do you think...that if you keep running away...you will be?”

 

“You’re one to talk. You literally ran away from everything. You ran away from your life in London, you ran away from Mystic Falls. Your track record _is_ running away.”

 

“Yeah. And I want to keep on running. The only reason I decided I need to go back is because of school. The moment I graduate, I’m so out of there, doing my own thing.”

 

“What do you want to do at college anyways?” I leaned on her arm.

 

“I want to major in anthropology. I’d be good at it.” She leaned on my head.

 

“Yup. You would.” We sat there staring at the sleeping pups. “Okay. We’ll go.  But why did you decide on this so suddenly? I mean, no offence, but school hasn’t been exactly on your mind lately. Only booze and sex.”

 

“Nate left for Yale. Plus Jack called me screaming bloody murder why I was bunking his lessons.”

 

“Jack? As in Mr Fuckable?”

 

“Is that what the school came up with?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Then yeah, it’s him. We’re pals. He cares about my future and I give him sweets.”

 

“Sounds like the most functional relationship ever.”

 

“It’s the most functional one I’ve got at the moment.” She chuckled. Rebekah was a really great person. She was a brilliant best friend. I did not understand at all why people didn’t like her. Just because she had a psychopathic killer for a brother that didn’t mean she wasn’t an amazing girlfriend to have. She told me we’ll leave around 3 in the afternoon. That way we’ll get to Mystic Falls when most of the people we know wouldn’t notice we were back. It’s kinda ironic because most of the people we know are supernaturals that go bump in the night. I stood up panicking and ran to my room to pack my stuff. Rebekah went out to say bye to her NY crew and to get herself a snack to which I replied that she’s disgusting and should get herself some blood for the road. She said I shouldn’t bother with her and pay attention to what I was doing because I was stealing a picture frame. I told her to fuck off because I knew full well what I was doing. It didn’t take me that long to pack and there wasn’t a lot of stuff anyways so my bag was only half full. That is until Katherine barged into my room with like 10 bags of clothes demanding I take them with me so she could have more space in her gigantic closets. I had to minimize all but the actual bag with a charm to fit it all in. But I didn’t worry about that much. I was a bit bothered by the pups though, they’ve developed an attitude where they were rude, insensitive and hurtful but I understood. Farrah was exactly the same at their age and now she reprimanded them whenever the pups were being mean. It was quite amazing how being a mother came so easily to her. I loved her so much, everything she’s ever done since her birth always managed to astonish me in some way. She was truly amazing. Katherine fell onto my bed with a loud thud and an annoyed expression on her face. She started complaining about us leaving. “Come with us.” I told her as I threw a bunch of soaps in my bag trying to be discrete even though Katherine knew full well I was robbing her.

 

“Been there. Done that. A couple of times. I’m bored of Mystic Falls and the brothers always fighting over me or who gets to kill me. That’s why New York is so much fun. New people every day and I get paid for shopping.” She stared aimlessly at the ceiling. “Besides, I’ve got meetings with investors practically every day. And they are very charitable in our dealings. They donate a big bucket of AB. My favourite.” I groaned changing my shirt.

 

“Why am I friends with disgusting vampires?” I could see her mulling over the answer she should give. Sometimes it is very hard for Katherine to think. Sometimes it is very hard for ALL of us to think.

 

“Because nobody else wants you.” I accepted her reply with a short nod. “And because we are amazing. You know, you should become a vampire one day.” I shook my head and zipped my bag up.

 

“Being a vamp is not on my life plan anytime soon. I like growing old. It’s less exhausting than being young forever.” She laughed at me. “Okay, my crap is packed along with Farrah’s stuff. Is there anything else I should do before I leave?”

 

“Play a dead hooker on CSI? NCIS? Criminal Minds?”

 

“You’re so nice.”

 

“I know.” She jumped off my bed and walked into the bathroom. “Stop stealing my things!” I giggled and took the soaps out of my bag passing them to her. She grabbed them immediately. “Hey, are you gonna drive?”

 

“Hell to the no. I don’t drive. You know that. I know that. The whole world should know that.”

 

“Don’t you think maybe it’s time to start again? It could be very useful when you need to _borrow_ someone’s car. Besides, I believe that if you face your fear head on, you will...face it?” I snorted at her motivational speech.

 

“Wow, I feel so inspired right now. Stop. Please. I can’t handle this. I’m no longer in control of my body. With just your words you’ve managed to overpower me.” She rolled her eyes at my robotic tone but I could see a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as she walked away.

 

****Gilbert Household****

Matt wanted to die. The pain was unbearable. But he had to pretend it didn’t hurt. He had to pretend because in his head Elena was going through so much more than him. She was braver. Stronger. And wouldn’t give up on her humanity. That’s what Matt always loved about her. That she didn’t give up. Elena finally let go of his neck and wiped the blood of her fangs with her tongue. Her face turned back to human and she looked at him with guilt.

 

“Thank you, Matt. You have no idea what this means to me.” She said quietly.

 

“Survival?” Matt chuckled, Elena smiled at him softly. Stefan watched the scene with interest and calculated his girlfriend’s behaviour. She was calm and she seemed to know when to stop feeding which meant she was finally gaining control. This was very good progress but Stefan wasn’t sure if she was ready yet to feed by herself. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her. He just worried a lot. He loved her. Their relationship may be in trouble but he would teach her how to be a vampire she wouldn’t hate even if they break up. Hopefully they wouldn’t but Stefan had to prepared for that possibility since Elena was still clearly drawn to Damon. Stefan didn’t like feeling like he was second choice. He figured his brother felt like this all the time. He felt guilty for making Damon go through this but right at this moment he felt annoyed at it. Damon didn’t even want Elena anymore, his feelings for her have subsided ever since Lily came into their lives. But apparently Elena was a lot like Katherine when it came to the Salvatore brothers. She wanted them both.

                Matt left and Elena smiled at Stefan meaningfully. He rapidly pushed her down on the kitchen counter and got on top of her with Elena taking off their clothes at vampire speed. Stefan put his thoughts in the back of his head as he slid into her easily and her nails scratched his shoulders violently with her back arching in pleasure. Right now nothing mattered to Stefan Salvatore but them.

 

****Lily****

 

We got into Mystic Falls around 10 pm. The pups were having a field day during the drive. It was like a rollercoaster for them. Farrah was ignoring them and took several naps. Rebekah drove and at one point, she even raced some college idiots. It was pretty funny actually. Their faces so disappointed in themselves as we drove off cackling. I love to cackle. It makes me feel like I’ve got some evil plan set in motion. I love evil plans. They make me feel evil. I love evil. It makes me feel dangerous. Like I run with scissors. Farrah and the pups jumped straight out of the car as Rebekah parked in front of my house. I stared at it for a few seconds before getting out. My home, my sanctuary, the place I was supposed to feel safe in, was giving me a bad feeling, looming over me like a shadow. I opened the door letting everyone in before stepping uncertainly over the threshold. Everything looked exactly as I left it. Untouched. It was as if the time stood still. Except for the coats of dust. It was just a few weeks but to me it felt like years. To me, it felt like I was a completely different person from the girl that stood in this kitchen a month ago with a vampire kissing her neck making her tremble. But I wasn’t different. I was angry, hurt, a little bit older, a little bit more mature. But not different.

 

“Stop sulking. We’re going out for drinks. It’s not the same as what we’ve been up to for the last few days but we’ll compromise.” Bekah winked at me. “Mystic Falls, we are back and better than ever.”

 

“You are deluded.” I said as I unpacked my stuff.

 

“Nope. I’m positive. You are a pessimist.  You’re a horrible person that way.” I threw a coaster at her which she avoided with ease. She was right though. I was still on the New York high and I wanted to party. But there were no real parties in Mystic Falls. Just a meet up where there was alcohol and annoying music no one could dance to. Bleugh. Rebekah made us hot chocolate and looked through the clothes Katherine gave me. The brunette didn’t just give me my clothes to take with me; she also gave me Rebekah’s stuff. I went to take a quick bath leaving my bestie to sort through the clothes by herself. It was a very relaxing. The bubbles made me remember why I loved my home. It was a lovely scent of fresh apples. Made me happy. Little things like that made me happy. I chuckled when I recalled that Hermione Granger was happy when she felt the smell of parchment. Paper does have a nice smell. That’s why I will never own a kindle. Books have a lovely smell. When I came out, I dried my hair with a spell again and found that Rebekah was in the downstairs bathroom also taking a quick bath. I blew air from my hand over my house getting rid of the dust which rapidly went up. It glimmered in the light, it wasn’t hypnotizing but I couldn’t stop staring and smiling at it. Rebekah came back up shortly looking great in a pale yellow dress. She put a cream jacket on to match it. It looked really nice, delicate almost; and her makeup was light as well. She was going for the girl next door look tonight and I had to admit that she was pulling it off much better than Elena. I smirked and looked for a grey top with black jeans. If she was going as a good girl, I’ll go as a bad one. I grabbed one of my dad’s leather jackets and put on dark makeup. By that I mean, mascara, eye liner and a burgundy coloured lipstick. It wasn’t much but it had the right effect. Rebekah nodded her head approvingly. “Okay, I see and I like. I’m not sure _who_ will hit on you though.” I scoffed offended. “I mean, people will hit on you. Just _which_ people?”

 

“I don’t care. I’m going to get pissed not to get laid. I’ve had enough sex for at least until Easter.”

 

“You know, sometimes the two sort of go together.”

 

“But not always.” I grabbed my keys and we slowly walked towards the Grill. “What are you gonna do when you see Matt?” She shrugged.

 

“What are you gonna do when you see Damon?” I took a deep breath.

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, it’s not as if we had a relationship. It was just physical and very brief. I don’t care about him. Just because he is a very good kisser and he’s had over a hundred years of sex which probably says that he is a lot more experienced in bed than Nate that doesn’t mean I think about him at all.” She stayed silent with a knowing expression on her face. “Oh, shut up.” The Grill wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t empty either. It was functioning. Rebekah spotted some cute guys in a corner.

 

“My new victims. They must be new.”

 

“They’re American football players, Bekah. From our school.” She frowned at me.

 

“You serious? I should really pay attention to things that don’t involve me.” She looked around trying to spot some fresh meat. “What about the,?” She pointed with her head to another group.

 

“Them I don’t know. Go and suss it out. I’ll be at the bar.”

 

“Suss it out? You alcoholic.”

 

“Says the blood addict.” She smirked and walked off. I sauntered confidently over to the bar. The bartender was new; and he had a name tag which felt much more friendly which made me hate him with passion. I don’t like friendly but nevertheless, I placed an order of five tequila shots. He attempted to make small talk with me. Rude. I just wanted to get drunk. But fearing he’d refuse me service, I spoke with him nicely.

 

“Actually, I’m American. Born in the US of A. Just lived in London all my life.” I smiled nervously as I watched him place one shot in front of me.

 

“Really? Wow, well that must have been really cool.”

 

“To some extent.” I muttered, he peered at me curiously but I just shook my head. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“No, come on. I wanna know. You seem like a very interesting person.” He grinned. Someone appeared next to me; my body stiffened as the man sat next to me.

 

“Why don’t you shut up and prepare the pretty girl’s drinks instead of talking?” Klaus grimaced at the young man who glared but did as he was told. I stayed silent as Brad the bartender put the drinks in front of me and kept on glancing at the guy next to me. Finally I had all of the shots but Klaus’ grip on my wrist told me I was going nowhere. The Bartender left to serve someone else and Klaus turned to me with a winning smirk. “Now imagine my surprise when I come into town giving up on searching for someone who’s in town. And then I hear that you are no longer here. I was very _affected_ by your absence, Lillian.” I scowled at him. “But since she is in town and so are you, I can kill two birds with one stone. Literally. Where is the chest? Tell me or I’ll rip your mother’s heart and drink it like it’s a measly little juice box.” His hold on me tightened.

 

“You might as well. The chest is no longer applicable. It hasn’t been for a couple of weeks now.” His face darkened.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Nope.” I said popping the ‘ _p_ ’. “Bonnie and I destroyed it, Niklaus. It was fun too.” His grip was so tight; it was breaking my hand. I let out a sharp cry as I felt the bone break. He grinned maliciously as he saw tears forming in my eyes and kept on squeezing his hand. I used my magic to drill into his skull. He instantly let go of me and brought his hands to ease his pain. My wrist was limp and swelling with every passing second. I bit my lip not to scream in pain. Klaus glared at me as the drilling didn’t stop and there was a huge gap in his brain that wasn’t healing fast enough.

 

“You will regret this. You will regret ever being born.” He hissed at me almost breaking the bar he was clutching in half.

 

“I already do.” I choked out and stood up staggering towards the exit with my wrist being constantly shoved by accident sending sharp pains across my body earning gasps from me and my tears falling freely on my face. Klaus was still at the bar with his skull being drilled into different places now. Rebekah was having fun so I didn’t want to bother her. I walked out into the cold, my makeup surely smeared all over my face, towards the hospital. The wrist didn’t hurt as much if I didn’t move it so I pressed it against my chest holding it with my healthy left hand. Someone was walking across the street; I didn’t look but it made me feel a bit weary. The cemetery was coming up soon; I avoided it by going into the alley next to the town bookstore. The alley was about a five minute walk and came out straight onto the hospital’s ER entrance. It was dark but at least it wouldn’t bring up any memories I wasn’t ready for yet. I heard footsteps behind me. I sped up and started to recall some protection chants that fell out of my brain because I felt another sharp sting across my body as I buckled but kept my balance. “Ow.” I whimpered. After a few deep breaths I continued my walk and I heard the footsteps behind me disappear. I looked back but there was nothing there. Just an empty alley. Living in the world of supernatural I learned that nothing is imaginary. There is always an explanation. Always. Which worried me but I didn’t have the strength to play detective. Finally, I was at the hospital. The nurse said I need to go and sit on a bed and wait for a doctor who should be there shortly. My eyes fell over the emergency room. It was practically empty. Strange. I saw Meredith was on duty which shouldn’t surprise me. She was a doctor after all. A woman came up to me. She introduced herself as doctor Wallace. She was nice. She was very nice.

 

“So how did this happen?” She carefully took my bruised and huge wrist into her hands not causing me any pain. I shrugged quickly rummaging through my head trying to think of an explanation. Dr Wallace nodded. “Was it a boy and you don’t want to get him in trouble?”

 

“He’s not a boy. He’s a grown man. And if I could get him into trouble, I would without a second thought. But no. It was an accident. I punched him hard and my bone obviously couldn’t take it.” She nodded again understandingly, noted down something in my chart and walked off leaving me a bit confused as no explanation was given at all. Next thing I knew, I had an x-ray and shortly after, a cast was being placed on my right hand. The nurse made me fill out a bunch of useless forms. She said she’d have to call my guardian before releasing me. I stood in the ER bored whilst she called Liz before I spotted Meredith in one of the corridors. With Damon. My heart sped up at the sight of him and I stopped breathing. I wanted to run over there, I wanted his fingers trailing over my body, I wanted our lips crashing together. I wanted him so badly. I wanted him next to me. I grinned and took one step towards him before halting. Elena appeared smiling at Damon. A bulb above me shattered.

 

Of course.

 

 _Elena_.

 

How dumb could I be?

 

That’s why I ended it. I won’t ever be second choice to anyone. _Ever_.

 

“Miss Jenkins?” The nurse brought back my attention to her but I didn’t look away until I saw Meredith turning my way. “There seems to be some mix up. Your mother is here.”

 

“So? She’s not my guardian. Elizabeth Forbes is. I have the paper work.” The nurse shook her head and gulped down nervously.

 

“No, your mother is here. Your mother is a patient in the psych ward. We tried to contact you but—“ I cut her off.

 

“Which floor? Room?”

 

“6th, first on your left. But visiting hours are over. Miss! Visiting hours are over...!” I ignored her and went down the corridor passing by Damon and Elena who didn’t even notice me as they were discussing something heatedly. But Damon mentioned my name in the conversation. I stopped for a second listening. Elena quickly interrupted him changing the subject so I kept on moving. The elevators were old and dingy. But not in a cool way. In a creepy way. Definitely not vintage. There was a ding and I stepped out. ‘ _First on my left._ ’ I moved swiftly not drawing attention to myself from the nurses. I walked inside the room and closed the door. She was strapped to the bed. Sleeping peacefully as though she was in her own bed. I grabbed her chart and quietly sat in the chair next to her. The chart explained nothing. I understood only that Liz had her committed. I bit back the tears staring at her, bringing my knees up to my chest in the small chair feeling confused. I mean, what should I be feeling exactly? All my life, I thought I just had bad luck because of how other people treated me. But she was always my mum. Always there, always supportive, always caring. When dad died, she was completely destroyed. She was the one who had it worse than me. She always told me how she spent so long trying to find the love of her life and when she finally did, he died. He left her all alone. I felt for her. Dad left me too. But I didn’t feel abandoned by him. He died of natural causes. You can’t prevent that. Well, that’s not entirely true. You can but it’s a forbidden law. Mum stirred in bed but didn’t wake up. A part of me wanted to take her somewhere safe and another wanted to rip her apart. I wanted to kill my own mother. That’s extremely disturbing but taking away my magic would kill me faster than a bullet piercing my heart. She knew this. I wonder if she did want to kill me. I wondered if it was her intent.

                Someone tapped on the window softly. My breath hitched as I looked up to see Damon. With Elena and Meredith by his side. They were all staring at me with different emotions, one annoyed, one sympathetic, one... _happy?_ Nah, that couldn’t be right. Damon was probably just messing with me. Facing them right now was not the best idea but a girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do. I walked out of the room closing the door silently, my heart practically jumping out of my chest, and raised my eyebrow at the crew.

 

“Visiting hours are over, Blondie.” He told me. ‘ _That’s your opening line?_ ’ I thought as I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

 

“Are you smirking at me?” I questioned.

 

“No, leering. There’s a difference.” He grinned proud of himself. I rolled my eyes, Elena glared at him.

 

“Lily, Klaus found out your mother was in town.” Meredith said gently. I moved my right arm so it would be hidden from the view.

 

“Yeah, and he was pissed she broke their deal.” Elena interjected. “That’s why she’s gone crazy. Their deal included a spell which was a safety net if she broke off the deal.” I stared at her blankly feeling the rage slowly building up inside me.

 

“What deal?” I asked in a small voice. Meredith stayed silent, Damon looked away glaring at my mother through the window and Elena opened her mouth again to answer me.

 

“Your mom sold you to Klaus so she could bring your father back from the dead.” I processed this slowly.

 

“Huh.”

 

******

 

The witches looked down at Nevina and tried to think of a plan to stop her. Bonnie Bennett had a destiny and Nevina would kill so many people if Bonnie died. The Bennett witch was meant to become the greatest power in history. But it would take time. Time Nevina planned on shortening. Sheila Bennett looked at her daughter who had a worried expression on her face.

 

“What do _you_ suppose we do?” Abby grimaced hearing her mother speak.

 

“I don’t know. We can’t do anything to be honest. We are forbidden to interfere with them anymore.” Sheila frowned and looked at her ancestors who pretended to not listen to the conversation.

 

“What about the sorceress? Lillian.” A man dressed in 18th century clothing raised his voice at the suggestion.

 

“Call on Lucy Bennett to help. You are not involving my relative in this. Lily did not inherit the powers to be your granddaughter’s protector.”

 

“Albert. You know the stakes if Bonnie dies. All we have to do is just send Lillian a message.” The man called Albert stared down at Sheila. “It doesn’t even have to be specific. Just some warning signs to keep her guard up.” Albert pondered this for a minute. It would be a great loss                               if Bonnie died. Perhaps he could let them use Lily once more. They’ve done it in the past. One more time wouldn’t hurt. Much.

 

“Alright. Send the message.”

 

******

 

There was a woman. She was gorgeous. She was dangerous. She was dark. She was standing in the square grinning maniacally but beautifully at the same time. Her arms grasped at the air around her turning the particles black and surrounding her like a black silk scarf. It terrified me. Her power was greater than anything I could imagine. My eyes widened as the spiders crept fast towards her knitting a net over her naked body and transparent hands started to poke out through the ground sliding towards her twitching, the cut off flesh lingering off like a piece of string of the  bone. She was calling on the power of those like her. The ones who used both witchcraft and sorcery even though they’ve been forbidden. And they were gladly giving their power to her. They wanted destruction as well. Her face still beautiful but there was something menacing coming out of her hands. A purple liquid. Purple blood. Strangely, it wasn’t me who she had in her line of vision. I was the easiest target ever, standing paralyzed with fear and horror at the event unfolding in front of me. No, her pupils, now completely black were staring at Bonnie next to me. Bonnie who was fighting so hard. Her blood was seeping out through her eyes and she was on her knees clutching the ground as if it was her last chance of survival. The woman laughed. But it wasn’t a human laugh. It was a thousand voices all at once. The same laugh. The same evil laugh at Bonnie’s pain. The strange woman thrust her hands at Bonnie sending a ball of darkness at the girl. I screamed for it to stop but it was too late. Bonnie shrieked in pain was her veins were visibly being poisoned. The darkness overtaking her body as easily as a knife cutting into butter. The woman’s black eyes flashed gold as Bonnie took her last breaths but the shrieking never stopped. It just got quieter. The woman’s eyes snapped to me. I stared horrified as Bonnie’s limp body fell on the ground at my feet.

 

 _‘It’s your turn now._ ’ The woman grinned and threw another ball at me.

 

I sat up in my bed, gasping for breath and looked around at my surroundings. Home. I was home. In my bedroom. I was safe. My heart beat stopped pounding at my chest and my breathing returned to normal. I ruffled my hair trying to calm down and understand what just happened. The bed sheets wet from sweat. My clock on the night stand showed it was 4:52 am.

 

“You were screaming.” A voice by the window startled me. I rubbed my eye lids.

 

“You can’t be in here, Damon.” I felt his weight sitting down on my bed. He chuckled.

 

“You can’t tell me what I can’t or can do. I’m over a hundred years old.” I looked at him. He was in much closer proximity to me than I thought. My heart sped up again. He smirked which meant he could definitely hear it.

 

“And I’m not a silly little girl who won’t throw you out of her house on your bloody arse like a certain Gilbert doppelganger. This...” I pointed between us. “...whatever this is, has been called off. I don’t plan on it happening again.” His face flashed annoyance and he pinned me down in my bed careful not to touch my broken wrist. His breath lingered on my face as his lips grazed my neck sending goose bumps down my body. I gathered up enough courage to use my powers and throw him off my bed. He stood up pissed off. I stood up on the other side of the bed pissed off as well.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” He snapped at me.

 

“My problem?! I told you no! Learn what that fucking means!” He growled and pushed me up against the wall at vampire speed. I hit him with my right knee in the groin, he bent over in pain but his hands were on my waist holding me in place. I elbowed the back of his head but it barely fazed him. In fact, I think I did more damage to my elbow instead. I used my power again and threw him down onto the floor, immobilising him. “Why do males think they can make me do what they like without my permission? I mean honestly, haven’t I given you lot enough evidence to suggest otherwise?” He mumbled something to the floor. “What was that?” I flipped him over.

 

“I will kill you.” He spat at me. I just rolled my eyes and got back inside my bed.

 

“You’ll die trying. Good night.” I heard him grunt and attempt to get up. It was funny at first. His useless attempts. I closed my eyes and hugged my duvet tightly but I couldn’t fall back asleep. The atrocious dream still fresh in my mind. The laugh, the shrieks so vivid. “You’re not going to be one of those annoying guys  who follow the girl around after she says it’s over, are you?” I asked Damon with my eyes still closed. He didn’t respond. “I mean, I know you’re the sort of guy who hangs around his brother’s girl hoping to get chosen but you know—“

 

“I’m not in love with **Elena**.” He cut me off. “Get that through your head.” I turned to look at him from my bed surprised. He stared back absently. “How did you break your hand?”

 

“I’m not gonna lie. Me and Klaus had a conversation where he didn’t really like what I had to say which proves I did something right. Stupid vampire thinking he owes me. Just because my mother sold me to him, that doesn’t mean I gave my permission to be sold. This is the 21st century. Women no longer are possessions of their parents. They have rights. _I_ have rights.” I took a deep breath.

 

“You know what would really show them you have rights?”

 

“What?”

 

“If we had sex because I’m so turned on by you right now.”

 

“Ugh. You bloody tosser.” I threw a pillow that hit his face and laid back down. I can always pretend to sleep.

 

****Mystic Falls****

 

Nevina grinned as she drove into town. Her plan was to find the witch and then drag her to her death. But she knew it wasn’t good enough. The Bennett witch had friends which meant Nevina had to play this out carefully. She pulled up next to a gun store. Not that a gun was necessary but it couldn’t really hurt to have one. The town was still covered in snow. Nevina didn’t mind snow. She just despised what it became later. Watery, disgusting slush. She walked to the store confidently but someone bumped into her spilling their hot coffee over her thin jacket. She hissed in pain and took a step back looking at the culprit. The man stared at her jacket horrified.

 

“I....am so...incredibly sorry.” He said sincerely. Her demeanour suddenly changed as his eyes flashed to hers, she smiled softly at him. He was a very attractive guy who would definitely provide himself useful to her.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She took off her jacket revealing a white blouse that was partially wet over her chest and looked at the damaged material in her hand. The man blushed as he saw a lace of her black bra and shrugged his own coat off passing it to her.

 

“Here. You need it more than I do.” She protested but he draped it over her shoulders being the perfect gentleman.

 

“Thank you. I’ll give it back to you as soon as I see you again. I’ll have to buy you coffee to make up for the one I made you spill.” The man smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, if you think you have no problem with me spilling it on you again.” He laughed nervously rubbing his neck and put his right hand out. “I’m Jack. Nice to meet you.” She shook it, feeling a spark pass through their touch. It was strange. She’s unravelled the deepest magics of this world but she’s never felt this spark.

 

“Nevina. Pleasure’s all mine. And my jacket’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Love you people!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own SOME characters.

School was hell. I barely caught up with all my school work but it wasn’t the problem. The problem’s name was Elena. She talked to me at my locker about what happened at school whilst I was gone. Turns out that Liz covered for me at school saying I was away because of a distant relative getting sick. She’s the sheriff so whatever she says, it’s believable. Jack and I had a little catch up session where he told me he met someone who could potentially really be something. I was happy for him. It seemed he really liked this girl. I’d have to meet her first though to make sure she doesn’t hurt him or anything like that. Elena started talking to me about Damon bringing my attention back to her.

 

“Listen, Lily. This relationship you had, it’s not good for you. I mean what would _Drew_ think about this?” I slapped her across the face. Hard. It made a loud noise across the corridor. Everyone around us stood still and stared. Elena touched her cheek with tears in her eyes. I trembled violently full of rage. How dare she? How dare she bring up someone  she knows nothing about? I never thought she’d stoop so low to keep me from her precious Damon. I wasn’t planning on being with him but it doesn’t matter. She mentioned Drew like he didn’t matter. Like he was just a part of one of her ploys. I wanted to murder her. Drew was **NOT** someone she should even speak of. Mrs Roy shrieked and waddled over to us. The crowd seemed to form a circle around us.

 

“Elena, are you alright?” She asked the brunette. Elena nodded silently crying. Mrs Roy turned to me. “LILY JENKINS! TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE! RIGHT NOW! You evil little rodent. No wonder your mother abandoned you. You drove her into the mental hospital.” A locker door ripped off and fell on the ground with a bang. Everyone jumped startled. I started walking away before she could talk more and I’d have to attack her. The crowd parted for me. I waited for Croydon to be free outside his office; my anger not subsiding. It just kept on bubbling up more and more like water in a kettle. A light bulb in a light across from me shattered. Croydon’s secretary jumped scared at her desk and called on the maintenance guy quickly. Finally Croydon was free. I went inside the office and made myself comfortable in my chair whilst he attempted to stare me down. I stared right back at his serious face.

 

“Lily. Are you acting out?” He asked me quietly. I wanted to break out into laughter. “Because if so, then you need to stop and take it out of school. Elena Gilbert is a lovely girl who is adored at this school. She’s the perfect teenager even though she’s been through so many traumatic experiences in her life. No good is going to come out from you taking out your anger on her.” I had no idea how to respond to that. On the one hand, yes. Elena went through hell in the past 3 years. On the other, I’ve been going through hell for 17 years. But my better judgement told me to not show any of my inner turmoil to him. He probably would still be more sympathetic towards Elena even if I told him. God, now I know how Caroline used to feel. Elena would always be the victim no matter what she did. I told Croydon I understood. “Since it is your first offence and I know you’re a good girl, I’ll let it slide. This time. But if this ever repeats, it’s an automatic suspension. Do you understand?” I nodded. “Good. Now go to your lessons.” He sent me out. I walked into French late telling my teacher I was with the principal. She told me to sit down. I walked to the back of the classroom, feeling everyone’s stares at me. I guess they all knew already I slapped the golden girl. I should have kicked her arse instead of just slapping her. For all this trouble it would be worth punching her so hard she’d bleed. Stupid vampire. School was over soon afterwards. I walked to the bicycle stands but my bike was damaged. Badly damaged. It looked as if someone drove over it a couple of times then cut the chain with clippers. I mutely stared at it. People passed me by giggling and coughing ‘ _Bitch deserved it._ ’ It felt like I was back at home. Back where they tormented me. But because of different reasons. Rebekah stood next to me in silence. I knew she was contemplating killing someone right now but she also knew that I had unis on my mind right now and that if I went after someone, it would be on my permanent record. She patted my shoulder awkwardly and walked to her car to go to work. We had a grand reopening planned. I abandoned the bike at school and slowly walked home. It would be a long walk. But at least I was left alone with my thoughts. My head swarming with school and Klaus. I need to pay up on the deal with Bonnie. She helped me and it nearly killed her. Now I need to help her. And after that, I need to find a way to get the spell off my mother and then I need to figure out what is going on with my dreams. More like night terrors. I’ve had them every night now. The exact same nightmare. The woman kills Bonnie then tries to kill me. It was a message from the witches, I’m sure of that. They just loved doing cryptic shit like this to me. But I didn’t understand why anyone would kill Bonnie. Elena, yes. But Bonnie? I didn’t get that at all. I grabbed the post from my mailbox. Inside were 3 big envelopes. My heart skipped a beat. ‘ _Is this it?_ ’ In the movies it’s always good news if it’s in a big envelope. A shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Elijah. Damon and Kol not far behind him. Kol looking at us smirking whilst Damon stared at Elijah with a blank face. Elijah’s sight fell over my cast. His expression quickly changing from determination to worry.

 

“What...?” He asked me quietly. I shrugged not really wanting to speak. He composed himself and once more looked fiercely determined. “Why did you not call? Why did you leave? Where did you go? Do not make me force these answers out of you, Lillian.” I glared.

 

“Screw you.” He looked taken aback. “You’re not my fucking bodyguard, Elijah. You don’t control me. And your little compulsion thing? That shit won’t work because I’m on fucking vervain. And I was having fun. That’s all you need to know. That’s all I _want_ you to know.” His eyes widened in shock at my response.  My past behaviour told him that I’d go along like a good little girl. I pity Elijah sometimes. He really has no idea what kind of batshit crazy I am.

 

“You didn’t—Lily—You said you wouldn’t until Drew—“ I interrupted him knowing full well what he would say.

 

“Drew is dead.” I said harshly more to myself than to him not looking away from his face. “He’s been dead for a while now. Moving past it is long overdue. And like I said Elijah, I had fun. First some harmless fun with Damon who is very talented with his mouth on mine and then with a guy from a party. He was good enough. And the best part. I did not, for a single second, think. About. You.” I hit his shoulder playfully. “Thanks buddy. Getting rejected by you really opened my eyes to other possibilities. See ya.” I left Elijah Mikaelson shocked out in the cold. It felt good to have the power over someone who could snap my neck faster than I could blink.  The pups were bouncing energetically around me demanding food. Farrah was barking at them to give her some peace and quiet whilst she cleaned herself. I fed them and finally opened the first big envelope in the kitchen. The return address said Yale. I bit my lip as I took the letter out, my heart pounding.

 

‘ _Dear Miss Jenkins,_

_We are pleased to inform you that  you have been selected for admission at Yale University..._ ’

 

I screamed happily the rest of the letters falling down on the floor as I jumped in one place. The pups scattered away from me into corners whilst Farrah stayed completely still. I did a little happy dance before jumping to open the other two envelopes. One from Princeton and one from Oxford. They all said the exact same thing. I’ve been accepted. They’ve accepted me. I squealed bursting with happiness.

 

“Thank you, God. Thank you so much. Oh my God. This is amazing. Holy mother of—Jesus Christ—I can’t believe—this is so fucking unbelievable—holy crap—how the hell—oh my God.” I took a deep breath and looked up. “Thank you. Just...Thank you.” For the first time in ages I felt happy. I felt good. It was brilliant. For once in my life, I felt as if I was regaining back control over it. I just felt....incredibly....indescribably...happy.

 

****The Zen Shop****

 

Rebekah looked at the woman with her teacher. She was new in town. And it made Rebekah uncomfortable. Matt appeared in her view causing her to put the thoughts of the stranger in the back of her head. He tapped on the glass window. Rebekah looked away at the gem stones in front of her and frowned. The layout didn’t work, it was messy and unorganized. She quickly rearranged everything to her liking and went to the back of the shop to call her delivery guy. He was 2 days late with the new Wicca books Lily ordered. They agreed to order some and see how they sell. The guy didn’t pick up. But the quarterback was annoying her with his stupid tapping. They broke up because of someone who wasn’t even in their relationship. Some things happen for a reason. He kept on tapping. ‘ _That’s it_.’ She thought. They haven’t spoken since their break up but now she would give him a piece of her mind. Rebekah even ditched school because she didn’t have the strength to deal with him and Elena and the rest of the lame gang. But he asked for it. She was next to him in a flash.

 

“Stop it. I just cleaned these windows.” He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head nervously muttering a quiet apology. She crossed her arms. “What do you want? Did one of your friends send you here to deliver a message or to be a distraction?”

 

“No. I came to apologize.” She was surprised but didn’t show it. Not many people apologised to Rebekah. “I’m sorry about everything. It’s just....Elena has always been there for me. She was always a big part of my life. I feel like I owe everything to her. I’m not trying to justify anything. I just wanted you to know why I can’t say no to her on this.” He took a deep breath watching Rebekah who stood still like a statue. “I love you. But she saved my life. That’s why I can’t—“ Rebekah punched him. She broke his nose. Matt blinked before the agonizing pain set in a few seconds later. He yelled in pain and his hands flew to his face. People started looking at them interested. “You hit me!” He yelled outraged.

 

“You deserve it.” She bit back and texted Lily to pick Matt up outside the shop as he would probably need help. “Oh, don’t be such a baby. You must have been hit harder than that in your life.”

 

“No, actually. I haven’t for you information. No one has ever broken _my nose_!”

 

“Oh. Well, it’s about time then.” She smirked and walked back into the shop leaving him outside.

 

****Lily****

I attempted not to laugh as Matt walked out of the ER room with a metal thing on his face but it was just too funny. He glared as I clutched onto the nurses desk to not double over in laughter. He looked so hilarious. Like half his face was a bird and the other...Matt. Mattbird. He crossed his arms as I gained some control of myself.

 

“Hey, in my defence, you look ridiculous.” I told him. He rolled his eyes and we walked out of the hospital. Of course, Rebekah drove his car there. I refused. I don’t drive. Still. On the way, she told me what happened with Matt in the back seat correcting her. That was just an intro into the comedy show of tonight. The nurse gave Matt some pills for the pain and told him not to drive. Matt ignored her and sat behind the wheel. Men are dumb. Really dumb. He nearly went off the road so I used my power to steer the car to his home. Matt grumbled underneath his breath about how it wasn’t his fault but Rebekah’s.

 

“What do you expect, Matt? You chose your ex over her. She’s bound to be a little pissed off.”

 

“It wasn’t like that. Elena saved my—“

 

“She saved your life. I get it. Rebekah gets it. Even Elvis gets it. You should be very thankful to her but not build a fucking shrine to her in your head.”

 

“I didn’t do that.”

 

“ _Sure_.”

 

“I love Rebekah. I owe Elena. I didn’t choose between them two. Rebekah is always my first choice but Elena saved my life.”

 

“You don’t get it. Elena has a power over you. And Bekah, who is my best friend, would like for there to be only two people in the relationship. The relationship that is over by the way.”

 

“Couples break up and get back together all the time.”

 

“She’s a thousand year old vampire babe. You really think she’s gonna be single forever? I mean if New York was any indication—oh...shit...” Matt looked at me heartbroken. “She didn’t. No! I just meant that guys were constantly flirting with her and I should really stop talking.” I took a deep breath and parked the car in front of the Donovan household with my power. “Matt, is you truly want Rebekah back, you have to fight for her. Big time. You’ll have to show her how much you love her. And you need to stop letting Elena feed on you. That’s not even for the relationship. That’s for Elena. She’ll drain you soon.”

 

“She hasn’t yet. She always stopped herself.” He spoke with anger in his face.

 

“How do you know that though? How are you so sure that perhaps she didn't go too far once and compelled you to forget about it? They are vampires, you're just a human. You have no way of protecting yourself. I mean, do you even take vervain anymore?" he looked down at his hands.

 

“How do I know that Rebekah has never compelled me in our relationship?" he asked me quietly fiddling with his thumbs.

 

"She loves you. You have to trust that. You have to believe." I put a hand on top of his and squeezed it. "Do what's right for you, Matt. Whether it's Elena or Rebekah or heck, another town, do what feels right." I got out of the car but looked back when he called my name. "Yeah?"

 

"Maybe you should do the same. Damon's been kinda going crazy when you were gone." I stared bewildered. "It was kinda obvious something was going on between you two. You guys constantly had these little smiles. But when you went AWOL, he disappeared too. I heard from Caroline he's barely left the house. Just sat there, drinking." I nodded not really knowing how to respond and left. I walked home alone thinking about the universities to avoid thinking about Damon Salvatore. It was really strange how they accepted me so quickly and without any interviews but when I called them, they confirmed my acceptance and asked if I made up my mind yet. I haven't. This was a really big decision, I didn't expect to get into one but I got into all three. It was amazing and suspicious at the same time. I wondered if someone persuaded the universities to accept me. I walked through the town square passing a restaurant catching a glimpse of something that made my heart pound like Thor's hammer. Jack was on a date. This shouldn't be surprising as he is a very attractive man. But it was the woman he was sitting at the table with. She was gorgeous. I was so attracted to her I barely controlled myself from going over there and having my way with her. Beautiful Latina with a smooth looking caramel skin and black raven her. And her lips. Oh they were so plump. Waiting to be kissed. But there was something about her. Something that in my gut said there was something off about her. I couldn't quite place where I knew her from but she seemed familiar. And terrifying. Even though she was laughing at something Jack said. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was fascinating, hypnotizing. Someone's hand landed on my shoulder causing me to jump in place and give out a small shriek. I turned to see a smirking Kol Mikaelson next to me.

 

"Jealous of the lovebirds?" he asked. I grinned.

 

"Why? You offering?" he shrugged still smirking.

 

"Maybe. But my lovely, you wouldn't be able to handle me. I'd rip you apart. This whole new attitude maybe fooling my brothers but it certainly is not noting me at all." I crossed my arm upset.

 

"Then what do you want?" he finally stopped smirking.

 

"I need your help. I want Klaus gone. For a few years. Now obviously, I don't want to kill him and we can't really dagger him, I was thinking more of what was done to my father. That entombing thing. I'd ask the Bennett witch but she's never left alone. Now you on the other hand...."his eyes flashed dangerously at me."...you seem to be alone Quite often." if he was aiming for a hurtful remark, he succeeded. Not Bonnie, not Jeremy, not Damon, not even my cousin was coming near me lately. I know I'm not really the friendliest person ever and I certainly didn't expect a homecoming party but some acknowledgement of my existence would be nice. I guess it's true what they say, absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

 

"Oh, you had a petty little throw down with your brother? How sad. Sorry. I can't help you. I don't really see the benefit of keeping you alive instead of Klaus. Him at least I know. You're a total stranger who’s capable of anything." he rolled his head and grunted annoyed.

 

"I'll help you take the spell of your mother. He used my witch to make the deal and I know the spell quite well." The offer was tempting. And I did still owe Bonnie. I could kill two birds with one stone and get a favour out of it at the end. So far I did not see anything bad with this plan.

 

"Alright. I do this for you and you help me break the spell." Kol's smirk returned.

 

"We’ve got ourselves a deal."

 

****Gilbert household****

 

"How could she do that to me? I didn't do anything to her!" cried Elena for the thousandth time. Jeremy tried really hard not to roll his eyes. The news of Elena Gilbert being slapped by Lily Jenkins was still fresh at school and Elena milked it for as long as she could.

 

"Are you sure? Lily isn't the sort of person who hits someone without a reason." he attempted to make his sister see logic. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

 

"Do you remember her first night in town? She attacked random people."

 

"In her defence, they attacked her first."

 

"Jeremy, why are you being like this? Why are you defending her?"

 

"Because you're acting like a nasty mean girl. Just like when we were kids and she came over to Caroline’s. You were mean to her because she got more attention than you and now you're mean to her because Damon likes her." Elena stared hard at her little brother. In the back of her head she agreed wholeheartedly with what he was saying but she would die before admitting any of it. She'd die before admitting she was jealous of that blonde idiot because that wasn't her. Elena Gilbert wasn't jealous of others. Others were jealous of Elena Gilbert. That's the natural order of things in this town.

 

"Jeremy. You couldn't be more wrong." she told him and dialled Bonnie's number. She was her best friend and since Elena was the victim in this situation, she'd be forced to listen to her. Strangely Bonnie didn't pick up her phone. She looked at her little brother confused. "Why Isn't Bonnie picking up, Jer?" he shrugged and left the kitchen not replying to her. She frowned at her phone displeased. Why would no one listen to her?

 

****Mystic Falls high school****

 

"Lily, can you stay behind for a minute?" Jack asked me as our lesson finished. I nodded and waited for others to leave before going up to his desk.

 

"What up, teach?" I grinned at him, his face completely serious. Maybe he knows I fantasize about his girlfriend. But how would anyone know? I haven't even told Farrah about them.

 

"Your grades are dropping lily. Why aren't you putting enough effort?" I stared at him wide eyed. "Last week I gave out an assignment to write an essay that was at least 4000 words long. You gave me this." I looked at the paper in front of me. That was not my essay. It was a short paragraph of no more than 60 words. And not even written on the right thing. It was about some random thing, the book, Anne of Green Gables. I read that book when I was a kid after Elena hit me with it. My eyes widened at the memory. Of course. Retaliation. And Jack was probably compelled so it would be of no use if I tried to explain that wasn't my paper.

 

"I'm so sorry, Jack; I don't know what I was thinking. Can I redo the essay?" he shook HIs head making me feel uneasy.

 

"No, the deadline is long overdue. You can do some extra credit work though." I jumped at that opportunity. "Calm down. You haven't heard it yet. I want you to write a journal from the perspective of someone in the 1950s. The library is open and I think you'd enjoy it. I love reading stuff like that. My college professor made me do things like this for extra credit and I loved it. So will you not disappoint?"

 

"No, Jack. I'll get on it right away. Thank you so much for giving me another chance."

 

"Don’t thank me. Just don't screw it up." I nodded and ran outside of the classroom. My bike was still destroyed but I wasn't bothered to go through the effort of buying another one so I walked home. Or in this case, ran. Rebekah was busy with the store so we didn't spend much time together. The pups were doing their own thing but Farrah wanted them at home. She knew they'd get into trouble so whenever they were outside, she'd only allow them to do their business and that's only on the small patch of grass in front of my house which later I had to clean up. Let me tell you something. Doggy bags are fucking expensive. But I loved them all. And they were very important to me. And I'd need to take care of them until they meet their sorcerer. I worried that when the time would come I wouldn't be able to let them go. I loved them all so much. Just the Idea of them leaving made me tremble. Kol was waiting inside my house for me. I didn't really care about inviting him in because he was the one who would need my help. He was drinking hot chocolate and playing with red, one of the pups. The rest were watching TV on my laptop which I left for them in the morning. He looked like a normal good guy there, and not a cold blooded killer.

 

"Having fun?" I asked him conjuring up a big old book that was meant to help me. It landed on the kitchen table with a loud thud and slamming dust everywhere. Kol tried to grab it but the book scorched him painfully. I grinned at his hiss. "Don’t touch without permission, oh original one." he glared at me. I sat at the kitchen table and searched for entombing enchantment which didn't show up. I frowned at this.

 

"What’s wrong?" Kol asked me breathing down my neck. It didn't feel pleasant at all like Damon's. It was uncomfortable and annoying warm.

 

"Well. The entombing can only be done by witches. Not me. If it's not in this book it means I can't do it." Kol furrowed his eyes angrily at me.

 

"But can't you paralyze him or something?"

 

"Yeah but since he's so powerful it would wear off after an hour." something clicked in my head and I started flicking pages. "Although...."

 

"What? Although what?" I ended up on the page I wanted to and pointed to it. He looked at it confused. "What? What is it?" I rolled my eyes.

 

"Read the title, genius." he narrowed his eyes.

 

“ _In permanentibus statu._ " He looked at me pleasantly surprised. "In permanent state?" I nodded my head smiling.

 

"I can paralyze him and then put him _in permanentibus statu_ for as long as I am alive." Kol was nearly jumping with joy; he was so pleased with the news that his brother would soon not be a problem for him. "But this needs a potion that can only brew during a lunar eclipse. The next one is in three months."

 

"And then what?"

 

"And then it will only work when applied during the night of the full moon. When his wolf and his vampire sides are at their weakest." Kol’s grip on one of my chair broke it in half. I gasped outraged. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

 

"I HAVE TO WAIT FOUR WHOLE MONTHS TO GET HIM OUT OF MY LIFE?!" He screamed spitting at me.

 

"THESE CHAIRS ARE A SET! THEY DON'T SELL SINGLE ONES!"

 

"FOUR MONTHS?!"

 

"FIX MY FUCKING CHAIR!" Pissed off, he was out of my house in a flash. I blinked before slamming my fist on the kitchen counter. "FUCKING VAMPIRES!" I cursed and threw another chair at the wall. There was no point in doing so but it made me feel better. For a second. Before I realized that I just destroyed another chair. Farrah barked at how stupid I am. I glared at her but cleaned up the broken chairs and threw them out. After that I did my homework but left Jack's assignment till last. "It would be great if I could get someone who actually was _alive_ in the 1950s to help me out." I muttered as I looked through the phone book for people who could potentially help me. Elder people didn't like me. They knew my grandfather's friends and blamed me for his death so humans were out. I wondered if there were any journals in the library. I grabbed my coat and keys and said bye to the dogs. The library had to be useful somehow. It was already dark outside even though it was only 5 in the afternoon. The cold was clinging onto me. I hugged my coat closer to my body and increased my speed. The snow slowly started turning into slush. The library was open and warm. I walked up to the evil librarian lady who actually smiled at me. ' _Probably getting laid_.' I thought and walked up to her.

 

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked me.

 

"Yes, I wondered if you have any journals of any town folk post war. Like from the 1950s." she frowned thoughtfully.

 

"No but you are the second person to ask me that today. I don't remember who exactly it was but I remember they told me that I should cheer up." I stared at her thousand things going through my head. Number one, what the hell was going on? I thanked her and walked out of the building looking for Stefan's number in my mobile. But I didn't call. I just stared at it chewing my lip like there was no tomorrow. ' _Would he help me out? After all he's Elena's boyfriend._ ' I took a deep breath and remembered that a relationship doesn't define a person. Another idea came into my head and I went back inside the library. I went up to the woman again.

 

"I know you said you have no journals but what about photos? Drawings? “ She looked around her desk.

 

"Yes, that we have but it's in the archives room. No one besides staff is meant to go there. Sorry. " She touched a key on the desk. It was probably to the archive room. People often do things like that. It's some subconscious thing. I smiled and put on the crystal bracelet that I had in my pocket left over from Klaus’ ball. She blinked and looked down at her work. I grabbed the key quietly and quickly. She didn't react at all. I walked towards the back of the library where there was a door labelled staff only. I walked through it and looked for the archives room. It was at the end of a long corridor. Some may find it creepy how eerily quiet it was and no person in sight. Not me. I found comforting. The key fit perfectly and I gasped at the beautiful sight in front me. It was like another library, a hidden one. Shelves 50 feet tall all stocked up with boxes and books. Huge moving ladders and a set of stairs on the side where there wasn't enough ladders. And even a couple of beanbags in corners. It was like heaven. I walked slowly looking around. My footsteps being the only sound. I found a row labelled 1940s to 1960s in the far right corner. I walked along it trying to find the right period.

 

"42...45...48...Woah." I murmured as I looked up. The whole decade was gone. All of the 50s weren't there. The shelves were completely empty from top to bottom. I grabbed a ladder and climbed up trying to confirm that there was nothing left. The dust told me that there were a lot of boxes or some things and they were taken quite recently. The empty spaces were not covered in dust yet. I sighed disappointed. I really wanted to do this assignment well. I came down and noticed something at my feet. It was a picture. It probably fell off one of the boxes as it said December 1955 on the back. I flipped it over and looked at it. Damon was on it which didn't surprise me much. He is a vampire. But the surprise came in the form of the person next to him.

 

"Nate?" I asked myself. It was impossible. Nate wasn't anything supernatural. Yet it was him in the photograph. Plain as day. I was majorly mindfucked. Someone was walking outside. Even from this distance I could hear it. I put the photograph in my pocket and walked out of the archives as quickly and quietly as possible. The library was dark. I looked around but saw no one. Strange. I walked to the door but it was locked. Then it dawned on me. The library was closed. I was locked inside the library. "Hello?! Anybody there?! Hello! I'm locked inside! Can someone please help me?!" I yelled but was left with no response. I would have tried to pick the lock and not make a mess out of this situation but there was one problem. The door was padlocked. I took out my phone and started typing in Rebekah's number when a thought occurred to me. Nate is in e photo with Damon. At some point I would need to talk to Damon about this. What better time than now when I could lure him by pretending to be a damsel in distress. Well, technically I was but that's not the point. I took a deep breath and called him. In my head I analyzed how I'd open and what I would say. He picked up on the first ring. Sounds of Elena's laughter in the background with Stefan's voice.

 

"Anybody there?" Damon asked whilst I actually gathered up enough courage to speak holding my breath.

 

"Hi Damon!" I said cheerfully and slammed my head on the door. ' _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ '

 

"Hi, have you been drinking gin? You sound like you're definitely on something." he said and I could just hear his smirk creeping onto his face. I took a deep breath, my head still pressed against the door.

 

"I need you." I said in a small voice.

 

We stayed silent for a minute.

 

"Where are you?" he asked in a serious tone.

 

"I'm locked in at the library." he told whoever he was with that he was leaving but I still heard Elena protesting. I hanged up and waited for him. He came in a matter of minutes. "Hi." I breathed out seeing him. You can point out many flaws in Damon Salvatore but being devilishly handsome was definitely not one of them. He smirked at me.

 

"So, as long as I have you stuck here, wanna answer some questions?"

 

"As long as I want to."  He looked down at the padlock. "You've got 3 questions. I promise to answer truthfully." his eyes flipped back to me.

 

"Okie dokey. Question number 1; where did you go?"

 

"New York. Always wanted to go there." I smiled at my little secret wish.

 

"Question number 2: did you really have sex with a random someone from a party?"

 

"Yes." I said firmly. He nodded again looking away.

 

"Question number 3: do you want to go out? Like on a date?" I was surprised again. Damon Salvatore was asking me out. Like a normal guy.

 

"Before I answer that I need to know something." he didn't look up. "are you still in love with Elena?" he didn't hesitate breaking the lock, opening the door and kissing me furiously, his hand violently knotted in my hair whilst the other was holding my waist tightly pressing me to his body. I responded immediately throwing my arms around his neck and jumping up to get a better angle. Damon hoisted me up with one hand and slammed up against the wall. I gasped in between the kisses as his cold hands found their way to the waist of my jeans and grazed my naked stomach. Damon pulled back with a victorious smirk. I stared bewildered.

 

"No, I'm not in love with Elena. Now you answer _my_ question." I grinned and kissed him softly.

 

"I'd love to go on a date with you, tall, dark and handsome." he grinned back and put me down on the ground grabbing my hands in his.

 

"That's very good you said that, Miss Jenkins. Because I already had something planned for us." we walked out of the library, the thoughts of the photograph back in my head. "How do you feel about rooftops?"

 

"Love them." I answered still grinning. He kissed me again.

 

"This time, I'm not letting you blow me off so every time we're together, I do not plan on taking my hands off you." he murmured into my lips.

 

"That's really possessive but I’m gonna let you have it. This time." He smirked and we walked in the direction of the town square. Strangely, I felt safe. With a vampire. Oh the irony of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Lily.

Elena appeared in front of us with a sad look on her face. Damon asked her what was wrong, I just crossed my arms. ' _Ruining my bloody date_.' She told him her and Stefan broke up and burst into tears. If I didn't hate her guts right now I would probably feel for her. Damon hugged her letting Elena cry into his chest clutching onto the jacket. I rolled my arms and looked around for a distraction. I spotted Jack's girlfriend walking into a restaurant. It was almost like a flashback on TV. My breath hitched as her image walking now and from my nightmare crossed over. Her hair was being tangled by the wind and she pinned it down with her hands making it look like she was a little girl with pigtails. I collapsed onto the ground and felt my body go into convulsions but my eyes were still on her and I still kept on seeing my nightmare. It was overlapping with the current reality violently frying my brain. I heard someone scream my name and moving my body onto my side. Jack came into my view, his girlfriend's head turned into our direction and she ran over immediately. I felt more hands on my body, most likely it was Damon.

 

"Lily, oh God." Jack tried to form a useful thought. Foam was spilling out of my mouth. "Nev, call the ambulance. Elena hold her legs down." he said. Elena complied but all it made me do was convulse more. I had no control what's so ever over my body. I heard the woman's voice in the background. What did Jack call her? Nev? That's an odd name. Something appeared in the corner of my eye. It was white, shiny and it kept on getting bigger overtaking my entire line of vision. My eyes widened. It was a star. And it was coming straight at me. I attempted to scream.

 

A star is a source of old magic. Older than mine. Older than witchcraft. It was accelerating fast but nobody else was noticing it, the woman kneeled in front of me next to Jack and patted my head trying to bring me a little bit of comfort.

 

Where was the ambulance?

 

It felt like ages has passed.

 

Damon murmured something in my ear but I couldn't hear him. I was panicking over the fact that we were about to be hit with a star and these idiots were still here. My vision was gone completely. Only white in front of me. And then it hit me. In the gut. Hard. Like a powerful blow I once got from an older boy at school. My hospital visit was 1 week long. His was 5. I felt the energy slowly spread across my body, each particle touching the blood vessels then creeping to major organs through the blood stream. It was almost like when I drink tea or hot chocolate to warm up my body. It felt really nice as well.

 

The energy was making me happy. Like I was on cloud nine. It washed away all my thoughts, leaving me totally blank, calm and at peace surrounded by white. It was purifying. And the energy just kept on spreading more layers inside me. It didn't stop for a second. And I wasn't even bothered.

 

I just existed.

 

The energy stopped rapidly and complete darkness surrounded me. I sat up gasping for air and felt being pushed down by an invisible force. My vision snapped back to reality. I took a step back in the archive room to not stumble. The photo in my hand. I ran as quickly as possible to get out before the library was closed. The librarian lady didn't even notice me as my bracelet was still on. I threw the key at her desk and ran to the Salvatore mansion. ' _What the hell just happened? Why am I back? Why is Jack dating the woman who is going to kill Bonnie? Why does this happen to me? For fuck's sake._ ' I was pissed.  A few moments ago I had a date with Damon and it probably didn't even exist now.

 

‘ _Bollocks._ ’

 

Finally arriving outside of the Salvatore house, out of breath, I banged on the door with my whole arm as hard as I could. Stefan opened the door in a flash and frowned worried when he saw me.

 

"Lily, what are you doing here?" I mimed that I needed water. I hate running. Unless I'm in a gym on a treadmill. Stefan nodded and came back fast with a glass. He ushered me inside. Elena and Damon were on the couch in the living room. Damon's expression was blank when he saw me but Elena glared. Big time. I drank the water in a gulp and gestured for Damon to come with me. He didn't move.

 

"Damon. Don't be an arse. Come." he smirked. "Not for that. At least not now. Maybe later." he stood up but instead of walking over in my direction, he walked to get himself some bourbon. I blew up the glass in his hand angry. "Elena, Stefan. Get out. I need a moment." Elena protested as per usual but Stefan just grabbed her and they were out the door. Damon stared at me irritated. I pulled the photo and shoved it in his face.

 

"Who's the guy in the photo?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Please. Tell me." I whispered. "Please, Damon. I need to know. I need you." He stared at me before crushing his lips to mine. His hands wrapping around me. I didn't even try to resist and pulled him down on the couch on top of me. God it felt good. So much better than Nate. And I bet he was a lot more experienced in the sex department too. After all, he's been practicing for over a hundred years. His mouth moved to my neck and he ripped my shirt open to get to my chest. My bra was on the floor with in seconds. I tugged at his shirt to get it off and it was gone in a flash. His bare well toned chest pressed against my stomach as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. I gasped as I felt his tongue swirl it around. His left hand travelled to the button of my jeans quickly and his right clutched onto my hair. My nails dug into his arm as I felt his hand ripping through my panties and his fingers thrust into me. I cried out in pain but he didn’t stop. His fingers worked furiously in the confined space between the fabric of my jeans. I felt my orgasm build up and the pain slowly wither away. Damon’s mouth moved between my breasts as my hips moved of their own accord. I closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm approach and screamed out his name seeing stars behind closed lids, my nails piercing through his skin and blood being drawn out. I came down panting heavily and opened my eyes, the room looked as if a hurricane went through it. Damon smirked down at me and in one swift motion my jeans were on the floor. I pulled on his belt buckle and in a second, my jeans were joined by his trousers. I pushed him down on the floor and grinned at his surprised face. My turn to be on top now.

 

**

 

I rolled off him gasping for air and stared at the ceiling. His hand twirling my hair.

 

"So, will you tell me about the photo?" Damon groaned.

 

"Why aren't you letting this go? You're like an annoying chipmunk that nags about non important things." I got up and started putting my clothes back on. Or what was left of them. Damon leaned on his elbows and watched me with amusement. "What are you doing?" I zipped my boots up.

 

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to find out my way. And it's not very pleasant." I pushed him down with my leg and stood over him. "Last chance Damon." he just smirked. "Your choice." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the part of his brain where memories are held. I could hear him scream in pain but it didn't bother me. It was like a movie I could skip forward.

 

I found what I was looking for and enhanced that memory.

 

Suddenly I was in the Salvatore house in the 50s with a party going on. Nate look-a-like walked in front of me to the back of the house. I followed him. Damon was feeding on a young woman who looked strangely similar to Caroline. I gasped as I realized it was our grandmother. Nate look-a-like grinned and punched Damon's arm hard so hard, the vamp had to stop feeding.

 

"You need something, Richie?" Damon asked annoyed. The man laughed and sat down next to him.

 

"Guess what I found at the Lockwood house my dear friend." he took out a Grimoire. But it wasn't just any Grimoire. It was the original witch's Grimoire. ' _How the hell?_ ' "Do you know how much this will go on for at an auction? It's a historic artefact. This city loves this kind of thing. And with your special condition it would be useful to get some more doe." Damon smirked and let my grandmother drop on the ground taking the book in his hands. It burnt him but he didn't let go. Instead he just kept holding on as if just to make sure it was a real Grimoire. Nate look-a-like or Richie, grabbed the book out of his hands glaring.

 

"We can't sell it like this. Until the auction we need to hide it." Damon looked thoughtful for a second before grinning.

 

"Let's hide it at the library. It's a book. In plain sight. No one would suspect us to hide it there." Richie slapped Damon's back happy.

 

"That's smart."

 

"I'm a smart guy." he smirked.

 

I gasped and came back to my reality stopping this. Damon was knocked. Unconscious. And naked.

 

"What a girl has to do to not take advantage of a penis." I said and crouched down to slap Damon waking him up. He stared bewildered at me. I smiled. "Thanks for the sex and the memory. It was fun. We should do it again sometime." I started walking out but he was in a flash in front of me. Dressed. Them Salvatore boys work fast.

 

"What if we do? But first go somewhere." he leaned closer but I pushed him back not believing my luck. I just violated his mind and he didn't care.

 

"You mean like a date?" he nodded with the famous smirk creeping on his face. I fiddled with my hair thinking. "Umm....sure. Let's go on a.... Date." he grinned and opened the door for me. "I’ll come by on Friday at 7?" he nodded again and quickly pressed me against the door kissing me. Of course I had to kiss him back. It wouldn't be right if I didn't.

 

 He stopped and stared at me with a smile. Not a smirk or a grin but a genuine smile.

 

"I guess I'll see you then." he whispered. I smiled back and kissed him before getting out of his arms.

 

"Yeah, you will. Be ready!" I yelled and walked home. When I got home Farrah barked I looked like I was trumpled by a giant horse. I tried really hard not to think of that in a dirty way. "Maybe I was. You don't know me." she rolled her eyes at me.

 

I took a poster of a show in a frame down and started writing on the back of it what has happened in this town since I came. I had to save Tyler. The werewolves came to... Do something. Then didn't really get to do anything because they are useless little bitches. Then Klaus's chest. Then the nightmares. Then I see the woman from them and a star attacks me and I go back in time. Then there is Nate. His grandfather, I think, knew Damon. I stuck the photo underneath Nate's name and wrote down what I witnessed in the memory. Including the fact that Damon was feeding on my grandmother. Then I went back to the woman. She was dating Jack. I wrote his name down next to hers and that he wanted me to do a paper about the 1950s. And that someone took all the stuff from the archives. Recently. Someone else was looking for something. My bet was on the original witch's Grimoire. Who wouldn't want that. It's like finding dinosaur bones. Something unbelievable. Something that made your life amazing. I groaned and sat down at the kitchen table cradling my head in my hands. "I hate witches." I mumbled to myself really. Then I put the poster back and went to wash up to sleep. At least I still had sleep.

 

**

 

Nevina took deep breaths to calm herself down. Time went back. She could sense it but she didn't know what happened. Time travel was forbidden to witches. So what the hell happened? She stared at Jack who was sound asleep. He was becoming very useful. He told one of his students to do some research and hopefully that student would find what Nevina wanted. She convinced herself that she was just using Jack as a means to an end. But it was hard to remember that when they were in his bed and it felt nice. Safe. Nevina hasn't felt that in a long time and it was hard for her to let go of that. But she had to kill the Bennet witch whom she hasn't even met yet. Jack stirred in his sleep and Nevina closed her eyes as his arm went around her closing her in. She'd think about killing tomorrow.

 

**

 

I blinked at the sight in front of me. The table was practically bending down under the weight of food on top of it.

 

"I didn't know what you liked so I ordered one of everything." Damon smirked. ' _Is it like his defence mechanism or something?_ ' I thought to myself and put my jacket back on. "What are you doing?"

 

"We’re going to a movie first." he stared confused. "Okay, I appreciate what you did and I will get into it but there's a movie I have to see before I can't move because I'm so filled with food."

 

"Wait, does that mean we won't have sex after you eat?" he asked worried. I smirked this time.

 

"Look at you being intelligent. Oh, and to add the cherry on top, we're not having sex till you apologise to my cousin for how you treated her." Damon had an annoyed expression on his face.

 

"All this effort for one lay that I already had?" he remarked hurtfully. I stood silent watching him. "Geez, working this hard already and it's only our first date."

 

"We don't have to do this." I said sternly crossing my arms. "You can go and get laid by someone else. Besides. You're the one who asked me out. Not the other way around." I walked towards the front door. "But this was clearly a bad idea. So see you around." he appeared in front of me clearly trying to control himself.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, but you clearly have a lot of issues and they are driving me crazy. YOU are driving me crazy. Lily, can't we just have a nice normal dinner date like a normal couple? After all, on the first date you are supposed to pretend you're someone else." he pleaded with me. I mulled it over for a while before replying.

 

"Okay, Mr Salvatore. Let's be normal."

 

**

 

Damon looked at Lily's sleeping form next to him. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out on him either. The sex was good. Very good. And it pissed him off that someone else had her first. That she decided to lose her innocence to a random guy instead of him or hell, even Elijah would have been better. She rolled onto her side, her hand landing on his chest delicately. Damon's fingers trailed down her skin. It was so soft. She had stretch marks on her hips, burning bright pink. They somehow fitted her. He smirked at that. It reminded him that she was a real girl. No, a real woman. He traced slowly over the marks. Lily stirred in her sleep and rolled away from him muttering something. Her hair was a gorgeous gold to him. It put everything in colour for him. Whenever he saw her, the world just seemed a better place. And her eyes, her eyes could make a man fall to his knees. She was just... There were no words for the content and happiness he was feeling right now. He scooted over to her, spooning her from behind. His arm over her in front of her breasts, intertwined with her hand. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of her breathing and her steady heartbeat.

 

**

 

Me and Elena were sitting in Jack's classroom after the lesson was over. He told us to stay behind. We stared aimlessly waiting for him to come back. We didn't speak. In fact we haven't spoken since I slapped her. It was nice. Quiet. Jack came back into the room looking fierce.

 

"Alright you two. It's time to stop this. Elena, tell Lily how you feel and then apologize. Then Lily goes. Start." Elena rolled her eyes but turned to me.

 

"I feel like you're just here to steal my life and I despise you because you're a freak who should be locked away in a white room being probed by scientists. You made your own grandfather die. And you're turning Damon against me. And I won't apologize for how I feel." Jack stood there dumbfounded whilst I wasn't surprised at all. In fact I expected a lot more than just that.

 

"May I respond?" Elena nodded. "You are a self involved bitch who should be put in her place. First let's start with Damon. I like him. He likes me. And this way he doesn't have to pine over the girl who chose his brother over him. Second I am not trying to take over your life. I'm trying to live my own. And you made my life hell whenever I was here. You bullied me to the point where I attempted to take my life. That's not right. Suicide is not the answer. And you should feel ashamed for driving someone to that resolution. And I didn't make my grandfather die. I just knew when it would be his time to go because I had visions of death and as a small kid I had no idea what it meant. You're a horrible person Elena because you don't think about what you say. You think your transition was hard? What about my cousin's? You had both of the Salvatores at your side looking after you. She had no one! She was confused and hungry and the only thing she knew was that you put a pillow over her head! And then Damon tried to kill her! She broke up with Matt to protect him! She loved him very much and she had to throw away that relationship! And speaking of Matt, stop feeding on him! You already sabotaged his relationship with Rebekah so leave him alone! You're going to fucking drain him and lose control. Just stop being so fucking selfish and look around at what's happening around you. You became this spiteful thing and that's why I hate you. You deserve eternal damnation as far as I'm concerned." I said not missing a beat and breathed heavily after I finished. Jack was silent. He probably had no idea what the hell I was talking about. I froze him. Elena stared at me with tears welling up. But it wasn't tears of sadness or hurt, it was tears of anger. She glared furiously at me with wet eyes before shoving me across the classroom and leaving. My newly healed wrist snapped again. I bit my lip to not shriek but a muffled scream still made it out of my throat. I focused on censoring this memory in Jack's head. He snapped awake when I was finished.

 

"Lily what happened?" he ran over to me and looked at my arm that was 3 times its original size.

 

"I fell and broke it again." I sobbed. Someone knocked on the door of the classroom. It was the woman. Jack's girlfriend. She looked worried and hurried over.

 

"What happened?" she asked me in a gentle and caring voice.

 

"She tripped and broke her hand. Can you...."he mumbled something in her ear. She nodded and smiled at me warmly.

 

"I'm kinda a miracle worker so don't freak out, okay?" I nodded unsure. She took my hand gently into hers and started pouring energy mending the bone. I stared wide eyed partly to keep up appearances and partly because I was freaking out in my head. She used her magic to heal me. She was nice. She was gorgeous. Jack was in love with her. Twice, she tried to help me out and she didn't seem to sense I had powers. The nicest woman was going to kill the nicest girl. ' _WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE MY LIFE?!_ ' she let go of my arm and smiled. "There. All better." I stared stunned at her. Jack looked nervously between us.

 

"She's hot, Jack. You've got my approval." I said when my voice came back. Both of them laughed.

 

"That is no way to speak to your teacher. " he reprimanded me grinning. "Nevina. This is Lily. She's like an annoying little sister who's my student. Lily. This is Nevina. My girl who I'm crazy about." I stood up and shook her hand. She had no knowledge what's so ever of my powers.

 

"Pleasure to finally meet you." I said.

 

"You too. Especially since Jack always talks about you. Just wished it would be under better circumstances. We're going to dinner at that Italian little restaurant in the corner of the town square. Want to join us?"

 

"I would love that but I'm working. And you know. It can be a bitch but I need money." She nodded, her flawless dark strands moving along. I had a huge crush on her. No wonder Jack fell for her, she was amazing, beautiful, nice. The only thing that pulled me back from fawning over her was the fact that I saw her kill Bonnie in my dreams. I left the two love birds with one mission in mind.

 

After work I would call the witches up and get some answers because appearances may be deceiving but something really wasn't right here. Rebekah bought 15 boxes of fireworks for the grand opening and I was in the middle of making a fort when Caroline barged in like she owned the place. I stared at her with a ' _Da fuq?!_ ' expression on my face and a box in my hands.

 

"Okay, you know me and I know you and you know usually I'd talk to either Bonnie or Elena about this but I don't think they would be very objective since they are my best friends."

 

"I'm your cousin."

 

"But you don't like me." I nodded my head and she continued. "I may be crushing on someone who is a horrible horrible person. I can't tell you who it is." I picked up another box not answering her. "Fine, it's Klaus." surprised I leaned on the fort.

 

"oh." she nodded. "Well it's understandable. He is a very attractive manpire. I've fantasized about it a couple of times."

 

"When you first met him."

 

"No. After drew died. I imagined Klaus, sometimes Klaus and Elijah. And I didn't plan it or anything. So instead of pretending like these thoughts weren't happening I let them. And after I finished they went away. Got them out of my system."

 

"So you're saying I need to get Klaus out of my system by...indulging in this crush?" I shrugged and went back to my fort. "But I love Tyler!"

 

"And I loved drew. Maybe just talk about this with Tyler. Or keep it to yourself and feel guilty. You're a person, Caroline. It's normal to feel this type of stuff. Especially at 17. You may be dead but you're still a teenager." she blinked before smiling.

 

"I am a teenager. Life may have not turned out how I wanted it to but it's still my life damn it!"

 

"That’s the spirit!" suddenly she got all quiet and looked at me with her bambi eyes. "What?"

 

"What should I do about Klaus then?" I threw my hands up in the air frustrated and nearly knocking down my fort.

 

"What you think is best. I'm not going to decide for you." she frowned.

 

"Fine. I'll see you at dinner then." I stared at her confused. "Oh, right. I was supposed to tell you today at school. Mum wants to have a dinner with you and me and we can bring our boyfriends. Ciao!" she left before I had the chance to protest. ' _Stupid vampires_. ' I thought to myself. After I was pleased with the fort I moved to sorting the Wicca books that finally arrived in the morning. They were all harmless simple books in the hands of a non magical being but a witch could cause a lot of damage if she had bad intentions. The books that were most dangerous I put in a cabinet next to the book shelter where I locked it. Caroline came back into the store.

 

"You know, no. I don't have a thing for Klaus. That was just me spazzing out momentarily." I let her rant about her thoughts until she got it out of her system. By the time she was finished everything was prepared for the reopening next week. The only problem was that we needed someone to work while we were at school again. Rebekah placed a sign up again but no one came yet to give in their cvs or resumes. Caroline threw her hands up in the air frustrated and closed her eyes. "He’s a psychopathic murderer." she whispered. "And I love Tyler. I'm just not in love with him anymore. I don't know what to do." she lowered her head and started to cry.

 

"Give them up." I told her and smiled satisfied at the shop. Everything was finished. All we needed to do now is just open. Caroline looked up at me.

                                                                                                                

"What?" she asked confused with a tear stained face.

 

"If you are in this state because of boys then just cut yourself off. Honestly. It may be good for you to take a break from them." my cousin was stunned. "But after the dinner I have just learned about. I'm not going to be the only one there sitting awkwardly and holding hands underneath the table.”

 

"Wait. Damon holds hands? Wait. _YOU_ hold hands?" I started putting my coat on. "You know. I'm not okay with you and him dating."

 

"Caroline, since when has your opinion ever mattered to me?" she snorted. I looked at her quizzically.

 

"You’re holding out on the dirty deed till he apologizes to me."

 

"What? Where the hell did you hear that? I'm not holding out anything." she scrunched her face up in disgust. "I mean, yeah, I told him I would initially but it was very good and I haven't seen him for like a week already because I was busy with things and seriously who told you this crap?"

 

"Stefan." I blinked. "Me and him are besties. But this is a girl problem and you would be objective. So I couldn't talk to him. But usually we hang out. Watch a movie. Criticize it and throw popcorn at each other." I stared at her imagining her and Stefan as a couple. They would be so much cuter than Tyler and Caroline or Klaus and Caroline. ' _Omg, they could be my real life otp._ ' I thought to myself as Caroline started munching on my last pop tart she fished out of my bag.

 

"Hey! I was saving that!" I grabbed it out of her hand only to end up with the empty wrapper in my palm. Her chuckle was muffled over my dinner in her mouth. I'd have to go to the store for groceries now. It would be so long and heavy and annoying. "Hey. You have a car." she blinked at me with her mouth still full. "Since you ate my pop tart, you will drive me to the groceries store and then back home so I don't have to walk with big heavy bags." she started to protest but I just stared her down. She nodded and stood up. I grabbed my bag and opened the door for her first before locking the shop up and putting a small protection spell on the glass. "At least we'll have some of the cousin bonding time we necessarily need." I smiled at her as I got inside the vehicle.

 

"We need it because we don't like each other and hate hanging out together." she started the engine and put on the radio. Some song we both knew started playing and we started singing to it before getting our Cray Cray on and rocking out with air guitars. It was dangerous and stupid but Caroline had fast reflexes so we didn't hit anything bigger than a mailbox. The car park was practically empty which was very strange for a Friday night but I ignored the thought. All the employees were there bored out of their minds when we walked in.

 

They didn't even look up at us. I grabbed a trolley and let Caroline push it down as I thought about what I needed at home. She started talking about one of the actors we both despised and what stupid thing he did again. I laughed and steered her towards the next aisle when a bad feeling took over.

 

It was as if someone started punching me in the stomach.

 

 I doubled over in pain and grabbed onto her arm for support spitting blood on the ground. She gasped terrified as I felt a sharp pain in my newly healed bone. I fell over into the small pool of my blood and started clawing at my stomach. A voice started whispering in my ear; “ _You little bitch. You deserve this. You deserve all the pain. I will make you pay._ ” and then suddenly everything stopped.

 

Caroline was leaning over me with a sacred expression on her face and some of the employees were in a circle around us. One was on the phone, probably speaking to their friend. I tried to get up but my cousin pinned me down with one hand.

 

"No. Stay down until the ambulance comes."

 

"Caroline, I'm fine." she pointed to the blood on my shirt. "It just got on me because of my nosebleed."  She moved my shirt up so I could see that the skin was ripped through to the point where my insides were visible to everyone. Not just doctors. "Oh." I simply said and laid my head down on the ground trying not to think about my guts spilling out of me. I tried to think about that voice and whose it was but I kept on coming up blank. There was something familiar in it but I couldn't place it. The fear overshadowed the familiarity. Whoever was speaking to me, I didn't want to meet them. That's what my gut told me. Caroline asked quietly if she should feed me some of her blood discreetly. I said no. The damage was visible. "But are you alright? This is a lot of blood."

 

"You’re my family. I'll make myself alright." I grabbed onto her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and with her free hand stroked my hair. Whenever I was ill I asked mum to do that and Caroline always made fun that I was such a baby. The ambulance came after what seemed to me was an eternity. The paramedic put bandages on my injuries so that they wouldn't spill open in the ambulance. They asked me if I felt any pain.

 

"No. I'm in shock." they looked at me sceptically but didn't say anything else to me. Caroline went with me in the ambulance when I begged her not to leave me. As soon as we arrived at the hospital I passed out.

 

****The hospital****

 

"I don't know what happened. She just started clawing at her stomach and spitting blood. The next thing I know, her freaking guts are spilled on the floor." Caroline told Damon who rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard his girl was injured.

 

"It couldn't have been just a random act of self harm, Barbie. What the hell happened?" he practically spat at her.

 

"I. Don't. Know." Bonnie put some distance between the two who looked like they wanted to murder each other.

 

"Whatever happen it definitely had something to do with her powers." she told the gang.

 

"How do you know that? Maybe she has a brain tumour."

 

"With our luck? Come on, Elena. It's something supernatural." Meredith came out of the gallery where she was observing lily's surgery. Damon walked up to her fast. The rest of them catching up.

 

"How is she?" Meredith took a deep breath.

 

"She’s completely fine. Stable. Her blood pressure dropped a few times but overall she’s good. They stitched her up so nicely there is barely a scar. But how did she get like that? The incisions made looked terrible, uneven, as if someone ripped her apart. But that's impossible because that kind of thing would traumatize a human if not kill them." everyone but Damon quietly stared at Caroline to answer.

 

"She did it to herself." Damon said coldly. "With her hands." Meredith stared at the man. This happened a lot. There was always that one family member that shows how strong they are by being unaffected. It made Damon human in Meredith's eyes. He still felt the loss and the pain of it. He loved this girl. "The most obvious explanation is that something supernatural caused her to." Stefan looked at his brother who didn't take his eyes of the doctor for a second. "When can I see her?"

 

"We, Damon. When can WE see her?" Caroline interjected. Damon spun at her too fast scaring everyone in the group.

 

"You don't even like her Blondie. If anyone gets to see her it's going to be me."

 

"I'm her family Damon. You're just the guy screwing her." Caroline spat at him.

 

"Well at least I don't fuck with her head and ditch her because my bestie told me to." Caroline was about to retort when someone interrupted the two.

 

 "I am so bored." everyone turned to see Katherine and Rebekah not far away with popcorn in their hands.

 

"Told you." Rebekah simply replied before throwing some popcorn in her mouth lazily.

 

"You did. We should make this fun somehow. Ooh, let's call on Elijah and have him be more protective and possessive of our girl."

 

"I doubt she'd appreciate it. Besides Elijah is babysitting Nik. We could call on Kol to make Damon jealous."

 

"That would work if not for the nurses. He'd get distracted in five seconds." Damon interrupted their conversation annoyed.

 

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?" she cocked her head to the side observing him.

 

"Lily’s a friend." the gang was surprised at that. The blonde next to her smirked at them and winked at Katherine.

 

"And Rebekah?" Damon demanded.

 

"We buried the hatchet as we have one thing in common." Katherine let Rebekah tell them.

 

"Me, Kat and lily hate Elena. It's so obvious. How could you idiots not see it?" the two vampires smirked as the gang avoided looking at them and Elena who stepped forward.

 

"Lily doesn't hate me." she said decisively. Katherine giggled as Rebekah smirked.

 

"Well, you’re definitely not invited to her birthday party." Caroline smacked her forehead.

 

"I forgot her birthday's next week." Rebekah and Katherine exchanged a ' _someone kill this bitch_ ' look. Damon looked at Caroline quizzically.

 

"Lily has a birthday?" he asked her dumbly. Rebekah and Katherine rolled their eyes.

 

"What? You think she was hatched?" Rebekah couldn't believe lily was actually going out with this idiot. Damon glared at the blonde.

 

"No. I just thought it must have passed already."

 

"You’re just digging yourself further into a grave." Katherine told him bored. "Birthdays happen each year and it's going to be her 18th. We have to celebrate the fact that she's still alive even though she's died already like 5 times." Damon looked confused.

 

"What?" Katherine pointed to Meredith who was trying to slowly disappear.

 

"The little doctor lied." Rebekah said with a smirk. Damon turned to face Meredith angry and betrayed but before he could do anything, Liz came and he had to control himself.

 

"Wow. A lot of people. Why don't you guys go home and Caroline will call if there's any news?" she asked but everyone could tell it wasn't a request. The gang slowly started to walk away minus Caroline and Damon. Liz stared at him. "Damon, it's really not necessary for you to stay. I'm sure, Lily will appreciate your moral support as a good friend but you need to leave." Rebekah and Katherine snickered.

 

"He’s not her friend, mom. Damon and Lily are going out." Caroline said even though just the thought disgusted her. Liz was stunned; the gang took this opportunity and left Damon for himself. No one wanted to mess with the only mother figure they had who was also a sheriff.

 

"Well, you certainly like to keep it in the family." she said and Caroline scrunched up her face in disgust. Damon was about to retort when Lily was brought out on a gurney. Damon walked beside her quickly. Katherine and Rebekah followed whilst Liz and Caroline stayed to listen what the doctor who performed the surgery had to say. "We lost her a couple of times but she's a strong girl. You should be proud sheriff. She didn't give up on us." Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"So what does this mean?" Liz asked still worried.

 

"It means she's going to be fine. She'll wake up tomorrow morning and feel like nothing happened." Meredith smiled at the Forbes women. "Right now it's important Lily gets her rest so I'll kick them out. You should get some rest as well." Liz nodded.

 

"We’ll see her first." she grabbed her daughter and went into the direction of where her niece was taken. Caroline sighed as she passed the patients' rooms. It was going to be a long night.

 

****Lily****

 

I woke up at 4 am. But what woke me up wasn't a nice little nuclear bomb. Nope. That would have been perfect but no. What woke me up was the nightmare where Nevina was killing me and Bonnie. I'd have to get close to her to stop it. I grabbed my neighbour's mobile from her bedside stand. I didn't know anyone's number off by heart.

"Damn." My neighbour moved so I put her phone back but she didn't wake up. I needed to contact the witches. Badly. There was a wheelchair by my neighbour's bed. I slowly moved of my bed. That bit wasn't that difficult. What was though, was walking. I almost dropped the moment my right foot moved. I grabbed onto my neighbour's bed for support and slowly shuffled around it to the wheelchair. It couldn't have taken me more than a few minutes but it felt like hours with the amount of effort I had to put in to keep moving and not drop.

 

Finally I lowered my behind onto the wheelchair. The hardest part over.

 

 "How the hell do you work this thing? Does it have a remote or something?" I muttered to myself as I pushed the wheels slowly that moved me an inch. A small sound of joy came out of me. I looked at my neighbour who was sleeping soundly and was shocked to discover that it was amber. She looked as though she was in pain in her sleep. I stretched which was painful and almost ripped my stitches, and put my hand on hers. I wasn't particularly fond of her but she seemed to be really hurting. The least I could do is send her some positive energy that would relax her. It would ease her pain somewhat. Plus I felt guilty for stealing her wheelchair. The energy wasn't anything big but I could feel the minor drain from it.

 

Amber's face slowly turned from painful to content. She looked so angelic.

 

I opened the door and slowly rolled out of the room looking for a chapel. When my grandmother died, mum and Liz spend ages praying in there. I nearly passed it. It was not far away from the closed cafeteria. I spun around and shut the door of the small prayer room behind me. I then proceeded to go to the candle stand and flew the candles around the room to make a sort of circle around me.

 

"I need answers. One of you will get your arse down here and explain all this." nothing happened. I tapped on my chair impatiently. "Seriously. I am not beyond blowing up this whole hospital just to see you guys up there!" just as I said it, a dead witch appeared. But she wasn't at full power. I could tell because I saw her like one of those broken TVs that had stripes moving across the screen. She was also in black and white. And definitely not pleased to see me.

 

"What do you want? And threatening with the lives of the innocent will not work on us." I raised my eyebrow at her.

 

"yet you came nevertheless." she didn't answer. "Look. I need answers. You're going to give them to me. What happened at the store with me and.... My insides?"

 

"That wasn't our magic. It was someone of our radar. The same goes for the star power you intook. It almost killed you. That's why you rewound time. You still have some of it but only 2 percent. Someone specially arranged for that to happen. Someone of our radar."

 

"Then what about Nevina? She's a nice person. How could she do what I dreamt?" the witched looked at me with politeness.

 

"You should know better than anyone that appearances are deceiving, Lillian." that hurt. I trusted Klaus based on his appearance and it cost me dearly. It cost me my boyfriend.

 

"Fine. Then how do I defeat her?"

 

"Are you really dumb or just pretending to be?" she spat out annoyed. "Why do you think we had you save the werewolf?" it dawned on me.

 

"Of course. A werewolf bite has venom that will corrupt that corrupted magic as they are children of magic themselves."

 

"Seems someone isn't as blonde as we think." she seemed almost proud that I had this knowledge. "Now you know what you have to do. Sick the werewolf on her. But it will only work when she is at her strongest." I sat back disappointed.

 

"Of course it will. This means I have to engage in an actual battle with her." the witch stayed silent and switched off like a telly. I stared at the now empty space and took a deep breath. "Bloody witchy gits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the grammar & spelling mistakes. I recently got an app on my phone to write these and well....you guys know what it’s like when you try writing fast. But yeah. TADA!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Lily.

"I'm going to Yale."

 

"That is very impressive. Congratulations." I nodded my head. "Where else did you get accepted to?"

 

"Cambridge. But I wanted to go where dad went." Mum opened her mouth as I fed her another spoon of jelly I swiped from the hospital cafeteria. It was the only thing edible. She was lucid for the moment. But still strapped down.

 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." she said. I smiled thanks and fed her until the plastic cup was empty. The silence was awkward. I had so much to say to her but I couldn't. Because this woman I was feeding like a child in front of me wasn't really the woman I needed to say these things too. This woman was ill. Her eyes screamed desperation. At night I thought if maybe my happy childhood was just an illusion and if perhaps dad was the one keeping her together. When he died, all those pieces just broke.

 

"I've got to go. Damon wants to spend some time together before the party. I'll see you later mum." I gave her hand a small squeeze and put my jacket back on.

 

"I really want to meet this boy. He makes you so happy. It's making me think he's just living in your head." she laughed and I buttoned my jacket up. That was the exact same thing she said about Drew. I gave her a tight smile and left. Kol said she might experience some memory loss but I shouldn't feel bad. She messed up and she should be paying for it now. And she is. But then, so am I. And Liz. The moment I stepped out of the hospital I felt a wave of relief washing over me. God, it felt good to be out of that building. I walked towards my new motorcycle. I got it from Kol as a birthday gift and a thank you gift for making the potion that was starting to brew. Everyone asked where I got the motorcycle from and if I was insane. Especially Elena. She was very jealous of my beautiful Lina. I named the bike after my very first imaginary friend. Lina was so kickass in my mind. She never let anyone get in her way and she only cared whether or not I was standing up for myself. It's weird but that imaginary friend taught me more about the real world than anyone who wasn't imaginary. I mounted the bike, put my helmet on because hey, safety first, and turned the engine on. It made a beautiful growling sound that just made me melt. I put these thoughts behind me though and drove to the Salvatore house. Elena was there. And Katherine. And Damon who looked annoyed as hell. I smiled as I put my hands around his neck and placed my lips on his. He returned the kiss straight away with his hands on my hips.

 

"Damon, I was just thinking. Since you've kissed every single woman in this room, who would you say was the best?" I pulled away to answer Elena who had a cocky smirk on her face.

 

"Oh definitely Katherine. She's such a good kisser. I'm telling you, Elena. You ever want to experiment, Katherine is the master." my best friend smiled satisfied at Elena's outraged face.

 

"You weren't so bad yourself." Katherine replied to me. "But I would never with the Gilbert girl. We're family after all."

 

"Out of everything you've ever done, incest is where you get your moral high ground back?"

 

"This isn't games of thrones, Lily."

 

"How dare you quote that to me?" I hissed at her heartbroken. That show messed with my feelings big time. She looked satisfied with herself. "What are you even doing here?"

 

"In town or this house?"

 

"I know why you came into town, woman." Damon looked down curious at me with his hands still on me.

 

"You do?" he asked me.

 

"Of course. She's my best friend." he was flabbergasted. So was Elena but the look on Damon's face was just priceless. I giggled and went to sit by Katherine.

 

"I thought Rebekah was your best friend." Elena commented.

 

"In this case, I'M the original." I smirked at Katherine's reply.

 

"Rebekah is also my best friend but me and Katherine hooked up first." I explained.

 

"Hooked up?" Damon was just stunned by everything. "This is like my fantasy becoming reality. Not that I've never had a threesome before. Just never with the girl that I love." everyone went quiet and Damon's eyes widened after a moment of silence. He stared at me expectedly. Elena was openly glaring at me and Katherine looked like a fish with her mouth wide open in surprise. "I....We should go to lunch." he said and went out the door. I quickly ran after him and got into his car. The party was going to be at the boarding house so my motorcycle could stay there for now. Damon turned the engine on but I killed it quickly.

 

"What you said in there, about me, want to expand on that? I would really like to know more." he just stayed passive staring at the wheel. "Damon, I heard from somewhere that the key to a relationship is communication so you better fucking communicate." I flinched when he looked at me because his eyes weren't his, old and heartbroken. They were of a young man who was terrified. My breath hitched in my throat at the amount of fear in him.

 

"I love you. I...love...you... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I am so in love with you that whenever you're not around I'm scared I'm going to lose you. I'm scared you'll disappear. When you left for New York.... I wanted to rip the entire city to find you and make you come back. And when Klaus broke your hand, I wanted to burn that motherfucker to make up for everything he's put you through. And when I got that call from Caroline about you being in the hospital....I wanted to die. Again. Lily, I'm so in love with you that I am willing to be selfless. And that scares me to the--" I embraced him and he stopped talking. He was shaking in my arms. ‘ _Almost two hundred years old and a stupid teenager makes him shake._ ’ I thought to myself as I bit my lip to make the tears that tried to claw their way out of my eyes go back. This type of intensity was something brand new for me. Damon calmed down after a while and I pulled back. Looking down at my hands I started speaking.

 

"I loved Drew.” I heard him go stiff. “I loved Elijah, but when it comes to you....I can't think. It's like I can't breathe..." I used hand gestures unconsciously to emphasize my point. "...unless you're around. God, I can't even sleep unless you're next to me because I love you. I'm in love with you and it scares me too because this is a brand new thing, a brand new relationship, a brand new...love....emotion... And I want it, I'm greedy with it but at the same time I want to be cautious and God, I'm not making any sense but what I'm trying to say is...." I looked at his face. "You make me go crazy. And I'm not the girl who will talk about her feelings. I'm okay not talking and letting it all bottle up until it explodes and I'm scared you'll run away....I’m scared you’ll run to Elena." I finished quietly with tears again threatening to escape me. He took my hand and pressed it against his chest. I nearly jumped at what I felt.

 

"You make my heart beat again, Lily, because we're in love. Elena never made my heart beat. I'm not going anywhere." I laughed happily as my tears fell freely from my eyes. He laughed as well.

 

"I thought that I just imagined it but it really is beating." he grinned and brought me close to him. I was so happy; no one could have popped my happy bubble at the moment. Not one thing.

 

**

 

And then the party happened. It was in full swing, people getting drunk and humping each other, me walking around making sure no drug rape was happening when some werewolves who were seeking revenge on me crashed it. They literally crashed through the window. Damon groaned.

 

"I cleaned it this morning." he muttered. I swatted his arm playfully. Everyone was screaming and panicking as the wolves smelled everyone to find my scent and made their way across the House to me.

 

"Get Tyler out of here." I murmured to my boyfriend who rolled his eyes but I could see him grab the boy and disappeared out the door. I stood up on the kitchen table and grabbed at the air around me forming small bombs of them around me. "I'M OVER HERE, TOSSERS!" I yelled as loud as I could. For a second I thought they didn't hear me but then one wolf jumped into the kitchen, saw me and howled. His pack followed and came into the room as well. However they did not attack. They circled me like predators hunting their prey. I smirked. Little did they know that I was the predator and then just came into my trap. I threw myself up to the ceiling and blocked all the exits with invisible barriers. They looked confused but bared their teeth at me. I threw the first air bomb at them. It shocked them. The sudden rush of too much oxygen can disorient you for a few seconds. I needed more time. That's why I had multiple air bombs. I started building another barrier underneath my feet, to box them in. I threw another bomb as them and slowly moved my barrier down. I started picking out nitrogen slowly from their supply of air. They started to panic as I started making pure oxygen and jumped up and out of the room but my barriers bounced them right back into the middle of the room. Pure oxygen has the capacity to kill and they were in animal form. The high concentration was absolutely fatal to them. Someone called my name but I couldn't pay attention to them as I spotted a lighter in the corner. I grinned as I levitated it right underneath my feet. The wolves stared confused and absent minded. Now I'm all against animal cruelty but this....this was survival of the fittest. I lit up the lighter.

 

The explosion that followed warmed my feet but did no damage as it was contained to the small space beneath me. There was so much pain and screaming until there wasn't. Until I felt the heartbeats implode inside their chests. Some turned back to their human form. Some didn't.

 

I stared at the bodies at my feet. In the moment it felt right. But the aftermath yes always worse. The house was silent and emptying as I got down and took the barriers off. The smell of burnt flesh creeped into every corner of the house. "Happy birthday to me." I grabbed an abandoned glass of the floor and poured vodka which then I proceeded to down. It was disgusting and bitter but made me feel a little bit less guilty about murder. Katherine and Rebekah reappeared and sat next to me on the couch facing the burnt bodies. Katherine took my glass and poured herself gin.

 

"We should have a 'death to werewolves' party." Rebekah suggested. I chuckled.

 

"We should. But you forget your brother is part wolf." she shrugged.

 

"So? I don't like him."

 

"And my cousin's boyfriend is full wolf."

 

"So? You don't like her."

 

"Yeah but I love her. She's my family. Out of everyone I've got she's the sanest one. I can't jeopardize that." Katherine passed Rebekah the gin.

 

"Oh, you didn't hear? Your cousin broke up with the wolf and made out with my old flame at the party." I was surprised.

 

"She made out with Klaus?" Katherine rolled her eyes at me.

 

"Stefan. Klaus was never my flame." I sat back and grinned. True, I felt sorry for Tyler but my new otp was getting together. MAYBE I HAD SOME POWERS OVER.... I do have powers....

 

"Wait. What about Elena?" Katherine smirked.

 

"They broke up that night I came into town and you ended up in the hospital." Rebekah spat her drink surprised.

 

"Gilbert got dumped last week?” she asked Katherine excited who nodded her head in confirmation. "Why? How do you know?"

 

"because she's in love with Damon, changing into a different person since becoming a vampire, no shit Stefan,  losing her humanity and blah blah blah that I didn't listen to because I was bored. I was upstairs rummaging through people's stuff. And Damon has some interesting items, Lil." I grinned. The fact that my man was in love with Katherine once upon a time never really surprised me. I was half way in love with her myself.

 

"Oh, the valentine's dance at school has been moved to the 28th." Rebekah told us.

 

"What? Why?" she shrugged in reply. "Weird school." she nodded.

 

"So how was your 18th birthday?" Katherine smirked.

 

"Well. It could have been worse. Instead of being a murderer it could have been me that was ripped to shreds. But hey, it's not a good day if someone ain't tryin’ to kill ya."

 

"Amen sister." Katherine agreed.

 

"Bloody right, that is." Rebekah added.

 

******

 

I could feel someone trying to screw with my powers whilst I was exercising them in a circle of crystals around me. Non magics call it meditation. I call it making sure I'm not rusty. Valentine's Day was today and I told Damon last night if he loves me, he won't give me special treatment on just one day. He laughed thinking I was joking. I broke the glass I was holding with my bare hands to show him I was very very serious. He said that we'll just sit Valentine’s Day out. I said it would be a very good idea.

 

Caroline and Bonnie came in as if they owned the place and interrupted my me time. Bonnie looked curiously at the crystals but said nothing of it. I've been teaching her how I drew power from any element. Even rocks. But I was very careful. I even took her to the Zen shop to teach her about the stones and their properties on purpose when Nevina was working. The nightmares stopped soon after. Me and Nevina became friends. Not besties but she was on the close friends list. And she still gave me no sign of knowledge of my powers.

 

"Hey, freak. Me and bonnie are going to hide out here for a while."  Caroline told me and went to play with Farrah’s pups that were big now.

 

"Did you snog Stefan again?"I called after her.

 

"Shut up." she hissed back. I looked at Bonnie who raised her eyebrow.

 

"Don’t look at me. I'm just a victim of draggage." I smirked. Me and Bonnie understood each other on a very different level that I couldn't quite get with Kat or Bekah. Maybe it was a magic thing because the same happened with Nevina. Except I was also really attracted to Nevina. My god that woman was perfect. Except for the being a probably future murderer part. I wasn't even sure if that was still on. But the one thing I knew, I needed to be prepared if the battle did happen. That's why I've been trying to set Rebekah and Tyler up. For my own selfish reasons but also because she needed a new guy. And he was on the rebound too. And they both knew what each was. It was perfect. But the fact that they hated each other was sort of a problem. "So how's your day going?" Bonnie asked me.

 

"Grand. Yours?" she shrugged with a small smile playing at her lips and her eyes becoming cloudy with probably a memory of something romantic Jeremy did for her.

 

"Turning out pretty great actually." she couldn't hide the big happy smile that forced its way up her face. "What are you doing?" she pointed to the crystals.

 

"Practicing sorcery. It's to make sure I never forget what abilities I have and that I know how to use them. Haven't done it in a while and it helps me calm down as well. Wanna try?" she raised her eyebrow at me but sat down opposite. I spread the crystals into a bigger circle so would cover the both of us. Bonnie adjusted herself to the same position I was in and closed her eyes.

 

"What now?" she asked in a soft voice. I closed my eyes.

 

"Focus on the core of your energy. I mean your magic. Focus on the core of your magic. It's hard but try to find it inside you." I told her and did the same thing to my energy. I achieved my goal faster because I've done this more times. I could hear her struggle but I couldn't help her at all. This was something she had to find herself and from there on it only got harder as you had to readjust the core to use a specific power. Sometimes you ended up using a power you had no idea you carried. And from then on you had to practice using two powers simultaneously. After that it went up to three powers. After that to four and so on and so on. I mastered this already but it was still difficult sometimes to not destroy the room I was doing this in. Bonnie gasped. I opened my eyes and saw her outline was in gold shining brightly hurting my vision. She reached her core. It is a very sensual feeling as it is a raw and sensitive energy that sends spasms of pleasure through your body and Bonnie who's not had a proper powerful orgasm, was losing her cool right now. It wasn't surprising. It was awkward. And funny. I held my giggles in at the sight but my cousin had no such willpower. She giggled and slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Bonnie's eyes opened and her bright glow died immediately like a light bulb that fried. A blush creeped onto her face and she looked down embarrassed, I sent Caroline a glare.

 

"Why do you have to do stupid things?" I hissed at her. Caroline shrugged in answer. I looked back at Bonnie who still looked embarrassed. "Sweetie, don't worry about it. We'll do this next time." I put the crystals back into a wooden chest in the corner of the room. The feeling of someone trying to sabotage my powers still lingered. I made myself some hot chocolate and sat down at the kitchen table. Farrah next to me with her head on my lap asking to be petted. I smiled and let my fingers run through her fur. “So Care, what exactly happened between you and Stefan that’s got you so spooked? And I thought you wanted to get with Klaus. This is why you should be single. Less drama.” She threw herself on the seat opposite me with two of the pups at her side. Bonnie sat next to me with the rest of the pups following her. They all wanted some lovin’. Bonnie gasped.

 

“You and Klaus?” She asked outraged. I passed her my hot chocolate.

 

“No, Bon. It’s not like that. Lily is just stupid. Basically, at Lily’s birthday party me and Stefan made out but it was a huge mistake because of him and Elena. I mean hello! He’s crazy about that girl. And since then we’ve been accidentally meeting each other and I’ve been telling him to forget it ever happened but in the end we end up making out again. And then yesterday he randomly out of the blue just announced that he would like to make me out on a Valentine’s Day dinner with _witnesses_.” She took a deep breath. “Now I said yes but I feel so guilty because of Elena and we saw her and that’s why we’re hiding out here. And Bonnie feels guilty because she’s better friends with you than Elena.” Bonnie shot Caroline a look that was completely ignored. “But you gotta understand. I tried to help Elena, it’s just that after she became a grrr like me well....she changed. She became someone we didn’t really want to be friends with. And I always promised myself that I’d get to know you a bit more because hey, we’re the only family we’ve got so....truce?” She asked hopefully with that sad smile. I looked at Farrah to give me some guidance but the dog told me it was my decision to make. I glared at her.

 

“Fine, Care. Truce it is. And if you think that this relationship between you and Stefan is worth drama with Elena then go for it.” Caroline smiled so brightly I had to look away. “God, use whitening toothpaste much?” Bonnie couldn’t stop laughing.

 

******

 

Nevina looked at the box in front of her then back at Jack for the very first time in 7 years the cold rush of fear going through her body. Jack smiled hopefully with worry in his eyes as he opened the box and got on one knee.

 

“I know we haven’t been together that long but I’m crazy about you. I can’t imagine a day without you in my life. You’re my present and my future and I...Nevina...Will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?” She didn’t know what to say. Just stared at him with tears prickling at her eyes. Jack’s smile got smaller with each passing second. “Please.” He begged. “Say something.”

 

“I...” She whispered. No matter how much she denied it, she fell for this man. This ordinary man that spilled coffee on her. He was nobody important. But to her he was everything. And to realize that at such a significant time was catastrophic. She dropped from the chair to the ground and kissed him pressing her hands against his chest softly.

 

He didn’t respond, the reality dawning on him. This was a no. This was a rejection. This was a goodbye.

 

She broke away with tears shining brightly and a smile on her lips just as bright.

 

“Yes. Yes, Jack. I will be your wife.” She whispered and laughed lightly happy.

 

To him that laugh sounded like summer’s bells ringing cheerfully in his ear. He smiled and kissed her and picked her up and spun her around laughing along with her. She was going to be his wife. This impossible, amazing, gorgeous, intelligent, incredible woman would be his wife. He put her down and took the ring out of the box.

 

She smiled as he put it on her finger and jumped on him again letting herself feel happy in his arms. Bonnie could always wait. And Lily had to be the maid of honour at the wedding not crying at a funeral.

 

Nevina kissed Jack. Yes, everything else was less important in the most important moment for these two young lovers.

 

****The Mikaelson House****

Kol came downstairs to the parlour to find Elijah already dressed in one of his suits and reading.

 

“Morning brother. Lovely day isn’t it?” Kol asked getting himself some whisky. Elijah didn’t even look up but flipped to the next page.

 

“I take it you are going to hunt tonight. Please be aware not to kill the desperate girls who will fall at your feet because today is Valentine’s Day. Klaus is already leaving a significant body count. It is annoying and pesky. I don’t wish to deal with it however he leaves me no choice. Do not leave me with the same choice, Kol.” Just at that moment a barely alive girl shuffled into the parlour and fell on the floor. Klaus a second behind her. He looked displeased at the sight of her on the floor and wiped her blood from his mouth. Her name was Anna or Amber or something. He didn’t really remember. She was a good fuck and tasted sweet. That’s all that mattered.

“Why not Elijah? Let him have some fun. He’s young.” Klaus smirked at Kol who rolled his eyes.

 

“You are having enough fun for all of us. We are trying to live peacefully, Klaus. You’re making it very difficult.” Elijah said still not looking up from the book. Klaus picked the girl up and ripped her shirt revealing her breasts. Kol didn’t even flinch as Klaus’s fangs sank into the girl’s flesh. She whimpered through her unconsciousness.

 

“I don’t think he cares, Elijah.” Kol told his brother who finally looked up from his book and sighed at the sight of his brother taking the girl’s life and then slamming her against the floor thrusting into her. Raping her.

 

“No. He doesn’t.” Elijah and Kol exchanged a look. They needed Lily’s help. The sooner, the better. Time in these circumstances wasn’t just their restlessness. It was a necessity.

****The Lockwood Mansion****

 

“Yo yo Ty! Open up!” I knocked on the Lockwood house. Tyler has been pretty let down since he found out Caroline and Stefan got together and I decided to really get into the role of a cupid. Rebekah stood next to me bored out of her mind.

 

“I don’t think he wants to see anyone Lily. I mean, it must have been devastating when your cousin broke up with him to get with Stefan. Maybe we should just let this go.” I glared at her before opening the door. It wasn’t even locked. I stepped in and Rebekah followed. I looked surprised. “I was invited once by Carol when I was helping with a charity thing.” I nodded and walked around the house. It was huge and bigger than the last I was here. Rebekah steered me to the office that was closed. We went inside and found Tyler sleeping on the floor, a bottle of vodka at his head.

 

“Maybe he’s dead?” I suggested. Rebekah shook her head.

 

“Nope. Can still hear his heartbeat.” I walked over to him and punched him, hard. He sat up quickly disoriented. But when his eyes saw Rebekah and then saw me he calmed down.

 

“WHAT’S UP HOME SKILLET?!” I shouted really loudly because I’m evil and he was hangover. He flinched and put his head in his hands cradling it.

 

“Ow. Jeez. Lily, can you like, fuck off or something into another century?” I sobbed dramatically.

 

“HEAR THAT BEKS?! HE NO WANT ME COMPANY! ME COMPANY IS DA BOMB AND HE NOT WANT ITS. HE SO MEAN! BEKS HOLD ME!” I dropped on the floor and pretend cried on the floor but Rebekah was clearly unimpressed as she stayed in her spot.

 

“Not even if I was human. Wolf boy, get dressed. We’re going to see a movie to cheer you up. You better appreciate it.” She told him and I stood up wiping the carpet fluff off of me. Tyler glared at her.

 

“I don’t need cheering up and I don’t definitely need _you_ to do me any favours.”

 

“She’s not doing you any favours. I am. She’s just coming along because we’re going to see that awesome movie that just came out. And I conveniently forgot the name of it so you have to come with us and you’ll just see what it is.” I grinned and clapped my hands happily. Tyler still wasn’t convinced. “Oh my God, dude. It’s on me. Plus I’m buying snacks and popcorn and all that jazz. Just come. We’re going to that awesome new cinema outside of the city as well. It’s going to be a fun day out.” He finally stood up.

 

 “Good boy. Now go get a shower and you get a treat.” I tried not to snicker as Tyler threw Rebekah a glare but he went upstairs. We waited for at most 10 minutes when he came back down all shiny and new. Why did my cousin dump him again? Oh right, another beautiful guy. I pay attention to life.

 

“Did anyone call shotgun yet?” I asked.

 

“SHOTGUN!” Tyler yelled and I put on a disappointed face whilst in my head I was grinning evilly. Rebekah rolled her eyes but she got into the driver’s seat whilst I got into the back. Tyler sat next to her. ‘ _MUAHAHAHAHAHA MY EVIL PLAN IS AT WORK!!!!!!!!!!!_ ’ I have no idea how I kept my face calm the entire drive there with thoughts like these running through my head. It helped that I was staring outside the window and thinking about the point of life. I read somewhere on the internet that a bus window is the school of philosophy and I was thinking in that moment that it was very accurate. There was only silence coming from the front. Finally we arrived at the cinema and I ran straight for the counter.

 

“Hi, can I get three tickets to the movie at 1.30.” My mobile rang and I picked it up. “Hi, Damon.”

 

“Hey, where are you? Thought I’d pick you up for lunch and maybe for a quickie.” I could hear him smirking through the phone. I told the guy at the counter also to give me popcorn.

 

“Well, not that it’s not a romantic notion but I’m out bonding with a friend over a movie. Can I get sweet and salted together?” I asked the counter guy. “I like it mixed.”

 

“You and Rebekah better not do anything I wouldn’t do. Or if you do, take video.” I laughed.

 

“You’re horrible.” Tyler tapped my shoulder.

 

“Can you get Red Vines as well?” I nodded in response and he went back to standing with Rebekah at the side but made sure that there was some distance between the two. I rolled my eyes and asked for Red Vines.

 

“Who was that?” Damon asked.

 

“Tyler. He wanted me to get Red Vines.” I gave the counter guy my card. “Babe, I love ya but my hands are full at the moment. Talk to you when I get back?”

 

“Yeah. Sure. No problem. _Have fun with Tyler_.” He hang up the phone violently before I got the chance to say ‘ _Love you_ ’. I looked at mine but just shrugged it off and put my mobile back in my pocket.

 

“Oi, you two.” I yelled at Rebekah and Tyler. “Gonna stand over there all day or are you going to be useful and help me out by taking this stuff?” Tyler grabbed the Red Vines and one popcorn bucket, Rebekah grabbed the other two whilst I carried the drinks somehow. Tyler rolled his eyes and took a drink out of my hands so I could give the tickets to the movie usher. I motioned for them two to go in front as I liked sitting near to the aisle.

 

“I don’t want to sit next to her.” Tyler groaned.

 

“Oh, because smelling like a wet dog is such a pleasure.” Rebekah shot back.

 

“For fuck sakes! Just sit and shut up. The previews are coming up and I want to be a temporary film critic.” They shut up and sat down but they weren’t particularly happy about it. The good thing about this cinema was that not many people came to it, or maybe just not this movie. There was a lot of space so I could put my feet up on the chair in front of me and the armrests were big enough for two people. Plus the cushions, oh my goodness me, the cushions felt like my butt was placed on a cloud. I smiled to myself as the screen got dimmer for the movie. Today was going to be a good day.

 

**

 

Of course, I jinxed it. The minute I got back into Mystic Falls my day went from very pleasing to bullshit mountain of shit. I got a call from Caroline saying that the awkward dinner between me, her, aunt Liz and our boyfriends was on tonight. So I asked Rebekah to drop me off at the Salvatore house before she dropped Tyler off at home. I came in and my boyfriend had his hands around Elena’s waist. They were dancing to some song that I didn’t even register after seeing that.

 

“What the hell?” I said in a calm voice. Damon looked up at me and smirked not stopping the dancing. Elena turned around and threw me a victorious grin.

 

“Oh, hey babe. Don’t mind us. Just having a little bonding time with a friend.” She pressed up against him and he let her.

 

“Stop!” I told him. “Stop it! Damon, what the hell!” I found the remote and turned off the music. Elena pouted and dropped down on the couch. Damon rolled his eyes irritated at me.

 

“Well, if you get to have some bonding time with _Tyler_ , why can’t I get some bonding time with Elena?” I wanted to throw him through a wall. In fact, after a second, I decided I should and I threw him through a wall using my magic. I turned to Elena as he groaned in pain.

 

“Elena, can you please go home? I need to have a conversation with my boyfriend.” She crossed her arms and didn’t move.

 

“No. Damon wanted me here. So whatever you want to say to him, you can say in front of me.” I narrowed her eyes,

 

“Fine. Don’t dry hump my boyfriend, Elena. Don’t underestimate me. And don’t feed on Matt anymore. I put a little something in his blood that you will probably kill you the next time you try.” Her eyes widened for a second before returning back to normal. Damon was by me now.

 

“You wanted to tell me something?” He cocked his head daring me to do anything that would satisfy him.

 

“Yeah, stop being jealous and childish. Rebekah was with us too. And don’t come over tonight. I’m having dinner with Liz and Caroline and right now, your face is disgusting me.” I walked out of the house and climbed onto my Lina that was there from last night.  I didn’t even cry or anything like that. I was just annoyed. He did this little annoying thing but it didn’t really matter. Men are stupid, that’s what matters.

 

****The Forbes House****

 

Liz opened the door for me, smiling.

 

“Hey, Caroline and Stefan aren’t here yet. But there’s a special guest waiting for you. Where’s Damon?” I opened my mouth to tell her that I’m flying solo when I heard someone walk up the stairs and an arm sneaked around my waist. Damon was staring down at me.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” He bent down to kiss me but I was so stunned that I didn’t return it. Instead I turned to Liz and walked through the door with the apple crumble in my hands and gave it to her.

 

“I made it but you should heat it up. It’s best when it’s warm. And I’m not sure if it’s enough for everyone. Actually it’s probably not even that good. You should throw it out. It’s disgusting.” Liz laughed and took it to the kitchen. I turned to Damon. “What are you doing here?” He looked apologetic.

 

“Look, Lily. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I over reacted and went jealous and then had Elena help me out to try to make you jealous. I was—“

 

“Being an arse.” I cut him off. “I know. Forgive and forget right.” He nodded and smiled. But when he tried to move towards me I crossed my arms and looked down.

 

“We’re not okay, are we?” He asked quietly. I shook my head not looking at him. Liz came back into the foyer.

 

“Well, why don’t you two lovebirds come already? Someone is eager to see you.” She walked into the dining room and I followed her, Damon behind me. When I saw who it was, my heart stopped beating.

 

“Mum. What are you doing here?” She looked fine. Completely normal. Even her eyes didn’t show any crazy. She stood up and hugged me. My arms robotically went around her as well.

 

“I’m out for only tonight. As soon as this is over, I’m going back to the hospital. Liz convinced my doctor to just give me one last night with my daughter that I will remember.” She looked at my face and I could see that she was lucid. “I think the spell is wearing off.” She said smiling sadly. “But I can never be too sure.” Damon’s jacket made a noise.

 

“Mum, this is Damon, my boyfriend.” She looked surprised but shook his hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” He said kissing her hand.

 

“Likewise.” She exchanged a look with Liz. Caroline and Stefan came inside with their clothes wrinkled and my cousin’s hair looking frizzy.

 

“Hi aunt Jo. It’s awesome that you can be here.” Caroline said smiling brightly. Liz was glaring. I pushed my cousin out to the foyer and left the Salvatore brothers with the rest of the family. “What?” I readjusted her hair so it didn’t look like it screamed ‘ _car sex_ ’ so much.

 

“You knew she was coming?” I hissed. Caroline nodded.

 

“Why? You didn’t?”

 

“Is this the reaction of someone who knew?”

 

“Well, no. But you’re not going to bail, right?” I sighed and shook my head. Her hair looked alright now.

 

“No. It wouldn’t be fair. Let’s get this over with.” She gave me a reassuring smile before we walked back into the lion’s den.

 

******

 

The dinner went alright actually. Except for the part when my mother mentioned Yale which I only told her about. Damon stiffened when she asked me which dorm I’m going to stay in. Liz congratulated me but I changed the subject quickly to the topic of the new government tax cuts. Strangely, that really made everyone talk. Politics, who knew right?

 

Damon drove me home, we were in silence. He walked me inside and closed the door. I made myself some hot chocolate and tried to think of what to say.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? About Yale, I mean?” He asked quietly, clearly pissed off.

 

“Because I’m not sure if I want to go yet.” Not sure if I’ll survive to go if those nightmares I had would become true. I turned to him and put the chocolate on the table but didn’t sit down. I stared at him and held onto the chair in front of me. “But that is NOT the issue. The issue is that I am in love with you. And I don’t want to be without you. But what you did today was....it hurt me. You took advantage of my weakness. With the girl that I...With the girl that I do not wish well to. And it kills me.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I know, I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I know.”

 

“Damon. I forgave you already. That’s not the problem. The problem is that I don’t know if I can trust you. Small dents like these will have a huge impact on me and I need someone there to help me work on our relationship. Not someone who will run into the arms of my arch nemesis.”

 

“But I won’t. Don’t you see? I won’t.” His eyes were begging, pleading. “Tell me what I have to do.” He was next to me in a flash. “Just tell me how to fix it and I will.” I touched his chest and felt the heartbeat. It was slow but I could feel it. I smiled.

 

“Nothing. You don’t have to fix anything if it’s not broken.” I kissed him. It wasn’t like our usual kiss, fast, furious, angry, hot. No, this was sweet and soft and caring and he kissed me right back in the same way. Because he loved me. I broke away in need of some air. “But I need to be alone tonight. Give me time to trust you again.” He nodded and kissed me again. In the next second he was gone and I could hear his car driving off. I looked at Farrah and smirked. “Alright baby doll. You ready for this shebang?” Farrah walked into the kitchen all confident like and told her pups to stay put or she’ll kick their arses. “That’s my girl. Now let’s go paralyze us a vampire werewolf hybrid.” I grabbed a book, the chest with crystals, candles and my mobile and put it on the back of my motorcycle. “Keys.” I said and they flew into my hand. Farrah already started running towards the forest. I slammed my door magically and drove after her not even putting a helmet or anything. Because I like to play with my life.

After a 15 minute drive I got to the spot where Elijah and Kol were waiting with me. Klaus at their feet passed out and tied up on the ground. “Hello boys. Let’s get this over with. Oh and Kol. Get me a coffin. Just because I hate him doesn’t mean I’m going to let him be uncomfortable for the next 50 years or so.” Kol disappeared in a few minutes. Elijah looked at me with that pointed look that send shivers up my spine.

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” He asked me. God, I missed his voice. I smiled softly at him and nodded.

 

“Of course she does. And if not. We’ll help.” The voice of Katherine came up behind me. I turned to see her, Rebekah, Caroline, Nevina and Bonnie staring at me expectedly.

 

“What do you want us to do?” Rebekah asked confident. Farrah at her feet. I grinned. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you for reading this because it means so much to me. I love you guys. If any of you have tumblr, please tell me so I can follow you amazing people. Mine’s dominikadecember.tumblr You guys are just....I love you. That’s all I can say because I do. I love you people. I love you. LOVE!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Vampire Diaries but I own what you don’t recognize. :D

"Lillian, it is perfectly normal to act out." Doctor Shroden spoke breaking the silence. I stared at him before letting out a short, chortle laugh.

 

"Acting out? My peers set me on fire in science and I'm just acting out. According to you. What a waste of my dad's money."

 

"Lillian, you shouldn't blame others for your mistakes." I crossed my arms.

 

"The teacher reported this to the head. She just ignored it. So I had to take a course of action since no one was helping me. " He stayed silent. "My mum thinks you can fix me but she's wrong. I don't need fixing. I need to survive." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my cardigan. "And my name is Lily. Not Lillian. Get it right." I walked out of the session. Not the first time. And he learned to not try to stop me. Bad things just happen when I'm upset. And I'm upset all the time lately. I blinked back the tears as I went up to the receptionist. "Listen. I want to quit this doc so can you like put my name on the off list or something?" she opened her mouth to say something but a voice interrupted her.

 

"It doesn't work that way."I turned around to see a guy of about my age leaning on the doorframe watching me. Beautiful green eyes. Short spiky black hair. A smirk playing at his mouth. A couple of piercings in his ear. A hoodie of a guy on a skateboard and black jeans.

 

"What doesn't?" I asked confused. He walked over and smiled a dazzling smile at the receptionist.

 

"Hello, Sarah." he turned back to me, his hands in his pockets. "Counselling. You can't quit just because you want to. You can't give up. Granted, this poor old sod isn't the best but he can be of use. If you let him help you." I started walking out before I turned back to him.

 

"What’s your name?" I asked curious.

 

"Drew." he smirked. "See you next week?" it was placed as a question but he sounded so sure of himself.

 

"yeah." he asked me what my name was. "It’s Lily. Contrary to popular belief that it's Lillian. Anyways. See ya."

 

**

 

I smiled at the memory. He definitely left an impression on me that day. And the next week. And the week after. Rebekah touched my shoulder.

 

"Hey, I put the crystals in a hexagon but do you think it's big enough?" I looked at her work.

 

"No they look fine." she smiled and sat down next to me. I was sitting by a still unconscious Klaus with my book open. Bonnie was looking through her own Grimoire not that far away by Elijah. She'd make sure Klaus's wolf side was intact whilst I took care of paralyzing him and making it last. Nevina would make sure the vampire side wasn't causing us trouble. She found the potion I was brewing in the shop and demanded answers. I was in a bad mood because of Damon and Elena so I just told her everything about me. But I didn't mention the nightmares. They stopped so there was no point in mentioning it. And then she told me she could help. I realised that I didn't need the potion after all. I just needed a helluva lot magic. Kol rang me asking if I could hurry the fuck up. I told him to fuck off, and then Elijah pleaded with me to help him. So I called up my chicas and told them the plan while making the apple crumble. Caroline demanded a piece and I told her that she could shut up because I was making it for dinner. Which then made Rebekah and Katherine go into an uproar because how could Caroline get a piece and they couldn't. In the end I made another crumble that Nevina and Bonnie practically swallowed before the vamps got to it. So I had to make another one fast. It was a very active afternoon for me. And now it would be a very active night.

 

Nevina nodded her head in confirmation that she was in control of the vamp. I looked at Bonnie who was still flipping through her book. Elijah appeared next to me and lowered his voice.

 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I gave him a 'please bitch' look. "Fine. If something goes wrong...I want you to know that I lo--" I cut him off not wanting to hear what he wanted to say.

 

"Check on Kol would ya? He's following my cousin like a little bitch making Farrah look like the reasonable one." his eyes flushed hurt for a second but he nodded and got up. "Elijah." I said quietly looking at the book. He froze like a statue. "I....not....anymore. I did. I wanted you to...so badly that I never really stopped to think if I..." my throat closed up. I saw in the corner of my eye him nod again and he walked over to Kol who kept on asking about my cousin's love life. Rebekah looked at me with this knowing expression on her face. "Shut up." I growled. "Untie him. The moon is almost upon us and need him awake." I stood up and walked over to Bonnie placing my book at my feed. Bonnie was holding her Grimoire on my right and Nevina had no book on my left. The vampires positioned themselves in front of us like a shield. Caroline with Katherine at the front with the Mikaelson behind them. I grabbed onto the ground's energy with my mind and send Klaus a little shock to wake him up. He sat up immediately. Noticed us and started walking slowly unhinging his teeth. Nevina and Bonnie froze him. Stopped him walking from both sides and I started chanting. It wasn't a dead language no one understood but I knew what to say without even thinking about it. It was weird but that's what I get paid for. Klaus's facial expression changed to a worried human one. The spell pulled me to the ground and I dropped to the ground panting but not stopping my chant. I could feel Bonnie lose grip on the big bad wolf so I sped up my chant and the ground was pulling me in. There was a quicksand being created underneath me. I slammed my fist and the ground went back to normal but it kept on pulling me down. It was as if gravity had increased big time without the necessary upthrust to keep on balanced. The air wasn't so much better. I could feel it thinning out into pure oxygen which was dangerous since we had all these candles giving us light. I didn't stop chanting and slammed my fist down again making the air go back to normal. 'Tricks are for kids.' I thought quoting my favourite Tarantino movie so far. Bonnie dropped onto the ground next to me but held onto that control over Klaus. Jeez, that Girl had stamina. I made a mental note to tell her that in front of Jeremy.

 

Suddenly I lost control over my body. My head flipped back like a doll's and something came out of my mouth. A cross between a dog and a fox shriek, so animalistic, shortly followed by a huge snake made out of mist escaping my mouth and slamming hard into Klaus's chest. It blew all the candles out for a second. When they came back on I saw Klaus lying on the ground. His eyes the only thing moving. I couldn't stand up. I tried but fell down spraining my ankle. Gravity was still a heartless bitch.

 

Bonnie on the other hand looked fine, a little bit sleepy but that's it. Nevina sat me up but I couldn't even hold that up. She held me up.

 

"Jesus, Lily. That looked like something out of Harry potter." she said and I couldn't help but smirk as my whole body was leaning against her.

 

"Elijah, Kol. Put Klaus in the old cave south east from here. I marked it so it's hard to miss. Make sure he is placed right...." Talking was taking out a lot from me, I took a deep breath. "....right in the centre where I put the cross. Care, you take Bonnie back home and stay with her making sure she's alright. Katherine take Nevina back to Jack's. Rebekah, you're my escort for the night." I grinned at the blonde before passing out. I don't like very emotional and power straining days.

 

**

 

The next morning I discovered I wasn't alone in my tiny bed. Not only were my vampire bffs on top of me but they were joined by the pups and Farrah. One of the pups woke me up and told me we needed to have a serious conversation. I rolled over falling out of my bed onto the carpet which wasn't soft enough to keep me from cursing, and walked with the pup to the kitchen where I made myself some tea for a change. Tea seemed appropriate.

 

I sat down at the table and looked at her. She climbed the chair across me. Usually it was a big no no for kitchen furniture as it was very precious to me but I let it go this time.

 

"Talk." And boy did she. She told me a lot. Too much for me to handle, I think. When she finished I couldn't help my reaction. "Holy shit. Well that certainly puts things in perspective. But I can't do anything about it. At least not yet." she nodded and licked her paws. I let her sit on the chair while I pondered about what I just learned. Fate's a total bitch sometimes. I called in sick at school. I needed a day to recover. From everything.

 

****Mystic Falls high****

 

The valentine's dance looked great. I nodded approvingly at the work of my best friend and my cousin. They somehow managed to work together. Rebekah and Katherine were standing beside me with Katherine in the middle. She said she liked having a blonde on each arm. I rolled my eyes and told her she shouldn't be going since she's Elena doppelganger. She then retorted; "I will do what I like you little bitch. I was on the planet first." it's really annoying arguing with a vampire. Honestly. They think they're always right because they're centuries old. It's stupid. Me and Damon were still in a very weary stage where I was hurt and he was convinced I was hiding something from him. Well I was but it wasn't my secret to tell. He asked me if Klaus has tried to hurt me again and I told him that I haven't seen Klaus in a long time. In teen years, two weeks CAN be forever so technically I told him the truth. Though I'm not sure he'd agree if he knew.

 

Damon volunteered to be the chaperone, so I saw him in the far corner with Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Stefan. I noticed Jeremy and Tyler sneaking out with something hidden in Tyler's jacket. I started walking towards them pushing past my teacher and his girlfriend and other people. Finally I got out of the gym and was outside the school building. The guys were drinking something. Matt was there already pissed into lalaland.

 

"The fuck are you doing?" I asked them and walked down the stairs fast. I had my awesome black boots on so walking fast was not a problem. The guys all looked startled to see me. I grabbed Tyler's flask and downed what was in it. Then immediately spat it out. "Are you insane?!" I hit Tyler with the flask square in the chest. "That can KILL these two!"

 

"Hey, they're old enough. They can make their own life choices." I hit Tyler over the head and turned to Jeremy. "What are you doing?"

 

"Having fun?" he said as if it was obvious. "What do you care?"

 

"This little flask of _fun_ was stolen from my office and it is lethal. I care because I ain't being blamed by your stupid sister for your death. How much did matt drink?" they looked at each other.

 

"A lot." Jeremy said in a quiet voice. I groaned and crouched down to Matt's eye level.

 

"Matt. This is going to hurt but it's for your own good alright?" he smiled lazily realising I was here.

 

"Hey Lily! Hey you know you're my best friend. Because my Tyler best friend keeps on getting together with my ex girlfriends. He's so not my best friend any more. HEY LILY! Do you know you smell like cherries?! It's really weird. Cherries are so strange. They're little red balls of delicious fruit. I like fruit because it comes from the earth and I like the earth. HEY IT'S LILY!!! LILY DID YOU KNOW ELENA AND DAMON SLEPT TOGETHER WHEN YOU WERE IN NEW YORK?! BECAUSE I DID." I put my hand inside him. His guts disgusting me. I found his liver and squeezed it as hard as I could. Matt screamed. I moved away fast and it's a good thing I did because he started throwing up a black liquid. Black blood. Tyler and Jeremy stared before Tyler started freaking out.

 

"Get it out. GET IT OUT OF ME!" I waved my hand covered with Matt's blood.

 

 "It’s harmless to you, moron. But not to Jeremy. Come on Gilbert. A finger down your throat, like you've seen your sis do many times. If I do the same thing to you as I did to Matt it will be so unbearable you will go into shock. Matt could take it because he's too drunk to know which planet he's on." Jeremy glared but did as I told him. Whilst he was making sure the liquid was out of his system, I turned back to Tyler. "What does he mean by ex girlfriendSSS?" I hissed. He stammered looking for the right answer. "You and Bekah?" he nodded and I gasped before hugging him as tightly as possible. "Welcome to the family!" he looked down as if I was psychotic.

 

"Rebekah's not your family." I hit his chest.

 

"Blood doesn't always mean family. She's my sister. Matty fucked her over so I expect you to treat her like a princess. I'm serious. With the tiara and all that jazz."

 

"I'm not getting her a tiara, Lily." I pouted.

 

"Why not? Tiara's are lovely." he rolled his eyes and sunk down next to unconscious matt. Jeremy stopped throwing up. I stood there awkwardly. "Okay. I'm gonna go and dance with my boyfriend now. You drunks get drunk." I went back in and saw Damon dance with Elena. ' _My stupid jealousy issues._ ' I thought and walked up to them with a smile. They stopped dancing immediately when they saw me. "Mind if a girl cuts in?" Damon grinned.

 

"Sure, come on. Show me your best moves." he said to me.

 

"Not you silly, I wanna dance with Elena." I took her hand in mine and pulled her close to me. I wanted to laugh at the expression on her face but I was supposed to make peace. Damon frowned but walked off to the punch and observed us. I put my left arm around her waist and in my right hand I took hers and started leading a dance. She went along but stared at me with her eyes wide. "I've been unfair towards you. Thinking you're trying to steal Damon from you while I should have been unfair to you for a completely different reason." I spun her around and brought her back to me. “You’ve tormented me all these years because you thought I deserved it. You've spat on me because you thought you were better than me. Everyone always said you were a nice girl that I misunderstood. Everyone said I should make more of an effort. But you see. They got it wrong because the one who should make an effort would be you. Because I can kill you in a blink. You underestimated who you're messing with, 'Lena. There is nothing I do better than revenge. Oh. The song is over." she was shaking. I pulled her in close for a hug and whispered in her ear. "Oh and about Damon? We're going to have a conversation." I smiled and walked away to my boyfriend leaving her distraught on the dance floor. Damon looked at me disapprovingly.

 

"You shouldn't do that. She's being abandoned by everybody." I knew this and I felt guilty but I didn't want show it.

 

"You wanna dance or you wanna fight?" he opted for the former and led me to the dance floor where I immediately cheered up as he showed me some of those famous moves I heard about. It was so much fun. But we didn't stop at just one song. Oh no. We stayed for the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth when my feet hurt badly. Damon smirked as I winced with each step to the table. I dropped next to Katherine who was smirking exactly like Damon at my pain. It wasn't fair. She passed me her drink which stank of gin. I gave it back to her. Too much liquor problem tonight. Not gonna have it happen to me. She just shrugged and sipped it slowly.

 

"Having fun?" I asked her.

 

"I miss new York. Let's go back." I gave her a look. "I know, I know. School. Gotta finish that. I don't like how responsible you are. The Lily I knew would have no problem with acquiring someone's car keys and driving their car of the bridge." I rolled my eyes.

 

"That was once and for life saving purposes. Not fun."

 

"The point I'm making is that you would have no problem with it. Being with Damon made you commit and I don't like it."

 

"Hey, I came back for school, not Damon. He just showed up in the picture unexpectedly."

 

"And you love every single minute of it because you two have an honest and a real relationship like every single normal couple, right?" I stayed quiet. God, she knew me too well. Damon came and told me we're leaving.

 

"Where are we going?" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

 

"It’s a surprise." he took me to his car and put a blindfold over my eyes.

 

"You know, I don't mind a little bondage but can we agree on a safe word or something?" he chuckled and steered me into his car. The next moment we were driving somewhere. I couldn't really figure it out by listening to the noises because Taylor swift came on the radio. "Uh, Damon. Don't you want to change the station?"

 

"I don't mind. Unless you *want* me to change it." I shrugged.

 

"If you don't mind listening to it then I don't mind listening to it." So I sang the song in my head to of course not show him that I think Taylor is one buff thing. The next song was neon trees and I breathed with relief singing loudly. After a while though, the radio stopped working and I sat there in silence bored out of my mind. "Are we there yet?" I felt him turn the car and turn the engine off.

 

"yes." he picked me up and set me gently on the ground, my boots sinking into the ground. Damon took the blindfold off and I had to hold off a gasp. He kissed my neck and pulled me forward as I took in the view. It was a small wooden cottage. Beautiful and cute. He walked me inside and I saw on the coffee table in front of the lit fire place were two dinner plates, a box of chocolates that spelled 'I love you' and a bunch of gory movies. Damon kissed my collarbone. "Happy non Valentine's day." I smirked.

 

"You did all this? For me?" he nodded that smirk of his playing on his lips which I couldn't resist kissing. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

 

"That’s good. That's very good." he murmured and shut the door.

 

**

 

I woke up the next morning alone and went into the small kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I found an apple and some out of date milk. Needless to say, I went for the apple. Stupid out of date milk. I put it in the trash murmuring about how stupid it was. The cottage was small but there was a bit to explore. I walked towards the second bedroom which was smaller than mine. And it seemed familiar for some reason. That's when I spotted the photo and nearly choked on my apple. Could have been another snow white. But no. I picked the photo up and looked around the room for others. There were only a few. I went around the cottage looking for photographs. They all showed the same thing. I sat on the couch and turned on a movie. ' _Not going to let it get to me. Not going to let it get to me._ ' I thought as my vision became blurry. This was the Gilbert's cottage. Elena was here with Stefan once. I was here once. Those horrible things that were said to me. Those bruises I got. I couldn't control the tears but I didn't break down. They just fell freely on my face as I stared at the fire place. ' _Damon didn't do it on purpose._ ' I reasoned with myself. ' _He did something romantic. Focus on that._ ' I went to wash my face. But being in this place made me physically sick and I threw up. Damon came back in the middle of my third act with the toilet.

 

"Jesus. Lily, what happened?" I couldn't tell him and not just because of the puke.

 

"I drank the milk." I said before violently throwing my head back into the toilet. He cursed and gave me a glass of water. I looked at him pleadingly. "Can we go home?" he nodded and stroked my hair as I leaned against the toilet to rest. _'I'm so decontaminating myself with fire.'_

 

****The Gilbert House****

 

Bonnie paced in the kitchen as she waited for her boyfriend to come downstairs. Yesterday he suggested something that made her really think which often was a problem. Because Bonnie doesn't like thinking about her future. Heck, she's not even sure if she has a future when her and her friends get into life threatening situations. And Jeremy was suggesting something that would affect both of their futures. She really didn't like that feeling. Of responsibility for the two of them. But he would have to take on that responsibility as well.

 

Bonnie shook her head in frustration without stopping to pace.

 

"Bonnie. Calm down." Jeremy's voice came up from behind her. She made a startled noise and turned to face him. His face anxious awaiting her answer. "I understand if you don't want to. I just thought that things are actually calm now so it might be our best time." she looked at him mulling over her answer in her head.

 

"Yes. Yes, Jeremy." she said. He didn't register that until half a second later.

 

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

 

"I said yes, Jer. Let's go to Vegas. Let's do it tonight. Let's go Vegas and get married." Jeremy stared at his girlfriend for a whole minute before jumping to her and spinning her around the kitchen. Both teenagers buzzing with excitement.

 

****The Zen Shop****

 

"I'll kill him." I pulled Rebekah down.

 

"Stop being an idiot. It wasn't his fault."

 

"Why do you insist on trying to make it work with him?"

 

"Because I love him. And why are you with Tyler? You know, it's dangerous. He could bite you any second." she rolled her eyes and went to the register to help a customer. She came back after a few minutes of pleasant chit chat with the man.

 

"A werewolf bite won't kill me. I'm an original, remember?" she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Our lives are so much easier without a love life." I nodded soberly to that and looked at the books of the shop.

 

"The sales are going down, Bekah. We need a promotion. Maybe like buy 1 get 1 free? That seems to work." she thought about it before shaking her head.

 

"Buy 1, get 2nd half price." I wrote it down in the shop's diary. "We’ll start next week and see how it goes from there. If it goes well, we'll expand it till the end of the month. If not, we have to figure out something else."

 

"Got it, boss." I got an idea. "Hey, how about getting Katherine as your business partner? She's bored and not leaving any time soon because she's lazy. But she knows about business. She runs 17 just from her phone." Rebekah looked thoughtful. To be honest I just wanted to give Katherine something to do because if she was human, she'd be 250 pounds overweight. That's how lazy she's gotten. Laying down, eating. Watching TV with my Farrah. It's sad.

 

"Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. And she's not such an up herself bitch like I thought. She's a normal better than everybody else bitch like me." I smiled.

 

"My dream to have my sisters become friends is finally happening! Yay, my dream!" I did a little clap, a small bit of me feeling better about at least one aspect of my life. My mobile rang. I picked up knowing full well it was my boyfriend but was very surprised when I heard Bonnie's voice.

 

"Willyoubemymaidofhonour? Elenawouldjudge. Carolinewouldridicule. Socanyoubemymaidofhonour?" I waited a beat before asking the most important question.

 

"Are you fucking insane?"

 

"LILY PLEASE! We're leaving for Vegas in an hour." I slammed my head on the table. Teenagers now, they scare the shit out of me.

 

"Fine. I'll meet you at your place in half an hour." I hang up before she could say thank you. Rebekah stared at me with a smirk. "What?"

 

"You’re the new Elena." I hit her shoulder hard.

 

"Take that fucking back." she just laughed. "You'll call Kat about the shop? Because I'm gonna go pack." Rebekah nodded. I took my phone and started dialling Damon's number to tell him I won't be at my place tonight because of reasons that could not be explained. His machine was very understanding.

 

******

 

The snow was melting away quickly. Which made me sad but you can't have snow all the time unless you live on another continent. Bonnie's house was beautiful. The snow didn't fall of her roof yet making the top of the house blend in with the weather. Bonnie's dad worked hard to keep this beautiful home of theirs so he wasn't around much which sucked. Bonnie says she doesn't mind but you can see that she'd like to spend some quality time with her dad if she had the chance.

 

I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened by itself and I heard the girl's voice upstairs telling me to come up in a panicked voice. I slammed the door behind me and sprinted upstairs only to see Bonnie Bennet in a beautiful white dress. She looked stunning.

 

"Wow." I whispered. She looked at me in the mirror.

 

"It was Abby's. Dad kept it in the attic.” The fabric was smooth like silk; a small v neck cut, sleeveless, the hem line was covered with lace. It was the perfect simple wedding dress. Just one disadvantage to it.

 

"Bonnie, what month did the 'rents get married in? Was it summer time?" she nodded confused. "Honey, don't you think it's a bit too light? You're going to be cold." she looked down at the dress and smiled.

 

 "Nope. It's Nevada. Plus, I have Jeremy to keep me warm." I scrunched up my face in disgust.

 

"Ew. Oh, who's his best man?"

 

"Tyler. Help me out of this?" I helped her unzip the dress when I got a painful headache that blinded my vision. I shut my eyes and pushed myself against the wall for support. Shutting my eyes was a bad idea because I saw my nightmare again. Where Nevina kills Bonnie and me. But this felt a hundred times more powerful. A hundred times more vivid. My skin was burning.

 

Then it stopped.

 

I opened my eyes and saw that nothing happened. My skin was intact, Bonnie was getting dress and packing, I was leaning against the wall.

 

"Bloody hell." I muttered. "Bon, call your fiancé and tell him to hurry up. The sooner we leave the better." she eyed me worried but did call Jeremy and told him to hurry up.

 

"He'll be here with Tyler in a few. What's up with you?"

 

"Nothing. I'm just...excited. Vegas. WOO HOO!!! Here we come! VIVA LAS VEGAS!" I clapped my hands cheerfully and pumped them into air trying to copy one of my cousin's cheerleader routines but there's a reason why she's the cheerleader in the family and I'm the bookworm. Jeremy got there in record time with Tyler in the front seat. When I argued about that he said shotgun and that cannot be argued with. It's like the holy passage or something.

 

"This is going to be awesome. Driving to Vegas to marry the girl I love." Jeremy was VERY excited. He was jumping up and down in his seat which worried me because he was driving. Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled a little. I could see it in the faint moonlight. Tyler said which casinos he wanted to hit first in Vegas and how much money he took with him.

 

“See, I don’t get it. What’s so great about gambling?” He gasped outraged.

 

“What’s so great about --- What’s wrong with you? How could you ---? Because you can get MORE money! DUH!”

 

“Yes but you can also lose money.” I said logically. He shook his head.

 

“I’m gonna teach you how to have fun like a normal person.” I stayed silent and looked out the window. For such a small town, Mystic Falls was surely a long drive because of all the turns and woods. Suddenly the car stopped five feet from the exit sign. “What’s going on Gilbert?”

 

“I don’t know.” Jeremy tried the car but it was as if it died. I had a really bad feeling about this, especially when out of nowhere the front of the car went up in flames.

 

“GET OUT!” I screamed before jumping out with my bag. The others followed my lead and we ran as fast as possible away from the car before the engine exploded and the impact threw us on the ground.

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt a lot.

 

I rolled over onto my back and looked at the car that was on fire.

 

In the flames I saw someone. A woman. Her jet black hair was flying and her eyes sparkled with the fire.

 

Nevina.

 

She started early.

 

I blinked and she was gone.

 

I sat up and looked around. Jeremy was helping Bonnie up and Tyler came over to me.  When he leaned over saying something I couldn’t really hear from the blast, I pulled him close so I could whisper in his ear.

 

“She’s gonna kill her. I need your help to stop her.” He pulled back and looked at me scared and confused. I nodded. Then I promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I try to make as little as possible. And this is a very rapid chapter because I’m trying to set the setting for the next chapter. Which WILL be longer. TA!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own my soul.

The thing I hate about passing out, is the waking up. It's always very disconcerting, there's always a bad aftertaste in your mouth and most of the time, it’s very painful. This time was no different. My ribs absolutely ached and my arms were covered in scrapes. I took in my surroundings. Silk sheets. A scent that made me feel good, on the pillows. Dark burgundy colours on the wall. Damon's bedroom. The clock on the night stand said it was 2 am. I got up and regretted it immediately but my bladder didn't give a damn about my injuries. When I washed my hands, I looked in the mirror at myself. And I looked fine. Of course my scrapes were there but it looked as if I just fell off a skateboard instead of being near a car that exploded. I thought about Bonnie and why they brought me here instead of home. I ran downstairs when I heard someone scream. My mother was flying in the air fighting with nothing and screaming her head off. Bonnie was sitting on the ground reading from the Grimoire. Her grams and a woman I assumed was Abby next to her reading from the book. Kol standing in the door frame with Elijah and one of Farrah's pups. The rest were in the kitchen with Farrah growling at them to shut up in the foyer. Damon was nowhere in sight. In fact, it seemed as if we were the only ones in the house. I walked towards Elijah and asked him what the frick was going on. Only I didn't say frick. And I was nowhere near pleasant.

 

"Relax, Lily. I'm just paying my debt to you. After all. Your mother is still cursed." Kol said in a bored tone putting his arm around my shoulder and smiled at me seductively. "But if you'd like to extend our partnership, I'd be willing to oblige." I shook his arm off me.

 

"I have a boyfriend, you cretin. Whom I love. And even if, I still wouldn't stoop so low. Besides..." I patted the pup that was nearly my height. "...I think you'll owe me again soon enough." Elijah looked at me confused whilst Farrah glared. "Where IS Damon? And why am I here instead of at home? Why are the dogs here too?" They shrugged not answering me which pissed me off. My mother landed on the floor with a loud thump. I ran up to her but she was out. I moved her to the couch with Bonnie's help and turned to the dead witches. "Nice warning, you guys. Very helpful." Bonnie's grams crossed her arms.

 

"It was specific enough. You're here to protect my granddaughter, not to get her blown up with your incompetence." Farrah growled at the woman. Bonnie looked between us confused.

 

"Wait, what? Protect me from what? Wait, is that why you're here, Lily?  Is that the real reason?" Kol smirked as if he were having the time of his life. Annoying.

 

"Protect you from a corrupt witch. And no. I'm here of my own selfish reasons and they threw this mission at me because apparently, I am just a weapon." I crossed my arms and looked at my mother. "There was no time to react. But I've done a stellar job of protecting her till now, haven't I?"

 

"That's because SHE hasn't tried to attack yet." Abby spat at me. "You should be prepared to pay with your life to protect her." She grabbed onto her mother's arm and they disappeared into a thousand little lights that went up through the ceiling before disappearing completely. I sat at my mother's side and put my index finger to her temple. She started convulsing for the first few seconds before snapping her eyes open.

 

"Hi mum."

 

"Lily. Oh God, I'm sorry. I am so sorry sweetheart. I am so so sorry." she started crying and hugged me tightly. I heard Bonnie move to another room with probably Elijah and Kol behind her. I hugged my mother back. We stayed like that for a good while with her sobbing and me trying to hold it together. When she finally let go I was surprised to see that it was nearly dawn outside. I sat at the coffee table in front of her. "So I guess we should go home." she finally said in a hoarse voice and smiled. I cocked my head.

 

"Home?"

 

"Yeah, back to London."

 

"Mum," I tried to speak in a calm voice. "The house is gone. Home is here now for me." She stared at me blankly and I was about to call an ambulance saying my mother went into a catatonic state when she hit me over the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

 

"How could you let the house go? You should have stayed there and waited for me to come back and help you!"

 

"I got into Yale without you. I think I can handle renting out the house. Hell, last time I called there was even discussion of selling the damn property." She looked absolutely livid. "You left! You left your teenage daughter to take care of herself! And I did a bloody well job of it too! You left out of your own selfish reasons which I understand because I miss dad too but that doesn't change the fact that I was ditched for a dead man by my parent who made a ridiculous deal with the biggest knob on the planet!"

 

"LANGUAGE, LILLIAN!"

 

"FUCK LANGUAGE, MOTHER!" I took a deep breath and dropped onto the couch opposite her. "You're just taking the piss out of the situation now. You always taught me to think rationally and I did. I needed money. Aunt Liz wanted me to come here. I did. I have a house, a dog, a job, a boyfriend and I got into every single uni I applied to. Mum, I'm doing great. Shouldn't you be proud of me?" She silently passed me the phone. "What?"

 

"I think it's best if I stayed with Liz. At least, until things get a bit settled and we both calm down." I nodded trying not to feel the sting of the fact that my mum didn't acknowledge my so well set out life and dialled Liz's number. She picked up immediately and when I told her what happened she said she'll send Caroline out. And my cousin did come. Fast, in her car. Probably speeding. But there was something off about her. She wouldn't look at me. And Stefan wasn't with her. My mum however complimented her more than she ever did me in my lifetime. Mothers. They can always fuck you up. So I stayed in the living room on the couch trying to remember the spell which expanded human hearing but it was useless. Bonnie came into the room and sat next to me. I put my head on her shoulder and she put her head on mine.

 

"Bonnie?" I asked quietly.

 

"Yeah?" she answered as quietly.

 

"I want to ask you something but can you promise me you'll answer me honestly?" she didn't say anything for a whole second.

 

"I promise."

 

"What's happened to my house?" She looked at me alarmed.

 

"H-how di-did you....?" I stood up and started walking towards the front door.

 

"I didn't. You just confirmed it." she tried to go after me but I got on my bike and drove away to my house as fast as possible. REMINDER: when riding a motorcycle always year a jacket especially in winter as it can get fucking cold, always wear a helmet as bugs can fly into your face and DON'T go over the speed limit as you can have a very unfortunate accident with the oncoming lorry. But did I LISTEN to my three rules of driving? Hell no! And in fact, I even sped up when I saw an orange sky. A sky is not meant to be orange. Well, at least not THIS shade of orange. Disturbingly similar to fire flames. I didn't like it and drove even faster, putting myself at the top of the organ donor list, when I saw the orange sky similar to fire flames WAS in fact fire flames. I halted to a stop about 20 feet away from my house and jerked forward violently.

 

But I couldn't let go of my motorcycle.

 

I held onto that motor for dear life as I watched firemen trying to put out a beast that was destroying the rest of my house.

 

My mouth fell open slightly and I walked forward.

 

It wasn't stopping.

 

My house. My beautiful house.

 

Turned to ash.

 

By this 30 feet tall fiery beast.

 

Someone pulled me into their arms but I couldn't stop seeing that beast. Even when I closed my eyes. That beast.

 

The flames.

 

Eating away at my house.

 

At my home.

 

I didn't register crying until someone wiped my face of tears.

 

People were talking to me.

 

No. They were talking at me.

 

Someone sat me in an ambulance and put a blanket over me. The fire behind me. I looked at the people who gathered around.

 

How long has the fire been at it?

 

And it's staying in only one place.

 

Fire moves. Doesn't it? Especially a fire this big.

 

The people were staring at me but when I blinked they were staring at the fire. Except for one person.

 

One person.

 

I climbed out of the ambulance trying to think where I knew this person from. I couldn't figure out if it was a woman or a man. All I knew was that their eyes were shining and didn't leave me for a second. It was unsettling at best. Damon appeared in front of me blocking this person from my view.

 

"Come on. You're staying with me. Nothing you can do here. Liz! She's staying at the boarding house!" I numbly walked to my motorcycle but Damon steered me towards his car.

 

******

 

Farrah thought about a simple life once. She thought about running off to a lovely family who'd take care of her and love her and take her in straight away because let's face it, she was a good looking dog.

 

The family would welcome her with open arms. And she'd stay. Watch over the children whilst playing with them. Give the parents some comfort by letting them place their feet on her soft furry coat.

 

She thought about watching the children grow up. She thought about witnessing their firsts. Sarah's first boyfriend Farrah could scare off with a growl. George's first games console.

 

Then the uni offers.

 

Then the children leave.

 

And Farrah would be all by herself. The parents too busy to play or pet her with their own lives.

 

Then the inevitable illness she'd get.

 

Then the years of pain.

 

And finally, a merciful death.

 

Yes. A simple life.

 

But looking at her pups and the fact that Lily loved her more than that whole perfect family combined she knew her life was alright.

 

The house was burning but as long as Lily was there, she had a home and a family.

 

The pups were on the floor sleeping and Farrah walked slowly on the bed to near to Lily's face more. The girl had been through a lot in her life. Damon was downstairs with the others hoping Lily would sleep. But Farrah knew better. She was lying down but her eyes were wide open and staring terrified into the wall.

 

Farrah licked her face and fell down onto the pillow interjecting the girl's line of vision.

 

Lily blinked and looked at Farrah then wrapped her hands around the dog and snuggled into the fur.

 

Farrah just let the humanity wash over her.

 

And she let Lily cry into her fur whilst quietly crying herself over the lost house.

 

After a while, Lily dose off but Farrah stayed in her place beside her best friend. Because they both needed each other. Always.

 

******

 

The house was silent. But it wasn't empty. I could sense people here. My phone was on the night stand next to the bed. I untangled myself from Farrah and texted Tyler to meet me at the school in 30 minutes without telling anyone. Then I looked through Damon's drawers for some clothes. Now, I'm not a small girl. Size 14. Average. At least to normal people. But his clothes still hung off me. I also grabbed Damon's briefs because I just felt unhygienic wearing my pants for more than 24 hours. Farrah told me I should hurry up because people are walking upstairs. I grabbed my bag and opened the window. If a normal human being jumped out from this height, they'd have SOME broken bones for sure. Me on the other hand? Well, I prefer to think of myself as a cat in a previous life that lands on her feet. It also helps I had sorcery at my disposal. So I jumped and ran as fast as possible not looking back. But everything is far in small suburban towns like these. I noticed a skateboard in the front yard of a house I was running by and grinned. Haven't used one in ages. I grabbed it and soon I was flying through the town. Literally. I lifted myself up and flew fast. In the air I wondered if that was how Superman or Harry Potter felt. But before I could indulge myself into day dreaming about Oliver Wood because let's face it, if you didn't have a crush on the Gryffindor's team captain at some point then you can sod off, I nearly fell into the school gym through the window. I jumped down on the ground and just played around with the skateboard waiting for Tyler. I didn't have to wait long though. He parked his car and pointed to the school benches. I rolled there and dropped next to him.

 

"So is this a conversation about me and Rebekah?"

 

"No, but we are going to have a conversation about that at some point. No, this is a conversation about something much, much serious. Basically, Ty. I need your help." And I told him. I told him everything. From Klaus's stupid chest all the way to my nightmares. Which I've not told anybody. Except Tyler. Who looked a bit overwhelmed at the weight of all this information. "You okay wolf boy?"

 

"Yeah, it's just....a lot...to take...in.... So that's why you brought me back? This is that fight?" I nodded. "Wow. Okay. Wow. Did you rob a men's department store or something?" I rolled my eyes.

 

"Damon's. All my stuff's been burned down."

 

"Right. Sorry about that." I waved my hand nonchalantly trying not to let it affect me.

 

"S'fine. So will you help me?"

 

"That depends on what you want me to do."

 

"I don't really know to be honest. I like Nevina. I don't want to kill her." I looked at the empty building behind me.

 

"Well....what if you take away her powers?" I turned my head and glared.

 

"I can't do that. Magic is a part of her--"

 

"Not true. Abby, Bonnie's mom, lost her powers and she was fine. It's different for witches than it is for you. It's not a part of their life source. Just a gift mother nature gave them. And Nevina messed big time so I think the witches will be more than glad to see her powerless." I stared at him for a few beats.

 

"Damn Lockwood. That is making a lot of sense." He grinned pleased with himself. "But it's not just that. It's going to take a lot out of me. Possibly kill me. And my vampy friends will try to stop me."

 

"Lock them up in the boarding house. For their own safety as well. She might wipe them out the second she sees them." I smiled slowly.

 

"You seem to have an answer for everything today, don't you?" He grinned again.

 

"I'm that good baby." I snickered at that and stared at the school some more.

 

"Okay. We need to get Bonnie out of town. Jeremy will go with her. I need you to call on some werewolf connections if you still have any left. Make sure they get here by next weekend. That's when we'll do it." Tyler nodded and pulled out his mobile. "I gotta get back. See you later." He smiled. I got back on the skateboard and went into the direction of the small cafe near the Zen shop. Once I got there, I ordered a frappuccino and sat at a table in a corner where I wasn't noticeable. Then I pulled out a notepad and my mobile. 26 missed calls from Damon and 43 texts from Rebekah. Damon called again and I picked up.

 

"Where the hell are you?" He asked proper pissed.

 

"I went for a walk. Had to clear my head after the fire."

 

"Oh. Yeah, right. I was....worried about you." I smiled to myself.

 

"Haven't you learned yet? There's nothing to worry about. I'm always fine." he sighed into the phone. "I'm at the cafe near the Zen shop. If you come I'll buy you a hot chocolate like a proper lady." he stayed silent for a few moments.

 

"Okay, be there in ten." I hang up and stared at the notepad in front of me before writing down a plan. I put it away as soon as I saw my boyfriend's car across the square and pretended to play on my phone. Some things are just better staying only with me.

 

******

 

Josephine Hart once wrote ' _Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive._ ' I've always held that close to my heart. It always felt like I only knew damaged people and they always seemed strong. I always felt weak.

 

Damon pulled me closer as we watched the movie. My cousin and his brother were in the kitchen doing God knows what. I only heard them giggling a lot and I was sure Damon could hear a lot more than he wished to.

 

"Volume up?" I asked and he nodded. I focus on the remote and pressed the button with my mind.

 

"Thanks." He smiled and kissed my temple in gratitude. I stared at the screen.

 

Was I damaged enough already to survive? I only killed my boyfriend and was bullied for my powers all my life but was it enough to make me survive?

 

A blade appeared on the screen and something was sliced.

 

"Amateur." Damon looked at me curious. "Well, he clearly doesn't know how to keep her alive for longer. I mean it's practically like rule number one in the killer book. You don't slice the artery. The victim will bleed out faster that way."

 

"You know, some guys might find the fact that you know that a bit worrisome but strangely I'm turned on." I grinned.

 

"Oh yeah?" he smirked down at me and kissed me.

 

"Yeah. Very." he murmured against my lips. I moved my body so that my hips were on top of his and started on kissing his neck with my hands unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned as my teeth grazed his Adam's apple. His hands moved towards the buckles on my belt and his fingers hooked onto the inside of my jeans but he didn't pull them down because Caroline and Stefan fell into the room half naked. Not only were we cock blocked but my spirit was killed at the sight of my cousin's breasts.

 

"Jesus! Get out!" I yelled at the two and got off Damon. Caroline buttoned up her shirt smirking whilst Stefan looked thoroughly embarrassed.

 

"Calm down Lily. We're just having fun." she said and giggled.

 

"Yeah, and killing mine " I said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at me and my mobile vibrated. I grabbed it on the way to the kitchen where I could get myself some water. It wasn't a big deal really but they've been cock blocking us every time now and it's annoying. The text was from Tyler.

 

' _They're here. Get the vamps inside.  NOW. I'll get Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy out of town in half an hour._ ' I let the water hit the back of my throat before going back into the room.

 

"Guys. I need you to get all the sups here ASAP. Except for Bonnie." Damon stood up.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"I'll tell you later. Care, call Elena. Damon, you call Elijah and Kol. Stefan, you drag Rebekah and Katherine here. I'll explain everything just get them here. I need to find something in the book so I'll be upstairs but call me down when they get here." I ran up the stairs but called back. "MAKE SURE THEY GET HERE FAST!!!!!!" I ran into my room that Stefan gave me for when I needed to cool off from Damon and rummaged through the book for the incantation. I was in the middle of memorizing it when Stefan called my name. I looked at the room and stood still for a second taking in every single detail. Including Farrah's worried face. She suspected something but I couldn't tell her. I kissed her head and ran downstairs into the living room where I saw all the vampires staring at me curiously and annoyed. You can guess who was annoyed. Is it really impossible for Elena to just suck it up one time? Rebekah took a step towards me.

 

"Lily. What's going on?" I took a deep breath.

 

" _Cataracta eos, proteget eos, commodo._ " She looked at me confused. I smiled sadly at her. "Bonnie is in danger. And I need to do something to protect her. Something very dangerous. And I can't have any of you in my way. This responsibility was brought onto me by the witches and I need you all safe." they all stared at me like I was insane. Except for Elijah. Me being a martyr wasn't really news to him. I walked outside and some of them tried to follow me but they couldn't walk out of the house. I stared at Damon who looked confused and pissed. "I'm sorry. I love you. Remember that."

 

"Lily, what are you talking about? Let me out of here! LILY!" He yelled and tried to push at the invisible barrier but it was no use. I mounted my bike and tried not to listen to his voice but as I turned the engine on tears stung at my eyes.

 

Am I damaged enough to survive?

 

******

 

I drove up to the Zen shop where Tyler was with Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy. I got off my bike and looked at them.

 

"Bonnie. Someone is trying to kill you. Now, I'm going to do whatever is in my power to protect you but you need to get out of this town. Go to Vegas with Jeremy. Heck, get out of the country, just leave. Now. Until I call you and tell you you're safe." She stared at me dumbstruck until she nodded. Jeremy took her hand in his. "Tyler. You get your friends ready. Matt, you and Jeremy drive out of town first, me and Bonnie behind you on my bike." They nodded and we went into our directions. I gave Bonnie my extra helmet and helped her put it on. Matt and Jeremy pulled out and went fast, same for Tyler but before I could get onto my bike something threw me across the road. I groaned and lifted myself up on my elbows. My beautiful boots were smoking and melted a bit. ' _My babies!_ ' I thought and looked at where Bonnie was. She was in the exact same position 5 feet away from me. I scrambled over to her and pulled her up. "Run."

 

******

 

Damon broke another glass in frustration.

 

"Can you stop?" Stefan asked. "At this rate we'll need to go to IKEA." Damon rolled his eyes.

 

"Why would she do that? Why the hell would she lock us in here?!"

 

"God Damon. Are you really that dumb?" Rebekah spoke. "In all this time you two have been together, you haven't learned that Lily does what Lily thinks is best? She's trying to save our lives."

 

"I think...."Elijah said. Everyone's eyes turned to him. "....we need to be prepared for the possibility that she is willing to pay for it with hers." Damon threw the first punch which didn't even graze Elijah.

 

"She is not that stupid. She wouldn't go and kill herself for a bunch of vampires."

 

"She was willing to do that for me. And we barely knew each other." Katherine said. "Face it, Damon. Lily...is Lily. You can't stop her. No one can." Damon clenched his jaw and turned to Elena.

 

"Try Bonnie again."

 

******

 

Nevina froze me in my place but that didn't stop me from sending an SOS telepathically to Tyler to get to the woods fast. Bonnie was pushing back the magic that was being thrown at her but she was too weak. Nevina was standing there grinning maniacally but beautifully at the same time. Her arms grasped at the air around her turning the particles black and surrounding her like a black silk scarf. She was manipulating the molecular structure of everything around her. Exactly like in my nightmare. I pushed my fear down as the spiders crept fast towards her knitting a net over her naked body and transparent hands started to poke out through the ground sliding towards her twitching, the cut off flesh lingering off like a piece of string of the bone. She started calling on the power of corrupt witches and sorcerers who were gladly giving their power to her. They wanted destruction as well and Bonnie stood in the way of that. I understood that she might be the only witch ever to practice both without upsetting the balance. I fought hard against my restraints. I liked Nevina but right now it wasn't her. I had no time to feel guilty for what I had to do. Kill or be killed. Her face still beautiful even with that evil, malicious grin but there was something menacing coming out of her hands. A purple liquid. Purple blood. Her pupils, now completely black were staring at Bonnie next to me. Bonnie who was fighting so hard but was getting weaker. The girl fell onto the ground. Her blood was seeping out through her eyes and she was on her knees clutching the ground as if it was her last chance of survival. Nevina laughed. But it wasn't a human laugh. It was a thousand voices all at once. The same laugh. The same evil laugh at Bonnie's pain. The same one that happened just before Nevina killed Bonnie. And I couldn't let that happen. I shrieked and finally broke free. Bonnie lost consciousness and Nevina was creating a black ball in her hands. I stood in front of the girl protectively and created a ball of my own. But it wasn't black. It was gold. And bright. Nevina smirked at me daring me to throw it. I didn't have time to wait for Tyler and his buddies. The balls were getting bigger in our hands.

 

"I'm sorry, Nev." I said quietly. Then I noticed something in the dark. No, someone. The same someone I saw at the house. I held in a gasp. It wasn't possible.

 

"Huh." Nevina smirked. "I'm not." She threw the ball at me, I threw mine at hers but it missed and a wolf jumped at her. The black ball was slower than in my nightmares. But it hit me. Hard.

Then the pain came. I shrieked in pain as I felt my veins were being poisoned. The darkness overtaking my sight and her body. But the pain didn't stop. I just couldn't scream any more. It hurt. And hurt. And hurt. And my last thought was; ' _I really liked my boots._ '.

 

******

 

Jeremy ran into the woods with Matt hot on his track. He took Bonnie into his arms but she was waking up already.

 

"Matt. Help me get her to the car."Matt didn't move at all. Jeremy looked at his friend who was staring behind him paralyzed. Jeremy turned his head and saw what made Matt stand still like that. The woman, Nevina, was rocking back and forth silently crying with a limp body pressed to her chest. Tyler sitting next to her crying as well.  Bonnie stood up and gasped. She clutched onto Jeremy's arm and started sobbing loudly as she recognized the body. Jeremy held his girlfriend in his arms as she violently shook and tried to sooth her. But this was something indescribable and painful.

 

****The Boarding House****

 

Elena, frustrated with the amount of concern about Lily, walked outside through the kitchen. What was so damn special about her? She was a pathetic little girl who was a freak and who liked making people miserable. Elena kicked a tree annoyed. But then she realized something and went back into the living room.

 

"We're not trapped anymore." everyone looked at her for a second before getting up and going for the door but before they could enter it, Tyler came through with a dead Lily in his hands. Everyone but Damon backed up.

 

"What the fuck?" He took Lily from the werewolf's arms.

 

"She saved Bonnie's life. And yours. And mine. And every single person's life on the planet." Tyler wiped his face. "I thought she should stay here until Bonnie contacts the witches and brings her back." Rebekah put her hands around her boyfriend and hugged him while Caroline tear faced looked confused.

 

"What? She can't just mess with life and death like that, Tyler! There are forces at work here!" Stefan put his hand on Caroline's shoulder asking her to calm down. She stepped back. "MY COUSIN'S DEAD BODY IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! NO STEFAN! BONNIE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO MESS WITH THIS STUFF LIKE THAT!!!!" Stefan pulled her in for a hug but she was shaking and hitting him crying. "Why...? Why would she....?" Caroline's legs gave out and without Stefan she'd fall down. Everyone stayed silent crying and listening to Caroline's sobs.  Even Elena. Damon took Lily into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He lay down next to her, taking in her every detail. Farrah crawled onto her other side. He grazed her skin and was shocked at how cold it was. Lily was never cold. She was always warm. She always smelled like cherries. Tasted like cherries. He should have seen this coming. She was so secretive. But he liked that about her. He liked not knowing everything. He liked she was independent. But right now he hated it. And himself. He hated himself. Again.

 

******

 

Nevina walked into Jack's apartment shaking. She killed before but this opened her eyes. This destroyed her. How could she kill Lily? How could she....how could she kill her? Nevina collapsed on the floor crying. Someone knocked on the door. It was the girl she came here to kill.

 

"What are you doing here, Bonnie?"

 

"You shouldn't be alone right now. Come with me. Leave Jack a note you're staying at a friend’s but come with me somewhere...better." Nevina stared at her.

 

"I didn't mean to kill her." she whispered. Bonnie nodded.

 

"I know. Now come on."

 

******

 

He walked across the town and smirked at the meat walking around. Amber. That girl Amber. She was in the shop. He waited for her to walk out before grabbing her into a nearby alley and sinking his teeth into her neck. He drained her dry and let her dead body fall on the ground. If his family thought he was out of control before, they've seen nothing yet. He smirked as he saw another girl walk past, he followed her home and her front porch he tore her throat out.

 

**The Gilbert household**

 

"What do you mean the witches aren't responding?" Damon demanded. Bonnie and Nevina didn't look up.

 

"We can't contact them." Nevina said simply. She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. Tyler and Bonnie agreed it's best not to tell anyone that it was Nevina who killed Lily. Especially since she tried to bring her right back. They understood the meaning of corruption and could forgive. Everyone else wouldn't be as kind.

 

"But she isn't ROTTING." Damon said. "She's basically FROZEN. It's not right. She should be alive."

 

"Or put in a coffin." Bonnie said quietly. When Damon threw her a glare, she rolled her does. "Well, come on, Damon. The witches aren't responding. She's not moving on. We should bury her."

 

"I am NOT burying my girlfriend."

 

"She's dead."

 

"SO AM I!" He yelled startling them both. "And I'm still walking around! Why can't she?!"

 

"Because it doesn't work that way!" Bonnie yelled right back at him. "She died! Under very complicated circumstances saving billions of lives! She died a righteous death! The powers that be need to decide what to do with her. Though they should hurry up because both the school and her mom are getting worried. And what she wants also matters. " Damon raised his eyebrow at her.

 

"Are you saying she might not want to come back?"

 

"Well....she might be at peace." Nevina commented. Damon looked at them both as if they were insane and was about to retort when Elijah burst in.

 

"We have a problem. Klaus is back. And he is not happy with us. He is painting the town red." Damon stared confused.

 

"I thought he just left town. He was gone--"

 

"No. Lily froze him in permanent state and when she--" Bonnie cut herself off to wipe the tears away. "...it must have....worn off." They stayed silent.

 

"What are we gonna do?" Bonnie asked Nevina who took a deep breath.

 

"We'll need to capture him. Tie him up. And put him six feet under. Where he can't get out." She said. Elijah nodded.

 

"I agree that it is the best course of action. He's murdered 6 already."

 

****The town square****

 

Rebekah walked out of the Zen shop leaving Katherine in charge when she saw Klaus in the square with a young girl she knew from school. She smiled at the girl.

 

"Go away now." she said without compelling the girl. Once the girl was gone, Rebekah glared at Klaus. "How the hell--?"

 

"How did I get out when you stabbed me in the back and helped your little bitchy friend entomb me?"

 

"Oh, like you haven't ever stabbed me?"

 

"Never in the back." He grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him. "But I think me returning from my cage has something to do with Lily taking off the spell. I knew she had a thing for me. Where is she then?"

 

"She's dead." Rebekah said firmly and coldly. Klaus looked taken aback for a second.

 

"Pity. I was definitely ready to rip her throat out and taste her delicious blood again. But this time I wouldn't be merciful. Ah, I guess I need to satisfy myself with other occupants of our town." Rebekah didn't reply. "I'll see you sister. You can count on that." He disappeared in an instant.

 

****The Boarding House****

 

"We need to do something. He's murdering people from my school. They think Lily was one of them." Caroline said. "He's stalking me again." Stefan put his hand around her waist.

 

"That witch, Nevina, said we need to capture him." Damon suggested. "How could we do that?"

 

"Vervain?" Stefan said. Kol shook his head. "Morphine?"

 

"Would that even work on vampires?" Caroline asked.

 

"We can always try." Elijah agreed.

 

"Then let's go and steal a lot of morphine from the hospital." Caroline smiled.

 

**The Gilbert Household**

 

Nevina looked at Farrah, she couldn't really understand her but something was coming through. She was pushing her pup towards the woman with her nose.

 

"What are you doing? You're such a weird dog." Farrah's pup named Alice spoke. In human voice. And Nevina nearly dropped dead.

 

"Don't call my mum weird! I'm your familiar. And we're getting off to a very bad start here if you insult my mum."

 

"Holy shit. A talking dog."

 

****The Boarding House****

 

Klaus woke up with a buzz in his head. The last memory he had was of his sister putting a giant syringe full of some liquid in his back. He smirked and looked up discovering he was tied to a chair with chains laced in vervain and wolfs bane, rope and.... Duct tape? There were people staring at him. The silly young vampires, the witch, another witch who was absolutely delicious, humans, Caroline, her mother and....Joanne.

 

"Sodding....Hello, Joanne." he said in the most pleasant tone. "It's a pleasure to see you."

 

"Hello, Klaus. You didn't hold your end of the deal and my daughter is missing. I think the pleasure will be all mine when I cut your heart out with a spoon, dickhead." He stared at the woman and everyone except Joanne was surprised to see that he was worried.

 

"Joanne, I did what I said I would. It isn't my fault that the forces of life and death didn't respond to your request. Now, love. Why don't you untie me and we can have a nice bottle of wine?" Joanne punched him. Suddenly his body went limp. Everyone stared in admiration and awe at the woman. She poked him but he was unconscious.

 

"Oh come on! I couldn't have hit him THAT hard." She said and Caroline giggled. She clearly recognized where Lily got her wit from.

 

"Well, you may be strong but I'll take the credit for him being a little puppet doll." Everyone's jaws dropped as Lily came downstairs smirking. "You all look like you've seen a ghost." They still stared. "Oh, come on. Did you really think I was THAT easy to kill?" she winked at Damon. "Sorry, soldier. Seems you're stuck with me for a while." He swooped her up into his arms and kissed her so hard he surely bruised her lips. But she was warm again. And that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only I can kill my character off and bring her back to life in the same chapter. But anyways. The next chapter, well at least that's what I plan on, is going to be the last.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own what I own. Mind your damn business.

Sorcery, in the most basic terms, is both science and magic. Sorcerers have the capacity to use the full power of their brain instead of only 10% like every other human being on the planet. Everything we see is in a constant state of vibration thus the illusion of solidity. Sorcerers can manipulate the vibrations to their advantage by using magic. By using earth’s natural sources. It’s all connected. No matter how much I try to explain this to someone, only other sorcerers understand that connection. Not witches, not alchemists but only sorcerers. This connection is powerful, impossible and unexplainable. Whenever two sorcerers meet, it doesn’t matter what gender or culture you are, you’re pulled towards each other. I’ve never met any sorcerers before. Well, none _alive_. But when I finally did, it was the most intense moment of my life. Nothing I’ve ever experienced. Nothing natural.  
  
  ***The Boarding House***  
  


I rubbed my hand in small circular motion on Damon's hand that was draped around my stomach with its' owner's head on my shoulder. It was probably somewhere around midday but I didn't care. I was happy. The guy I was in love with, loved me back. And my mum wasn't psychotic anymore. She went back to being just an annoying mum again. Badgering me about my future and all. As if I still had one. I've missed a lot of school. Damon shifted and looked up at me. I groaned.

 

"Oh, don't move." I said quietly.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because the moment you move, something will be cocked up." Someone knocked on the door. "Bollocks." Damon kissed my lips lightly and started getting up but I pulled him back down by his arm. "No no no no no. You stay here, I'll get rid of whoever it is and we'll be back in our little universe." He grinned and I got up wrapping the sheet over me. Someone knocked again and I opened the door to see Stefan trying to hide a smirk. "Stefan, you're interrupting me and your brother's bed time. This better be good." He shoved a blood bag into my hands.

 

"Just making sure my brother doesn't kill you by accident." He walked away with that small knowing grin of his leaving me stumped. After a couple of seconds I closed the door and gave Damon the blood whilst walking to the bathtub. The bath felt nice and soothing on my skin but I missed Damon's arms around me. Though, I didn't have to wait long. He finished feeding, disposed of the blood bag and joined me in the bath kissing the back of my neck. God I loved that man. He could make me feel so good, it should be illegal. But it wasn't. And I loved it.

 

****//------\\\\****

 

Time is pretty slow in Mystic Falls when no one is trying to kill ya but winter finally melted away and spring appeared. School was taking up most of my time yet I still went to visit Yale's college campus. Dad used to take me there when I was little. He showed me that bulldog mascot. He showed me where he met the first girl to kick his ass. It wasn't my mum. Mum didn't go to college. But this woman was her best friend. I remember asking dad where that woman was now. He then got really quiet and moved on to show me something else. He was really upset by my question. And that was the last time we visited Yale. Damon didn't want to come along for some reason. Rebekah, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan came though so I didn't feel so alone. The university was so huge and I didn't expect to see Nate there but he spotted me in the library. It was awkward, weird but nice. I asked about his grandfather and he told me that he was adopted so he never met his blood relatives. It made me really curious about his family and how was it that Damon was in a photo with Nate's gramps. Rebekah and Stefan ditched the humans aka US for a party. It was annoying but whatever. I don't hold grudges just because my best friend ABANDONED me. The next morning we were at a cafe near our inn. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

 

"Will you get the fuck over it?" she asked me while I sulked.

 

"You don't want to hang out with me anymore. It's fine." I sobbed. She threw a napkin at my head. "And now you hurt me because you hate me. It's all fine." she groaned and downed her tea in response. I wasn't really mad but it sucked that she didn't want me to come. "My bff is ashamed of me. That's completely fine. Can I get another carrot cake?" I asked the cute waitress. She smiled and brought it in seconds. I wallowed, slowly munching on the walnuts inside the cake. "Carrot cake is the best. It understands you. It listens to you. It doesn't abandon you until you have to poop. It's the best friend I've been looking for all my life."

 

"Stop your dramatics."

 

"No! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I moved my arm over the carrot cake protectively. Stefan and Matt joined us raising eye brows at my behaviour. "What you don't know won't hurt you." I said simply so they'd fuck off. And it worked. They focused on Rebekah.

 

"We should start going back around noon." Matt said. "Do you wanna drive?" He asked Rebekah who nodded eagerly. He passed her the keys as Bonnie came over and stole my cake. It was a nice visit but I was more than happy to go back home. As we drove away I looked back at the university. ‘ _This will be my home soon._ ’  I thought to myself and got goose bumps. Being at Yale would be a brand new chapter in my life and it was exciting.

 

“You alright?” Rebekah asked me. I glanced at her from the passenger seat.

 

“Never better, mate.” I smiled. “Never better.”  
  
 ***The Boarding House***

I walked into my room and dropped onto the bed. It was nice being in a very comfy bed that smelled a bit homey. A small bit of sanctuary. I closed my eyes, snuggled into my pillow and kicked my shoes off. I murmured satisfied but alas my seclusion hasn’t last long. Katherine and Rebekah burst into my room and started talking over each other.

 

“You will not believe—!”

 

“How dared he—?”

 

“I am Katherine Pierce—!”

 

“What kind of shampoo does she think—?”

 

“If a dashboard threw itself on my face—!”

 

“The Bible likes lollipops—!”

 

“I stole the rabbit from the hat—!”

 

“ **HEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” I stood up and screamed. They looked at me wild eyed. “I’ve had a pretty hard day at school today when I got back many assignments with a failing grade. Then I had a very unpleasant conversation with my mother where she discussed her plans for my future which didn’t really go with my plans. And to top it all off with a cherry, I have to be up at 2 am to do an astronomy project for extra credit with  a guy who smells like tuna which I despise and quotes lines from Star Wars which I don’t even like. So will you two explain to me what the bloody hell is going on with you two?“ The two stared at me for a moment before sighing simultaneously and dropping onto the bed I previously occupied.

 

“Kol is trying to buy the shop from us.” Rebekah said quietly.

 

“He said we should just sell because we’ll never succeed in making it as a good business. But I am a brilliant business woman.” Katherine said. “I was planning to go international you know.” She murmured.

 

"He can't buy you guys out. Who's he gonna buy it from? You guys are the owners and will never sell." Rebekah moved back so she was leaning on the headboard of the bed. Katherine followed her suit. Farrah quickly ran into the room and jumped onto Rebekah's lap; the blonde started playing with my dog's fur.

 

"He’s very persuasive when he wants to. He tried to compel me already to sell my half of the store but Rebekah compelled me before to ignore his compulsion. Thanks for that by the way." Bekah just shrugged in response.

 

"Kol is bored. He needs entertainment and increasing the number of my problems is his biggest form of fun." she said in a tired tone. "I just want to live my life. I just want to be..."

 

"Human?" Katherine suggested. Rebekah nodded solemnly.

 

"Even for a few moments. It would be nice to be alive." Katherine shot me a pointed look. I shrugged pretending not to know what it meant and put an innocent face. Rebekah looked between us. "What?"

 

"Lily, come on! Just for a few minutes."

 

"Katherine. Shut up." I growled but it was no use. The cat was out of the bag thanks to Kat. I took a deep breath and glared at her. "I can make your heart beat. For a couple of minutes. I've done it to Damon every time I had my orgasms. And to Katherine years ago." Rebekah stared at me shocked.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked quietly.

 

"Well, the time with Katherine was my first time so I didn't really know what happened. Just thought it was a fluke. And with Damon....well, do you really want to know what happens when we have sex? Besides, I had no idea that you felt this way." she still kept on staring at me.

 

"Can you do that? Can you really make me human?" she whispered.

 

"No, I can make your heart beat for a few minutes. But I can't make you human. Trust me. There's a big difference between those two." Katherine raised her eyebrow at me but I ignored her. Stupid Kat and her blabbering.

 

"Can you do that to me? Make my heart beat?" I groaned but walked over to my friend and placed my left hand over her chest. Then I focused on moving my energy to wrap itself around her heart and to start squeezing it. I stepped back immediately after feeling the very first beat. My left over energy pumping in Rebekah's body. The girl herself looked normal in terms of appearance. Nothing changed there but you could see tears forming in her eyes. She clutched onto my hand as hard as she could but since her vampire strength was gone, it wasn't as painful as it could be. Rebekah gasped and laughed. "I'm...alive." she choked out. Her face lit up. It was beautiful. She hasn't felt that heart in centuries. We stayed silent and still while she cried from happiness. Then her skin became cold again. The energy made her heart beat one last time before it gave out and the organ froze. Rebekah's eyes widened in shock, her tear stained face turned to me confused.

 

"This is why I never wanted you to know about this." I said quietly. "Not because I didn't want you to be alive again. Because I knew it wouldn't last. Those few minutes are more of a torment than a gift. I know because I see it in Damon each time. He may not show it but he would give anything to be human again." Katherine stared ahead blankly meaning she was off in her own world. Rebekah started crying again but this time because she was so upset. I hugged her and Farrah muzzled her leg. "Bekah, if I could make you human again, I would." She nodded but didn't stop crying.

 

"I hate my life. My brothers are horrible uncaring bastards. Every man I've ever trusted has broken my heart somehow. Including Tyler. He was just dating me to get back at Caroline and Klaus! I'm failing history even though I am history! Nobody likes me besides you three and I just want to be loved! Why can't somebody love me and not hurt me?" She cried into my shoulder. Me and Kat exchanged an ' _Oh shit_ ' look. Suddenly my problems seemed very trivial.

 

"Was at least the sex good?" I asked. Rebekah started sobbing even more if it was possible. Katherine shot me a look.

 

"Too soon, Lil."  
  
 ***The Lockwood Mansion***

 

I walked into Tyler's home as calmly as I could past his mother.

 

"Oh, don't tell him I'm here Mrs L. I want to surprise him." Carol looked over me curiously but nodded and pointed in the direction of a room in the back of the house. I thanked her and walked once again, calmly, even though with each step my fury grew. Tyler was sitting on the couch watching some ridiculous movie, didn't even notice my presence. I looked around for a crowbar but found a baseball bat instead. Did everyone in this town play baseball at some point in their lives? I walked over to the big screen. "Hi Tyler." I smiled sweetly. He looked at me confused.

 

"Lily? What--WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU INSANE?!" I started hitting the big telly he held so close to his heart. Then with a final blow the screen tipped over and fell on the ground cutting many cables. My head snapped to Tyler who looked furious and started advancing at me.

 

"You think I'm gonna let you just use my best friend like that?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

 

"What?" He asked dumbly. "Listen Lily, it wasn't like that. I needed to get back at Caroline and Rebekah needed to get over Matt. She's cool but she's still an original who's made our lives hell. LILY ,STOP WALKING TOWARDS ME AND PUT THE BAT DOWN!!!" I jumped on him and started hitting him. Hard. Everywhere I could.

 

"SHE'S..." hit to the face "...MY..." hit to the rib "...BEST..." hit to the stomach "...FRIEND!!!!" A swift kick to the crotch. I stood up and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud. I took a deep breath and looked down at him. "Just be glad it was me and not Katherine who went after you." I was on my way out when I remembered something. "Caroline does love you, Tyler. She's just no longer in love with you. Instead of trying to get back at her, which won't work, move the bloody hell on, you slimy git. And don't use my best friends as your personal chew toys. Because next time I come after you, there'll be much more pain." I left him with that and walked out. Damon was waiting for me, bored, leaning on the car. He smiled as I stalked towards him.

 

"Did you kick his ass?"

 

"Damn straight." He grinned and pulled me close.

 

"That's my girl." He placed his lips on mine. God, it felt better and better each time. Well, at least it did to me. I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss but he pulled back. I looked at him confused. "If someone doesn't stop this, I'll savage you right now on the hood of my car in front of the Lockwoods. Call me crazy but I don't think I like the idea of wolf boy looking at your nakedness. That's only for me." His hands slid around my back and stopped at my waist. I smirked.

 

"And you think I'm all for Carol Lockwood drooling at you every time she sees you?"

 

"Ooh, is somebody getting jealous?"

 

"As if you don't love it." He smirked and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

 

"I do. And I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

 

"I love you too, Mr Salvatore." We held each other’s stares for a few seconds longer until my phone rang. I groaned as I looked down at my mobile. "We should go and stop Caroline from being bridezilla. Nevina must be knackered from it all." Damon grimaced displeased but I already started getting into the passenger seat. I still refused to drive even though he tried emotional blackmail which was just pathetic. I mean, if he bled out I'd just get a blood bag from the hospital. Silly boyfriend. We arrived at a cafe where Stefan, Caroline, Jack and Nevina were sitting and waiting for us. 3 out of 4 of those people looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but here. You can guess who the 3 were. I dropped myself on a seat next to Nevina leaving Damon to sit next to Caroline. He still hasn't apologised yet and I kept on mentioning it so he wouldn't forget. But he was being a stubborn bastard about it. He glared at me as he sat down. Caroline was saying something about bridesmaid dresses.

 

"...can't look better than you so I'm suggesting we go with a long straight violet spaghetti stripes dress."

 

"Actually, I was thinking red." Nevina interrupted. Caroline blinked and then giggled hysterically.

 

"Red. But the theme is purple heart." she said in a slightly panicked voice.

 

"Actually, red would be very nice, yeah. And the theme can change. The wedding is in 3 months. Plenty of time." I said with a pleasant smile. Caroline glared at me and scribbled something down in her planner.

 

"Okay, we can make it work. Any other changes I should know about?" Nevina looked at Jack who shook his head. "Okay, let's move on to the guest list. Nev, where does your family live?" Me and Nevina exchanged looks. When us magic folk screw up as badly as murdering somebody, we tend to lose touch with the blood relatives.

 

"Actually, I don't keep in contact with them. You guys are the only ones I'm inviting." Caroline once again looked horrified.

 

"Um...are you sure you don't want to invite them? Not even one relative?"

 

"Why is family so important at the wedding anyways?" I asked. "When I get married I'm eloping to Vegas with my fiancée and I'm not telling anyone about it." Caroline looked at Damon who was staring at me.

 

"You don't mean that."  He said.

 

"Of course I do." I replied.

 

"Lily, I want a big wedding."

 

"Damon, who said we need to marry each other?" Everybody went quiet at the table. Damon kept on staring at me as if he just heard me say that I blew up Jupiter. "I'm gonna get a muffin. You guys want anything?" Nobody answered me. They just kept on looking down. "Fine. But I was willing to pay. Don't ever say I never offered." I got up and ordered my chocolate muffin. And a hot chocolate. You can’t have a chocolate muffin without hot chocolate. That's just preposterous. Soon I heard Caroline's chatter again and Nevina's nervous voice. I smiled at the barista as she passed me the hot chocolate and thanked her. There was someone outside the shop. The same someone I hoped has disappeared after I died. I looked back at the table but nobody was paying attention to me so I exited through the side door to finally deal with my past. The eyes focused on me as I got closer and closer. Finally, I stopped and looked up.

 

"Hello Lily." A smooth male voice spoke. "I believe we need to have a conversation."

 

"Hello Drew." I exhaled loudly. "I believe we do."

 

****The Zen shop****

 

Stefan walked in to the shop to talk to Katherine about her stalking him again. It was getting annoying and he didn't want Caroline to find out. Things were finally good between them. Even the sex. But the sex was always good. He was surprised to see Katherine and Rebekah preoccupied with a young man instead. Rebekah noticed him first.

 

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked confused. Katherine smiled coyly at him but her gaze was glued to the man. "Oh, this is Nate. Our and Lily's friend from New York. You actually met each other in Yale I think."

 

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Nice to meet you again." They shook each other's hands. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Nate turned on his charming smile.

 

"Well, seeing Lily at Yale made me kind of curious about the town she fled for a whole month from, once upon a time."

 

"It wasn't a whole month. And what do you think so far?" Rebekah and Katherine were nearly getting off at the amount of tension in the room. Stefan, whose brother was in love with a girl, versus Nate, the guy who slept for the first time with the said girl.

 

"It's a little small and a bit too quiet for my taste but I think I'll hang around and see what makes it so special." Stefan smirked.

 

"Careful what you wish for." Nate smirked back.

 

"I'm not scared of a little danger." Rebekah had to choke back a snort.

 

"So, Nate. Where you staying?" Katherine asked.

 

"At the motel. I won't be here long." He paused for a second waiting for somebody to offer him a place to stay at but nobody did. "Well, I guess I should be going. There are people to meet and catch up with." He smiled once more before walking outside; the three of them stared as he practically skipped across the town square. Stefan frowned at his retreating form. Katherine grabbed her cell and pressed 1 on speed dial.

 

"Calling Lily?" Rebekah asked crossing her arms.

 

"Yup. That guy is up to no good. He was using her in New York for something and he's come to finish it off." Stefan didn't say anything. "Huh?" Stefan and Rebekah turned to look at Katherine who had a confused facial expression.

 

"What?" Rebekah asked her.

 

"It says her phone is out of range."

 

"Maybe she's with Damon?" The blonde suggested but Stefan shook his head.

 

"No, I just came from coffee, her and Damon had this argument and she left soon after that." Katherine and Rebekah exchanged looks. "Okay. What are you guys hiding?"

 

"We're not hiding anything. God, Stef. You're so paranoid." Katherine replied.  "She probably just needs some time to cool off." Rebekah nodded eagerly in confirmation. Stefan smiled and took a deep breath.

 

"I like her. She makes my brother happy which for once has nothing to do with me. If she's in trouble, I want to help. So whenever you guys are ready to trust me, you know where I am." The girls nodded. "Katherine, stop stalking me."  
  
 ****The Mikaelson House****

 

I walked into the living room and poured myself a glass of wine. Elijah looked curiously at me from his dinner. Kol ignored my presence all together. I took a large sip of the wine.

 

"Do you think me and Damon have a future together?" I asked thoughtfully.

 

"I think that this conversation should be held with Damon. Not me." Elijah answered but he kept on calculating me with his eyes. I shrugged and took another sip. "Something happened." I looked at Kol who was very interested in his own reflection in his spoon.

 

"How quickly can you drain someone, pretty boy?" Kol didn't even put his spoon down but he did glance at me whilst answering.

 

"My record is 0.02 seconds." I nodded and thought about my options.

 

"If I wanted to drain someone with a plastic tube how long would it take?"

 

"It would take sometime. But it would be much faster if you just cut someone at the neck and then hang them upside down. They should be dead in about half an hour."

 

"How come?"

 

"Well, the blood from the body rushes to the brain and it has nowhere else to go." I smirked. "Who do you wish to kill then?"

 

"Just this guy who tried to play me." I said thinking about that voice mail message Katherine left me. Elijah cleared his throat brining my attention to him.

 

"Could this be someone you've met in New York perhaps?" He asked carefully. I leaned back in my chair and put the glass on the table but my hand was still lingering on it.

 

"That's not the question you want to ask me, Elijah. I have no reservations in you asking me. I just don't owe you an answer. So go ahead and ask." He stared at me for a few seconds before putting down his cutlery.

 

"Alright." He leaned back in his chair as well. "Is this man the same man you lost your virginity to in New York and are planning to attend the same college as?" I had two options here. Either lie, and Elijah would know that I lied because he fucking knows me so bloody well. Or tell the truth. And there would be nothing wrong in telling the truth. The past is the past. Or I could  go for option number 3 and just tell him that it is none of his fucking business.

 

"Yes, Elijah." I took a deep breath. "Yes, it is the same man." He exhaled loudly.

 

"How could you be so stupid?" I blinked.

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"How could you be dumb enough to let this...measly boy take advantage of you? And now you want to Kol to kill him so you don't have to clean up your own mess."

 

"That is not true, Elijah."

 

"You come into our house like you're still a friend, you're no longer my friend. You're my acquaintance. Then you proceed to ask my brother on how to drain someone when you know the answer very well yourself. You most likely know a lot more ways than we do. You keep people in the dark, you manipulate your friends to your advantage. The only reason why I haven't snapped your neck yet is because Rebekah thinks of you as a sister. She needs something good in her life. Despite all your flaws, you're good to her." He said all this in his calm demeanour. I took a sip of my wine.

 

"Been keeping that in long?"

 

"A while."

 

"Did it feel good?"

 

"Very satisfying, yes." We stayed silent for a minute. A very tense minute. I looked around the room drinking. A couple of old paintings. I wonder where they came from.

 

"Kol, I don't care how you kill him. I just need you to kill him and I do something impossible for you." The vampire peered at me curiously but covered it up with a playful smirk.

 

"And what would that be, witch?"

 

"Sorceress." I corrected him. "Veronique." his face froze. Elijah stood up nearly tipping the table over.

 

"Lily, you absolutely cannot interfere with life and death!" He shouted.

 

"Gosh Elijah. And here I was going to bring the queen mother back." I rolled my eyes. "She's not dead you dim-witted git. She's just trapped. And I would break many laws of nature to repay Kol for killing Nate for me." Elijah opened his mouth to probably shout some more but Kol spoke first in a strong determined voice.

 

"I'll do it." I smiled pleasantly at him.

 

"So helpful. I'll ring you when I want it done." I stood up and drank the last bit of wine that was left over. "Now excuse me but I need to go and deal with my boyfriend." I walked out leaving them behind. It was a warm summer night but we were still in march. I thought about boiling hot summer in Mystic Falls and shuddered. I'm a London girl. I'm used to rain not to the sun. How will I survive? I walked inside the boarding house and looked for Damon. He wasn't in the living room where I found Elena drinking by herself.

 

"Hey." she nodded in response. "Seen Damon?" she pointed upstairs. "Thanks." I walked up but looked back at her. I felt so guilty. If I didn't come into town she'd probably still be the centre of everyone's universe. Heck, she might even have gotten with Damon or someone else. But her and Stefan were good together. Now that she's lost him and most of her friends...she was alone. Like I was for most of my life. I walked inside Damon's room and found the vampire himself drinking and dancing. Naked. I closed the door behind me.

 

"Come here to break up with me finally? After all, we've got an expiring date don't we?" He said not looking at me.

 

"Can you put on some pants?"

 

"Why? Can't go through with it because you can't resist me? It's pretty normal. Don't be shy." I blew the stereo's fuse. He growled and glared at me. Next thing I knew, he was holding me up by my neck in the middle of the room. I struggled to catch a breath which was stupid. His grip just tightened. "That wasn't very nice."

 

"Neither...is...this...." I choked out and kicked him in his chest hard. He stumbled and his grip loosened a bit. I put my foot on his chest and pushed myself back doing a back flip mid air. Once I was back on my own two feet, I massaged my throat. "Damn it, Damon! You could have killed me!" He didn't even look at me. Just grabbed another one of his drinks. "Damon, I came here to apologise."

 

"No, you came here because you have no other place to go. You're homeless after all."

 

"Can you stop being a dickhead?"

 

"Oh and I heard your lover is back in town. I'm sure he'll give you a roof over your head for the next 5 minutes."  I was definitely getting a headache.

 

"For fuck's sake, Damon! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ARSE?!" He just snickered and went back to his drink. "Damon. Drew is alive." He paused for a second to look at me.

 

"You mean another one of your exes that is six feet under?"

 

"Not anymore." I looked around the room. "I love you. And I wanna be with you. But I also wanna have kids. I wanna get married. I wanna be old and sit by the window with my grandchildren staring at the sunset. You can't offer me that. You want to....I don't know what you want. But it can't be the same thing I want." He stared at me through half closed eye lids. I sighed. "This conversation is obviously going nowhere. We'll continue when you sober up." He didn't say anything when I opened the door. I stood there for a few seconds. All you could hear was silence. Not even Elena downstairs made a sound. I slammed the door shut and turned to face him. Damon didn't even wince at the loud noise. He just stared bored with a smirk lingering on his face. In a few firm steps I was in front of him, I jumped up and slammed my lips on top of his, my legs wrapping around his waist. He held me up by the hips and slammed me against the bed. I scratched at his back with my nails as hard as I could and bit his lip. "I hate you." I murmured. Damon with his vampire teeth grazed my neck painfully.

 

"I know." I rolled us over so that I was on top of him and violently attacked his chest with my mouth moving lower. His hands wrapped in my hair tightly and he was pushing my down. God, angry sex was so hot.

 

****\\\\---//****

I buttoned up my shirt as fast as possible and as quietly but it was no use. He stirred and looked at me. Didn’t say anything. Just stared while I put my clothes back on like it was just a one night stand. I felt...cheap.  
  
“Where are you going?” He finally asked when I put my coat back on.

 

“Well, you pointed out earlier that I’m homeless so I’m not going home.” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “I needed your help tonight. I needed you to look past everything and help me. But instead you got drunk, you nearly choked me and then you fucked me.”  
  
“Sure. Let me be the bad guy that forced you to have sex with me.” He said bored staring at the ceiling.

 

“Can you not—?” I cut myself off and forced myself to keep calm with a few deep breaths. I sat next to him on the bed. “Drew was my first love. Nate was my first time. But you’re my first real relationship and I want you to be my last. But...what do you want, Damon?” He flinched at that.

 

“Who cares what I want? You seem to have already decided what will happen.”

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t shut me out. I am NOT going to put up with that. You need to talk to me.” He stayed still for a few moments. “Tell me what _you_ want.”

 

“I want...I want you. And I don’t want to screw you up. Just like I screw everything else up.”  
  
“Damon.” I leaned over him. “I’m already screwed up so much that you can’t possibly screw me up anymore.” I smiled down at him. He smiled back and kissed me. But this was different than before. This wasn’t angry, pissed off, practically eating each other’s faces off. This was a sweet, gentle, loving kiss. We broke apart.

 

“So, the dead ex not so dead, huh?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah.” I laid down next to him, kicking off my shoes. “Klaus did end up his end of the deal with my mother, it turns out. His witch just brought the wrong love back.” He chuckled.

 

“Well, that’s certainly something you want to do when messing with life and death.” He said sarcastically. “How does Noel fit into all this?”

 

“Nate. Turns out his sister was the witch. Bringing Drew back, killed her, which was expected. He wants revenge but he’ll be dead before he gets anywhere near me.”

 

“What?”  
  
“Kol. “

 

"What about him?"

 

"I need Nate dead. Kol needs something from me." Damon shifted so he could see me better.

 

"What does he need from you?"

 

"His dead girlfriend. Well, the most important one."

 

"And you're going to do that how exactly without making her...more dead?"

 

"She's reincarnated into one of the pups."

 

"Really? I hope it's mother hen." I hit his chest.

 

"Farrah is mine and I am hers. You want me, you get her too. We're a package deal. Besides, I said it's one of the pups didn't I?" he didn't say anything. Just absently stared at the ceiling like it had all the answers to his questions. "Yale." I whispered not looking at him. "That's our expiration date." He took my hand in his and we just laid there, on the bed, in silence. Neither of us falling asleep or thinking.

 

It was as if we stopped.

 

As if we were on pause.

 

Serene.  
  
And heartbreaking.

 

****\\\\---//****

Nate put his watch on the nightstand next to his bed and looked around the room. It was a well thought out plan and that stupid walking corpse screwed everything up. He was supposed to help Nate get close to the girl who is to be blamed for the misery in his family. Dumb bitch. He went into the bathroom and relieved himself. It was a long day, he had to pretend to not care about anything. He came back into the room and found a man standing there, looking menacingly.  
  
“Hey pal. I don’t know if you’re aware but this is my room. How did you get in here anyways?” The man didn’t move.

 

“My name is Kol Mikaelson. I owe a favour to a mutual friend we have in common.” Nate squinted his eyes at the man trying to figure out if he ever heard of a ‘Kol’. Nothing was coming up though.

 

“Who’s the friend? And how the hell did you get in here?” The man still didn’t move.  
  
"Lily Jenkins." Nate bit back a laugh.

 

"Ah, I call her the blonde whore." Kol didn't even flinch. "See, I didn't even have to say anything before she gave it up to me." Nate smirked. "So....you're here to scare me away so she can have a perfect life with her little perfect boyfriend?" Kol smirked too and leaned on the wall crossing his arms.

 

"Do you know what Originals are, _Nate_?" The young man looked confused at Kol.

 

"Listen, it's late and I don't have time to fuck around. Now get out of my room before I'm gonna get 539 ex-special ops agents to kick your ass." Nate said bored trying to show off his father's power. Kol's smirk grew into a leer.

 

"We're the most powerful vampires in the world. We're the original vampires." Nate rolled his eyes.

 

"Vampire shit again." He muttered. "I'll say this one more time. Get the fuck out." In a second, Kol was in front of him, his hand pushed through Nate's chest. And in the next, Nate was on the floor with Kol standing above him, Nate's heart in his hand. He stared at the organ before dropping it, disgusted, on Nate's head and disappearing into the night.

 

Nate's body stayed there till the morning.

 

After 30 minutes the skin got purple, the nails faded into a pale colour, his eyes sunk into the skull.

 

After 4 hours rigor mortis set in, the skin continued on turning purple and his muscles tightened.

 

By the time the maid found him, the body was the same temperature as the room, it turned to a greenish blue colour and it smelled of rotting meat.

 

Needless to say, the motel lost its good name in town. Well, what was left of it.

 

Kol patiently waited for the police to come and pick the body up before calling Lily to tell her the task was done. It was her turn to pay now.

 

*****\\\\-----//*****

 

I looked at my phone. It didn't even bother me that I had Nate killed. I simply didn't care. Maybe he just wasn't worth any of my time. Maybe he was just a tool to me. I got what I wanted and then just gotten rid of him. No lose ends. Damon kissed my shoulder before leaving downstairs. I stared out the window a little bit more before going into my room and looking through my books.

Turning someone back into a human is a difficult task. One needs to make sure all the proper organs are there and get rid of the no longer needed ones. But this has to be made sure it is done at the same time so the patient doesn't die if the vital organs disappeared early or they appear too late. Then comes the outer body, the sorcerer or sorceress in this case, needs to make sure the body looks human, meaning that the patient doesn't look like a faceless Ken doll. This is a very delicate process that usually is done best by sorcerers who are skilled sculptures.

And at the very last, the voice. You need to make sure the voice is human. Otherwise, you're stuck with a perfectly decent looking girl who barks at you. Literally. All this of course hurts like a bitch because you're changing completely the whole body so you also have to concentrate on a temporary painless spell. Fun! Farrah jumped on my bed and suggested I try looking into Harry Potter for inspiration.

 

"Funny. Real funny." I replied. "Will you be alright? I mean, she is your daughter. And she is a gizillion years old magical being but yah know...." Farrah licked her paws. I looked at her. "Farrah, come on. This is me. You alright with it or not?" she turned her brown eyes to me and I saw her answer. She wasn't alright but she didn't have much of a say. Her daughter would turn human one way or another. Farrah already lost one child to a formerly corrupt witch. She was about to lose another. And the rest of the pups were all familiars too. It was a simple matter of time before she would be alone again. I wiped away a tear from her face.

 

"Hey, you'll always have me." Another tear escaped. "Oh, that is just rude." She laughed and said she'll be alright. It'll take time but she'll be alright. I smiled at her and turned back to my books but my hand stayed in her fur slowly going through it.

After a while my phone vibrated. I looked at the ID and rolled my eyes. Kol was so impatient that he was ringing me again. I ignored him the first couple of times but boy, that vamp is persistent.

 

"What?" I snapped at him.

 

" _When are you going to do it?_ ”

 

"Soon."

 

" _When?_ "

 

"Tomorrow! I'll do it tomorrow, alright? Can you just fuck off for 48 hours?" I wrote down the ingredients needed for a potion the pup would need to drink first before I start on changing the body. The potion will temporarily cut the bond between the earth and the body long enough for me to start doing my job but not long enough so that Veronique is disconnected from air for ever.

                She's becoming completely human by sorcery. That breaks a couple of rules. Like changing an animal body into a human body even though the human body is probably a skeleton, buried somewhere, and cutting something from mother nature. So I'm definitely expecting a pissed off dead witch at my door after I do this.

 

" _Can't you do it sooner?_ "

 

"Can't you keep it in your pants for another 2 days?"

 

" _That's not why I want Veronique--_ " I cut him off pissed off.

 

"If you want my help you'll have to understand something. She is not yours. You don't own her you git, she's not your personal sex slave, she's a woman who deserves to be treated with respect. When she becomes human which is what SHE wants and decides NOT to be with you, you'll have to just suck it up because that is HER choice. Do you understand?" I spat angrily.

 

" _Yeah, whatever._ "

 

"Say you understand." I hissed into the phone. I heard him taking in a deep breath on the other side.

 

" _I understand, Lily._ "

 

"Good!" I hung up and nearly threw my phone against the wall. "Bloody wanker." The ingredients were pretty basic, I could buy them all from the Zen shop and do this tonight. Give Veronique some time to get used to being human. Like a transition period. There was only one small problem. "What the fuck is a dragon's musk?" I looked at the scribble underneath. "Oh. Why the hell couldn't you just write basil, you idiot?" I looked at the list and run downstairs getting my coat on. Damon and Stefan were arguing over something. I cleared my throat making them look at me. "I need to go to the shop to buy some supplies. Can you give me a ride?" I asked Damon.

 

We only had a few more months left with each other and we wanted to spend as much of it together as possible.

 

Pretending nothing is going on.

 

Pretending we’re in a honeymoon phase.

 

Is it possible to love someone so much you want to change your entire life and your dreams just so they fit in?

 

Because I feel like that. Every day. I love him more and more and... I miss him already even though he’s not gone yet.

 

Damon nodded and grabbed his keys telling Stefan the conversation wasn’t over. In the car I asked him what the conversation was about.

 

“Nothing big really. Stefan just broke the grandfather’s clock again and I have to fix it because God help Stefan raise a hand in the household.” He let out a deep breath. “I hate doing domestics.” He murmured. I smiled at that and looked out the window. “So what are you getting?”  
  
“Anise, basil, mandrake root, cherry bark, dandelion and yew. The rest is just some white candles and a healing stone. Oh and we need to buy a watermelon.” He glanced at me from the steering wheel.

 

“A watermelon? How is that going to help you?”

 

“Oh, it’s not. I’m just really craving a watermelon right now.” I gave him a sweet smile which he returned. It’s strange. One moment I was evaluating my life and in the next I was perfectly content with it. After I got the supplies and the watermelon, we went back to the Boarding House. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing the potion. Farrah was spending the last moments with her child. I decided to put the completed mixture into coconut water so it wasn’t as disgusting but truth be told, the potion shouldn’t have any taste at all so she’d easily drink all of it. After an hour in the kitchen, I walked into the living room with Veronique-dog’s bowl. The potion in it already. I walked carefully as to not spill it. Katherine seemed to appear and watch with amusement as the Salvatore brothers resumed their ‘conversation’. “Hey guys. It might be a bit loud upstairs and you may hear a screaming that just terrifies you but it’s just me doing unspeakable acts on a dog.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up.”

 

“You’re stupid and your face is stupid.”

 

“That’s your best comeback?” I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs slowly to not spill the potion as they continued to bicker like small children. Whenever your life isn’t in danger, you learn to appreciate that type of stuff. Small stupid fights that amount from nothing to nothing. An extra 5 minutes of sleep. That B+ on an essay you worked so hard for. The hot chocolate...I stopped walking and looked down.

 

I stood there for about 5 minutes in silence, my mind buzzing lowly with incoherent thoughts I couldn’t really make out.  
  
Hot chocolate.  
  
I always appreciated hot chocolate.

 

Drew explained to me that I need to appreciate the small stuff.

 

He started with hot chocolate.

 

‘ _When was the last time I had a cup?_ ’ I thought to myself and looked at my reflection in the picture frame on the wall. ‘ _Do I look older? Am I wiser? Do I have battle scars? God!_ ’ I took a deep breath and started walking again. ‘ _I’m too young to have questions like these in my head._ ’ I opened the door with my right hand and walked inside my room. Farrah and Veronique were eating my pillows but I didn’t care. I put the bowl down on the ground and told Veronique to drink it. She jumped off the bed and immediately started drinking. I started making a circle with the candles and put the healing stone in the middle. Next I put the incantations I created in front of me and sat down on the opposite side of the circle. I waited patiently for Veronique to finish the potion.

 

“Hey Farrah, this might be a bit difficult for you to watch. Maybe you should wait downstairs with the pups?” She didn’t want to but I threw her a look that said she’d better leave or she’d piss me off. She slammed the door behind her. Veronique finished and looked at me for instructions. “Now we wait in the circle for our window of opportunity.” She patted slowly to the circle and sat down. In the next second she lied down because it was more comfy that way. I moved everything slowly with my mind as far away as possible and moved the candles further so the circle got bigger but not close enough so that when the candles were lit, they’d set anything on fire.

 

We sat like that in silence for 49 minutes and 23 seconds just staring at each other before I felt it.

 

I felt her connection to the earth’s core snap.

 

And then...Well then I got to work.  
  
The candles caught flames that were up to 6 feet tall and my objects started flying around the circle trapping us in a small tornado. After a second they came down to 4 feet and they started floating in the air. The notepad with the incantations started floating as well and I stood up. Veronique also started floating up but she stopped midway. I started chanting to first change her structure from an animal to a human. She started howling in pain but that was smothered by a quick thought of mine to shut her up. Mean but necessary. I didn’t want my emotions distracting me. Her body started stretching out and forming slowly into human, then I put the pressure on the organs, they needed to be put in order fast. After an hour of stretching and changing from a dog to a human, I could finally get started on the finer details.   
  
“Veronique!” I shouted through the wind to her. No face, no body shape, she looked like a stickwoman on the outside made of dough but her mind was her own now. Her human mind from before combined with her animal minds and her new current human thoughts. It all had to fit so she wouldn’t break down and end up in a mental institution right after becoming human again. “Veronique! I need an image of you! Think of your image! Think it as loud as you can!” I screamed to her and tried to hear her thoughts.

For a while there was nothing. At this rate I’d have to think up of my own image for her. But then an image of the Leighton Lady Godiva painting from 1892 started flashing in front of me. “Are you mental? That is like one of the most famous historical figures of all times! Someone is going to recognise you!” I shouted but the painting kept on flashing even more now. “Alright!” I started working my way up from the soles of her feet.

Strong, toned thighs. Hips that many women would kill for. A slim waist that looked well toned. Maybe a little too well so I added her a tiny layer of wobbly bits. Bust not huge but looked big on her small waist. Delicate facial features, not pale, pink skin, red plump lips; a small, sharp nose and big brown eyes. Then her hair. Godiva’s hair was long. Long, long, long. I made it as long and as wavy as possible. The hair colour; very light blonde, nearly white.

                And then came her voice. This couldn’t be a random voice you’d just tune on her voice chords. This had to be Veronique’s true voice. To find that out, it was kind of like playing with a combination lock. I remember back in school, I always wanted to have one but I didn’t have the money. These girls though who bullied me did, they put them on the school lockers. So I used to come in early and try every single possible combination until I succeeded. It took a long time and it didn’t help that they kept on changing the combinations but it’s amazing what a little patience can get you. Not only did I succeed but I found some pretty interesting stuff in their lockers that I commandeered for myself.

                This was exactly the same, I needed to try every single tuning until it clicked. And it wasn’t painful at all for her. Just uncomfortable for her. It was like a frog stuck in her throat. My eyes still shut, glared at my failures. There are so many different voices in the world, it’s so difficult to find the right one. To find the right tune. But I kept on failing. I’m not a musician. I don’t know how music works. I know sorcery. I know magic. Heck, I know how to make the other guy take the blame for my screw up. But I don’t know music! I don’t know how to read music. I don’t know how to make music. I don’t know how to be in with music! I gritted my teeth as another combination failed. “DAMN IT!” I screamed loudly and nearly stopped but it pissed me off. It was one of those things I was not willing to give up. Like a Sudoku. Or a blooming crossword.

                Suddenly there was a click. My eyes snapped open. It was it. I did it. I DID IT! I looked at Veronique but her body was covered in white fog so I couldn’t see my work yet. I slowly led her down to the floor as gently as possible.

 

“Veronique?” I asked as the white fog slowly fell through her giving her some sort of a cloth over her body. She was gorgeous. I have never seen someone who looked so pure hearted. I didn’t do that. I gave the basic image to the body, yes, but....this happened by itself. I didn’t understand it until I realised I felt something. The connection was back. Between Veronique and the earth. I fell to my knees. Mother Nature reconnected and instead of screwing this girl over, she shaped her into a walking angel.

 

“Veronique?” I whispered, she looked so innocent I wanted to cry. It was so beautiful. I didn’t want to disrupt it but I had to know. The moment she opened her eyes which glowed gold exactly at the same time the tornado decided to explode, breaking the window, the door and the walls down in a huge flash of white gold. I threw my body over the brand new human and shielded us from the explosion. I still closed my eyes because the light was so strong. After a few minutes the light started to dim and I slowly sat up. My room, was a wreck.  Not to mention a small part of the hallway and the closet. The tornado ripped the walls in the corner and the window frame so we were exposed to the world. I looked down at Veronique. Her eyes turned violet.

 

“Are you alright?” She nodded. “Can you stand?” She nodded unsurely this time. I stood up and held out my hand. “Come on. I’ll help.” She held onto my hand for dear life as she stood slowly on her new legs. I thought she’d fall down straight away but no, she held herself upright. I grabbed the white sheet from the ground and wrapped it around her, sewing it into a flannel nightgown. It was night time by now. Well....late evening. We walked through the wreckage slowly so she wouldn’t get any cuts or things like that. “You know what? Here. Climb up.” I crouched down so she’d climb onto my back. When I stood up, even though she wasn’t the heaviest girl and I was pretty strong, I still swayed a bit. But I managed to get us to the stairwell and I helped her walk down. Everyone looked at us interested. By everyone I mean Farrah, Damon, Katherine, Stefan and the pups. I led Veronique to the living room; she sat down on the couch not looking anywhere or at anyone. “So....sorry about destroying your house. I’ll pay for the damage.” I said to the Salvatore brothers.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Stefan said and smiled reassuringly. Farrah jumped into her daughter’s lap. “So, how is the new human doing?” He smiled at Veronique who was combing through her mother’s fur with her fingers. Veronique looked at me for support.

 

“Come on. I know you’ve got a great voice to go along with that body so don’t keep us in anticipation.” She smiled and I swear, I nearly fell down again because that smile was so fucking gorgeous it was unbelievable.

 

“I am well. Thank you Lily for doing this for me.” She said in a smooth voice that could belong to a jazz singer.

 

“No problem. You have 24 hours before Kol tries to kidnap you so enjoy it, get back to being human and have fun. Kat, don’t corrupt her.” I started walking upstairs.

 

“Where you going?” Stefan asked.

 

“To repair some damage to the house.” I smiled and kept on walking. I was so tired. But sleep could wait, especially since I had nowhere to sleep. To fix the wreckage I started putting the bits back together, like a jigsaw puzzle. Every splinter, ever block, everything went back into its place. I was very satisfied until I turned around to see a dead witch in my room. "I don't care. I am not a soldier for your army. I do what I want. You all can fuck off." I said to her. But she didn't go away. In fact more of them appeared. "What the fuck?"

 

"He is right. You need to stop using your powers. You're being corrupted and we will not allow that." I moved to the door but it slammed shut. I looked at them scared.

 

"No. Please don't. You can't. YOU CAN'T! IT'LL KILL ME!!!" They didn't care. They kept on advancing at me. I screamed for Damon to come and rescue me because I couldn't move. The witches put their hands in me. They started ripping me to shreds. I screamed and screamed but no one came. No one cared. I screamed and screamed. Tears fell freely as I did to the floor. I screamed but my voice was getting weaker. They were taking my powers. They were killing me. I thought I saw my dad for a second but it wasn't my dad. "Help." I crocked but the man just grinned. He wasn't right. He wasn't natural. "Please--" I gasped for a breath. "Drew...help..." but he didn't. And the witches didn't stop. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

 

****THE GILBERT HOUSEHOLD****

 

Bonnie burst into Jeremy's room with a heavy book in her hands. Jeremy immediately sat up and made room for her on the bed.

 

"Bonnie? Wha--?" She threw the book on the bed and dropped her own body next to the young Gilbert.

 

"It's..." She took a deep breath and Jeremy passed her a glass of water. Immediately she regained her steady breath. "It's the Original Witch's Grimoire."

 

"Wait? You mean Esther's?" Bonnie nodded. Jeremy looked at the book astonished. "How did you get it?"

 

"Lily and Nevina. They told me about it and where to look for it. Jeremy, do you know what this means?"

 

"That we're not going to LA anytime soon?" Bonnie swatted his arm lightly but smiled.

 

"I can properly learn witchcraft. My grams was powerful but not nearly as powerful as me. Esther was stronger than me but she had thousands of years to get there. This book is like Algebra to me." Jeremy grinned and kissed her.

 

"I love the fact that you're a secret nerd." He said.

 

"Secret? Have you seen my grade point average? I'm a nerd and proud of it." She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. All thoughts of the Grimoire that was so important five seconds ago, forgotten.

 

****The Mikaelson House****

 

Kol impatiently moved around the house while Elijah read a book about Leonardo da Vinci. He chuckled at the inaccuracies. Leo was a close friend of his at some point. Elijah had many friends but not all of them were world famous artists with books published about them.

 

"Will you do something already instead of reading that ridiculous book?" Kol spat annoyed. Elijah marked the page with his silver bookmark and closed the book, placing it on the small table next to him.

 

"What is it you'd like me to do?"

 

"Tell has to hurry up! Tell her to keep her word!" Kol yelled frantically.

 

"In case you haven't noticed, Kol, my relationship with Lily has taken a turn and we are no longer friends. We're mere acquaintances at best. So I have no intention of commanding her on your behalf." The younger Mikaelson, with a frustrated facial expression, walked out of the room destroying furniture. Elijah stared after him before casting his eyes to the floor. He sat in silence, letting himself wander the alternate reality where he didn't let go of the Jenkins girl. They were happy together in that reality. He protected her from all the pain and suffering she went through. Elijah sat like that reminiscing about his nonexistent life for a moment in silence before he snapped out of his daze. He looked at the book and opened it. In short time he was back with Leonardo all thoughts of Lily, forgotten.

 

****The Forbes house****

 

Joanne came into the kitchen with the groceries confused. Liz glanced at her sister.

 

"You alright?" she asked wiping the cooker.

 

"Yeah, I think...I just...hmm....I think I just saw Drew." Joanne said unsure of herself.

 

"Drew?"

 

"Lily's first boyfriend."

 

"You mean the one that died?"

 

"Yes. I must be losing my mind again. But why on earth would I imagine him?" Liz looked at the kitchen appliance satisfied. It was the first thing she bought after her divorce. A huge step for her back then.

 

"Maybe because of all this stuff with Lily you're just reliving the past."

 

"Mhm...maybe." Joanne unpacked the bags slowly. "I want things to in back to normal. I want my daughter back."

 

"She's a strong girl with a lot of scars. You inflicted the latest one. It's gonna take time for her to get over it. I mean, look at me and Caroline. If we can get past... _most_ of everything and find a way to coexist, albeit it’s a strange way, she’s a vampire and I’m the sheriff, then I’m sure you and Lily can do so as well.” Liz sat at the table. “You know...you and I never talked about...it.”

 

“Which it?” Joanne asked trying to avoid the subject.

 

“The it where you struck a deal with a centuries old vampire-werewolf hybrid selling your daughter out to bring your dead husband back.” Joanne put the milk in the fridge and sat next to her sister.

 

“When I went after that man, I killed him. The one who....You remember.” Liz nodded, she remember all too well seeing her sister’s crazy eyes full of rage and fear. Her torn clothes, the blood on her clothes. The eerie silence when Joanne couldn’t speak. “Well....I didn’t think I could ever get over it. Then he came along. It was like....salvation for me. The best 18 years of my life. He was passionate, he had this way of talking really fast when he got confused so that people wouldn’t realise he didn’t know what he was talking about.” Joanne smiled at the memory. “Once when Lily was 4, she asked him a question about XY chromosomes and he could not even understand what chromosomes were because of her stuttering. So he started talking at the speed of light about lady bugs and Lily...she called him on it. After he stopped speaking she told ‘ _Dada, just say you don’t know._ ’ and walked off to play with her Lego. And our life was practically filled with moments like these. Sure, there was drama and trouble but majority of our days was just happy, stupid, useless banter. When he...when he died....I couldn’t let that go. I couldn’t live without him. He was my once in a lifetime love. I kept on seeing him everywhere, hallucinating him. It was....I needed him back. That’s why I sought Klaus out and made that deal.” Liz took a deep breath.

 

“Maybe that’s what you should tell Lily.”

 

“I have. But it’s no use. Until she needs me again, she’s not going to listen.” The two sisters sat in silence thinking about their lives and their daughters. Neither one imagined this for themselves. But there was one small good thing that came out of this messed up situation. They were starting to be sisters again. And that felt good.

 

****The boarding house****

 

Rebekah burst into the house without knocking. She nearly took the door off its hinges. Damon, Stefan and Katherine looked at her quizzically from the living room.

 

"Where's Lily?" She asked.

 

"She's sleeping. Why? What's going on?" Damon replied. Rebekah didn't answer him, she just went upstairs to each room but the girl wasn't there. Rebekah run back downstairs to find an old friend of hers walking delicately along the house.

 

"Veronique?" she hugged the brand new human. "She did it." Rebekah pulled away to look at the girl. "I didn't think she'd be able to but you look exactly the same. Wow." Veronique smiled widely at the vampire.

 

"Thank you, Rebekah. You have no idea how thankful I am to Lily for doing this."

 

"Oh, I've got an idea. Kol will be so happy to see you again." Rebekah turned to Damon. "Why did you lie to me? I really need to speak to Lily. If she doesn't wanna see me, just say so." Damon looked at her puzzled.

 

"What?"

 

"She's not up there." Damon and Stefan exchanged looks. Katherine also sat up straight at hearing this. Veronique touched Rebekah's shoulder.

 

"I'm sure you must be mistaken. I saw her walking upstairs with my own eyes." Rebekah stared at the human for a second before pulling out her phone and calling it. The vampires could hear a ringtone upstairs. "She never leaves her phone." Rebekah whispered scared.

 

"Maybe she went out for a walk?" Stefan suggested.

 

"We would have heard if she'd come downstairs so she left through what? The window Stefan?" Damon snapped worry building up in his chest. "We need to find her before Drew does." Katherine and Rebekah spun their necks to look at him.

 

"What?!" They screeched in unison. Stefan didn't look surprised at this news meaning he already knew. The truth is that his brother and him have been trying to take care of this problem without involving anybody. But they had no idea where to start so they only came up with the plan to get Bonnie to help them out.

 

"Drew is alive?!"

 

"How come you two know this and we don't?!"

 

"I'm going to kill her!"

 

"First we have to find her."

 

"Good point. What if she run away to avoid our wrath?"

 

"That is a very likely possibility. We need to find her so that we can kill her faster."

 

"How will we kill her anyways? HANG HER? Can we hang her please?!"

 

"We can't hang her. We don't want bruising on her body." Katherine thought for a moment. "Just turn her into a vampire."

 

"That's mean though."

 

"And killing her isn't?"

 

"Well, we're only killing her for hiding information from us. It's a justified murder."

 

"That is a very valid conclusion. I accept. But we still haven't figured out how we're going to kill her."

 

"What about burning her at a stake?"

 

"That's for witches. Lily will hate us if we do that. I LOVE IT!!!! We're burning her at a stake!" Katherine and Rebekah fist bumped because high fives are lame.

 

"My girlfriend's missing and you're discussing how to kill her?" Damon asked in a pissy voice. Katherine and Rebekah exchanged looks before turning to Damon.

 

"We'll find her." Katherine said.

 

"We always do." Rebekah added.

 

****The Grill****

 

Matt cleaned the table that a group of college dicks left. They always came in, made a mess and a lot of noise but no tip was ever left behind. Those tips were Matt's college fund. His mom sent checks every month to cover the house and groceries for a week or two if he really made an effort to save money. He noticed Elena in a corner by herself. She's been coming here more often lately, more drunk and alone. A huge difference from Elena from last year. Matt pitied her. But he was also pissed. She's been using him as her own personal blood bag and compelling him to forget. He also lost Rebekah because of that. That pissed him off even more. And then Tyler screwed Rebekah over. Matt looked around the bar. Not many people left but he got some tips. Each night he got 30 or 40 bucks. But it still wasn't enough. There were always expenses. Elena flew out of her seat onto the floor. Matt's shift was ending so he signed out and helped her up.

 

"Come on." He picked her up and grabbed his stuff from his colleague. He put Elena in the passenger seat. She didn't speak at all. Just stared out the window. He really didn't want to ask but the silence was killing him. "What's up?"

 

"I miss my parents." She murmured quietly surprising Matt. He thought she'd start bashing Lily but her answer really surprised him.

 

"Yeah. I miss Vicki." He said steering the wheel. Elena glanced at him, his face tense, but she turned back to the window.

 

"Everything was better when they were alive." She murmured. "Easier, I guess." He didn't reply to that. Nothing with Vicki was ever easy. Ever. "I miss Jenna. I miss Ric. I miss everybody." Her voice became a soft whisper with each person. Matt drove up to the Gilbert house. She didn't get out of the car though. She stayed and stared at the house. The lights were off inside, Jeremy was somewhere else then. "I don't wanna be alone." She whispered with teary eyes.

 

"Do you want to go to the boarding house?" She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

 

"No. I....I need to be here." She got out of the car and walked up towards her house. She turned around and waved at Matt mouthing a thanks. He smiled slightly and pulled out. He was gone within seconds. Elena turned to the house but it was looming over her. Tears pricked at her again. "No." she said weakly. "No." she repeated this time more firmly and started running away from the house. First at human speed but then slowly she started moving faster. And faster. And faster. And faster. Until she found herself staring at her family's tombstones. Ric's not far from them. Elena collapsed. Her legs shouldn't give out. Her vampire strength should have kept her up. But she didn't have it in her anymore. To stand up was to be strong. She didn't want to be strong. "Mummy. Daddy. Please. Please come back. I need you. I can't do this." She cried quietly. Something drew her attention away. There was a young man in the far end of the graveyard. He was standing next to the small chapel. Elena wiped her eyes. Something was off about him. Something not right. He looked pretty cute but she could sense that he was wrong somehow. She didn't like it. Not even vampires gave her such unpleasant feelings. The young man was staring at the ground with a smirk. His eyes moved towards Elena. She hid behind the tombstones and peeked carefully out. He was still smirking but this time he smirked at her. She held onto the cold stone for dear life in fear. The young man moved and left the cemetery through the back exit. Elena's breaths were short and shallow. But she felt relieved. He was...not right. Elena leaned on the tombstone. Everything was okay for a moment until she heard the scream. A piercing muffled scream.

 

****Lily****

 

I woke up in the dark. My skin felt clammy and as if I was crammed in a confined space. My head was laying on something soft and silky. I thrust my hips to get my phone out of my back pocket but it wasn't there. My knees were pressing onto something cold and hard. I felt around and moved as much as I could. Four walls. I was laying down. Crammed space. No. This could not be happening to me. I felt a flashlight beside my head. Immediately I lit it up and looked around. One of my worst fears has come to life. I was buried in a coffin. I screamed as I looked at the wood in front of me and next to me and started crying. Fear was taking over.

 

"OhgodohgodohgodohgodpleasesomebodyhelpmepleasegetmeoutpleaseIpromiseIwon'tusesorceryeveragainpleasehelpmeohgodohgodohgod!!" I cried but I doubted anybody could hear me. I had no idea where I was. "Okay, Lily. Lily, get your shit together! Right the fuck now! You need to get out of here. Think. You know this. You read this. Mum's talked you through this. THINK!" I yelled at myself trying to remember the steps for how to get out of the coffin. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out concentrating on saving the oxygen. God knows how long I've got left. My heartbeat slowed down as I looked at the lid. No damage or soil coming through it. I put the flashlight in my mouth and placed my hands on opposite sides of the lid trying to lift it up or shake it loose at least. When it was loose to my satisfaction I focused on the next step. My shirt. I only had one but it would have to do. "Lily, you can do this." I told myself pushing the panic down and took another deep breath. "Cross... Cross your arms over your chest, holding onto your shoulders with your hands, and pull...pull the shirt off upward." I did as I told myself slowly. My shirt didn't want to move at first so I arched my back as much as I could to give it passage. "Tie it in a knot above your head." I turned the flashlight off, I couldn't see anything anyways but I tied the knot. I took another deep breath and kicked the lid with my legs as hard as I could, clutching onto the flashlight for dear life. I could hear the wood start to creek so I kicked the lid harder and harder and harder and harder taking out my frustration on it. The lid started to break and the ground fell through but I pushed it down to my feet and tried to move the lid from above me. I moved it up and tried to sit up taking calm breaths. The dirt was moving around me to my advantage and it was dry, thank God, I felt the dirt rolling of me as I stood up and started climbing. I clutched onto whatever I could and the dirt was loose enough for me to achieve my goal. My arms were hurting but I battled through it upwards and suddenly I felt a breeze on my hand. I nearly sang a thousand hallelujahs right there and there as I moved my body upwards. Someone grabbed my arm and I screamed but the someone was helping me out. The hand was pulling me towards them instead of back into the ground. I ripped my shirt of my head and took a huge gulp of fresh air. I looked around but my eyes needed a second to adjust. It was chilly, I had no shirt, I wanted to sob uncontrollably and there was a stranger in front of me. I squinted at the figure. Long hair, small round face showing concern.

 

"Kat?" I asked unsure. This girl's hair was straight while Katherine liked it natural. But it couldn't be possible that...."Elena?" she steadied me when I didn't notice I was falling over.

 

"Are you okay?" she asked sounding sincerely concerned.

 

"Yeah. Thank you." I said meaning it. "Seriously. Thank you." She shrugged.

 

"I saw the guy here and heard a scream. You dug your way out of there pretty fast. How did you do it? Sorcery?" I shook my head.

 

"No. I....it was...I can't use it anymore. Mum taught me years ago how to do it. Wait...you saw a guy here?" I looked at my surroundings. He buried me next to the chapel my mother tried to do the exact thing the witches nearly succeeded in. A small spark of my power was left to keep me alive but not enough to do anything with it. It was like a patient being kept alive on a machine. Couldn't do anything but hope the plug doesn't get pulled.

 

"Yeah." Elena answered and caught me again as I nearly fell over. Whatever adrenaline helped me get out of that coffin, it was gone now and my strength seemed to be faltering. "He was staring down at the ground, I mean your grave, and smirking in this really weird, creepy way and there was something off about him. I don't know what it was. I just got the feeling like he...."

 

"Shouldn't exist?" I supplied for her and fell down. She stood me up and nodded.

 

"Yeah, exactly. Why is that?" I took a deep breath and held onto her, her hands around my waist holding me up.

 

"Because he shouldn't. He's an abomination. He's wrong. Can you help me get back to the house?" She nodded and we slowly started walking with her supporting me the entire time.

 

"Why did he bury you in a coffin?" I winced as I took the next steps. Even though we were in march and it was supposed to be getting warmer, the nights were still freezing.

 

"It's one of my biggest fears ever. He wants me to die. He wants me to want to die." She looked at me but I didn't stop moving, my arm draped over her shoulder and used her as a walking stick. "He's pissed off. I got us into the accident that killed him. He deems me responsible and I agree with him there. I think it's my fault, I think I killed him." We were walking next to the town square but Elena pulled me into the shadows where no one could see us, well me without my shirt off.

 

"He's blaming you for his death? And he wants to kill you in return?" she asked annoyed. "That's just plain stupid.”  
  
“He tried to kill me before. He burned my house down. I remember when I died....I didn’t recognise him at first. I saw him around town but it was as if I just didn’t pay enough attention to him to remember him. To remember who he was.” I took a deep breath and stopped moving for a second. Elena kept on holding me up like it was nothing to her. “It’s....I think that he put a spell on himself or something so I **wouldn’t** see him. So I **wouldn’t** recognise him. He messed with my school, he’s been stalking me, he’s been doing all these things to ruin my life and I didn’t even realise it. When I died, in the forest with Nevina and Tyler....Drew was there. He was there and in those last moments I remembered. I remembered...him. He didn’t look happy though. At my dying. Maybe he wanted to kill me himself or maybe he still had some positive feelings for me.... Regardless, he’s a dead man walking. In the most unnatural sense. Vampires are unnatural too but he....” I stumbled on a branch. We were near the main road, hiding in the trees so that nobody, who wasn’t looking for us , would notice us.

 

“I’m so confused by all this.” Elena said. I choked back a laugh.

 

“Preaching to the choir.” We walked a couple of minutes in silence before I couldn’t take it anymore or I’d pass out. “Ever been to college?”

 

“Yeah.” She said and smiled sadly. “With Jenna. We went to Mystic Falls College. It’s on the outskirts of the town. Jenna always drove there. I remember, in her second year, she went around the whole campus with me and Jeremy just showing us the perfect places to drink and get high and do stupid stuff. Mom yelled at her so loudly when Jeremy accidentally blabbed about what she did. But then Jenna took us back to it and gave us a big lecture about drugs and alcohol being bad in one of the empty lecture rooms. Then me and Jeremy just ran around the room pretending to be different students and Jenna was a TA supervising us.” My heart pinched at the sadness in her voice. Elena looked at me and adjusted my body in her hands. “Heard you got into Yale. Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.” I smiled weakly. She returned the small smile. “My dad went there. I really want to make him proud of me.” We moved out of the trees and saw the boarding house in the distance.

 

“You think he wasn’t?” She asked me surprised. “Lily, I don’t like you very much and you don’t like me but even I am not going to deny the fact that you’re a remarkable human being. You’ve been in the US only a couple of months and got offers from top colleges in this country in days. Your dad was always proud of you. He still is, probably, in heaven.” I stopped and pulled away from her. Tears pricking at my eyes.

 

“Elena....” I hugged her tightly. Partly because I was afraid I’d fall down by myself and partly because I was so overwhelmed with tonight’s emotions. “I am....so...” I had trouble formulating words at that moment. She hugged me back and I could feel my shoulder dampening. She was starting to cry herself.

 

“I...I miss my family.” She whispered into my shoulder. Of course. She was at the cemetery visiting their graves. I hugged her tighter and held her like that with the last speck of strength I could muster up.  I have no idea how long we stood like that. It wasn’t important. Elena cried because she was alone. She felt alone. I cried because I nearly died in a coffin. I may be exaggerating about the nearly dying part but being buried alive was one of my biggest nightmares in life. My mum’s friend was buried alive. The one mum and dad knew from Yale. She died screaming in her grave. Mum told me how she was there; she was forced to listen to her best friend’s last, dying, painful moments. Dad was so mad at her about telling me that. He didn’t speak to her for weeks because of that. I suspected that Dad was a little bit in love with that woman. But mum was his first choice. It was a stupid theory but at night I made scenarios in my head about how dad proposed to mum and asked that woman if she’d be alright and she said she was to put up a brave front but on the inside she was breaking down and dad knew but he never did anything about it.... Big surprise, I came up with the dumbest things before I went to sleep, I had NO FRIENDS! My imagination was my happy place. Even though there were many painful moments too.

                Elena and I broke away after a good cry and went inside the boarding house. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep for 500 years. Elena was nearly dragging me because I was so tired and helpless. The moment we stepped into the living room, Damon’s arms were around me. He lowered me onto the couch and looked horrified.

 

“Lily? What happened?”

 

“Well...” I croaked out and grinned a little. “If you’re looking at me like that, I must have lost all my sex appeal.” I saw Bekah and Kat smirking at that in the corner of my eye.   
  
“Don’t worry babe. I’d still tap that.” Kat said. I grimaced in disgust but let out a small laugh at the same time.   
  
“You wish, vampirah.” Damon’s hand caressed my face; his expression changed from horrified to worried.

 

“What did he do to you?” He asked me quietly. I looked at him trying to make a pouty face.

 

“Can I get sleep first? Please? Pretty please?” He shook his head.

 

“Lily, you’ve been gone for two days. What the hell did he do to you?”

 

“Two days?” I attempted to sit up but ended up just flopping onto the couch. Plus the fact that Damon was holding me down, didn’t help. “That’s impossible. Where’s Veronique?” The girl appeared in front of me with a cup of tea.

 

“I have not left my dear, nor have I met with Kol yet. I have been worried deeply about you. We have kept your disappearance a secret from the outside world.” I looked at Damon who nodded.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t tell anybody except Bonnie. She attempted to find you by the magical connection but something was blocking her and she couldn’t see you.” I closed my eyes and heard a gasp from Kat. “What is it?” I looked at him. “Lily, what happened to you?” I was afraid they’d ask me that but I didn’t want to deal with any of it yet. I had two days missing from my memory, I was weak...I was...human. Pathetically so.

 

“The reason why Bonnie couldn’t find me via our bond was because....there is no bond.” My mouth felt very dry and I motioned for the tea which Veronique helped me drink. “The witches...they didn’t like...or maybe they were brain washed...I don’t know but....the last thing I remember was...going upstairs, fixing the room I destroyed, then the witches taking my sorcery away from me because Drew told them too. They took practically everything. The last bit is unusable, its only purpose is to keep me alive. As a human. Guys...Drew is...he’s alive.” I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. “He’s been trying to make me pay for....I don’t know how long. I think that when my mum made that deal with Klaus...his witch brought back the wrong man.” Bekah smiled.

 

“We know. Damon told us.” I rolled my eyes not even feeling the anger anymore.

 

“Of course.”

 

“I was worried about you.” He said defending himself.

 

“We all were.” I nodded and put a hand over my forehead.

 

“I need to sleep. Can you take me upstairs?” I asked Damon. He nodded and scooped me up. Within seconds we were in his room.

 

“How about we wash you up first?” He suggested, a small smirk playing at his lips. I smiled but my eye lids were shutting down slowly.

 

“Honey, I’m barely awake right now.” He kissed the top of my head and brought me closer to his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t protect you again.” He whispered.

 

“You’re protecting me now. That’s what matters.” I let out a small sob. “I was so scared when I woke up. I was...he buried me in a coffin.” Damon held me close and let me sob into his chest until I fell asleep. I’m not sure if I had any dreams; if I did, I don’t remember them. All I know was that with him next to me, I was safe. Isn’t it ironic? He is the big bad killing machine but I feel safer with him than I do with any other human.

 

****\\\¬¬//****

 

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I like pancakes. But these smelled so delicious that I just had to get up for. I was in Damon's bed in fresh clothes and my hair damp. Weird. I looked around the room for my boyfriend but he was nowhere in sight. My phone was on the night stand next to me vibrating. I looked at the id and stifled a groan.

 

"What do you want, Care?"

 

" _Just wondering how you are and umm...YOU NEED TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER._ " She whispered. This time I didn't stifle the groan. I actually groaned.

 

"Caroline—" She cut me off.

 

" _No, you listen to me. This woman is your mom. She's given up her whole life for you. Sure, she's made mistakes but nobody's perfect. And you NEED to talk to her._ "

 

"Okay, now you listen to me. First, nobody cuts me off. Second, I've got a lot of stuff on my mind and my mother is the last person I want to talk to—"

 

" _I'm not saying you should want to. I'm saying you NEED to._ " I took a deep breath and tried to suppress the strong urge to yell at my cousin.

 

“Can you bugger off?!” Well...I never said I wouldn’t do it. “I’ve got two bloody days missing, my powers are gone, I can barely move and I’m not really feeling up to having a deep emotional meaningful conversation with my mother! Okay?! Okay!” I yelled into the phone.

 

“ _WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN UBER BITCH?!_ ” She yelled back at me. I winced and moved the phone away from my ear. “ _ALL SHE WANTS TO DO IS JUST EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS! GOD! YOU’RE SUCH A CRAP DAUGHTER!_ ”

 

“TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE CAROLINE!”

 

“ _BE HERE IN AN HOUR YOU COWARD!_ ”

 

“FINE! SEE YOU THEN!” I threw my phone across the room. It fell on the floor, the back came off and the battery flopped next to it. I took a pillow and screamed into it as loud as I could which was pretty loud. Even the pillow didn’t muffle much of my swearing. I stood up on shaky legs, walked to the dresser and put Damon’s clothes on. They looked better on me anyways. My hair was a mess so I just run my fingers through it. But hair when wet gets curly and tangled and then it dries that way so I needed to either put it in a bun or brush it. I sighed as I remembered that I’ll have to get used to not using my powers anymore to solve this type of dilemma. Damon didn’t have any scrunchies in his room or any hair bands but he had a plastic band on a deck of cards. I grimaced, plastic bands sucked, they pulled at your hair whenever you tried to get them off and they just...they sucked. But it was either that or leave looking like an untamed lion. I tied my hair up in a bun and walked out. The whole house still smelt like pancakes and my stomach was giving me clues as to what it wanted to do with them. I walked easily enough but when I got to the stairs, one step down and I fell down the rest of the way. I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out which part of my body wasn’t bruised. “Ow.” I whined and sat up, Jeremy and Bonnie were looking at me from the living room with amusement while Matt stared terrified. “’Sup losers.” I said nonchalantly as if I didn’t just fall down a bunch of stairs. Bonnie walked over to me and helped me stand up trying to conceal her laughter but it didn’t work.

 

“I’m sorry, Lily. But it was like something you see in a cartoon.” I rolled my eyes and leaned on the door frame. “Elena’s making pancakes with Katherine. That’s gotta cheer you up.” I raised my eyebrows at her. Both of the doppelgangers who hate each other are making this deliciousness?

 

“Ho, you lying to me?” I asked Bonnie in the most ghetto accent I could muster up which was pretty pathetic. I don’t do accents very well.

 

“See for yourself.” I moved towards the kitchen but something bothered me.

 

“Why are you lot here by the way?” I asked them stopping. Jer and Matt exchanged looks.

 

“We’re making sure you’re alright. And that Veronique’s alright. But mostly you.” Bonnie said earning herself glares from the boys. I looked around the room. “She’s upstairs with Kol. They wanted some privacy.” I nodded and opened my mouth to ask another question but Bonnie the mind reader already started speaking. “Damon and Stefan are with Nevina, they’re trying to find out how to deal with your ex from the dead. And we’re here because he asked us to look after you, not ordered us to. So there is a difference. Except for Elena. Elena’s here on her own accord. But Rebekah left because Matt came over.” She said bluntly. I grinned at that and at the uncomfortable look the boy threw her. “Now go eat pancakes.” She smiled and turned back to the room. “Where the fuck did Damon the dick hide the TV again?”

 

“I think Stefan said it was underneath that plant....” I walked into the kitchen where Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova were in sync. And the pile of pancakes was getting bigger by the second.

 

“Woah.” I said. “You guys planning on feeding the homeless or some shit like that?” Kat came at me with a big wooden ladle.

 

“You. How dare you not tell me that Drew is alive?”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“You told Damon.”

 

“He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“I’m your family.”

 

“Exactly.” Katherine blinked for a second. I looked at Elena who didn’t stop her activity and kept on making the pile of pancakes even bigger. “You know guys, I’m actually kinda craving waffles.” Elena glared at me with such intensity it hurt. “But pancakes are good too. I’m good with pancakes. They rule the world.” Katherine still kept on staring at me waiting for an explanation. I sighed and sat the chair next to the small kitchen table. “As long as you were kept in the dark, I knew you weren’t in danger. The moment you found out, you’d try to solve it by yourself and get yourself killed. I rather have you alive than dead.” She poked me with the ladle.

 

“Stupid. I can make my own life choices. You’re not my mom.” She said in this teenager voice. I rolled my eyes but smirked at her. Katherine is my best friend in the entire world. Rebekah is too but Katherine....she was there. She was invited into our family, she ate dinner with us. She was adopted by us. She’s my sister. Through thick and thin. Maybe the reason why is because I could never have a friendship like that with Elena but I think it has nothing to do with Kat being her ancestor. Kat is Kat. Kat is amazingly badass and she taught me how to be badass. How to be fearless. How to survive. I will always be grateful to her for that.

 

“Hey, could I borrow your car?” I asked her as I munched on the pancakes. “Me and mum need to have a conversation and I’m really not up to walking that far.” Katherine’s ladle dropped onto the ground and once again she stared at me. Stunned.

 

“You....you’re gonna drive?” She asked slowly. I nodded not looking at her. Truthfully, I was hoping she wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

 

“My bike got destroyed in the spell I did for Veronique. So can I?” I asked looking at the pancakes. The keys appeared in front of me in a flash. I gave her a big smile which she returned. “Thanks. Hey, do you guys think perhaps I could take these to my aunt’s? Liz never makes pancakes and Care loves them.” Elena nodded and moved to look for a container around the kitchen. Katherine smiled and passed me the maple syrup. I gratefully smiled and smeared it over my pancakes but something was missing. I went to the fridge and found two tubes of whipped cream. Elena put the pancakes in a big plastic container. I think maybe, she’s not as evil as I always made her out to be. Could it be that I was wrong? Well, whatever it was, this moment, I appreciated it. Kat and Elena bantered while I ate my pancakes and smiled. But then the time came when I had to go.

                I took the container full of pancakes with me and put my shoes on. Bonnie projected a movie from her little gizmo gadget onto the wall, the living room practically dark with curtains closed but she paused when she saw me walking into the room with shoes in my hand.

 

“Where you going?” She questioned in the most polite tone.

 

“Caroline’s. Need to talk with mum. Will you be alright not babysitting me for a while?” She nodded.

 

“Just give me a text when you get there, yeah?”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Shhh!!!!” Jeremy and Matt shushed us. I stood up and smirked at her with my eyebrows raised but she just waved me off. Life really was okay sometimes. Sometimes. I walked to Katherine’s Mercedes and got in. I put the container in the passenger seat, turn the ignition on and off. For a second I sat there grasping at the steering wheel, gasping and battling an oncoming panic attack. But then I adjusted the seat, the mirrors, put the seatbelt on and turned the ignition back on. I put the car in gear and slowly pulled out of the drive way onto the road. I looked in the rear view mirror and let out a breath of relief. The further I got from the house the better I felt in my own skin. I smiled at myself. This was a huge step for me. Hopefully, there’d be many more.

 

****Mystic Falls High School – Empty Classroom****

Damon paced back and forth while Nevina and Stefan tried to think of a plan.

 

“Why can’t you kill him with magic?” Damon asked Nevina annoyed once more. She bit her lip to not blow his head off with her damn _magic_.

 

“As I told you...” She gritted through her teeth. “....this _thing_ made a pact with the witches. They are protecting him. Lily messed with the forces of nature and she’s gotta pay for it. He’s just taking advantage of it.” Stefan crossed his arms and frowned at that.

 

“If we can’t kill him physically, and we can’t kill him magically then maybe we can lock him up somewhere. So he doesn’t do any more damage?” Nevina’s phone buzzed; she looked down and sighed.

 

“Why can’t we kill him physically?” She asked reading the text.

 

“Because he’s already dead.” Damon explained as if she was the dumbest person in the world. He finally dropped on the teacher’s desk next to his brother and stared at the classroom. “Why are we here anyways? Why couldn’t we meet somewhere less....educational?” Nevina scoffed looking at a giant game of tic tac toe on the board behind the Salvatore brothers.

 

“I go to school here, Damon.” Stefan said.

 

“Well, yeah, but why is she here?” Nevina rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m waiting for Jack to finish work so we can continue with the wedding plans. By the way...” She turned to Stefan. “...tell your girlfriend that I’m supposed to act like Bridezilla, not her.” Stefan hid a smirk. Caroline really was getting excited over the wedding planning. He suspected she wanted to become a wedding planner but when he asked her that, the blonde hit him over the head and talked about a career in journalism. She still wanted to go through with it, he realized when she spoke about what she wanted to write with a glint in her eyes, but obviously had to find a different way of making that happen.

 

“Let’s get back from Vampire Barbie to the dead man walking.” Damon said.

 

“Right. Well, maybe you’re right, Stefan. Locking him up could be helpful. We could do it in the same place where Lily locked Klaus. It’s a cave of some kind. She took me there after she...came back...” Nevina said carefully. Damon still didn’t like hearing that Lily died even if it was for just a few hours, and he sure’s hell didn’t know that Nevina was the one who killed her. “...so if the situation ever repeated, I’d know where to go and what to do. She took Bonnie as well.” Stefan nodded.

 

“What will we need then?”

 

“I’ll need to research this and keep it on the down low from the magic community. If the witches get any idea about what we’re planning to do, they’ll kill us. In a blink.”

 

“Why?” Nevina took a deep breath annoyed and Stefan answered his brother.

 

“Because Drew is under their protection.” Damon waved, understanding.

 

“He’s not connected to Mother Nature though and that’s good. That plays to our advantage.” She explained and clapped her hands simultaneously jumping up from her chair. “Great, now that we got that settled, I’ll call you guys when I figure something out.” Stefan and Nevina started walking towards the door but stopped when they noticed Damon wasn’t following them. In fact, he was still sitting on the teacher’s desk and staring out the window.

 

“Damon?” Stefan asked a bit worried about his brother’s behaviour.

 

“What about Lily? What about her powers?” The elder Salvatore asked quietly yet clearly.

 

“Oh.” Nevina looked at the vampire next to her for some help but he looked at her also expecting an answer. She gulped anxious that the two vampires might not like her answer. It brought her a little comfort the fact that Damon was still looking out the window. He probably knew what she would say. “From what I know about sorcery, what happened to Lily....at least what I understand is that....that was permanent. Her powers...there’s only one percent of them left. And that percent is keeping her breathing and living. The witches were acting on their own but they put the power back into the Earth’s core and unless She decides to give more to Lily....that girl is like every other human now. Each non magic person has some magic within them. Some know that, like those psychics who are only about thirty four percent of the time right, but most people don’t. Lily’s like that now. She can’t use her power because it keeps her alive. What’s done is done.” Damon didn’t even flinch at hearing this while Stefan clearly became more and more upset over the news.

 

“But Lily doesn’t deserve that.” He blurted out. “She’s done a lot for...everybody, including you.”

 

“And I know that.” Nevina placed her hand on Stefan’s shoulder in a reassuring way. “I am so grateful to her for that. But Lily _did_ upset the forces of nature. You have to understand that. Everybody pays a price and this came at a very high cost. Plus the witches are being manipulated by this...boy.” Damon stood up.

 

“Why are they being manipulated by him?” He asked.

 

“He’s not connected to Mother Nature but he’s magic. He’s like their new leader.” Nevina scrunched her face up in disgust. “It’s all so wrong. He’s wrong. His entire existence is just....I hate it. I hate him.” Damon nodded in agreement.

 

“You and me both.” His phone rang, it was Lily. He moved away from the two and answered with a smile on his lips. Stefan watched his body language from the corner of his eye before walking out of the classroom with Nevina. “Hey there sleeping beauty. Had a good rest?”

 

“ _Oh yeah._ ” He heard her happy voice. “ _Woke up to a smell of pancakes and then my dear lovely cousin rang me up to get me to come see my mum._ ” Damon looked outside the window again but his fist clenched.

 

“How was it?”

 

“ _The pancakes could have used a little more whipped cream._ ” She laughed. He closed his eyes and took the sound in. He loved to hear her laugh. “ _But honestly, it went really well. She said some stuff, I said some stuff, we had a good cry about it because that’s how we crazy bitches roll. And then we ate pancakes. Elena and Kat made so many, you could feed a homeless shelter for about a year._ ”

 

“I’m betting you could show them a thing or two about cooking.” He smirked already picturing both of them covered in flour and syrup and then licking the syrup off each other’s bodies.

 

“ _Dam...Damon, I cannot have any sexual fantasies right now so you stop steering me in that direction this freaking instant._ ” She spoke fast and he grinned. That voice meant she was already turned on. But she was right, he was in a public place with his brother outside the door. Kinda a mood kill. “ _I called to find out how your little ‘Dealing With My Ex From The Dead’ plan is going?_ ”

 

“It’s...going.”

 

“ _Nothing, huh?_ ”

 

“Was he this annoying when you two dated?”

 

“ _Do you really want me to answer that?_ ”

 

“No.” He took a deep breath. “I love you.” He said. It wasn’t anything big anymore, just felt natural to say that to her whenever he could.

 

“ _I love you too._ ” He could hear her smiling and he couldn’t stop the smile from his face either. “ _You know, Mr Salvatore, I was thinking. Maybe tonight we could go to see a movie and make out in the cinema like a bunch of silly teenagers. And afterwards, there’s a really nice bedroom that I’d like to visit. Perhaps you’ve seen it? It’s yours._ ” He grinned again. This girl made him crazy and horny.

 

“Well, Miss Jenkins, I like that plan. They’re showing that scary movie you like in the cinema next town over around 8.” She squealed into the phone happily and he couldn’t hold in a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a ‘Hell Yeah’.”

 

“ _HELL YEAH!_ ” She yelled. “ _I’ve gotta go. See you later buffness. Love you!_ ” She hung up. Damon stared out the window for a few seconds thinking about that day in June that was approaching fast. He didn’t want to lose her. He wanted to be with her. Hell, he wanted to grow old and have little brats running around with her. But that was not possible. His eyes flickered around the school yard before he left the classroom and joined his brother who was ditching class.

 

****The Mikaelson House****

 

Veronique smiled softly as Kol traced a finger over her skin. It’s been over a week since she’s been back into the human world but it felt like years. She jumped right back into her life with the knowledge from any previous lives. Elijah cleared his throat at the breakfast table and Kol’s hand stopped moving however it didn’t leave her.

 

“May you please wait with your foreplay until I am _at least_ out of the room?” Elijah asked. Veronique blushed at the bluntness. Some things were still new to her even though she’s witnessed them countless of times.

 

“No, dear brother. I wanted to tell you something.” Kol said in a victorious voice. Elijah raised one eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

 

“We’re leaving.” Veronique said simply and eloquently smeared butter on her bagel. Elijah looked between his brother and the girl for a few seconds lost for words.

 

“Leaving? Where to?” He finally asked.

 

“We have no idea but we’re leaving tonight. And it might be a good idea for you to leave as well.”

 

“Me?” Elijah looked at his brother confused.

 

“There’s nothing keeping you here.”

 

“There is.” Kol looked surprised at Elijah’s conviction. “There is Rebekah. And Klaus.”

 

“Klaus is locked in a casket and Rebekah has found a new family. A better family than we’ve ever been to her. Elijah, it’s time for you to move on.”

 

“Like you?” Elijah asked sarcastically. Veronique also smiled at that.

 

“We are moving on. We are moving on together.” She replied. “This house is wonderful. But it’s going to be very lonely for you here, my friend. I care deeply about you all. And I must admit. Rebekah is very satisfied with being a part of Lily’s life. I’m sorry but...there is no space for you there.” She finished quietly. Elijah took a deep breath and rose from his seat.

 

“I seem to have lost my appetite. Come say goodbye before you leave.” Kol nodded and as soon as Elijah was out of the room he looked at Veronique concerned. She kissed his hand to comfort him.

 

“I wonder if perhaps—“ Kol started speaking but she cut him off.

 

“No. We’ve made our decision. I’ve packed my new clothes and said goodbye to Farrah. If Elijah wishes, he may come with us but until he says so himself, we are acting as if we’re leaving for the most romantic trip of a lifetime.” Kol sighed but smiled content at her.

 

“I can’t say no to you, can I?”

 

“Of course not, darling.” She bit into her bagel. “I’m the best thing that has ever existed in your existence. You’re not going to spoil it by saying no.” She spoke with such certainty that he felt he should be terrified of their future together but instead, he just felt reassured that they _had_ a future together.

 

****\\\~~//****

 

I growled at the textbook. Everything in maths was always so damn complicated. It also didn’t help the fact that my ex boyfriend who tried to kill me a bunch of times, was sitting across from me making the most appalling comments. He wasn’t even getting shushed by the librarian who obviously had the hots for him.

 

“I mean, seriously. Rose was so whiny and the only good thing about Donna was that...Hell. I don’t think there was anything good about Donna. She’s like Amy but less hot. Yeah, Amy’s hot.” He grinned maliciously. I gripped the table as hard as I could to not lash out at him. You see, this was a trap. Damon somehow convinced me to lure Drew out and get him in a safe space where they could knock him out and lock him in the same cave where I put Klaus. It was a good plan, there was only one problem with it. I wanted to rip his head off right now. I gritted my teeth as he opened his mouth again. “But don’t get me started on Martha. At least Rose was hot. And then she starred in that call girl series. Damn, if she doesn’t talk she’s really something.” I slammed my open palm on the table and sent him a furious glare. He smirked. “Got something to say to me or are you going to delude yourself into thinking you can get rid of me?”

 

“Rose Tyler was The Doctor salvation. He learned to love again thanks to her. She wouldn’t take any of his shit. Martha Jones went around the whole world in 365 days to make sure that everyone would say the right word at the right time whilst trying to stay alive. Donna Noble literally saved the planet and then all memories of The Doctor were gone but he made her realise how special and important she was. Amy Pond was a fighter who never gave up on the man she loved. Don’t you dare, don’t you ever _fucking_ dare diss one of those women again. Because of twats like you, we need feminism.  I don’t like Moffat running the series now, but I am sure’s hell not going to allow you to shame something you can’t even comprehend.” He tilted his head to the side and made a small clucking sound with his tongue.

 

“And why can’t I comprehend?”

 

“Because you’re dead.” He stared at me for a second before bursting into laughter. He run his fingers through his hair and leaned in closer to me. I looked down at my homework knowing full well what he’d say next. A remark about Damon.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t your new _boyfriend_ dead too?” He asked lowering his voice. I dug my calculator out when I realised that I couldn’t focus on doing equations in my head.

 

“He’s still connected to the earth. He’s not an abomination like you.”

 

“Now that’s just mean.”

 

“I’m mean now.”

 

“You were always mean.”

 

“And you were always a twat.”

 

“But you liked that.” I glanced up at his face. His expression turned serious now and his eyes were burning into mine. His hand found mine and I shivered as he run his thumb over my knuckles. “Just like you like this. You like my touch. Even though I’m an _abomination_. You still love me.” I parted my lips and stared at him. His other hand made its way to my cheek and he put a lock of my hair behind my ear, my heart started beating fast. “I think you’d love it if I took you right here, right now on this desk. I’d make you scream louder than you’ve ever screamed before, you’d wither underneath my tongue. You’d shout all the greatest philosophers of time to avoid cursing. Your body is begging for me to be inside you.” His voice got lowered with each word and his eyes got darker. But it didn’t look right. He didn’t look like he was lusting after me. He looked...empty.

 

“What happened to me?” I whispered unsure of my voice. “There are two days missing between me transforming Veronique and waking up in that grave.” He stopped touching me and moved back in his seat, his face returning to normal.

 

“Oh, you know witches. They wanted to make sure everything was alright after they drained you.” I didn’t look away. He took a deep breath before continuing. “They killed you. You were dead, but mother nature decided you were worth saving. Of course it took a while for you to even start bloody breathing. Nearly ruined my plan. When you finally did, though, I buried you and well...you know how the story goes from there.” I nodded. It must have been for only a second that I was gone because Klaus didn’t have enough time to cause havoc on Mystic Falls again. I glanced at the clock and packed my things up. Even that ridiculous half finished maths homework. If someone buys like 72 watermelons, they should at least admit they have a problem. Just as I suspected, Drew followed me out of the library soon enough but I didn’t stop walking. Not even when he called my name a couple of times.  I did love him but there was no attraction there, not to... _it._ This body was empty and cold, it wasn’t what I fell in love with. Damon was the one I was in love with. Speaking of the elder Salvatore, he jumped at Drew and put a bag over his head when we got to a dark part of town, Nevina shortly behind him muttering a spell to keep Drew bounded. The boy chuckled as we moved him through the cemetery.

 

“What’s so funny, dick?” Damon asked. That was a big mistake. Letting Drew ever talk was a big mistake.

 

“Just the fact that you think, I am going to go along with your little lock up plan.” He hit Damon’s chest so that he landed on a grave yard ten feet away from us. I looked at Nevina who paled and kept on chanting any spells to put a lock on his body. Drew ripped the bag off his head and tutted at her before coming at her. I quickly ran and stood in his way. He stopped but not because he had any lingering feelings for me. No, I just surprised him.

 

“Nev, check on Damon. Make sure he’s alright.” She ran towards him and Drew grimaced at me. “I thought it was a long shot. After all, you’re not connected to the earth, so earth’s magic isn’t going to work on you.” His grimace turned into a malicious grin and he grabbed my arms, gripping so tightly i could feel my bones crack.

 

“Clever girl. But now you’re in trouble, because this time, you just pissed me off.” I smirked at him.

 

“No, this time, this time you didn’t count on me being the head bitch in charge.” I pulled out a pocket knife from my sleeve and stabbed him as hard as possible in the groin. His eyes widened and after a second he doubled over screaming. I slid my pocket knife out of him and wiped the dark blood on his clothes. That was when a couple of witches appeared and decided to fly me across the cemetery like a ping pong ball. I hissed in pain as my head collided with the metal fence.

 

“Stupid bitches shouldn’t play with adults.” An annoying witch barked at me.

 

“DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME?!” I roared as I got up and kicked her in her stomach. “I’M THE HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE MOTHER FUCKER!” Nevina yelled my name and pointed to a chest hidden in the bushes, I ran towards it and pulled out an axe that felt light in my hands but looked like it was something out of Thor’s personal chamber. I heard a rustle behind me and wielded the beautiful piece of self defence cutting a dead witch’s hand. She screamed but I didn’t stop. I kept on wielding the axe going all Jack Torrance on their pathetic dead arses and made my way towards Drew who was up again and ready for me. But he was swaying a little bit.

 

“You bitch. When I’m though with you, you’re going to regret the day you’ve met me.” I tutted imitating him earlier.

 

“Oh honey, you’re gonna regret it first.” I said with a calm voice and a cocky smile before going for his head. He ducked and hit my ribs breaking at least ten. I fell down on my bum and tried to suppress the pain down. It helped that I had adrenaline pumping hard in my ears. “Nev, can you take care of the witches?!” She shouted that she could and I jumped up with the axe high in the air slicing his arm off.  He yelled in pain and punched my face sending me to hurl across the chest. I groaned in pained and whimpered as I felt another bone breaking. Damon was still out cold. Drew really wanted to his him then. I looked at where axe was. Too far away for me to get to. Nevina couldn’t help me, she was trying to battle with the witches and she was clearly losing. I had to do something fast. Something glinted in the dark in between the knives. A long sword with a beautifully handmade gold handle. “Oh my God.” I whispered as I took it into my left hand. It was the original sword of Charlemagne. But it looked brand new. I can recognise a fake sword like those Joyeuse’s replicas in Vienna and Paris  but this....this was real. And it was really cared for. I glanced at Damon’s still unconscious form. How on earth did he get this? Drew kicked me in between my shoulders and I gasped a breath as the pain shot through my body. He didn’t paralyse me but he was close to. I turned around and bit his ankle hard. He yelled and jumped on one foot away from me giving me some time to raise myself with the help of the sword. His eyes widened at the sight of it but it didn’t stop him from coming at me. He ran and at the last possible moment, I raised my left arm and plunged it into his face.

 

The witches screamed as the body fell onto the ground sliding of the sword.

 

I smiled satisfied and cut his head off, kicking it away like a football.

 

Next I ran to Damon who was still unconscious. The witches’ screams slowly died out as they realised what happened and turned to me. I flinched prepared for whatever punishment they wanted to throw at me but to my surprise they didn’t. One of the witches came forward and touch Damon’s forehead stirring him awake. The rest walked over to Drew’s body pieces and lit it on fire, their own body pieces returning to them. My eyes widened.

 

“There are not enough words in the universe to express our regret. Our sisters will rectify this situation and repay you. We are forever in your debt, Lillian.” I moved Damon’s head so it rested in my lap with my left hand.

 

“Why do you keep calling me that? I don’t have any powers anymore.” I spat rather rudely, I must admit. The witch smiled and disappeared slowly with her sisters. It was almost like they evaporated. Damon’s eyes opened the second they were gone and he looked at me. “Hi.” I whispered. Nevina came to us and he sat up. He kissed my cheek.

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect you again.” He said looking over me. I shook my head and stared at Drew’s burning corpse.

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. This was something I should have done by myself anyways instead of dragging you in.”

 

“I **wanted** to be dragged in.” I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. The smell of burning flesh was slowly getting to us but I couldn’t leave. Not until Drew’s body became ashes. “Do you think he’ll ever come back?”

 

“No.” I shook my head and tears started to well up in my eyes. “Drew’s never coming back. This was just a shell of memories. Hopefully, he’ll be a peace now.” Damon nodded next to me and I remembered something. “Where did you get The Sword of Charlemagne anyways?” He grinned sheepishly.

 

“That’s kinda a funny story....”

 

****The Boarding House****

Veronique hugged Farrah tightly. I stared at my poor dog who looked as if she was being strangled to death. Veronique finally pulled away with tears in her eyes. Kol stared absent minded somewhere. I walked outside because it was just getting a bit way too emotional there and sat on the murmur. Elijah walked out as well and took a deep breath. He stiffened when he saw me though.

 

“You’re leaving, the least you could do is say goodbye.” I said in a joking tone. He walked over to me and sat opposite me a small smirk playing on his lips.

 

“How you doing?” He asked.

 

“Oh, you know. Five by five.” I grinned at him. “You know, you don’t have to leave.”

 

“Yeah, I do. There’s nothing keeping me here. Rebekah is finally happy and you and I...” He glanced down while I looked away.

 

“Yeah...” I said. “Where you lot leaving to anyways?”

 

“I don’t really know. But I’m not planning on being with the lovebirds for too long.”

 

“You always liked New Orleans.”

 

“Yeah...” He smiled at his memories. “Listen, the last we spoke—“

 

“No. Elijah, you’re right. For what it’s worth....I’m sorry. We were friends before anything ever happened and I lost side of that. I miss you. But your life is way more important to waste on me.” I said and jumped to hug him, he returned the hug and whispered in my ear.

 

“Don’t you ever think your life isn’t as equally important.” I pulled away surprised but that was the moment Veronique and Kol came out of the house. Kol eyed us suspiciously but didn’t say anything. Elijah walked past me towards the car not turning back. Kol followed his brother but Veronique lingered to give me a quick hug goodbye. She thanked me again and wished me good luck. I did the same and watched as they drove off into a new life. I felt Damon come up behind me and he put his arms around my waist.

 

“You’re regretting something?” He asked. I turned around and put my arms around his neck smiling brightly.

 

“Not a chance in hell. Hey, wanna go somewhere tomorrow? Just get away?” I asked him. Damon pondered that thought for a moment before kissing me.

 

“I like that.” I smiled and pulled away. “What’s up?”

 

“I need to go. Nevina wants to do some bride stuff today. Will you survive without me for a few hours?” I kissed his neck smirking.

 

“Hardly.” He took a dramatic breath. “But I guess I’ll have to.” I smiled and asked him to give me a ride to Nevina’s. As soon as I walked into the woman’s flat, I knew something was off. Maybe because there was a ton of dead witches in the room. Bonnie, Nevina and a woman I had no idea who she was were also there. I slowly closed the door.

 

“What’s going on?” Bonnie stood up. “Who are you?” I asked the woman.

 

“My name is Lucy. I’m here to help.”

 

“She’s my cousin.” Bonnie explained. “We have been talking about you actually. You’ve saved....well basically the whole world a couple of times, then had your power taken away because the witches were mind controlled by a weirdo zombie dude and it’s not fair.” I took a seat closest to me.

 

“Okay, I’m officially scared.” I said quickly and stared between them all.

 

“Listen.” Nevina walked over to me and put a cuppa’ in my hand. It was hot chocolate. “There is nothing to be scared off. You just gotta agree to something.” I drank the hot chocolate burning my tongue.

 

“What?”

 

“Us, repaying you.” I stared at her as if she was crazy. How the hell could she repay me? I asked her that. “There’s a lot of witches and sorcerers here. There’s a lot more willing to help. We’re going to get you powers. There’s just one downside to becoming the strongest magical being in every single plane possible and the direct conduit to Mother Nature.” I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “You’d become....everlasting.” I dropped my hot chocolate on the ground and stared at them all baffled for a few minutes. “So...you in or you out?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” I blurted out.

 

“No, you’re not.” Nevina rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, I wanna be. I want to have kids and be human.” Lucy answered this time.

 

“And you will be. You’ll just be...eternal.” I blinked.

 

“Okay. Okay, let’s do it.”

 

****\\\~~//****

I made lunch. I did the whole picnic thing with the sandwiches and the basket. Rebekah asked me if I was feeling okay. I showed a sandwich in her face and told her she can either eat it or shove it up her arsehole. Damon raised his eyebrows at the basket and my flowery dress.

 

“Why are you playing dress up?” He asked me.

 

“What?” I gave myself a onceover. “You don’t like it? I thought I’d try something new today.” He opened the door to the passenger side for me. “Thank you very much. You’re a real gentleman sometimes.” He came over to the other side and started the car.

 

“I have my moments. Why today? Is it special or something?” I turned to look at him and smiled.

 

“Every day with you is special.” He didn’t turn around to me but gripped his wheel tight and clenched his jaw. The whole drive out of town he didn’t say anything while I hummed happily some song. “Can you pull in there?” I pointed to the small shoulder going into a side road.

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanna go there before we go cinema.” His eyes flickered to me but he didn’t say anything, just followed my instructions. We drove up to a small bridge. I got out of the car with the basket and walked on it. Damon followed me nervous. I pointed to the side. “You can see the Wickery Bridge from here.” I turned to him and smiled but Damon stared at me with a frown on his face. I sighed and searched in the basket for a blood bag. “Cheer up mate. Today is a great day.”

 

“Why?” He didn’t take the blood bag.

 

“Because I start my new life today.”

 

“What the hell do you mean? Are you breaking up with me already?” I hit his shoulder hard. So hard that he felt it and looked at me surprised.

 

“No, you idiot. I’m kinda...a conduit for Mother Nature now. Permanently.” He looked at me confused. “I’m basically immortal, you git. And powerful.” His jaw dropped. It looked so hilarious. I got the blanket out of the basket and the pillows and sat on the ground all comfy. Then I proceeded to take out my sandwiches and used the basket as table. Damon sat down carefully opposite me and stared at me gobsmacked.

 

“Lily...you...” I offered him a sandwich but he didn’t even notice it. I shrugged and started eating it myself. It was a good sandwich. Maybe I should start up a sandwich shop. “Do you know what you’ve gotten yourself into? I mean...what about all the things you wanted from—?” I cut him off.

 

“Oh, there’s something else I wanted to show you.” I pulled out a letter from the basket. “Read it.” He opened it unsure but read the content and his eyes got even wider.

 

“Is this a joke?” I shook my head and grinned.

 

“Nope.” I said popping the ‘ _p_ ’. “I have officially secured a place at the Mystic Falls College University.”

 

“You’re not leaving?”

 

“Nuh uh. The Zen shop is doing really well; I don’t want to leave it. I don’t want to go to Yale. It’s a nice uni but I’m not really feeling it. My friends are here. My family’s here.” I took a deep breath. “I don’t want to be without you. I’m _not_ me without you.” I looked down at my hands that were still holding the sandwich. “Damon. You make me better and just the thought of not being with you kills me. You...I used to hate myself, I used to...want to destroy myself...kill myself. Every single day. But then you came along and you...I grew up thanks to you. I am so in love with you and I don’t want to lose you. But I’m not staying in town Mystic Falls just because of you. So if you want to go through with the deal we made that’ll—“ He grabbed my head and smashed our lips together. His hand pulled me close to his body over the basket. It was uncomfortable but I didn’t care. This kiss was so powerful I nearly melted right there and then. My hands went into his hair and pulled him closer if that was even possible. After a while I pulled away for some air and saw Damon staring at me with so many different emotions at once.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.” He smiled. I grinned at him.

 

“I think I do. But we can’t have awesome hot happy sex here. We’ll go back to the house.” He nodded and kissed my neck. “I’ll drive.” He looked at me surprised. “Another surprise.” I smiled and he started packing the sandwiches, the pillows, the blood bags and the blanket back into the basket.

 

“Here are the keys. Let’s get back now.” I grinned and he moved us at vampire speed putting me in the driver’s seat. I gave him a quick kiss and tried to put the key in the ignition.

 

“Fuck.” I grunted as the keys fell out of my hand. “I may be immortal and a liaison to the Earth but I still drop bloomin’ keys. Aren’t I just a fucking genius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited/kudos-ed this story and everyone who ever will because it means a lot to me. I feel like this story was a big outlet for me when I couldn’t talk about stuff and it helped me so much. Finishing it is very hard but it has come to an end. Thank you for reading and thank you story for helping me. Love, Dommy.
> 
> P.S. A fanmix link and some graphics links I made for this will appear shortly. If not, just leave me a reminder about it. My tumblr: dominikadecember.tumblr. KEEP AWESOME HOME SKILLETS!!!! :) You guys are just the best and should have cookies. HAVE COOKIES!! HERE!! EAT!!! LOVE!!!


	21. Prezzies, my dearies!

So this is VERY overdue but here are the links for the graphics I did for this and the fanmix!

Graphics:- dominikadecember|tumblr|com|tagged|a-fresh-old-start

Fanmix: Download/Listen - dominikadecember|tumblr|com|post|45225053557

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL THAT READ THIS STORY I WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....lemme know what you think. Is it worth anything to you lot? Was there too much information there? DO YOU GUYS EXIST? I feel like I’m talking to myself. But yeah. :) Awesome A/N


End file.
